Cicatrizes
by Nath Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry mora sozinho agora, três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, enquanto faz um curso para ser Auror. Porem uma noticia muda toda sua vida, afinal agora ele tera que conviver com Malfoy na mesma casa.
1. Chapter 1

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Harry coçou os olhos cansados de encarar a TV por tanto tempo. Dentro da antiga casa do padrinho o tempo parecia simplesmente não passar, ainda mais ultimamente.

Logo depois da morte de Dumbledore, Harry se trancara dentro daquela casa, e o fato das aulas terem sido canceladas somente o ajudou na sua tarefa de se manter ausente no mundo. Fora um ano difícil aquele, mas finalmente Voldemort fora morto pelas mãos de Snape que se revelara um espião para Dumbledore, e com o maior dos problemas resolvidos, as aulas voltaram sobre a chefia de McGonagall, e Harry pudera concluir seus anos em Hogwarts, mesmo que um ano atrasado.

Obvio que Harry optara por fazer o curso de aurores quando saiu, já que ainda havia muitos comensais da morte a solta ainda. Suas aulas eram todas pela manhã, e ele logo se encontrava com Rony, que decidira se unir a ele nessa carreira. E normalmente sempre voltava para casa dos Weasley para almoçar, já que sentia preguiça demais em cozinhar para si mesmo, e Monstro, apesar de mais amigavel, ainda mostrava-se revoltado por Harry possuir aquela casa. Porem fugia rapidamente para casa, antes de começarem a encher sua cabeça com a idéia de que não deveria permanecer muito tempo sozinho.

A verdade era que Harry se tornara um solitário desde que tudo acabara. Gostava mesmo de ficar na casa grande do padrinho sentado em frente de um TV, ou do computador, aparelho troxas que ele resolvera instalar por impulso e que agora eram seus melhores amigos.

Harry já não era mais o mesmo garoto, não, preferia ficar em casa, em silêncio depois do curso, e longe das pessoas, ainda mais quando Hermione e Rony assumiram o namoro publicamente. Simplesmente não queria ficar de vela entre os dois. Até tentara no começo, saindo com eles, e depois chamando Gina para sair com ele. Mas o namoro deles durou alguns beijos e um pouco de sexo que logo se tornou monótono para ele. A ruiva fingia que entendia os problemas dele e não se importara por ter terminado, porem Harry sabia que a machucara mais do que queria, e talvez fosse por isso que, no fim das contas, decidira que era melhor estar sozinho.

Completamente solitário naquela casa, somente com a companhia de sua fiel TV, que no momento noticiava a morte de algum troxa famoso, Harry bocejou novamente, e tirou os óculos pensando seriamente em dormir na sala de estar, mas no mesmo momento ouviu um barulho na sala ao lado. Um barulho que só poderia ser alguém chegando pela lareira.

Levantando de um pulo e guardando a varinha no bolso – afinal a única pessoa que o vinha visitar ultimamente era Lupin – ele se encaminhou para fora da sala que ele transformara em escritório particular, trancando porta – não queria que ninguém soubesse do seu vicio solitário – e indo para uma sala que havia logo ao lado.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver o lobisomem parado espantando o pó de suas vestes rasgadas, e até chegou a sorrir para ele, e para Ninfadora que mantinha os cabelos negros agora, do jeito que Remus gostava, porem seus olhos foram atraídos para mais um homem ao lado deles que dessa vez roubou seu sorriso.

Com os cabelos loiros impecáveis, e agora compridos estava parado ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, o assassino de Dumbledore.

- O que significa isso? – ele perguntou irritado, puxando sua varinha automaticamente.

- Ei, Harry, calma. – Remus entrou na frente dele com um sorriso preocupado – precisamos conversar com você.

- O que Malfoy está fazendo na minha casa? – ele perguntou sentindo-se quase que traído pelo antigo professor.

- Eu disse que eu deveria ter ficado no ministério. – o loiro disse, irritado.

- Harry, abaixa a varinha, por favor. – Tonks disse e atrás dela Percy e Arthur Weasley apareceram pela lareira.

Seguro de que não havia como Malfoy enfeitiçar tantas pessoas assim, ele abaixou a varinha, mas a manteve em suas mãos para qualquer problema.

- Eu disse que deveríamos ter falado com ele antes. – Arthur disse acenando para que todos se sentassem, como se fosse de casa.

- O que esse assassino esta fazendo em minha casa? – Harry perguntou sabendo que ninguém sentia-se a vontade em sentar naquele momento.

- Não foi ele quem matou Dumbledore, Harry, você estava lá e viu tudo. – corrigiu Remus – acontece que o Malfoy pensou duas vezes depois de ter tentado matá-lo. E se sentiu culpado pelos seus erros. Desde aqueles tempos ele vem nos dado o paradeiro de todos os comensais da morte.

Harry encarou o loiro que já não parecia mais àquela criança assustada da ultima vez. Sua pele parecia ter ficado ainda mais pálida, e mais bela, seus olhos cinzas continuavam frios e impassíveis. As roupas, uma calça jeans escura e um suéter preto com corte em V, acentuando claramente sua beleza pálida. Ele parecia um homem agora, com expressões aristocráticas, mas longe de serem parecidas com as de seu pai.

- Eu não acredito que ele tenha se tornado um bom garoto agora. – Harry disse sem quebrar o contato de seus olhos verdes com o cinza.

- Ele nos deu o paradeiro de seu pai, que esteve preso em Azkaban – Weasley falou, fazendo o loiro baixar o olhar, quase com tristeza. – Por incrível que pareça, Malfoy tem nos ajudado durante nossas buscas, desde da época em que Hogwarts reabriu.

Realmente, Harry não se lembrava de ter visto o loiro na escola, assim como a maioria dos alunos da Sonserina naquele ultimo ano.

- E estamos enfrentado um problema ultimamente. – Percy disse como se ninguém mais quisesse tocar no assunto.

- Que problema? – a curiosidade de Harry falou mais alto.

- Malfoy tem sido perseguido pelos poucos comensais que ainda existem. Desde que o pai dele fugiu no começo do ano, junto com outros comensais, as coisas pioraram– Arthur disse – então pensamos que temos que escondê-lo no único lugar onde será impossível ser encontrado.

- Aonde? – Harry perguntou temendo o pior.

- Malfoy terá que morar aqui.

* * *

_**N.A.** Não eu não copiei os livros de J.K. Rowling, afinal eu sempre suspeitei que Snape era um espião, mesmo todo mundo difamando o pobre coitado. Acontece que essa idéia já existia desde antes do ultimo livro ser lançado, o que faltava mesmo era a coragem para colocar nas paginas._

_Essa é uma historia na verdade meio dramática afinal eu sou particularmente fã desse gênero, se vai ter um bom final? Sei lá. Mas espero que as pessoas gostem um pouco desse meu ato de loucura momentânea._

_Então resumindo, eu quero REVIEWS. Não sou uma pessoa muito confiante e gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando. Pode seR? i.i_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

- Malfoy terá de morar aqui.

Essas ultimas palavras foram ditas por um Snape que também viera da lareira. Estava claro que esse seboso viria ajudar o seu afilhado, mas isso não deixava Harry nem um pouco mais contente.

Ele encarou o loiro, que encarava o chão, e dessa vez, Harry notou a falta de vida que existia nele, algo que ele não vira no dia em que Malfoy tentara matar Dumbledore.

- Porque? – Harry perguntou sabendo que já estava amolecido pela aura de tristeza do menino.

- Ele fez um denuncia que foi descoberta sua ultima localização. – Tonks disse - Tentaram matá-lo, por isso ele precisa estar aqui. Ninguém sabe onde fica, sem contar nós, é impossível aparatar dentro da casa, se alguem não a conhece, e as portas para o mundo troxa estão sempre trancadas. Este é com certeza o melhor lugar para se esconder.

- Porque Malfoy mudou de lado? – Harry o encarou e viu a mudança clara quando ele ergueu o rosto com aquele jeito metido.

- Não lhe interessa, Potter. – ele cuspiu o nome de Harry, quase como se tivesse nojo de falá-lo.

- Se você vai ficar na minha casa, então é obvio que me interessa, Malfoy.

- Harry, não faça isso. – Arthur disse cortando rapidamente a briga dos dois – Malfoy deve ter tido seus motivos, mas não vem ao caso agora. Eu sei que o que estamos pedindo aqui é um pouco complicado, ainda mais com o histórico de vocês dois em Hogwarts, mas isso daqui é diferente, e vocês dois não estão mais na escola. O que você fizer hoje, sobre nos ajudar a proteger uma importante testemunha não lhe contara pontos para você ganhar alguma coisa, mas ajudara com que toda essa bagunça de comensais termine mais rápido.

O moreno sabia que isso era verdade, e era por isso que se sentia tentado em aceitar. Ele encarou novamente Malfoy, e dessa vez sua expressão de superioridade tinha voltado, a mesma que ele usara em todos os anos da escola. Harry pensou seriamente em enxotá-los, somente por imaginar como sua paz terminaria se ele aceitasse, mas então lembrou de como essa era a única coisa que lhe era permitido fazer enquanto ele não se formasse no curso de aurores.

- Certo. Ele pode ficar aqui.

* * *

Draco permaneceu em silencio durante todo o tempo, enquanto o Arthur Weasley dava informações a Potter sobre os últimos aparecimentos de comensais. Fora treinado por seu pai durante toda a infância para mostrar-se frio, incapacitado de mostrar emoções, e era isso que fazia agora.

Assim que terminaram, um a um eles foram embora, alguns somente encarando o loiro com uma expressão de temor, e outros se despedindo com educação, até sobrarem somente ele e o moreno.

Harry passou alguns minutos se sentindo meio envergonhado pela situação, mas achou melhor dar-lhe um quarto e voltar para ficar sozinho na frente da TV.

- Você não tem bagagens? – Harry perguntou acenando para que ele o seguisse.

- Está parecendo que eu tenho, Potter? – Draco ironizou e o seguiu.

- Só estava tentando ser educado.

- Guarde sua educação para outras pessoas. – Draco disse e conseguiu que Harry se calasse. Era melhor assim, já que o loiro sentia a cabeça explodir de tanta dor de cabeça.

Harry o levou até o segundo andar e então abriu a porta a sua direita. O quarto era pequeno, porem bem aconchegante, com uma cama de casal e um armário. A única porta além da entrada levava para um banheiro mais simples ainda.

- Não é nenhuma Mansão Malfoy, mas eu acho que serve. – Harry disse – meu quarto fica no andar de cima, embaixo temos duas salas, e a cozinha no fim do corredor, normalmente eu não almoço aqui, mas Monstro pode servir, então deixarei ordens para que ele prepare sempre algo para você comer.

- Pode deixar que eu me viro, Potter. – Draco o cortou, desejando que ele sumisse.

- Certo, qualquer coisa que precisar pode me chamar – Harry não tinha idéia do porque tinha dito isso.

Malfoy estava alto, um pouco mais que Harry, e os dois se encararam por um breve segundo, que lhe rendeu um estranho frio no estomago quando notou como aqueles olhos cinzas pareciam cansados, porem envergonhado, o moreno se virou e saiu.

Harry entendia que uma pessoa poderia estar arrasada por ter enfrentado problemas, mas nunca imaginara que veria Malfoy assim. Então, sem saber muito o que fazer desceu até a cozinha, encontrando Monstro murmurando irritado, só para variar.

Depois de pedir que os pedidos de Malfoy fossem atendidos, ele pode se sentir livre de obrigações e catando algumas guloseimas que trouxera da sua ultima viagem a Hogsmeade na semana anterior, correu para frente da sua fiel TV.

Fuçou durante uns bons quinze minutos até encontrar uma série de comédia bobinha. Ele não acompanhava nada, mas adorava pegar essas coisas que o faziam rir um pouco. Ainda mais agora.

Estava tão concentrado que nem notou Draco parado na porta com uma expressão estupefata diante da TV, e quando finalmente enxergou uma mancha branca no canto dos olhos se amaldiçoou por ter esquecido de trancar a porta.

- Por Merlin, O que é isso? – Draco perguntou.

- Se chama TV, é um eletrônico troxa, serve para... bom, para nós sabermos as noticias do mundo, e banalidades.

- Os troxas que fizeram isso? – a expressão de surpresa foi tomada pelo nojo.

- Eles não são tão burros assim, Malfoy. – Harry disse ficando irritado – Hermione é filha de dois e sempre foi a mais inteligente.

- A Sangue-ruim?

- Não chame ela assim. – Harry se levantou sentindo seu peito inflar de raiva. – pelo menos ela não é uma traidora.

Harry sabia que não devia ter dito isso, afinal o loiro estava ajudando os aurores, mas aquele menino, do alto de sua superioridade o deixava louco. E quando o encarou notou que tinha acertado no que dissera, que quebrou por um breve segundo a superioridade do loiro.

Foi rápido, mas o que Harry viu, foi dor.

- Engraçado, Potter – Draco o encarou erguendo o queixo daquela maneira que dizia a Harry que ele já se recuperara. – Quando eu faço o errado, você me julga, e quando eu faço o certo, você me julga também. No fim das contas, você não é nem um pouco melhor do que meu pai.

Harry sentiu como se o loiro o tivesse esbofeteado, mas antes que pudesse responder, ele se virou e saiu, provavelmente voltando ao seu quarto, deixando o moreno sozinho com sua vergonha.

Ele imaginou quanto tempo mais Malfoy iria ficar por ali, e o que mais lhe faltava acontecer.

* * *

_**N.A. **AAhh, que liiindo, vocês deixaram reviews *-* mesmo que poucos. Sim, eu sou uma pessoa sem confiança que precisa que vocês me digam o que estão achando._

_Esse capitulo em especial foi meio complicado, eu fiquei em duvida se deveria fazer o Draco ficar quieto e triste, mas no fim das contas eu sou uma DRAMA QUEEN, gosto mesmo de sofrimento._

_Então, me contem o que estão achando, e continuarei postando novas emoções. Hihi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Harry passou a semana inteira sem ver Draco. Ou melhor, evitando ele. Primeiro passava as manhãs estudando, então almoçava na casa dos Weasley e quando voltava para sua, se trancava em seu escritório com a TV.

De Draco, ele nem os passos ouvia. E achava melhor assim.

Na sexta, Ronny finalmente criou coragem para perguntar como ele estava.

- Levando – Harry respondeu – não o vi a semana inteira, então eu não ligo.

- Você não vê ele? – Hermione sentou ao lado do namorado nos fundos da Toca. – Como assim?

- Ah, ele é um babaca. Sempre foi.

- E por isso você não vai conversar com ele? – Hermione perguntou e recebeu um olhar de assombro do ruivo. – Olha, Harry, eu não estou dizendo para você ser o melhor amigo dele. O que eu estou dizendo é que, você sabe, eles contam muitas coisas sobre a família Malfoy, sobre o que ele sofreu. Talvez você devesse ser educado com ele, e algo assim.

- O que eles contam da família Malfoy, Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah, por favor, você conheceu o pai dele.

- Mas nunca me disseram nada da família.

-Nem pra mim – Ronny concordou.

- Ok, olha, eu não poderia contar isso, mas vocês sabem que eu estou trabalhando no Ministério não é? – e quando os dois concordaram, ela continuou – Bom, tinha dois homens lá esses dias, bruxos antigos, que estavam comentando sobre as antigas famílias. E eles mencionaram os Malfoy.

- E você estava escutando isso. – Ronny disse.

- Eles não estavam falando baixo. – ela se defendeu, corando. – então eu escutei, assim como muita gente.

- Continue. – Harry pediu.

- Bom, eles estavam falando que aos quinze anos todos os Malfoy homens são obrigados a passar por uma espécie de ritual, onde ele ganha uma tatuagem imensa em formato de cobra. Os caras estavam comentando que a dor de fazer isso era uma coisa incrivelmente horrível, e que na maior parte das vezes a pessoa passa semanas, até meses, sem conseguir se mexer direito.

- Você esta dizendo que os Malfoy fizeram Draco fazer isso? – Harry perguntou – não me parece algo muito sofrido, eu devo abraçar ele quando chegar em casa só porque ele ganho uma tatuagem?

- Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu. – não é só isso, sabe. Imagine você ter um pai psicopata como Lucius. Eu não consigo parar de pensar o quanto aquele menino sofreu, deve ter apanhado ou sabe lá o que.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você esta defendendo aquela doninha! – Ronny disse assustado.

- Eu não estou defendendo ele! Eu estou... é só que eu sinto dó dele. – e diante das expressões dos dois ela ficou sem graça – o que acontece é que ele sofreu na vida dele, e então ele foi obrigado a matar Dumbledore, e provavelmente nessa época ele já tinha a Marca Negra, e ele deve ter até hoje, e aquilo deve fazer ele se sentir mal pela escolha que ele teve que tomar.

- Hermione, não creio que aquele menino tenha algum tipo de sentimento. – Ronny disse rindo, porem Harry se lembrou da expressão dele.

- O pior de tudo, é que eu acho que eu acredito em você, Mione. – Harry disse, fazendo Ronny olhar assustado pra ele agora – ele parecia muito triste quando chegou lá.

- Eu disse. Os bruxos disseram muitas coisas sabe, sobre essas famílias antigas, e quase todas elas se tornam corrompidas e sujas. É a verdade. E é só se lembrar de Sirius e de como ele era odiado na própria casa.

- Mas você acha que fizeram alguma coisa com o Malfoy. Sem contar a tatuagem.

- Talvez. Afinal ele foi ordenado por Você-sabe-quem a matar Dumbledore, e ele nunca conseguiu. Sabe-se lá o que ele pode ter sofrido.

- E só por isso o Harry tem que ser amigo dele? – Ronny perguntou.

- Não, mas talvez ele devesse ser mais educado, simples assim.

Harry encarou os amigos, e pensou nisso seriamente. A ultima vez que falara com Malfoy não fora exatamente educado, e talvez Hermione estivesse certa, talvez se ele fosse simplesmente educado, eles poderiam conviver sem ficar aquele clima estranho na casa. Talvez.

* * *

Já eram quase 4 horas quando resolveu ir embora. Tinha ficado tão entretido com a conversa com os amigos, que nem vira o tempo passar, e fazia tempo que ele não se sentia assim.

Assim que chegou em casa, notou que ela não estava tão quieta como todos os outros dias. Na verdade, conseguia ouvir a TV no quarto ao lado, e isso o deixou curioso.

Em silencio caminhou até a porta, encontrando um Draco extremamente pálido perto do sofá preto que ele instalara. A TV tocava alguns clipes, porem o loiro parecia completamente perdido em pensamentos. Sua mão segurava com força o braço esquerdo, o que fez Harry se perguntar se era a Marca Negra machucando ele.

- Existem canais melhores do que esse. – Harry disse assustando o loiro.

Por um breve segundo, Harry viu medo, então a superioridade voltou.

- Estava só vendo como funcionava, não se preocupe, eu não estraguei – e parecendo bravo ele se levantou.

- Espera. – Harry disse – eu só queria pedir desculpas, pelo que eu disse anteriormente. Eu só estava bravo porque não sou fã de gente morando por aqui.

Draco acenou em concordância, e ficou parado gerando um breve momento de desconforto entre os dois.

- Sente-se. – Harry disse querendo quebrar aquele momento – vou pedir para Monstro cozinhar alguma coisa para gente, e então eu te ensino a mexer na TV.

- Não estou com fome.

- Então vou pedir para ele cozinhar algo para eu jantar, e eu te mostro a TV.

Novamente, Draco simplesmente concordou sem graça. E foi isso que Harry foi fazer.

Depois de pedir por imensa torta de frango, voltou para a sala sentando no sofá ao lado de Draco.

- Não é tão difícil assim aprender. Digo, mexer na TV sabe, e aí você vai poder ficar aqui entretido com ela o dia inteiro. – Harry começou.

- Porque você está sendo bacana comigo? – Draco perguntou encarando-o com suspeitas.

- Bom, eu acho que eu fui um babaca, com você antes. – Harry respondeu – e já que você vai morar aqui não vejo porque não conversar com você mais ou menos como amigos.

- Eu nunca vou ser seu amigo Potter!

- Eu sei. Mas fingir enquanto você mora aqui não vai custar nada.

- Nós não temos nada em comum Potter. E você vai ficar me perguntando toda hora o que foi que aconteceu para eu mudar de lado.

- E o que foi? – Harry se virou para sentar de frente para ele – você pode dizer o que quiser, mas você me odiou e odiou todos os bruxos que tinham pais troxas durante sua vida inteira, e então agora você veio nos ajudar. É estranho.

- Eu não quero ajudar nem você, nem nenhum Sangue-ruim. – Draco fez cara de nojo – Eu não estou nem aí para vocês!

- Então por que?

Draco chegou a abrir a boca para responder, então pareceu se lembrar de onde estava e se silenciou. Sem nem se importar ele se sentou e voltou a encarar a TV com a maior calma.

- É isso? Toda vez que eu te perguntar algo assim você vai ficar quieto e fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Algo assim, Potter. – ele disse sorrindo falso.

- Eu não acredito em você. – e irritado Harry se levantou.

- Você já ficou bêbado, Potter? – Draco perguntou quando ele alcançou a porta, e o moreno se virou para encará-lo.

- Não, obrigado. Porque?

- Oras, eu tava pensando em fazermos uma pequena brincadeira. – ele sorriu cínico.

- Que brincadeira?

- Uma verdade por outra.

- E o que a bebedeira tem a ver?

- Como eu vou confiar que você está me contando a verdade? A bebida é a única maneira. – Draco deu de ombros – Você sabe aquela frase, A bebida entra, a verdade sai.

- Eu nunca vou ficar bêbado com você.

- Bom, quando você quiser saber o que aconteceu para eu mudar de lado, me chame, e eu vou estar te esperando com uma garrafa.

- Você é doente – Harry disse para um Malfoy estranhamente sorridente. E decidiu por ir para o quarto antes que realmente pensasse em aceitar aquela maluquice.

Era obvio que Draco só queria deixar ele bêbado para zoar com a cara dele e descobrir algumas verdades. E Harry não ia permitir isso.

* * *

_N.A. AHHH que liiindo vocês tão me dando reviews *-* AMEEEEI ...Continuem assim e eu postarei quase todo o dia. =DDDDDDDDD_

_Mas mudando de assunto, eu realmente adoro pessoas bêbadas. São sempre as mais divertidas, e as mais abertas. E sempre imaginei que Harry seria uma pessoa muito chata bebendo. Então tipo, porque não? Hihi._

_Ahhh em resposta a perguntas, as historias de vida de Draco serão reveladas brevemente, e já começo a chorar desde já por elas. Mas não se preocupem, não são tão dramáticas assim, eu é que sou podre e choro por tudo._

_Bom, se vocês me derem mais reviews eu postarei mais até o fim da semana, e então vocês irão descobrir se Harry decidiu por beber =DD Beijinhos para todos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Não importava se era dia de semana ou sábado, todas as manhas, Harry se levantava cedissimo como se existisse alguma obrigação a cumprir. E por isso as 8 horas, já caminhava pela casa como um fantasma.

Não se importou em procurar por Monstro, e muito menos por Draco, então foi até a cozinha preocupado em comer, já que dormira sem a janta.

Na mesa, Harry se serviu de um copo imenso de leite quente, e três torradas com manteiga, agradecendo pelo treino pesado que tinha no curso de aurores, só assim para ele não se tornar um sedentário gordo. E então, mais por gula do que por fome, deu uma mordida da torta intocável da noite anterior.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, foi até seu escritório e entrou no computador, escondido atrás da mesa, decidido a arrumar joguinhos online ou coisas do gênero. Ainda estava pensando sobre a idéia nada bacana de Malfoy, e isso o deixava louco de raiva, quando o barulho de alguém chegando na sala ao lado chamou sua atenção.

Sentindo-se um tanto quanto anti-social se levantou para receber quem quer que fosse. Porem parou no batente ao ver Gina envergonhada.

- Ginny. – ele sorriu cumprimentando-a, mesmo se sentindo estranho.

- Oi, Harry. Me... desculpe por entrar assim. – ela corava violentamente – é que... er... minha mãe, mando chamar você e o Malfoy para almoçar. Para vocês não ficarem sozinhos.

- Eu não vou para um casa cheia de Weasley. – Draco surgiu na escada com o traje preto de mangas de sempre.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Harry repreendeu sem entusiasmo. – Desculpe, Ginny, tem uma torta aí e eu tenho um monte de trabalhos para fazer.

- Ah... Ta, eu aviso minha mãe. – a ruiva sorriu, e sem graça voltou para a lareira onde pode voltar para sua casa.

Harry nem se importou em esperar, voltou para seu escritório e sentou atrás de seu computador.

- Outro brinquedo trouxa? – Draco perguntou parado na porta.

- Algo assim. Porque? – o humor do moreno estava acido, e ele planejava despejá-lo todo em cima do causador disso.

- Curiosidade. Posso assistir a essa caixa aí, ou você vai me bater? – o loiro sorriu.

- Cansou de fingir que não gosta de trouxas?

- Nunca fingi. Eu realmente não gosto deles – ele disse se sentando sem nem se importar e mexendo no controle.

- Claro, e foi por isso que você se juntou aos Comensais da Morte, traiu eles, e agora está sentado na minha casa vendo algo feito por trouxas.

Na mesma hora que disse, Harry sentiu o ar a sua volta ficar mais tenso, e se tocou que novamente tinha o atacado.

- Me desculpa. – o moreno disse, e Draco soltou uma breve risadinha, encarando-o por sobre o ombro.

- Você pede desculpa com muita freqüência, Potter. – Ele sorriu, e Harry se surpreendeu notando como o loiro ficava bonito de perfil. – se eu realmente me incomodar com algum comentário seu, pode crer que eu vou dizer.

- É o mínimo de educação que eu posso ter contigo se você vai morar aqui.

- Se eu quiser ser bem tratado eu vou procurar alguém para levar para a minha cama.

- Malfoy! – Harry se sentiu corar.

- É a verdade. Melhor ainda. Se eu quiser ser bem tratado eu compro alguns elfos domésticos. Ninguém merece ser bem tratado na cama. Prefiro algo mais nervoso.

- Malfoy! – dessa vez, Harry não pode resistir em corar.

- O que foi, Potter? Vai me dizer que você é um virgenzinho santo? – dessa vez quem pareceu ultrajado foi Draco que se virou para encará-lo, e diante do vermelho do rosto do moreno ele caiu na risada. – Quem? A Weasley?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito!

- Eu não acredito que você levou a filha dos Weasley para o mau caminho – Draco gargalhava de um jeito gostoso, que surpreendeu Harry, mesmo no alto do seu embaraço.

- Eu não fiz isso!

- Eu aposto que ela que te puxou, do jeito que você é lerdo!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Desde quando você quer saber da minha vida sexual?

- Você não tem uma, Potter! – ele segurava a barriga rindo da cara de Harry – Se acha que não notei que a Weasley morreu de vergonha por entrar aqui? Ela ainda ta caidinha por você. Que Loser.

- Bom, não é como se você tivesse uma também. – Harry disse baixo, porem chamou a atenção do loiro que sorriu quase sedutor.

- Será mesmo, Potter?

- Você não tem o direito de convidar ninguém para dormir na MINHA casa. Eu não autorizei!

- Faça-me rir, Potter. – o loiro sorriu quase deitando no sofá.

- Eu estou te dando um aviso, Malfoy. – Potter estava sério – Não quero nenhuma puta na minha casa.

- Aposto que você nunca dormiu com uma. Nããão, você é santo demais para usar uma dessas garotas e aprender novas técnicas. – Draco disse como se não ouvisse o que Harry dizia.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Você só dormiu com a Weasley? Imagino que sim, afinal nunca conheci ninguém que gostasse de homens com roupas velhas gigantescas e cabelo bagunçado desse jeito. Mas dizem que ruivos são muito bons de cama, não que eu queira experimentar, ou que eu acredite, porque se fosse verdade, o mundo estaria cheio deles.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Eu sempre preferi as morenas, e morenos.

- Cala a... Perai! Você disse os morenos? – Harry encarou-o estupefato.

- Sim, acho o contraste com minha pele branca e elitizada simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Morenos, tipo... Homens? – o medo da resposta fez com que seu coração batesse mais rápido.

- Oras, claro. – e diante da expressão assustada do moreno ele fechou o rosto – Eu imaginava que você não faria sexo com qualquer um, afinal você é uma donzela, mas eu sempre imaginei que você pegasse o seu amigo ruivo, afinal você parece gostar desse tipo de pessoa.

- Rony? Ele é homem.

- Sim. E daí?

- Não é normal. Homens dormirem com outros homens. – Harry disse como se fosse obvio.

- E quem disse isso? – o loiro riu – vai me dizer que foram os trouxas?

- A sociedade não aceita.

- Como assim? Ontem eu vi duas mulheres se pegando nessa caixa – ele apontou para a TV.

- É diferente. Não muito, mas é.

- Haha. – o loiro riu e então notou que Harry não estava brincando – Potter, nenhum bruxo liga para o sexo da pessoa, afinal não existe diferença nenhuma entre uma mulher gostar de um homem, ou de outra mulher.

- Você já dormiu com outros garotos? – Harry perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Claro. Eu e metade de Hogwarts. As únicas pessoas que nunca fizeram isso são aqueles puritanos que acreditam que sexo só pode existir depois do casamento.

- Meu Deus. – Harry parou encarando o loiro, e a imagem de Draco gemendo por baixo de outro homem tomou conta de sua imaginação e envergonhou a si mesmo. – Eu vou... Pra lá. – ele murmurou fugindo envergonhado para seu quarto.

Correndo, quase como se tivesse medo do loiro trancou-se no quarto e concentrou-se em parar de pensar num Draco suado, gemendo e frágil.

* * *

Naquela noite, Harry fugiu para a casa dos Weasley, feliz por encontrar Hermione logo de cara, sentada sozinha com um livro em seu colo.

- Mione.

- Ahh, oi Harry; Veio jantar conosco? – ela sorriu.

- Algo assim, onde está todo mundo? – ele encarou a sua volta, sentindo que estava começando a ficar paranóico de alguém atacá-lo... Por trás.

- Jogando Quadribol na varanda, e a Sra. Weasley saiu com Ginny, Fleur e duas gêmeas loirinhas que Fred e Jorge estão namorando agora. Eu preferi ficar já que eu tenho que terminar de ler esse livro pra segunda. Você parece preocupado, o que foi?

- Errr... Revelações. – ele se sentou do lado dela – eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, querido. – ela fechou o livro e se virou para encará-lo.

- Você que veio de uma família trouxa. Tipo... Você já estudou o relacionamento entre bruxos?

- Sim. Afinal eu to trabalhando no Ministério.

- E... É verdade que é comum relacionamento entre o mesmo sexo? – Harry perguntou baixinho, envergonhado.

- Comum? – ela sorriu – Não. Mas é visto como algo normal se é isso que você ta perguntando. Porque?

- Malfoy. – ele disse e Mione fez uma cara de surpresa. – o que?

- Tipo... A questão, Harry é que esse tipo de relacionamento não é visto como algo... Imoral, como os trouxas vêem. É como se eles se unissem para dividir sua inteligência e magia. Porque os casamentos bruxos são realizados com uma magia antiga e eterna que torna ele mais forte. Eu realmente não sei como funciona, no dia-a-dia e na cama. – ela corou levemente – mas eu sei que amplia os poderes de ambos os lados, e os torna consciente de seu parceiro, de tudo que o outro sente ou pensa. É muito interessante.

- E porque a cara de surpresa quando eu disse sobre Malfoy?

- Bom essas famílias grandes, de nome, condenam esse relacionamento. Afinal não existe como ter filhos sem os órgãos... Certos. E Malfoy, bom ele faz parte de uma, então é um pouco estranho ele se relacionar com homens, sendo que tudo que seu pai queria era que ele levasse o nome adiante.

- Você jura que isso é normal?

- Sim. Eu vi uma pesquisa dizendo que 90% dos alunos das escolas de magia experimentam relações com outros bruxos.

- Rony? – Harry perguntou temeroso da resposta.

- Não sei. Ele disse que não tinha muita coragem já que Fred e Jorge o assustavam dizendo sobre como doía muito.

- Fred e Jorge? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Provavelmente. Mas eles estavam mentindo para Rony. Existem magias feitas antes do... Para ajudar ambos os lados. E não somente os homens usam essas magias, mas a maioria das meninas.

- Porque?

- Err... – Hermione corou, sem graça – nós também sentimos dor. De vez em quando.

Harry concordou corando também, e ficou em silencio pensando em tudo que ainda existia no mundo dos bruxos que ele não sabia. Porem na mesma hora a Sra. Weasley entrou pela lareira rindo divertida. E ao ver o moreno sentado seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais e ela agarrou o menino para se juntar a todos no jantar, que Harry aceitou de bom grado.

* * *

Era meia-noite quando finalmente, voltou para casa, rezando para que Draco já tivesse ido dormir. E se entristeceu quando ouviu o barulho da TV na sala ao lado.

Não era como se pudesse ficar fugindo do loiro novamente, ainda mais por um motivo tão podre que nem esse, então resolveu ir até o escritório encontrando um Draco assistindo sem nem piscar um filme de ação.

- Resolveu voltar para a casa, Potter? – Draco comentou notando-o com o canto do olho, e quando não houve resposta, ele riu – Ta com medo de ser atacado pelo Draco Malvado?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – porem não saiu do batente da porta.

- Você pode se sentar, Potter. Eu prometo que não vou te morder. – ele sorriu e encarou o moreno – Só se você pedir.

- Haha. Muito engraçado Malfoy. – e para provar que não tinha medo sentou ao seu lado.

Durante há meia hora restante do filme Draco não desgrudou os olhos do filme, e Harry não prestou atenção em nada, já que seu coração batia forte e descompassado. E quando finalmente os créditos finalmente começaram a rolar, Harry já não conseguia sentir suas mãos já que as apertava com força.

Sem nem se importar, Draco se levantou e saiu, fazendo Harry finalmente respirar aliviado.

- Sabe, Potter. – o loiro parou no batente da porta o encarando – você não precisa ficar parecendo uma múmia sem movimentos quando está perto de mim, porque simplesmente você não faz o meu tipo;

E sem mais nada saiu deixando um Harry confuso se sentia aliviado ou irritado por ter sido rejeitado.

* * *

_N.A. CAraaaaaaaaca. Esse capitulo surpreendeu até a mim. UFA! Eu enrolei uma semana e do alem sentei e escrevi tudo de uma vez. Muito estranha eu sou. O.o_

_Bom, eu gostei que vocês estão gostando, isso me deixa feliz da vida! *-* mas eu quero mais Reviews,MUITO MAIS, porque o proximo capitulo vai ser emocionante *-*_

_Ahh, e para quem perguntar, a ideia de Magia de casamento que intensifica o poder e tal e coisa que eu mencionei foi tirada de outra Fanfiction: Bond, e como ela é minha favorita de longe aconselho a todos lerem ela e entenderem mais dessa magia ;D Porque eu já sou muito fã dela!_

_Beijos gatinhos e até a próxima ;**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Harry passou a semana correndo atrás de pequenos trabalhos que o curso de auror o fez fazer, e durante a noite fugia para frente da sua TV, algumas vezes com Draco, que parecia cada vez menos falante, e mais pálido. Realmente, ele não se importava, depois da ultima conversa que tiveram, o moreno chegara a conclusão que o melhor era fingir a inexistência do loiro.

E era isso que fazia com muito empenho.

Na sexta foi para a casa dos Weasley num ataque de claustrofobia dentro de sua própria e acabou por dormindo por lá. Ninguém pareceu se incomodar, sem contar Ginny que desapareceu.

- Vocês dois tem que resolver isso logo, Harry. – Hermione conversava com ele, na mesa do café da manhã. Todos já tinham saído, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

- Resolver o que? – o moreno perguntou enfiando um pão inteiro na boca – ela está brava comigo por que eu pedi um tempo.

- Se você não tinha certeza se queria ficar com ela não deveria nem ter começado esse namoro.

- Mas... Sei lá, Mione, mas parecia certo antes.

- Certo? Um namoro não tem que parecer certo. – Mione riu divertida – você tem que sentir feliz com essa pessoa, sentir desejo. Você sequer sentiu algo assim?

- Eu era feliz com ela sim. Só que eu mudei. Sei lá.

- Ninguém muda assim.

- Ok, não era você que estava me dizendo, semana passada, que o Malfoy mudou?

- Eu nunca disse que ele mudou, Harry. Ele deve ter feito algo para mudar de idéia sobre o lado que estava. Mas o Malfoy de verdade, nunca mudou. Ele provavelmente continua com as mesmas piadas e as mesmas manias. Isso ele nunca muda.

- Tá. Eu realmente não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- O que eu quis dizer é que Gina foi à irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo durante muito tempo, talvez você nunca tenha realmente gostado dela.

- Sai para lá, Mione. Eu gostei dela sim. – ele disse como se fosse obvio, porem antes de continuar, o Sr. Weasley entrou na sala.

- Ah, Potter. Estávamos te procurando. – ele disse – Será que você poderia vir conosco?

- O que aconteceu? – o moreno perguntou, não vendo mais ninguém.

- O Sr. Malfoy teve uma visão sobre onde poderiam estar outros comensais.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpresa quanto a isso, e com um aceno para Hermione, saiu acompanhando Arthur.

Rapidamente os dois chegaram na comum sala da casa de Harry, onde Draco estava sentado, ainda mais pálido do que antes. Ele dizia nomes para um auror desconhecido do moreno, que estava o seu lado. Suas mãos acariciavam por cima da manga o local onde estaria a Marca.

- Harry. – Lupin cumprimentou o moreno.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, corando quando viu os olhos do loiro pousarem nele.

- Nada de mais. A Marca Negra chamam todos os aurores para um certo local. Malfoy conseguiu senti-la, e então nos avisou.

- Então por que me chamaram se era algo tão fácil de se lidar?

- Você é o dono da casa, e deve saber de tudo que acontece por aqui. Sem contar que esperávamos que você ficasse de olho nele.

- O que? Eu já dei uma casa pra ele morar, agora vou ter que bancar a babá? – o moreno perguntou não se sentindo nem um pouco simpático.

- É o mínimo que pode fazer, Harry. Precisamos derrotar todos os comensais para todos nós, inclusive você respirarem aliviados.

- E depois que todos forem derrotados? O que acontece com ele? – Harry apontou com a cabeça para o loiro e se surpreendeu ao pegá-lo encarando-o, ouvindo a conversa.

- Nada. – Lupin disse não notando o olhar do tópico da conversa – fizemos um acordo. Ele esta livre para ir desde que nos entregasse todos.

- Mas ele também é um comensal.

- Assim como Snape, e ele nos ajudou. Não faça isso consigo mesmo Harry. Malfoy pode não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas pelo menos ele esta ajudando. – e sem mais palavras se virou e chegou perto do loiro e do auror.

Harry encarou, e sentindo-se levemente irritado se retirou para seu escritório. Havia algum filme estranho de comedia passando na TV, e ele tentou se concentrar nele querendo rir e aliviar um pouco da tensão.

- Cansou de causar confusões, Potter? – Draco perguntou parado na porta com um xícara de café na mão.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Não sei. – ele entrou e se sentou ao seu lado, deixando o moreno tenso novamente. – mas você tem que tomar cuidado, porque eu sou comensal tambem.

Harry o encarou surpreso que ele tivesse ouvido uma conversa sussurrada.

- Você realmente é bem burro. – o loiro disse rindo.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. O que você queria que eu dissese?

- Tanto faz, desde que você conseguisse falar baixo, eu não ia ligar.

- Eu não estava falando alto.

- Bom, uma boa audição não é uma das coisas da qual eu tenho orgulho de ter. E mesmo assim eu escutei.

- Ah, vai encher o saco de outro, Malfoy.

- E então... – o loiro disse depois de parar de rir – foi boa à noite de sexo com a Weasley?

- Eu não fui para lá para dormir com ela. – Harry disse corando novamente.

- Então para que exatamente você dormiria na casa de sua ex?

- Porque o irmão dela é meu melhor amigo.

- Que por um acaso também tem uma namorada para fazer sexo com. – quando Harry o encarou com uma expressão brava, Draco caiu na risada. – você é um empata-foda, Potter.

- Não ponha imagens em minha mente, Malfoy.

- Ou talvez os dois esperaram você dormir, e então se divertiram um pouco.

- A Sra. Weasley nunca deixaria isso acontecer. – Harry disse tentando tirar a idéia de sua cabeça.

- É, claro. Assim como ela nunca deixaria a filha querida dela fazer sexo com um namoradinho qualquer. E mesmo assim você dormiu com ela.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Harry disse irritado – Você só sabe encher o saco das pessoas, e imaginá-las fazendo sexo?

- É com certeza mais divertido do que ficar assistindo a essa tal de TV. – ele disse. – Ei, Potter. Que tal um jogo?

- Que jogo? – Harry perguntou imaginando que diria não de qualquer jeito.

- Primeiro você tem que aceitar;

- Não.

- Mas como é frouxo. – Draco riu pegando no bolso um baralho.

- Eu não sou. – Harry o encarou bravo.

- Você tem medo de mim Potter, admita. – o loiro disse se levantando e saindo rindo.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua raiva, porem sabia que não conseguiria mesmo antes de se levantar e seguir Draco até a cozinha.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. E eu aceito. – ele disse.

- Que bom Potter. – Draco sorriu e levantou uma garrafa de Whisky. – espero que você goste.

* * *

Gina não tinha idéia do porque se sentira tão desesperada em ir falar com Harry. Mas desde que o moreno dormira na casa dela, não conseguia pensar direito.

Então sem nem pensar duas vezes esperou sua sala estar completamente vazia, deixando todo mundo ir para seus afazeres e pode usar o Pó de Flu para ir direto para a casa de Harry.

Eram 3 da tarde, e mesmo imaginando que o moreno tivesse muita coisa para fazer, intimamente estava esperançosa de encontrá-lo. Esperança a qual somente aumentou quando ouviu um grito de alegria.

Silenciosamente ela entrou no corredor, encontrando a estranha sala que Harry sempre mantinha trancada, aberta, e com a caixa falante ligada. Sem parar para analisar melhor a sala ela caminhou até a cozinha onde se deparou com uma cena ainda mais estranha do que a anterior.

Sentado com um sorriso imenso no rosto, Draco se divertia enquanto Harry catava varias fichas da mesa de um jeito meio trôpego.

- Harry – ela disse chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Gina. – o moreno disse sorrindo, e os olhos nebulosos denunciaram seu estado alcoólico. Draco fechou o rosto na mesma hora, parecendo bravo – Olha, Gina, eu ganhei do Malfoy.

- Ganhou? Isso é poker? E isso é Whisky? – ela perguntou notando a garrafa quase vazia.

- É a primeira vez que eu ganho dele nesse jogo. O malfoy é muito bom em poker. – ele riu, e caminhou até a ruiva.

- Poker com dois jogadores? – ela perguntou, estranhando.

- Não é como se houvesse mais alguém aqui para jogar. – Draco disse mal educado, e juntou o baralho e as fichas. – não se preocupe, eu já estou saindo.

- Não precisa. Eu vou levá-lo para a cama – ela disse notando-se possessiva quanto a ver Harry se divertir tanto com o loiro.

- Tenha uma boa noite de sono então, Potter – ele disse. – ou melhor. Não durma, é isso que você quer não é Gina?

A ruiva encarou-o surpresa com o sorriso amargo e competitiva sorriu de volta carregando o moreno com ela.

Harry subiu as escadas meio que arrastado e logo caiu na cama.

- Porque você foi beber com aquele idiota? – Gina perguntou quando fechou a porta.

- Ele me desafiou. E infelizmente ganhou.

- Ele te desafiou a ficar bêbado? – Gina perguntou arrancando o sapato do moreno.

- Nããããããão. A bebida era só para ficar mais legal. Foi o que ele disse.

- Ai, Harry, tem hora que você é simplesmente burro demais. – ela disse brava.

- Ginny... – ele a chamou segurando sua mão. – Ginny, fica aqui comigo...

- Não. Harry. – ela disse tentando se segurar.

- Fica comigo... Aqui. – ele disse e se levantou para beijá-la, que não disse nada.

E como não houve nenhum protesto pelo lado dela ele a puxou e rodou-a para ficar por cima dela na cama. A boca da ruiva não tinha mais o mesmo gosto de antes, e definitivamente não parecia tão boa, mas a cabeça do moreno estava confusa, e no momento, o volume de suas calças falava muito mais alto.

* * *

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor de cabeça terrível e isso o fez levantar e abrir os olhos. O quarto estava escuro e cheirando a sexo e suor, o que deixou Harry preocupado. Estranhamente seu primeiro pensamento foi da cara de Draco de prazer, e assustado deu um pulo de sua cama, caindo no chão com tudo.

Ainda perdido, esticou-se para ligar a luz respirando aliviado quando encontrou a cama vazia. Porem essa sensação de alivio não durou muito quando outra cara de prazer apareceu em sua mente, dessa vez ela tinha cabelos ruivos.

Potter se xingou esfregando o rosto, tinha ficado bêbado por culpa de Draco e agora encontrava-se pelado no seu quarto se lembrando de uma noite de sexo com Gina. Imaginou que a ruiva entraria a qualquer momento por aquela porta, sonhando que o namoro dos dois estava de volta, porem seus olhos encontraram um pequeno bilhete colado na porta.

Vestindo uma cueca preta e uma bermuda larga na cintura ele catou o bilhete que estava escrito com um letra feminina e delicada:

"_Me desculpe. __Mesmo_".

Harry voltou a esfregar o rosto e amassou o bilhete jogando-o numa latinha de lixo que tinha na escrivaninha. E se sentindo incrivelmente irritado desceu as escadas encontrando um Draco mais pálido do que o comum, e parecendo extremamente triste.

- Você acha engraçado me embebedar? – Harry perguntou imaginando quando sua dor de cabeça iria parar.

O loiro se virou para encará-lo, e Harry se surpreendeu com as manchas roxas que existiam debaixo de seus olhos.

- Não enche, Potter. Estou com a pior ressaca do mundo – Draco disse, porem não parecia estar dizendo a verdade – Você pelo menos se divertiu ontem à noite.

Harry pensou em brigar com ele, mas a tristeza que ouviu em sua voz o surpreendeu, e envergonhado, saiu do escritório, indo até a cozinha onde pode tomar um remédio trouxa para sua dor de cabeça, afinal simplesmente não conseguia lembrar qual era o feitiço que usavam para momentos como aqueles.

Respirou fundo e viu no relógio que eram 3 horas da manhã, pelo jeito dormira a tarde toda e quase que à noite tambem. Por isso, resolveu que o melhor a fazer era voltar para a cama.

Calmamente ele passou pelo escritório, dessa vez sem se importar com a presença perturbada de Draco e começou a subir as escadas. Monstro descia na mesma hora, carregando uma troxa de roupas de cama branca, o que já não era comum, mas seu olhar foi atraído por uma mancha vermelha no meio dela.

- Monstro? – ele perguntou – o que é isso?

- A roupa de cama do mestre.

- Minha roupa de cama? O que você está fazendo com ela?

- Não. Não sua, mestre. Do outro mestre.

- De Draco?

- Sim, mestre.

- Porque?

- O mestre pediu para eu não dizer nada.

- Deixe-me ver. – Harry foi pegar, porem Monstro se afastou, recebendo um olhar bravo dele, o elfo esticou o braço para que o moreno pudesse pegar dessa vez.

O moreno abriu o lençol e notou que a pequena mancha era na verdade gigantesca e parecia com sangue seco.

Surpreso, ele ergueu o olhar para Monstro que já fugira em silencio, e desceu preocupado até o escritório novamente.

- Você está com ressaca, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou.

- Qual parte você ainda não entendeu? – Draco disse irritado porem quando se virou para encará-lo ele pareceu ficar ainda mais pálido ao ver o lençol.

- O que significa isso, Malfoy?

- É um lençol, Potter. – Draco se recuperou rápido fechando a cara.

- Porque tem sangue aqui?

- Vai ver era a Weasley desbotando.

- Malfoy! – ele rugiu entrando na frente da TV. – porque o seu lençol tem sangue?

- Vai encher o saco de outro, Potter.

- Porque você está sempre de manga comprida, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou notando que nunca nem notara nesse fator.

Draco fechou o rosto irritado, e quando ameaçou levantar, Harry o segurou pelo braço esquerdo, o que o fez curvar de dor.

- O que aconteceu com seu braço? – Harry perguntou e quase automaticamente puxou-o, para erguer sua manga.

Dessa vez, Draco não lutou contra, porem abaixou o rosto envergonhado, enquanto Harry se via de encontro com um machucado horrível.

A pele estava em carne viva, e mesmo a gaze que estava usando não parecia segurar o fato de que estava sangrando muito. O machucado era no antebraço, no mesmo lugar onde haveria a Marca Negra.

- O que você fez? – Harry perguntou surpreso, e quase que automaticamente começou a tirar a bandagem suja de sangue.

- Tira a mão de mim, Potter. – Draco disse tentando puxar o braço sem muita força.

- Não. Eu vou só limpar isso. Pare de fazer gracinhas, Malfoy. – Harry disse se levantando e pegando uma caixa de primeiros socorros que havia no armário debaixo da TV. Malfoy permaneceu sentado, e o moreno se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

- Eu estou vendo, um lençol todo manchado e um curativo mal feito, realmente nunca te ensinaram nada?

- Os feitiços não funcionam. – Draco disse vendo Harry pegar a varinha – A pele volta ao normal.

- Achei que era isso que as pessoas normais queriam – o moreno disse pondo a varinha de lado e pegando água gaseificada.

- Não se tiver a Marca Negra junto. – Harry encarou-o surpreso.

- Vai arder. – o moreno disse ainda surpreso. – Porque?

- Eu disse que não queria mais fazer parte daquilo. Mas isso nunca sai da sua pele. Eu não me importo em ver os locais das reuniões e dizer para os aurores. Mas eu não quero isso em mim. – ele disse num ar de honestidade que o surpreendeu.

- E cortar a pele era o melhor caminho? – Harry limpava a ferida com cuidado.

- Era o único caminho.

- Foi uma decisão estúpida. – o moreno disse.

Os dois ficaram quietos pelos minutos seguintes, enquanto Harry terminava de limpar a ferida e a enrolava numa gaze nova e com mais cuidado que o loiro tivera.

- De agora em diante eu vou trocar esses curativos. – Harry disse e antes que Draco dissesse algo, ele continuou – é ridículo você continuar sujando lençóis e sofrendo de dor por algo que eu posso te ajudar, então não começa.

- Eu não quero sua ajuda, Potter.

- Porque? – Harry perguntou e encarando no fundo dos olhos cinzas sentiu seu estomago se remexer nervoso e o coração bater descompassado.

- Eu não quero gostar de você. – o loiro disse, e visivelmente envergonhado levantou-se e saiu, deixando Harry jogado no chão surpreso.

* * *

_N.A. OHMEUDEUS, finalmente terminei de escrever. Enrolei muuuuuito nesse ultimo capitulo né? Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me decidir sobre um final bom. E inclusive, não tinha a mínima idéia sobre como o Monstro deveria falar, então a participação dele ficou realmente tosca. Espero que me perdoem. =/_

_Sei lá. A imagem de um Draco sofrido sempre me encantou. Então eu sempre pensei que não combinava com ele a Marca Negra, e que a atitude mal educada fosse devido a vários traumas da vida dele._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado disso. E espero muitos mais Reviews. Poooooor favoooor i.i_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Harry ficou confuso inicialmente, e até pensou em seguir o loiro, porem simplesmente não tinha idéia do que dizer para ele, então resolveu voltar para o seu quarto, para ver se conseguia dormir mais um pouco.

O moreno imaginou que nunca conseguiria isso, afinal tinha dormido quase doze horas seguidas, porem sua dor de cabeça ajudou e muito, pois assim que fechou os olhos sua cabeça relaxou e em cinco minutos dormia novamente.

Acordou quase 4 horas depois, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Com um pulo ergueu-se da cama e correu para o chuveiro se sentindo estranhamente animado e disposto.

Depois de uma boa chuveirada forte, o moreno vestiu-se com uma camiseta, que ele notou só tarde demais que tinha um rasgo na barriga, e um short escorregando a cintura e saiu animado.

Desceu a escada pulando e se surpreendeu novamente quando encontrou sua sala pessoal com a Tv ligada e Draco dormindo no sofá. O loiro respirava calmo, e parecia até mesmo um anjo e isso instigou a curiosidade de Harry em aproximar-se.

Silenciosamente caminhou até, e sentou no chão, em frente ao loiro, pegando o braço que estava caído para fora do sofá. A sua curiosidade o instigou em puxar a manga da camisa dele e analisar novamente o machucado.

Com uma delicadeza fora do comum, Harry tocou a ponta dos dedos onde estava a bandagem, que tinha sangue seco, e notou como a palidez do loiro era graciosa. Sem nem notar seus olhos caíram na face angelical dele, e não pode deixar de reparar sua beleza.

Draco tinha um nariz fino, que ficava em harmonia com a face, seus olhos fechados tinham belíssimos cílios loiros, tão claros que não se notaria de longe. A boca dele era fina, porem delicadamente vermelha, chamando a atenção, provavelmente sendo essa o motivo de as meninas o acharem tão bonito. Ou talvez os cabelos.

O moreno esticou a mão e tocou aqueles deliciosos fios de cabelos, finos e lisos, e mesmo estando deitado, ainda se mantinham arrumados, com pequenas mechas roçando sua testa. Draco era extremamente bonito.

O seu toque, mesmo delicado, o incomodou de alguma maneira, pois os olhos do loiro estremeceram e abriram-se delicadamente. Oficialmente, eles eram azuis, Harry pensou, mas de um tom de azul tão claro que facilmente seria confundida com cinza, ou pelo menos foi assim que ele imaginou, porem a confusão e sonolência inicial nos olhos do loiro, brilharam em desejo puro quando este encontrou o moreno o encarando, e nesse breve brilho o tom cinza tomou conta.

Tão rápido como surgiu o desejo desapareceu, se tornando os antigos e frios olhos cinzas de Draco.

- Está tentando fazer o que, Potter? – ele perguntou murmurante, e só aí Harry notou que ainda mantinha a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Nada. – o moreno corou violentamente e desviou o olhar para o machucado, afastando as mãos. – Só estava checando para ver se estava tudo bem.

- Checando para ver se meu cabelo estava bom? – Draco perguntou com um delicado sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Seu machucado. – Harry disse novamente puxando a bandagem para fingir analisar o corte.

- Ele esta bom, finalmente parou de sangrar. – Draco disse, e então hesitou brevemente – Potter... Obrigado.

O agradecimento pegou Harry de surpresa que encarou o loiro assustado, surpreendendo-se ainda mais quando viu uma honestidade pura nos olhos dele. Por alguns minutos os dois ficaram ali, se encarando, o moreno sentiu seu estomago estremecer de nervoso, e mordeu a boca, porem isso atraiu o olhar de Draco, o que deixou o momento ainda mais tenso.

Harry pensou que talvez se o beijasse naquele momento ninguém ficaria sabendo, e ninguém o julgaria. E quão rápido essa imagem surgiu ela se foi. Estranhamente não porque aquilo parecia errado no mundo onde fora criado, mas porque existia uma possibilidade imensa do loiro se aproveitar dessa estranha duvida na cabeça do moreno.

E então, ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato de olhos, virando o rosto e se levantando.

- Você tá a fim de tomar um café? – Harry perguntou, evitando encará-lo.

- Não muito, Potter. – a voz do loiro voltou a se tornar metida e como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele pegou o controle e começou a mudar de canal.

Extremamente envergonhado, Harry correu para a cozinha e fingiu preparar para si mesmo um copo de café, mesmo sabendo que com o estomago embrulhado daquele jeito não conseguiria tomar nada.

Na sua cabeça imagens dele beijando com Malfoy começaram a deixá-lo nervoso e enojado. Afinal, dois homens juntos não eram certos, pelo contrario, era algo nojento e errado. E mais errado ainda, era o fato de que o homem que o moreno queria beijar era nada mais nada menos que o seu perseguidor no colégio. Tinha algo muito errado com Harry, e ele pretendia manter-se o mais longe possível do loiro, para não se tornar ainda pior.

* * *

A semana não foi tão atarefada como as outras, para seu desespero. E sua rotina de almoçar em casa voltou, para sua paz pessoal, nunca com o loiro na mesma mesa, que sempre almoçava mais tarde.

Porem a falta do que fazer a tarde acabava carregando Harry para o seu escritório, de onde Draco não saia mais. E sem contar os breves momentos de proximidade quanto o moreno trocava as bandagens do machucado do outro, ele se mantinha bem afastado, de preferência fingindo que usava o computado, um sofá e uma mesa entre os dois. Nenhuma palavra era dita, nem os olhos se encontravam.

Na sexta, foi obrigado a ficar no ministério para ajudar Hermione resolver uma pequena confusão de documentos.

- Você tem visto a Gina, Harry? – a menina perguntou, quando o ruivo saiu reclamando que seriam obrigados a almoçar na sala dela.

- Não, na verdade. – Harry disse, sentindo-se corar delicadamente.

- Hmm. Estranho, ela anda muito calada sabe. – Mione comentou jogando mais uma caixa em cima de mesa, e começando a folhear os papeis dentro dela. – Sábado ela estava brigando com todo mundo, e tem se mantido quieta e longe de todos desde então. Estávamos imaginando se vocês se encontraram e tiveram outra briga.

- Não.

- Não? – ela perguntou duvidosa e encarando o moreno abertamente, fazendo-o ceder.

- Ela foi lá em casa sábado à tarde. – ele suspirou se lembrando do fiasco.

- E vocês brigaram.

- Quem me dera. – ele mordeu a boca e hesitou um segundo antes de ceder. O ruivo demoraria a voltar com o almoço deles, e imaginava que podia contar com a amiga. – ela apareceu lá e eu estava bêbado. Malfoy me desafiou. – ele explicou diante da surpresa dela – e parece que ela me levou para o quarto. E eu não consigo me lembrar se ela me atacou ou fui eu. Quando eu acordei ela já tinha ido embora, e deixado um bilhete de desculpas.

- Você não se lembra? Harry! Você tinha que ter ido atrás dela e resolvido isso.

- O que eu ia falar, Mione? Me desculpa por ter feito sexo com você? Não tem como.

- Ela ainda tem esperanças que você volte com ela.

- Eu já disse para ela que não vai acontecer. – ele bufou – eu já to em outras. – Harry disse, e na mesma hora se arrependeu quando se lembrou do sonho que tivera com um certo loiro.

- Outras? – Mione não deixou passar.

- Eu simplesmente não estou afim dela mais. – Harry corou e quase levantou as mãos para o céu em agradecimento quando Lupin entrou na sala.

- Ei meninos. Harry, preciso falar com você. – Remus disse afobado.

- Diga. – Hermione se virou fingindo não prestar atenção no que os dois diziam, mesmo que Remus não parecesse se importar com a presença dela.

- É sobre Malfoy, ele teve uma nova visão. Gostaria que você voltasse para casa e ficasse com ele.

- Porque? – Harry sentiu seu peito até perder uma batida de nervoso.

- Parecem que envolve Narcisa, a mãe dele. E como ela mora sozinha estamos todos correndo contra o tempo para chegar lá. Mas quero que você fique em casa, e o mantenha lá dentro. Pode ser?

- Sim, claro. – Harry concordou e despediu-se de Lupin. – Me desculpa Mione, terei que ir. Diga tchau para Rony e mande-o comer a minha parte do almoço.

- Tchau Harry, e não pense que eu vou esquecer aonde que paramos nossa conversa.

O moreno sorriu sem graça, e correu para a lareira que havia na sala dela, fugindo para casa.

Encontrou-a silenciosa, e como já imaginava, o loiro estava na sala de Tv.

Ele tinha o rosto franzido de preocupação, e nas mãos um copo com um liquido transparente. A garrafa de Vodka estava no chão ao lado do pé dele.

- Você não deveria tá bebendo há essa hora.

Draco virou o rosto lento e o encarou, a primeira vez desde o incidente.

- O lobisomem te contou que minha mãe pode estar em perigo e aí você resolveu conversar comigo. – Draco constatou, bebendo mais um longo gole.

Harry pensou em revidar, em bater no copo e mandar ele parar, mas uma certa impulsividade atingiu seu corpo, e rapidamente correu para pegar um copo, enxeu-o, e sentou ao lado do loiro. O primeiro gole queimou suas entranhas e o fez fazer uma careta.

- Você nunca tinha tomado isso puro não? – Draco perguntou quase divertido com a inocência do moreno.

- Uma verdade por outra. – Harry disse após uma breve hesitação – Não eu nunca tinha bebido nada dessas bebidas puras.

- Eu bebo desde os 15 anos;

- Porque?

- Uma verdade por outra Potter, você tem que seguir suas próprias regras.

- Hmm. – Harry pensou em uma verdade dele, e tomou outro longo gole, fazendo careta – Eu sempre tive medo do que eu poderia fazer caso bebesse um pouquinho a mais.

- Hmmmm, Potter safadinho. – Draco sorriu divertido. – Eu acho muito mais fácil manter uma ereção quando estou bêbado, e isso satisfaz as meninas.

- Eca, Draco. – ele deu mais um gole e encheu novamente o copo - Era por isso que você bebe desde os quinze?

- Não.

- Então porque? – Harry o encarou curioso e notou que o loiro encarou o próprio copo hesitante.

- Existe uma coisa que os Malfoy fazem. – ele disse. – Uma marca de família. E a dor é insuportável, eu comecei a tomar quando fui obrigada a fazê-la.

- Uma marca?

- Tipo uma tatuagem. Minha mãe não queria de jeito nenhum, mas é uma herança de família. Meu pai a convenceu.

- O que é? – Harry ainda se lembrava do que Hermione havia dito para ele, e sua curiosidade ansiava por vê-la.

- Um dragão.

- Ué... Achei que era uma cobra. – Harry disse e na mesma hora se arrependeu quando Draco riu.

- Você é um mentiroso, Potter. Se fingiu de inocente, mas já sabia o que era. – o loiro riu divertido.

- Desculpa, Hermione me contou alguns dias atrás.

- Então a historia é famosa. – ele riu – acho bom você me contar algo muito horrível sobre sua vida agora.

- Hmm, eu não tenho nada muito horrível.

- Ah sim, eu esqueço que você é o Santo-Potter.

- Eu não sou santo, mas... Eu não sou assim tão corajoso como dizem. Eu tenho medo do que as pessoas vão dizer e pensar, e normalmente eu somente ajo do jeito que me dizem que eu deveria agir. Foi por esse o motivo que comecei a ficar com Gina, pois todo mundo achava que eu deveria ficar com a garota que eu salvei.

- Bom, um brinde a nossas vidas miseráveis. – Draco comentou batendo o copo contra o de Harry e virando o resto do conteúdo.

- Você me mostra, Malfoy?

- O que? – o loiro perguntou enchendo novamente o copo.

- A sua tatuagem.

O loiro o encarou brevemente, e acenando de ombro, deu mais um gole e levantou-se puxando a blusa pelas costas.

Harry ficou boquiaberto, e se levantou para ver melhor. A cobra tinha um tom de verde bem real, e surgia de dentro da calça, na nádega esquerda. Ela subia trançando-se no corpo do loiro, escorregava por suas costelas, como se desse à volta em seu braço, subia os ombros e escorava a cabeça no começo do braço. Os olhos eram amarelos e finos.

Sem nem notar, Harry encostou seus dedos na base das costas do loiro e seguiu o desenho da cobra, erguendo o braço dele para poder analisar melhor. Quando o moreno finalmente ergueu os olhos, encontrou-se tocando os músculos fortes do ombro do loiro e extremamente perto do seu corpo.

Mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça, elogios para a tatuagem e tentativas de fugas, mas os olhos cinzas do loiro, quase vulneráveis envolveram Harry.

A pele de Draco estava arrepiada com os dedos quentes do moreno, e ele quase se afastou para pegar seu copo, porem antes Harry deu um passo em frente.

O moreno não saberia explicar o que havia acontecido, ou porque tinha feito isso, só sabia que antes que pudesse se conter, seus lábios apertaram-se contra os do loiro.

Seu corpo se retesou de nervoso e então relaxou quando delicadamente sentiu Malfoy ceder-se e aprofundar o beijo. Nenhum dos dois movimentou as mãos, porem isso não fez o beijo menos intimo, pelo contrario, a língua de Draco não hesitou em procurar a de Harry e excitá-la.

Aquele beijo era a melhor coisa que o moreno já tinha experimentando, porem quando Draco mordiscou sua boca algo o fez acordar, e ele deu um pulo para trás fugindo assustado.

Harry encarou o loiro boquiaberto. Malfoy tinha os lábios delicadamente vermelhos e uma expressão meio entorpecida, seu peito não muito definido porem magro e esguio subia e descia vagarosamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou.

- Não fui eu que te beijei, Potter. – ele comentou se esticando e pegando o copo.

- Já chega. – o moreno sentia-se enojado e irritado – o que você pensa que você tá fazendo? Eu conheço você Malfoy, você manipula todo mundo, usa e depois joga fora.

- Eu não tenho idéia do porque você tá me atacando se é claramente você que estava com vontade de dar umazinha. – Draco disse encarando as calças de Harry e se sentando.

- O que? – Harry se fingiu de surpreso, porem sabia exatamente para o que Draco tinha encarado – Chega, Malfoy. Eu não sei que tipo de manipulação que você fez comigo, mas eu quero que você esqueça isso tudo que aconteceu. Foi culpa da bebida, e se alguma vez você dizer algo eu mato você.

- Não se preocupa, Harry. – Por um breve segundo ele desapareceu dentro da camiseta, fazendo o moreno dar uma ultima olhada naquela barriga bonita, e então voltou a surgir ajeitando as mangas e os cabelos. – Eu sei exatamente o que fazer para esquecer – ele sorriu e acenou com o copo.

- Então faça isso. – e sem mais palavras, Harry fugiu da sala.

O moreno não tinha idéia do horário, porem se trancou no quarto e deitou na cama, pensando no beijo.

Seus dedos tocaram os lábios, se lembrando a sensação maravilhosa, porem sua consciência tocou sua mente, o fazendo pensar que merda ele tinha feito.

* * *

_N.A. Só tenho algo a dizer. TCHARAN! uahhauauUAu. O que vocês acharam? Estava me sentindo muito inspirada quando escrevi esse beijo e fiquei até na vontade. =S_

_Bom, primeiro eu queria me desculpar pela demora, sou um ser enrolado por natureza, e a rotina da minha faculdade tá meio que me impedindo de ter muitas idéias x.x_

_Segundo, eu vou aproveitar e fazer uma breve propaganda. Haha. Eu tenho um site, e tal, e eu resolvi que eu vou deixar o link aqui para vocês entrarem. É um site de crônicazinhas escritas por mim para ser bem honesta, sem personagens ou coisas do gênero, mas se vocês gostarem de ler, então eu vou pedi para vocês darem uma passadinha lá e darem uma comentada ;D_

_O endereço é thosedreams . tumblr . com/ (é só juntar os espacinhos para entrar.)_

_Porr favor, me dêem coments lá e muitos reviews aqui, porque eu só volto a postar quando isso acontecer ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Harry se manteve trancado no quarto, algo que ele notou que andava fazendo com freqüência. A noite quase não existiu para ele, acordava quase que toda hora, tanto assustado por pesadelos como estranhamente excitado por sonhos, e como se já não bastasse a vergonha de ter o loiro invadindo a privacidade de seu sono, ainda tinha que conviver com a culpa.

Já eram 7 horas de manhã quando finalmente decidiu parar de fingir dormir e resolveu tomar um banho. Ligou o chuveiro no mais quente que conseguiu agüentar e sentou na banheira.

Sentia-se nervoso e elétrico, e quase que sem notar sua cabeça divagava para um loiro que dormia um quarto a baixo. Harry estava um caco. Sua consciência continuava repetindo para ele que nunca deveria ter feito aquilo, que era errado e nojento, mas o seu ventre parecia não concordar, já que estremecia cada vez que pensava no loiro.

Irritado por sua idéia de um banho limpar sua mente sair errado, Harry saiu batendo o pé para fora do quarto, rezando para que Draco não estivesse na sala. Pelo menos uma coisa no seu dia deu certo.

A garrafa de Vodka ainda estava no chão, mas desta vez completamente vazia. Sem saber o que fazer exatamente Harry pegou-a e correu para jogar fora, então voltou e deitou-se no sofá assistindo TV. Ou pelo menos fingindo isso.

Para variar, não demorou meia hora para que sua mente partisse para um lugar bem distante, ou melhor, um lugar logo acima de sua cabeça.

Sem entender de onde esse impulso o atingiu, Harry deu um pulo e correu rápido para o andar de cima, notando como a porta estava entreaberta.

Por um segundo, sua consciência voltou a imperar, e tentou o impedir de colocar a cabeça e encarar o loiro, porem novamente os estranhos impulsos que tomavam conta de seu corpo faziam ele agir, e esquecer da tal consciência.

Em sua mente, esperava-o encontrar dormindo, cansado preso entre os lençóis, talvez com pijamas escuros, pretos que sempre realçariam sua brancura. Em sua mente, ele estaria sozinho, solitário como sempre fora.

Gostaria de ter visto exatamente aquilo que sonhara, quando colocou a cabeça. Mas outra imagem o surpreendeu.

Draco estava deitado, mas metade de seu corpo ficava escondido por outro corpo; Havia uma garota, delicadamente morena deitada de barriga para baixo, seu cabelo era negro e escorregava por seus ombros e costas até quase a cintura de uma maneira displicente. A única coisa que vestia era uma calcinha do tipo shortinho, branca. As pernas compridas se enrolavam no lençol.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, e surpreso, chegou mais perto. O loiro dormia ao lado dela na cama pequena. A barriga para cima, branca e esguia continha pequenas marcas roxas, a cueca boxer preto contratava com a pele. O braço machucado dele estava apoiado no peito.

Um aborrecimento subiu seu corpo, junto a uma onda de ciúmes, que ele logo tratou de renomea-la, dizendo que era pura raiva. Havia dito para ele no primeiro dia que ele não poderia trazer mulheres para cá, principalmente prostitutas. Respirou fundo, e aquilo pareceu acordar a garota.

Com delicadas piscadas, ficou notável a cor dos olhos dela, verdes como o de Harry, e isso fez o moreno engolir outra onda de raiva. A menina por outro lado pareceu legitimamente assustada, com um pulo ergueu-se sem graça escondendo os seios.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou inocente.

- O dono da casa – Harry disse entre dentes. – e você?

- Amiga de Draco... – ela baixou os olhos, e entendeu a raiva do moreno, por isso ergueu-se e correu para pegar suas roupas jogadas pelo quarto. Harry não se importou em sequer olhar para ela em quanto ela se vestia.

Essa movimentação fez Draco acordar, meio grogue encarou o moreno parado ao lado da cama e a menina se arrumando. Sem parecer se importar sentou na cama.

- Não sabia que o Santo-Potter era um Vouyer. – ele disse se levantando.

- Coloque suas roupas e de o fora da minha casa. – Harry rosnou irritado, e temendo perder o controle saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Escorou-se na parede ao lado da porta principal esperou, respirando fundo por controle. Sua barriga estremecia toda, nervosa, e suas mãos não conseguiam se manter abertas, sempre se fechando pronto para socar alguém.

Não demorou muito para que a menina descesse, murmurando desculpas, Harry encarou-a de cima abaixo notando o salto altíssimo, a saia curta e os seios quase de fora. Ele preferiu não responder para ela, simplesmente fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente enquanto ouvia a porta bater e passos saltitantes na escada.

Quando encarou Malfoy, descendo as escadas, foi o ar de felicidade nele que o fez perder o controle.

- Quem era aquela? – ele rosnou, e o loiro parou na beirada da escada com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Uma amiga minha de Hogwarts.

- Eu tinha dito que não queria prostitutas na minha casa.

- Sim, mas ela não é uma prostituta. Alem do que, você disse ontem à noite para eu fazer o que fosse necessário para esquecer o nosso pequeno beijo. – Ele sorriu parecendo se divertir quando Harry engoliu em seco – Foi o que eu fiz.

Num piscar de olhos, Draco se viu sendo prensado contra a parede. O corpo de Harry o apertava, mas não havia nenhum desejo sexual naquilo, pelo contrario, o moreno estava descontrolado, e segurava a gola da camisa do loira com força, o puxando.

- Eu tinha te avisado que eu não queria isso na minha casa. Que se foda! Eu quero você longe daqui! – Harry gritou e soltou Draco com força. O loiro perdeu o equilíbrio brevemente.

- Você não pode me expulsar, Potter, vocês precisam de mim. – Draco pareceu legitimamente assustado enquanto o moreno se virou caminhando para a cozinha.

- Não precisamos mais! – Harry gritou – Para que a Ordem necessitaria de um babaca metido a esperto? Você cortou a si mesmo para fugir da sua verdade! Quem aqui vai me garantir que você não está inventando tudo? Inclusive sobre sua mãe. Aposto que ela deve estar tão envolvida com os Comensais como seu pai!

Dessa vez foi à vez de Harry se surpreender. Sem pensar duas vezes Draco segurou o colarinho do moreno com apenas uma mão e puxou com força.

- Cala a sua boca, Potter!

- Ou o que? Você vai me beijar? – Harry perguntou gozando o loiro, e na mesma hora se arrependeu quando o punho de Draco o acertou em cheio.

O loiro era bem mais forte do que ele imaginava, e o fez cair no chão com tudo. Uma explosão de dor atingiu seu queixo, mas isso não o impediu de se levantar em um pulo e cair em cima do loiro.

A partir daí, a confusão estava criada. Harry sentia a dor no seu queixo e isso somente servia para aumentar a raiva que sentia dentro do seu peito, com destreza desviou rapidamente seu punho e atingiu em cheio o nariz de Draco que começou a sangrar. O loiro não deixou por menos prendendo suas unhas nos braços do moreno e apertando até começar a sangrar.

Só se ouvia o som da respiração dos dois naquele corredor, e ocasionalmente o barulho de alguém se chocando contra algo.

Eles estavam tão enrolados um no outro que nem ouviram quando Lupin apareceu na lareira. E só foram notar sua presença quando cada um foi jogado para um canto do corredor. Draco batendo com força a coluna nas escadas, e Harry a cabeça no batente.

- Por Merlin, o que vocês estão pretendendo? – Lupin segurava a varinha firme, imaginando que algum dos dois fossem atacar.

- Ele que me bateu primeiro. É incapaz de seguir as regras da minha casa e ainda quer me bater. – Harry levantou de um pulo e rugiu, sendo retido por Lupin que o segurou.

- É, claro, Potter. Porque fui eu que fui espiar o seu quarto! – Draco disse desdenhoso e para a graça de Lupin manteve-se em pé na beira da escada.

- Não justifica você ter trazido uma mulher para cá quando eu claramente disse para não trazer.

- Foi você que disse que eu deveria esquecer o...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Harry rugiu, surpreendendo Lupin que ainda se esforçava em segurá-lo. – Cala a boca, e some da minha casa!

- Ei, como quiser, Potter.

E sem mais palavras ele se virou e saiu pela porta principal, deixando um Harry arfante e um Lupin chocado.

- Harry, olha o que você fez! – Lupin o repreendeu correndo para a porta e procurando pelo loiro, não o encontrando.

- Ele que pediu por isso. – Harry disse respirando fundo e massageando o rosto.

- Malfoy não pode sair, porque não pode ser encontrado! – Lupin disse bravo chamando a atenção do sobrinho, mesmo ainda estando parado na porta, imaginando para que o lado o loiro tivesse virado.

- Ele desrespeitou as minhas regras!

- Porque ele trouxe uma menina para dormir aqui, Harry? – Lupin disse voltando pra lareira e passando um recado urgente – ele está nervoso por causa da mãe. Você sabia disso, e sabia que deveria ajudá-lo.

- Espera, eu to errado por causa da merda que aquela doninha fez?

- Quem é mais maduro aqui, Harry, você ou o Malfoy? – Lupin disse. – Temos que encontrá-lo agora, antes que ele seja morto por comensais.

Ao dizer isso, pessoas começaram a sair da lareira. Primeiro, foi o Sr. Weasley, e então Tonks, seguida de muitos outros aurores. Todos o olharam com reprimenda.

Rapidamente, Lupin explicou tudo, o que aumentou os olhares para com Harry, e indicou coordenadas para todos procurarem. No fim, sobraram o moreno, Tonks, e Lupin na porta de casa.

- Eles devem voltar daqui a uma meia hora. – Lupin conversava com Tonks - Vou ficar com Harry por aqui.

- O que? – Harry perguntou, imaginava que também iria procurar por Draco.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo. – Lupin disse sério.

- Não. Eu tambem vou procurar por ele.

- Pra que? Para vocês gritarem e brigarem novamente? Chega, Harry. – Lupin o cortou quando ele abriu a boca para reclamar. – A sua tarefa era simples, somente abrigar Malfoy e esconde-lo, e Deus sabe onde ele está agora.

- Remus... – Tonks o chamou carinhosa – Não culpe Harry, imagino que deve ser difícil conviver com um Malfoy.

- Não é desculpa! Eu esperava mais de você, Harry. – e dizendo isso fez a conversa como encerrada e saiu da casa com Tonks.

Assim que a porta se fechou Harry chutou a escada irritado, e nem ao menos sentiu a dor no seu pé. Fora Draco que tinha começado a briga, ele que o irritara até o ponto de não suportar ficar na mesma sala e agora, todos caçavam pelo loiro, enquanto o culpavam.

Muito bem Harry Potter!

O moreno bufou e deu uma ultima olhada na porta antes de decidir que não precisava da aprovação de Lupin para procurá-lo, e pensando assim desaparatou para longe.

Não conseguia nem imaginar para onde Draco iria, e por isso, resolveu parar numa pracinha que existia a algumas quadras de sua casa.

Não havia nenhum auror ali, e alguns trouxas jovens bebiam escondidos atrás de uma arvore. Harry resolveu que deveria pensar no que fazer antes de sair correndo por aí, então sentou num tronco estranho e velho que havia por ali, e ficou observando os jovens.

Eles pareciam que estavam bebendo a horas, pois riam de tudo, se divertindo com uma garrafa que toda vez que parava de rodar fazia um deles se beijarem. Talvez fosse mágica aquilo, Harry pensou observando para ver se entendia como funcionava. Havia quatro meninas, e cinco meninos, todos loiros e com aquelas roupas trouxas rasgadas e estranhas.

A garrafa girou novamente, e para a surpresa de Harry dessa vez foi à vez de duas garotas se beijarem provocando curiosas expressões de desejo nos meninos, e no ventre dele. Nunca imaginou que os trouxas estavam tão soltos assim.

Esse pensamento e essa cena o fizeram pensar no loiro novamente, e pra sua surpresa seu ventre voltou a estremecer. Eles devia estar muito perdido naquele momento, afinal não tinha casa e fora expulso do lugar onde morava. Harry sabia como era não ter casa.

Foi pensando nisso que o moreno se tocou da onde encontraria Malfoy. Surpreso com sua própria lerdeza para se tocar daquilo se levantou e desaparatou para um lugar que nunca tinha ido, mas que sempre ouvira falar.

A casa estava lá. Branca e altiva, erguendo-se sobre um gramado verde claro. Ela estava a muitos metros longe de Harry, e mesmo assim parecia imensa. A mansão Malfoy.

Somente como precaução encarou por sobre seus ombros para ver se não havia ninguém o rondando, e então caminhou devagar até onde o loiro estava deitado, alguns passos dele, o corpo mole e os olhos fechados.

Aquilo gelou o coração de Harry e o fez ficar de joelhos na frente dele.

- Malfoy? Você tá bem?

- Estaria melhor se você saísse da frente do meu sol. – Draco disse mal humorado, e abriu os olhos para encarar o moreno.

- Você me assustou. – Harry disse indo para trás e sentando ao lado dele, o peso no coração deu uma acalmada. – Um homem deitado no meio do nada com sangue no rosto não é algo comum.

- Você que me deu esse sangue no rosto.– Draco disse esfregando a mão para limpar o rosto sem muito sucesso.

- Eu quebrei seu nariz? – Harry parecia genuinamente surpreso com sua força.

- Sim. Mas eu já consertei.

- Me desculpa. Mas você merecia.

- Continue com isso em mente, Potter, quem sabe eu algum dia te mostro o que você realmente merece. – Talvez Draco tivesse dito aquilo de uma maneira brava, mas Harry não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser em si mesmo o beijando. Tinha que parar de lembrar disso.

- Porque você voltou para cá? – Harry perguntou voltando a encarar a casa branca.

- Achei que talvez pudesse encontrar a minha mãe.

- Ahh...

- Lupin disse alguma coisa? – Draco voltou a abrir os olhos e o encará-lo.

- Não. Não teve tempo. Sai escondido de casa para te procurar.

- Olha que chique. O próprio Harry Potter veio me resgatar. Você é meu Herói. – Draco disse isso com zombaria nos olhos.

- Você que quis sair do único lugar seguro que você tinha.

- Potter você é bipolar? – Draco se ergueu sentando-se para poder encará-lo no mesmo nível – você me expulsou.

- Eu estava bravo, eu falo coisas que eu não devo quanto eu estou bravo.

- Então eu não posso levar você a sério quando estiver bravo?

- A maioria das vezes? Não.

- Quando você ficou bravo e disse que eu nunca mais deveria beijá-lo, era uma dessas maiorias das vezes?

- MALFOY! – Harry sentiu-se corar e encarou o loiro estupefato com a audácia, mas o sorriso cínico na cara dele o fez notar que ele estava somente o zoando.

- Eu não vou te beijar mais, Potter. – Draco disse só para deixar claro, quando viu Harry ficar reto para poder aumentar a distancia dos dois.

- Eu realmente espero isso. – Harry disse. E depois de uma hesitação continuou. – e porque?

- Que eu não vou beijar você? – Draco perguntou fazendo-o sofrer com a vergonha que sentia.

- É.

- Porque você disse para não fazê-lo.

- E desde quando você faz alguma coisa que eu te peço? – Harry pareceu surpreso.

- Desde que aquela casa está inabitada, e minha mãe desaparecida. – o moreno o encarou parecendo pouco crente. – Eu não ligo para mim, Potter, para o que pode acontecer comigo. A minha reputação já está enraizada nas crenças da família Malfoy, então eu não me importo com isso também. Mas eu não suporto que mexam com minha mãe. Ela nem um Malfoy de sangue é, simplesmente não deveria estar envolvida com a guerra. Devia estar segura. Então... Se eu for precisar ser educado com você para poder garantir a segurança dela, então é isso que eu vou fazer.

Harry se surpreendeu com o discurso. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar que Draco fosse tão apegado à família, ou pelo menos a mãe. O moreno notou também que em nenhum momento ele mencionara o pai.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, Draco encarando a sua antiga morada, o rosto com aquela mascara que tanto fora ensinado a manter, afinal ninguém podia saber que por dentro seu coração parecia desmoronar.

Harry pensou em si mesmo, na sua situação de órfão, e notou que Draco não estava muito atrás dele, pois apesar de possuir uma família, ele não possuía o amor dela, o respeito. E a solidão com a qual ele provavelmente estava tendo que lidar era algo que o afetasse muito mais do que ao moreno, que sempre fora acostumado a isso.

Com um ultimo suspiro, Harry se ergueu e estendeu a mão para o loiro.

- Vamos. Está na hora de voltar para casa.

Draco encarou-o hesitante, e então, ainda mantendo o seu orgulho ergueu-se sozinho e desaparatou logo atrás de Harry.

* * *

_N/A. Ohmeudeus que lindo *-* Eu recebi 11 reviews e duas mensagens(que particularmente eu não sabia nem que existia, obrigada SamaraKiss e Triele por abrirem meus olhos para essa parte do site que eu não conhecia. ahahhaha. e me perdoem a burrice.). Eu to tão, tão tão TÃO feliz! *-*_

_Eu sei que esse capitulo tá bem meia boca, mas eu não queria mais confusão ou briga, queria que os dois se entendessem e que fosse deixado claro o que está acontecendo dentro do pequeno coraçaozinho do Draco. Então taí a explicação ;D_

_O próximo cap. só será postado se eu receber mais do que esses 11 comentários! hahaha... Um beijinho_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Harry foi o primeiro a apartar de volta a sua sala, e se surpreendeu quando se viu exatamente no meio de todos os aurores que antes buscavam por Draco. Lupin levantou-se abrindo a boca para falar, mas na mesma hora o loiro aparatou-se ao seu lado.

- Draco! – Lupin disse, surpreendendo o loiro que parecia meio confuso.

- Você o encontrou. – Tonks disse como se não fosse obvio.

- Sim, Potter me encontrou. – Draco repetiu encarando a todos – não se preocupe, nada aconteceu, estou bem vocês podem ir embora.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy, vamos mudá-lo daqui. – um dos aurores se levantou comentado rápido.

- Mudar? Mas aqui não era o lugar mais seguro? – o loiro pareceu surpreso.

- Do que adianta, Malfoy? Se vocês continuarem se estapeando.

- Nãão. Malfoy pode ficar; - Harry disse rápido demais, já que todos os encararam mais surpresos ainda – Olha, nós tivemos uma briga boba. Não significa que teremos mais dessas, é ridículo colocá-lo em perigo só porque gritamos um com o outro.

- O sangue no rosto dele não parece só gritos.

- O nariz dele já tá até consertado. – Harry disse – e não vou discutir com vocês. Malfoy vai ficar.

O moreno imaginou que todos o contestariam se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, porem o fato de ser O-menino-que-sobreviveu lhe deu um pouco de crédito, já que ninguém ali discordou dele.

- Então está certo. – Lupin disse e acenou para todos. – Podemos ir embora.

Com breves despedidas todos saíram pela lareira até sobrar somente Lupin e Tonks.

- Precisamos falar com você, senhor Malfoy. – Lupin disse indicando o sofá a frente dele.

- É sobre minha mãe?

- Sim. – Tonks sentou ao lado do lobisomem, e sem nem notar, Harry fez o mesmo em uma poltrona separada.

- Ninguém a encontrou. – o loiro afirmou.

- Não, me desculpe. Procuramos num raio de 300 metros em volta de sua casa, e nada.

- Eu imaginava que não a encontrariam.

- Me desculpe senhor Malfoy. Iremos continuar a procurá-la, mas antes eu preciso ter certeza que ela não está envolvida com Voldemort.

- Minha mãe nada tem a ver com o Lorde. – Draco o cortou ríspido – Eu te disse naquela primeira vez, ela não foi criada para ter opiniões e sim seguir as do marido, porem no momento que criou-se um perigo real para mim... aí ela se tornou contra.

- Veja bem senhor Malfoy seu pai está sumido, e sua mãe agora também está; Não foi encontrado nada na casa que pudesse dar uma indicação de que ela tenha sido levada a força. Na verdade metade do guarda roupa dela está faltando.

- Isso não tem a ver com o sumiço dela, mas sim com a crise financeira. Minha mãe vendeu quase todo seu armário ano passado, vendeu algumas jóias de família, e uma decorações que ela não gostava. Isso foi ano passado.

- Entendo. E você tem alguma pista de para onde ela pode ter ido?

- Não senhor. – porem desta vez seus olhos foram ao chão enquanto seus dedos coçaram seu queixo nervoso – As únicas pessoas que minha mãe conhecia eram seus parentes e Snape. Ninguém na família dela a acolheria depois da morte de Bellatrix.

- Sim, bom, vamos falar com Snape. Te manteremos informado.

O loiro acenou e logo ele estava sozinho com Harry novamente. O silencio encheu a sala, não com estranheza, mas de um jeito comum. O sol, que estava alto no céu quando eles chegaram, começou a se pôr antes de um deles falarem.

- Sua mãe não dividia mesmo seus pensamentos? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Para viver com meu pai você acha que alguém podia dividir pensamentos? – Draco comentou com um sorriso irônico, mas o moreno notou a amargura em sua voz.

- Então ela era obrigada a ficar quieta e aceitar tudo?

- Sim, Potter.

- Devia ser horrível.

- Mais horrível ainda é ouvir você fazendo essas perguntas.

- Só estava curioso Malfoy.

- A Curiosidade matou o gato.

- Mas a satisfação o reviveu.

- Como? – Draco o encarou surpreso.

- A satisfação de ter a curiosidade saciada o reviveu.

- Se jura? – o loiro caiu na risada, desta vez surpreendendo Harry.

- Ué, você nunca tinha ouvido falar disso?

- Não! É muito bom, Potter. – Draco respirou fundo para recuperar-se. Ele estava jogado no sofá, o corpo escorregando quase para fora, e o moreno não pode deixar de notar como ele ficava estranhamente sensual quando sorria.

Antes que pudesse se conter, o moreno encarou aquela cena e o desejo tão rápido que acertou o seu ventre fez pular da cadeira. O loiro porem notou o que Harry estava fazendo, e no mesmo momento que o moreno se levantou ele também o fez se afastando.

- Não faça isso, Potter.

- Como você sabia...? – Harry pareceu envergonhado e baixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado. – Draco se aproximou perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração de Harry. – Você quer me beijar?

- Eu não sei o que eu quero mais. Honestamente. – Harry não ousava encará-lo.

- Então pense. Você disse para mim que não queria ser mais um brinquedinho meu, então é isso que você vai fazer.

- Porque eu quero te beijar eu vou me tornar seu brinquedo? – o moreno encarou ele com o ego ferido.

- Você nunca dormiu com ninguém, Potter? – Draco sorriu irônico – Um beijo, pode até ser só um beijo, porem com a nossa proximidade e enclausuramento a coisa não vai parar por aí. E eu não vou me sujeitar a dormir com um virgenzinho que vai ter medo de me beijar com jeito ou de me chupar, com perdão da palavra. Decida o que quer, e então eu vou estar mais do que disposto a te oferecer.

Harry encarou-o surpreso e sem palavras, e envergonhado saiu da frente, deixando o loiro passar. Seu coração tinha perdido uma batida tenso pelas palavras do loiro, porem ele nem se atreveu a erguer o olhar.

* * *

_N.A. Gente como eu enrolo para escrever =O mas aqui está um novo capitulo QUENTISSIMO._

_Primeiro adorei todos os deliciosos e EXATOS 11 comentarios._

_Segundo todos esses capítulos que parecem meio lentos são intencionais. Existe muita água para rolar, e algumas coisas que eu gostaria de preservar, como a 'inocencia' de Harry. Sou piegas, quero um Draco safado porem honesto. Entãããão se preparem._

_Capitulo que vem rolara uma bomba! Enquanto isso, sonhem muito com essas duas delicias. ;D_

_Beijinhos da Nath_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Harry acordou tarde, quase atrasado para o seu curso, porem como imaginou que ficar na cama era bem pior, levantou-se de um pulo e correu para o ministério. Encontrou Rony parado na porta da sala.

- Ei, Ron, o que aconteceu?

- Estão todos mobilizados, procurando a mãe do Malfoy. Os professores, e os alunos.

- Todo mundo? Ninguém me avisou disso.

- O aviso foi dado hoje de manhã, disseram para eu esperar e te avisar, e depois temos que descer até a Mione.

- E porque?

- Primeiro por que ela esta preocupada com você, e com a briga toda. Lupin nos contou – ele explicou diante do olhar curioso do amigo.

- Ahh, sim.

- E segundo por que o meu pai pediu para ajudarmos ele.

- Com o que? – Rony se virou e começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador, Harry o acompanhou prontamente.

- Sei lá eu. Você conhece meu pai, ele sempre inventa coisas para se fazer.

- Sim. – Harry hesitou um pouco, mas achou que seria melhor perguntar. – Ei, como está Ginny?

- Minha irmã? – Rony pareceu surpreso diante da pergunta.

- Quem mais seria?

- Não me lembro de você ter perguntado sobre ela antes, pelo menos não para mim. Mas está bem, está se mudando essa semana, vai trabalhar no St. Mungus. E... você não sabia disso. – Rony notou que Harry empalideceu porem tentou disfarçar enquanto outros bruxos entraram no elevador, fazendo-os ficar quietos.

- Ela nem tinha me falado que ia trabalhar como Curandeira – Harry continuou quando desceram no andar de Mione.

- É, ela decidiu durante a Guerra. Acho que foi quando viu o Gui todo arranhado por causa dos Lobisomens. Vocês começaram a namorar logo depois, tem certeza que ela não te falou nada?

- Não. Ela nunca me disse o que faria, ainda mais naquele zona que foi depois da morte de Dumbledore.

- Vai ver foi por isso que ela nunca te contou. Quando o diretor morreu você ficou bem... alheio ao mundo.

- Me desculpa.

- Ah, não começa Harry! – Rony riu da cara dele e entrou na sala da namorado.

- Ola meninos. – a voz de Mione veio de trás de uma das milhões de pilhas de papeis que se equilibravam de maneira duvidosa em sua mesa. A amiga ergueu-se, e Harry pode notar como ela parecia madura.

Seus cabelos normalmente revoltosos estavam presos em um coque e somente duas mechas escorregavam emoldurando seu rosto. Suas vestes eram novíssimas, e lhe davam uma aparência ainda mais séria. Sempre se esquecia que amiga era agora a mão direita do Primeiro-ministro, e, Rony gostava de dizer, futura Primeira-ministra.

- Ola Ron, Harry. – o Sr Weasley, que também se escondia no canto da sala com mais papeis em mãos os cumprimentou.

- Oi pai. Então trouxe o Harry, o que devemos fazer?

- Ler. – Hermione se levantou e foi até Harry o encarando.

- Eu não me machuquei, Mione. – Harry disse sabendo exatamente o que a amiga estava procurando.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso, Harry. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder você ou ele por causa de uma briga de egos.

- Não se preocupe, já nos acertamos.

- Certo. Então, me prometa que você não vai mais iniciar brigas com ele.

- Mas não foi eu que... ok, eu prometo.

- Certo, obrigada. Agora, eu to precisando da ajuda de vocês. Essa montanha de papel em cima da mesa são os relatórios dos depoimentos de dezenas de Comensais, sinto dizer que temos que ler todos, para podermos arrumar alguma pista de onde a mãe de Malfoy possa estar.

- Tudo isso? – Rony perguntou duvidoso.

- Sim, se começarem logo, terminaremos logo. – Mione disse séria, e ninguém ali ousou dizer mais nada.

Como não havia mais trabalhos a serem feitos, Harry pegou o primeiro chumaço de folhas e sentando no chão começou a ler. Não demorou muito para que toda a sala estivesse envolvida com seus próprios textos, e o silencio reinasse. Apesar de serem muitas folhas, vários daqueles depoimentos Harry conhecia muito bem, já que Hermione era a encarregada oficial de cuidar para que elas fossem transferidos para Azkaban, então ele sempre ficava sabendo o que os comensais diziam antes de serem trancafiados.

Os quatro nem notaram quando chegou a hora do almoço, e somente pararão quando o relógio batia 3 e meia, e não havia nenhum papel em cima da mesa de Hermione.

- Não existe nada. – a morena disse quase como se tivesse sido derrotada.

- Eles comentaram sobre um casebre perto de Hogsmeade. – Rony disse tentando animá-la.

- Que já foi checado. – Sr. Weasley disse. – é triste isso, mas temos que entender que não existe nada a ser feito num caso desses. Temos só que continuar procurando. E Harry, você devia voltar, e checar como Malfoy está.

- Sim, exatamente o que farei. – ele sorriu fraco e acenando um adeus para todos se dirigiu para a lareira e assim para casa.

Se surpreendeu quando seu estomago roncou alto, e sorrindo encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Voltou a se surpreender quando encontrou Draco sentado de frente para um pedaço de torta de frango que nem fora tocado. Seu rosto mais pálido do que o comum, a testa franzida, e as mãos apertando o braço machucado.

- Malfoy? – Harry chamou sua atenção e automaticamente, o loiro ergueu o corpo e o encarou.

- Potter. Você demorou. – ele tentou soar calmo, mas Harry ouviu um toque de desespero.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – tentando não chamar atenção, o moreno foi até a mesa e se serviu de um pedaço de torta.

- Nada. Porque? – o loiro começou a comer a torta, sem muita vontade.

- Você está pálido, o braço ta doendo de novo? – Seu estomago dava graças a deus pelo alimento, mas sua mente se focava no loiro.

- Um pouco, e eu tive um pesadelo com minha mãe. – ele assumiu.

- Ah... o ministério está todo correndo atrás dela. Não se preocupe, iremos encontra-la.

- É. – ele não pareceu muito certo em sua afirmação.

Como o moreno não tinha idéia do que dizer, os dois ficaram quietos, cada um comendo seu pedaço de torta, e logo os dois acabaram, criando um clima tenso na cozinha.

- Você quer que eu troque o seu curativo? – Harry perguntou nervoso com a situação.

- Sim, bem que ta... – Malfoy se levantou da cadeira e então travou, os olhos tornaram-se vazios.

- Malfoy? – Harry perguntou assustado, e notou que a mão dele apertou o braço machucado, enquanto o rosto se empalidecia.

- Chama o Lupin.

- Como?

- CHAMA O LUPIN! – o loiro gritou, seus olhos pareciam querer salta da órbita.

Com o grito, Harry deu um pulo e correu para a lareira onde enviou um chamado para o lobisomem, que prontamente já avançava para a fora da lareira. Sem trocar palavras com ele, indicou a cozinha, onde encontraram o Malfoy sentado na cadeira, o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

- Malfoy, o que aconteceu? – Lupin perguntou pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Levem os aurores para a minha casa. AGORA!

O lobisomem acenou e saiu correndo. Harry ouviu quando Lupin desaparatou, e então virou-se para o loiro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Me deixa em paz, Potter. – o loiro disse raivoso, porem Harry ouviu uma pitada de desespero em sua voz, e por isso mesmo se afastou e foi sentar na sala, esperando que alguém aparecesse na lareira.

Ficou parado lá mais de meia hora, quando Snape entrou na sala. O moreno se ergueu começando a se sentir desesperado por respostas, mas o antigo professor somente o encarou e então se encaminhou para a cozinha. Para seu alivio, Lupin surgiu logo em seguiente.

- Remus, o que ta acontecendo?

- Onde estão Snape e Draco?

- Na cozinha.

- Harry, nós temos um problema. – ele suspirou e então encarou o moreno sério – Narcisa esta morta. Foi torturada até não aguentar mais.

- Como... ? Malfoy viu isso?

- Provavelmente. Foi ele que nos avisou.

- E porque? Porque fizeram isso?

- Não sei, talvez estavam buscando o paradeiro do pai de Draco. Não sei.

Na mesma hora em que Lupin disse, Draco entrou na sala batendo os pés firmes no chão, sua expressão e seus olhos eram de tamanha frieza e indiferença que fizeram o moreno duvidar se não era o próprio Lucius ali.

- Minha mãe será enterrada pela manhã, na mansão.

- Draco... não podemos... – Lupin começou a dizer mas foi cortado rapidamente.

- Minha mãe será enterrada como uma Malfoy. Amanhã. No mausoléu da mansão. É assim que será feito – e dizendo isso saiu rápido da sala.

- Severus, não podemos.

- Não podemos, mas é o que devemos fazer. É o único pedido dele desde que ele começou a nos ajudar. – Snape disse parecendo vagamente triste – pelo menos dessa vez, vamos ajuda-lo também.

- Terei que conversar com o ministro. – Lupin disse hesitante.

- Então vamos fazer isso agora. – Snape afirmou e se dirigiu para a lareira, porem parou hesitante – Sr. Potter. Fique de olho nele, por favor.

E sem mais palavras entrou na lareira e sumiu, deixando um Harry surpreso pela educação.

- Só faça isso, por favor. – Lupin pediu novamente e seguiu Snape.

O moreno caminhou pela sala, pensando em subir até o quarto de Draco e ajuda-lo, mas imaginou que essa cena não seria algo memorável, então sem graça jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos nervoso com a situação.

* * *

Harry imaginou que as coisas não podiam piorar, porem quando pela manhã encontrou Draco o esperando com suas melhores vestes negras perto da lareira, ele imaginou que sua manhã seria longa.

O moreno fora 'chamado' mais para ficar de olho em Draco, e juntos usaram o pó de flu para chegar na lareira da casa. Harry imaginou se já tinha visto algo tão grande como aquela casa, e só pode pensar em Hogwarts.

Sua surpresa se tornou ainda maior porem quando ao chegarem no gramado de casa encontraram cerca de 40 pessoas trajando as vestes bruxas negras. Draco não se alterou em nenhum momento, na verdade, desde que o encontrara ele trajava aquela mascara de indiferença, e nada mudou enquanto caminhara em direção ao caixão de sua mãe.

O funeral bruxo estava bem parecido com o de Dumbledore, todos sentados em cadeiras virados para o caixão e um pequeno pódio onde Harry se pegou imaginando quem falaria algo sobre Narcisa.

Vagarosamente caminhou junto a Draco, e se sentou uma cadeira atrás dele, deixando-o ser abraçado por uma Pansy Parkinson que não escondia suas lagrimas. Harry notou que havia uma certa disposição de pessoas ali, muitos aurores compareceram, alguns dos quais estudavam junto com o moreno, e a maioria deles sentava-se mais aos fundos. Na frente, perto do caixão, diversos sonserinos, o que se tornou ainda mais surpreendente para Harry.

Lupin estava ao lado de Snape, e chamou o moreno para se sentar com eles, logo atrás de Draco. Ninguém falava nada, porem, todos se acomodavam em suas cadeiras em silencio.

Foi Snape que ergueu-se e iniciou as homenagens. Com palavras simples, ele agradeceu pelos anos de Narcisa na terra, e fez questão de frisar que ela morrera de maneira injusta e que os responsáveis pagariam por isso. Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle também foram prestar homenagens, cada um de sua própria maneira, porem a única que parecia ter emoção entre todos era Pansy, que logo depois de terminar seu discurso caiu novamente numa crise de choro e foi acalentada por Draco.

Aquela cena parecia mais e mais bizarra a cada momento, e quando o primeiro-ministro se levantou e foi até o pódio, Harry respirou fundo e se levantou, sentindo uma certa inquietude no peito. Foi nesse momento que seus olhos vislumbraram uma figura chegando perto, com uma capuz negra parecendo não se importar de ser visto contornando o mausoléu como se para chegar ao caixão.

- Harry sente-se. – Lupin repreendeu.

- Tem... Tem alguém ali. – Harry acenou em direção ao homem, e Snape que prestava atenção na conversa ergueu-se no mesmo momento.

Aquela breve comoção tornou-se notável, pois o ministro já estava se sentando, enquanto os encarava bravo por tamanha falta de respeito. Os três encaravam ao homem de capuz, atraindo atenção de todos e suas mãos já caçavam as varinhas em suas vestes.

Snape foi o primeiro a reconhece-lo, e segurou a mão de Lupin.

- É Lucius. – ele disse, e foi à vez de Draco se levantar.

Todos tinham parado de respirar, nervosos com a cena, porem as vestes rasgadas e o andar trôpego deixavam claros que Lucius não tinha sua varinha em mãos. Seu capuz foi empurrado por um vento e sua face de pura dor se tornou visível para todos. O loiro não se importou com ninguém, simplesmente se jogou na beira do caixão e abaixou a cabeça.

- O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – Draco praticamente rosnou para Snape, que pareceu acordar do estado de torpor e caminhou até a outra beirada do caixão. Draco o seguiu prontamente.

- Lucius. – Snape o chamou e então ele ergueu os olhos.

- Quem a matou? – ele perguntou parecendo tomar as dores da mulher como sua.

- Quem a matou? – os olhos de todos se voltaram para Draco que pela primeira vez esboçava alguma reação. –QUEM A MATOU? Foi você!

- Como se atreve? – Lucius se ergueu, e Snape entro na frente do menino, que notalvemente não queria ser protegido. – eu fiz tudo por essa família!

- Não! Você matou a família! Você com suas idéias lunáticas! Você com sua obsessão pelo Lorde! Você a matou! – Draco rosnava em direção ao pai, e Harry não pode deixar de notar que ele estava muito mais alto e parecendo muito mais pronto para a batalha, e foi isso que o fez caminhar-se para perto dele.

- Não se atreva. Sua mãe está morta, e a culpa é sua por não cuidar dela. Eu te ordenei que cuidasse dela.

- Como você... ? – Draco até tentou terminar a frase, mas irritado ao extremo ele se desviou rápido de Snape e pregou-lhe um soco na face do pai.

Lucius caiu no chão, gemendo, enquanto Harry segurou Draco pela cintura o segurando, sabia que Snape não seria capaz de aguentar a força que a fúria do loiro trazia. Os outros aurores agiram rápido, nervosos com a situação, e correram para ajudar.

- Leve ele para a casa, Harry. – Lupin ordenou rispido, enquanto ajudava Snape a manter Lucius, semi acordado e gritando pragas para seu filho no chão.

E como segurar o loiro estava complicado demais, ja que o próprio tambem lutava para se jogar em cima do pai e continuar a briga, Harry se concentrou e desaparatou de volta para casa.

* * *

_**N.A.:** Ócéus! Que capitulo tenso! Espero que voces apreciem, porque foi algo especialmente complicado de se escrever. Tentar imaginar como Draco sofreria sem a mãe e coisas do genero é um tanto quanto complicado. MAs tá aí! E eu particularmente tive orgasmos enquanto escrevia sobre Draquinho socando seu pai malvadão, sei lá sempre quis ver uma cena dessas._

_Primeiro, perdão pela demora, eu tava terminando o capitulo aí o pc quebro e teve que ir formatar, aí volto limpo e sem nada, aí tive que escrever de novo, mas fomos enganados porque ele voltou igualzinho! E quebro no fim da minha digitação. Daí que tudo virou um caos. Escrevi tanta cooisa, em tantos lugares diferentes que me demorou uma semana só para conseguir conectar tudo! Mas consegui._

_Segundo que mirrado meus comentários! Tá que o ultimo capitulo foi um lixo, mas precisava me menosprezar dessa maneira TT-TT fiquei triste. E só continuarei a postar se tiver MUITOS comentários!_

_Enquanto isso. beijinhos nas suas bundinhas magras._


	10. Chapter 10

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Quando Harry desaparatou em casa sua primeira e única reação foi de abrir os braços e soltar Draco, que como se empurrava fortemente caiu de quatro no chão. O moreno encarou a situação imaginando que o loiro iria fazer com ele, não sabia porque mas a cena do soco que ele dera no pai ainda estava em sua mente.

Contrariando suas expectativas Draco ergueu-se vagarosamente e ajeitou sua roupa limpando-a antes de voltar a encarar o moreno.

- Você não deveria ter me tirado de lá. – ele disse em voz baixa.

- Você estava fora de si.

- Ele conseguiu mais uma vez estragar algo na minha família. Ele mereceu.

- Malfoy... – Harry deu um passo a frente pronto para oferecer sua ajuda, para dizer que não se importava com o ataque de raiva dele, mas então a expressão tão neutra do loiro o fez hesitar. Uma expressão como se não se importasse.

- O que é, Potter? – Draco perguntou não se segurando quando o moreno ficou quieto. – Você quer me oferecer seu ombro amigo para quando eu quiser chorar? Você quer me mostrar que eu não preciso me preocupar, que apesar de meu pai ser um Comensal eu ainda tenho salvação?

- Você não deveria se culpar tanto.

- Sim eu deveria, Potter, eu deveria me culpar porque meu pai foi embora do jeito que eu sonhara por tanto tempo, e a única coisa que ele disse pra mim foi para cuidar de minha mãe.

- Talvez ele tenha dito isso porque ele sabia que a colocaria em perigo, em resumo, a culpa é dele.

- Eu deveria tê-la protegido, Potter. Simples assim. E eu não vou chorar, afinal no fim das contas eu ainda sou um Malfoy. – ele suspirou e calmamente tirou o sobretudo negro de suas vestes jogando no sofá, e então sentando em cima dele.

- Você é muito obsessivo com os ideais dos Malfoys. – Harry comentou sentando no sofá na frente dele.

- Se já é difícil para um nascido bruxo entender uma família antiga imagina para os que cresceram entre os trouxas. – ele riu zombeteiro dobrando as mangas da camisa, parecendo estranhamente confortável com o machucado que antes ele escondia.

- Me explique então.

- Potter, a ultima coisa que eu quero falar agora é sobre minha família.

- Oh, me desculpe.

- Nunca ninguém te ensinou a ter tato.

- Eu nunca tive uma família para me ensinar. – e depois de um minuto de silencio constrangedor Harry notou o que havia dito – ok, me desculpe. Eu não quis... ninguém realmente me ensinou a ter tato.

- Ter uma família antiga é bom, eles te ensinam isso. – Draco começou calmo – você tem dinheiro, tem costumes, e tem um nome. Não importa aonde eu for sempre serei um Malfoy. Claro que depois de todos os rolos que meu pai se meteu ser um Malfoy ficou meio mal visto.

- Todas as famílias bruxas antigas tem essas tatuagens no corpo?

- Algumas. Era um negocio comum entre os antigos bruxos se reconhecerem por tatuagens no corpo, acabou virando algo obsoleto, e somente comum entre as famílias mais antigas e que respeitam sua própria historia.

- Os Malfoys respeitam sua própria historia? – Harry perguntou achando aquilo estranho.

- E como. Com 7 anos já conhecia toda a linhagem da família frente e verso e suas historias. Desde os 2 anos estudo nossa família.

- Que estranho. – Harry esticou o corpo e como seus olhos não se distanciavam do curativo de Draco que começava a ficar manchado de vermelho, o moreno se levantou e sentou aos pés do sofá do loiro pegando seu braço. – Porque você ficou tão feliz quando seu pai foi embora?

- Oras, você ainda pergunta? – Malfoy deu uma breve risada deixando Potter pegar seu braço notando como o moreno conseguia distrair sua mente fácil. Nem parecia que há tão pouco tempo atrás seu peito parecia querer explodir de tanta tristeza que sentia com a morte de sua mãe. – meu pai passava o tempo todo temendo a volta do Lorde. E quando ele voltou temia que ele fosse embora. Isso sem contar as próprias manias da família, a tatuagem, os estudos, a forma de usar a magia, ele era louco. – o loiro dizia de forma mecânica notando como o moreno parecia conseguir prestar atenção tanto no que ele falava quanto na limpeza do machucado que ele fazia com a gaze que acabara de tirar. A luz brilhava em seus olhos verdes toda vez que ele erguia o olhar para encará-lo. Draco imaginou que Harry não tinha nem noção de como ele tinha um charme estranho. – Quando finalmente entrei em Hogwarts e na Sonserina foi um alivio para nós dois. Pra mim por me ver livre dele, e ele por ter alguém para espiar o famoso garoto-que-sobreviveu.

- Você dizia coisas de mim para ele?

- Pouquíssima. Não sei se você se lembra, mas não é como se fossemos melhor amigos.

- Ainda sim você sabia coisas de mim.

- Muito pouco. Não se preocupe Potter, sua reputação permanece intacta.

- Ah, sim. Muito obrigado Malfoy. – Harry riu e então o encarou. Ele tinha que ir pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros e esconder o machucado, mas seus olhos se encontraram com os cinzas do loiro e ele hesitou.

Se antes, no enterro, Draco permanecia frio e distante, agora ele parecia aberto e relaxado, os olhos dele demonstravam tanta calma, e ao mesmo tempo tanta tristeza que surpreenderam Harry. O loiro fora ensinado a manter-se diante, a refrear seus próprios impulsos e desejos, e seu rosto conseguia firmemente manter essa tarefa. Mas não seus olhos. O moreno sentiu o ar na sala ficar tenso e notou que o loiro ergueu-se e chegou perto de seu rosto.

O tempo parecia ter parado, e junto com ele a respiração de Harry. Sua mente porem trabalhava rápido o lembrando que Draco dissera que não ia beijá-lo até ele decidir o que quisesse da vida, até ter certeza de suas escolhas. Bom, com o loiro a pouquíssimos centímetros dele, o moreno ainda não tinha certeza se era isso o que queria, ou se estava sendo levando pelo puro desejo. Afinal, Draco era com certeza muito bonito.

O ventre de Harry estremeceu, e a sua mão que ainda repousava sobre o pulso de Draco sentiu o coração dele bater rápido, e antes que continuasse a pensar e fugisse, completou aqueles poucos centímetros que faltavam.

Draco tinha uma boca muito macia, e ao mesmo tempo firme. A falta de experiência de Harry era compensada por essa boca, que sem delongas se aproximou ainda mais pronto para intensificar aquele beijo. E o moreno sentiu quando a outra mão de Draco, a que ele não segurava, alcançou seu rosto, o prendendo e o puxando.

Se no começo aquilo foi meio estranho e vergonhoso para Harry, alguns segundos depois já lhe parecia comum e excitante a forma como a língua de Draco se movia sobre a sua, como se o mundo fosse acabar, e aquele fosse o ultimo beijo que ele daria. O loiro deveria estar desconfortável, tendo que alcançar Harry, e foi nesse estranho pensamento que se afastou brevemente. Seus olhos se abriram encarando o loiro que tinha a boca entreaberta e com uma estranha sensualidade em seu olhar.

- Achei que você não iria me beijar mais. – Harry disse antes de se conter, se levantando.

- Você definitivamente não tem tato nenhum. – o loiro suspirou levantando com ele. Os dois quase do mesmo tamanho.

- Eu não vou dormir com você. – ele deixou claro notando que em nenhum momento o olhar de Draco, algo como 'Cale a boca e me beije', mudou.

- Talvez não hoje, Potter. – Draco disse com um sorriso zombeteiro – mas algum dia isso vai acontecer. Enquanto isso, você deveria calar a boca e continuar a me beijar.

Harry abriu a boca pronto para manda-lo a merda quando da lareira Lupin surgiu.

- Ei. – ele disse não notando que ambos deram um salto de distancia assustados, Draco puxando a camisa para baixo escondendo o machucado. – Draco, gostaria de me desculpar pelo incidente. Nós nunca imaginamos que ele pudesse aparecer.

- Sem problemas. Ele está preso? – Draco dizendo parecendo calmo.

- Ele está no Ministério. Vão interrogá-lo, e então podemos arrastá-lo para Azkaban, mas se ele não disser nada comprometedor não existe motivo algum para prende-lo. E sinto dizer mas logo após ser levado ele parece ter recuperado um pouco de sua inteligência.

- Novamente ele vai sair impune. – Draco suspirou e esfregou o rosto – Tanto faz, desde que ele não me encontre, eu não ligo para o que acontece com ele. Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou me deitar. – ele disse e saiu sem nem olhar para Harry.

- Você vai ter que ficar de olho nele. – Lupin disse.

- Não se preocupe. – Harry disse, sua mente nem prestando atenção no que o antigo professor dizia. – eu vou ficar de olho nele.

- Certo. Bom, tenho que voltar, estou cuidando do interrogatório, eu te aviso se rolar algo. – ele entrou na lareira e antes de sumir adicionou um ultimo comentário – O que eu acho pouco provável.

Harry deve ter ficado parado na sala por quase 15 minutos antes de soltar um suspiro alto e notar que ainda segurava o curativo velho de Draco, e foi isso que o fez despertar de ser torpor.

Sem pressa pegou o necessário para fazer outro curativo no braço de Draco e foi até o quarto dele. Diferente de anteriormente, o loiro permaneceu quieto enquanto Harry limpava o braço dele. Os olhos cinzas pareciam delicadamente vermelhos.

- Você esta bem? – Harry perguntou quando terminou o curativo.

- Estaria melhor se você não perguntasse isso. – ele respondeu e com a outra mão segurou o rosto do moreno.

- Eu não quero te beijar. – Harry disse, notando como aquilo parecia errado.

- Por Merlin, Cicatriz! – Draco se afastou na mesma hora – você tem que decidir o que quer na vida logo.

- Cicatriz? Não me chame assim. – Harry se levantou.

- Agora você vai ficar bravo comigo?

- Talvez.

- Poderiamos descarregar toda essa energia aqui. – Draco acenou para a cama e sorriu.

- Você é doente! – Harry disse saindo, batendo a porta, porem pela risada que ouviu lá de dentro imaginou que o loiro estava somente zoando com ele novamente.

Cansado do dia, Harry voltou a descer para a sala onde estava sua TV e sentou ligando-a. Apesar de sua mente divagar para o beijo com freqüência, o moreno sentia que algo havia mudado ali, aquele beijo que recebera na sala não parecia mais tão errado, pelo contrario, só de pensar naquilo seu ventre estremecia e sua mente o xingava baixinho por ter parado. O que para ele era algo muito fora dos padrões.

Talvez, a visão que tivera de Draco, o entendimento do sofrimento que ele passara. Talvez fosse isso. Mesmo com a morte de Dumbledore, Harry não podia nem imaginar como seria perder alguém, afinal nunca tivera ninguém tão próximo para perder.

Harry pensou quão doente parecia ao ficar pensando num beijo que recebera de Draco, mas notou que sua própria mente o impedia de se culpar.

* * *

Pela segunda vez na semana, Harry acordou tarde, dessa vez, tarde demais para ir para seu curso, e extremamente cansado para se importar. Depois de um longo banho gelado, decidiu por descer e assistir TV, parando somente a porta do quarto de Draco para tentar ouvir algo, sem sucesso.

Não demorou muito para voltar a dormir quando deitou no sofá da sala e não conseguiu encontrar nada interessante.

Acordou umas cinco horas depois, meio zonzo, e extremamente esfomeado. Como novamente não viu sinal de Draco ou Monstro, almoçou sozinho um pedaço de bife e arroz, e no momento que acenava para que seus pratos Rony surgiu pela porta.

- Ei, Ron. – Harry o cumprimentou, porem seus sorriso morreu rápido quando viu a cara do amigo. – O que aconteceu?

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – ele tinha ódio em seus olhos, e os punhos cerrados.

- Deu algum problema com o pai do Malfoy?

- O pai do...? Quem liga para ele, Harry?

- Achei que você estava falando dele.

- Não. Eu não estou falando dele – ele suspirou e então encarou Harry – Mas deu um problema sério com Ginny.

- Como? – Harry encarou preocupado o amigo, temendo o pior, mas então entendeu o que o amigo quis dizer. A expressão dele era clara.

- Você dormiu com minha irmã! – Rony o acusou e Harry notou os pulsos dele se fecharem ainda mais.

- Rony, nós namoramos. Você sabia que algo assim aconteceria.

- Não, eu não sabia! – Rony gritou – e vocês namoraram por cerca de dois meses.

- Me desculpe, Rony.

- Desculpa nada! Você a deflorou cara! E como se para piorar para você mesma você dormiu com ela estando bêbado!

- Isso não é verdade. Em minha defesa ela já não era tão pura assim...

- Cala a boca! Por Merlin, Harry! – Rony esfregou o rosto irritado – Ela é minha irmã cara! Você devia ter pelo menos respeitado isso!

- Rony, eu não sei o que ela te falou...

- Ela não me falou nada! Na verdade ela simplesmente não sai do quarto dela faz mais de uma semana! Você... – ele parecia não ter palavras para exemplificar sua raiva, e isso deixava Harry envergonhado e tenso. – Você! A culpa sempre foi sua.

- Rony, nós tentamos sair juntos. Não rolou.

- Não, Harry. Você nunca tentou ficar com ela, porque você nunca gostou dela. E se você não gostava dela de principio você nunca deveria ter dormido com ela.

- Rony, por favor.

- Não! Não se atreva a dirigir a palavra comigo. Eu não quero nem ver a sua cara! – e dizendo isso virou-se e saiu.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Parado na cozinha, aquilo parecia uma piada de péssimo gosto, e não conseguia parar de imaginar que seu amigo entraria a qualquer momento na cozinha e tudo estaria bem. Pelo contrario, foi uma cabeça loira que surgiu.

- Ei, Rony saiu daqui correndo. – Draco disse nem parecendo se importar com aquilo, porem seus olhos encararam o moreno. – Que foi?

- A culpa é sua. – Harry disse saindo de seu estado de torpor. – é sempre culpa sua.

- Bom, obrigado, mas o que exatamente é minha culpa? – Draco disse sentando-se a mesa.

- Você me embebedou aquela noite, e foi só por isso que dormi com Gina. Droga! Rony está puto comigo.

- Você dormiu com a irmã dele. E a culpa não foi minha, você que é um péssimo bebedor.

- Que merda, cara! – Harry voltou a sentar na frente de Draco e escondeu seu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Porque você namorou essa menina para começo de conversa, se você nem gostava dela? – Draco perguntou acenando com a varinha e surgindo um prato com comida.

- Taí uma coisa que me pergunto sempre. – Harry disse sem encará-lo. – parecia certo.

- Parecia certo comer a irmã de seu melhor amigo? – Draco perguntou.

- Não! Isso aconteceu depois, e você estava certo desde o começo, foi ela que se jogou em cima de mim. Eu não me sentia bem com aquela situação mas...

- Um orgasmo é sempre bem-vindo – Draco completou a frase que Harry sentiu envergonhado em dizer.

- Por Merlin, como eu sempre consigo me colocar no meio dessas confusões? – ele suspirou.

- Vai ver vem junto com o cargo.

- Que cargo? Do que você está falando Malfoy?

- Cargo de menino-que-sobreviveu. - e quando Harry riu, ele não pode resistir em fazer o mesmo – vai me dizer que todas aquelas confusões que você arrumou em Hogwarts foram todas acaso do destino?

- É. Talvez seja isso. – Harry disse quando parou de rir, e então encarou Draco que comia tranquilamente. – Como você faz isso, Malfoy?

- O que, Potter? – ele abocanhou mais um pedaço do bife.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu com você... Eu digo... Você me parece tão bem.

- Sim. Na verdade, não há muito que fazer agora. – Harry achou ter visto um lance de tristeza em seu olhar – Talvez, somente talvez, eu poderia tê-la salvo, mas tristemente não tenho em minhas mãos um Vira-tempo, e nem creia que poderiam ter me deixado usá-lo. Não sou alheio aos meus sentimentos, Potter, só aprendi a disfarçá-los, e algumas vezes evitá-los, para não ter que sofrer todos os dias.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? Desculpa. – Harry disse rápido, notando que talvez Draco não quisesse falar sobre isso.

- Eu já disse que você pede muitas desculpas. E não sei também o que eu farei. Por enquanto eu tenho uma casa para morar e dinheiro em Gringotes. Os Malfoys sempre foram políticos. Depois de tudo que meu pai fez não sei se me aceitarão, mas pensarei nisso quando tudo acabar.

- E se isso nunca acabar?

- Então você estará condenado a morar comigo para sempre.

* * *

_N.A. OK gente, eu sei que eu sou enrolada e tal. Mas isso que voces estão fazendo comigo já é maldade. Cade meus 11 comentários ou mais? Olhaaa, sóó to postando porque meu humor quanto aos dois pombinhos nesse capitulo esta muito bom. Mas nao serei tão boazinha assim da proxima vez. Enrolarei LITROS E CAIXAS D'AGUA até ter 11 comentarios... ou mais!_

_Boom, comentarios quanto a ess capitulo... ahh, nem sei se tem néééé. Pra mim um relacionamento se baseia em conversas, então quando penso nos dois querendo se pegar, não consigo deixar de pensar que eles terão que conversar, e portanto, terão que ter briguinhas, e Draco tera que usar seu charme loiro para enxer o saco de Potterzinho lindo._

_Ahhhm outra coisa que gostaria comentar, graças ao lindo Review de Scorpion and Al pude notar um erro gigante vergonhoso grotesco e depressivo no ultimo cap. =/ Eu escrevi Parvati Patil, e na verdade a menina que chorava era a Pansy! acontece que esses nomes são todos iguais e me deixam louca! E sofro por não ter uma Beta, e nem saber arrumar essas coisas em capitulos já publicados. Então chorarei envergonhada com esse erro triste. ME PERDOOOOOOOOEM!_

_Ok, chega de notas, acho que ninguem lê isso né? antes de começar a escrever, eu assumo que eu não lia. i.i Mas de boa só tenho uma ultima coisa a dizer..._

_11 REVIEWS OU NADA! UahuhauhaA. ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Rony evitou-o pelo resto da semana, sendo capaz de se levantar no meio da sala para trocar de lugar quando Harry sentou ao seu lado.

Irritado com o ódio do amigo, o moreno fugiu para a sala de Hermione na sexta.

- Ele tem o direito de estar bravo, Harry. – Hermione dizia enquanto molhava sua pena.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Mione. O que mais eu faço? – ele murmurou.

-Tenha paciência com ele, Harry. Você sabe que você não está certo, então não queira que ele venha atrás de você tão cedo.

- Por Merlin, Hermione! Eu nunca fiz nada com ela. Sempre foi ela, e não é como se ela fosse uma menina pura antes de me conhecer.

- Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu, surpreso com seu ataque – Eu realmente não sei porque você está tão revoltado. Gina pode ter tido um passado, mas Rony nunca ficou ciente dele, e nunca foi com o melhor amigo dele.

- Porque Gina foi contar?

- Na verdade... – Hermione mordeu a boca tímida – Gina estava chorando todos os dias, e eu acabei descobrindo. Rony me obrigou a contar.

- Você contou? – Harry não sabia se ficava chocado ou se sentia triste pela traição.

- Me desculpa, Harry. Não achei que ele ia ficar tão bravo. Os gêmeos não ficaram.

- Perai. Todos os Weasley estão cientes da minha vida sexual?

- Não! Claro que não, Harry. Eles são os únicos que sabem. Até porque eles curiosamente sabem de tudo da Gina.

- Entendo. – E isso não o deixava mais calmo.

Com um suspiro, Harry se levantou, sentindo estranhamente depressivo.

- Harry?

- Eu tenho que ir. – e sem dizer mais nada entrou na lareira e usou o pó de flu para voltar para casa.

O moreno caminhou cabisbaixo até sua sala e não encontrando Draco, jogou-se no sofá de barriga para baixo. Sentia-se extremamente cansado, e irritado, não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha feito uma tremenda burrada só de sair com ela.

Harry fungou com o rosto contra o sofá e não conseguiu evitar em não imaginar em fugir até A Toca e jogar a verdade na cara da Gina.

- Isso é uma indireta para mim? – a voz de Draco veio da porta assustando Harry, que deu um pulo e se virou para encará-lo.

- Que se tá fazendo aí?

- Tomando café. – ele ergueu a xícara em sua mão – e dando uma encarada na sua bunda.

- Malfoy! – Harry sentou no sofá envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe. Ela nem é tãão bonita assim. – sem se preocupar sentou ao lado do moreno – O que aconteceu, Potter?

- Rony está me evitando. – ele comentou ainda tímido com o que Draco dissera.

- Achei que isso estaria claro para você.

- É. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás. – Ele me odeia pelo simples fato de que a irmã dele é uma safada.

- A ruiva? Parecia.

- Ela que me atacou. Ela que quis. Ela que veio atrás de mim. Rony está bravo comigo por ser Virgem e Gay!

- Isso nem sentido fez, Potter. – porem Draco riu – e não se preocupe, no maximo você é bissexual;

- Achei que os bruxos não se importavam com sexualidade.

- E não nos importamos. Mas já que você quer se ater a categorias, e se isso for fazer você facilitar as coisas para mim.

- Você é doente. – Harry disse, mas notou que não queria dizer isso na verdade.

- Seu vocabulário de insultos é deplorável. Já é terceira vez que me chama assim.

- Não consigo pensar em nada mais certo para você. – surpreendendo Harry, Draco riu alto.

- Se querer um pouco de sexo é ser uma pessoa doente, então eu deveria estar no St. Mungus. – foi à vez de Harry rir.

Os dois se encararam brevemente, porem o moreno desviou seu olhar, e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo. Silencio e nervosismo.

- Deveriamos sair. – Draco disse após alguns minutos.

- E então você é morto. – Harry constatou o obvio.

- Eu posso me disfarçar.

- Ainda é muito perigoso.

- Bom, teremos que arrumar uma maneira. Eu simplesmente não vou agüentar mais um segundo dentro dessa casa mal arrumada e escura.

- Deixa de ser madame, Malfoy. Você não pode sair, e sabe disso.

- Não posso ir pra onde tem bruxos. Mas e se formos para algum pub de trouxas?

- Eu achei que você desprezasse trouxas.

- E desprezo. Mas meu desespero é grande. – ele se levantou e bebeu mais um gole do café saindo da sala.

- Eu não conheço nenhum pub.

- Muito menos eu, Potter. Mas creio que ter vivido entre trouxas o torna muito mais qualificado nessa procura do que eu. – ele parou na porta e então encarou o moreno por sobre os ombros – Sairemos hoje, Potter. Não adianta reclamar.

* * *

Harry não sabia se estava chocado consigo mesmo ou desapontado. Logo que Draco voltara para seu quarto, o moreno jurara a si mesmo que nunca sairia com ele, porem não menos de duas horas depois estava procurando algum pub perto de casa.

Encontrou-o na esquina de sua rua. Um lugar pequeno e fechado, aparentemente muito seguro. E fuçando em suas coisas antigas encontrou uma carteira velha com 50 euros¹. O que ele achou estranhamente incomum. E quando o relógio batia 8 horas, um Harry mais arrumado descia as escadas.

Vestira sua blusa de botões branca, e uma calça jeans escura comum. E achava que assim já estava bonito o suficiente.

Encontrou Draco navegando pelos canais, com uma camisa preta de botões e calças sociais. O cabelo loiro que começava a tocar a nuca penteado para trás com esmero. Aquela beleza clássica tão envolvente.

- Finalmeeente, Potter! – Draco levantou-se sorrindo – Achei que teria invadir seu quarto e te arrastar para fora. – e então ele parou e encarou-o de cima a baixo. – Você vai assim?

- Porque?

- Nada. É que eu me esqueço que não são todos que podem ser tão bem vestidos como eu.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Vamos logo. Não demoraremos.

E dizendo isso caminhou até a porta com Draco a seu encalço. Nenhum ousou dizer nada enquanto caminhavam na noite fria, mas Harry notou como o loiro parecia visivelmente mais animado, e somente isso já animou o moreno.

Chegando no pub, puderam notar uma certa animação envolvente, mesmo com a banda que estava no palco não estar tocando ainda. Antes que Draco escolhesse um lugar, Harry o puxou para o canto do bar, onde ele poderia ficar de costas para a parede.

- Não sabia que você era tão psicótico assim. – o loiro disse rindo.

- É sua vida que esta em perigo Malfoy.

- Sinto como se tivesse saído com meu guarda-costas, Potter. Ponha um sorriso no rosto. – e Draco sorriu de maneira falsamente simpática quando um bartender veio atende-los.

- Vocês são novos por aqui. – ele constatou com sua voz forte e um imenso sorriso. – Fazia tempo que não víamos caras novas nesse bairro.

- Estamos só de passagem. – Harry respondeu.

- Oh, sim. Sejam bem vindos de qualquer maneira. – seu sorriso pareceu ficar ainda maior – posso arrumar alguma bebida para vocês.

- Dois uísques. – Draco disse rápido.

- E vocês tem identidade? – ele perguntou meio suspeito.

- Claro. – Harry disse rápido quando notou o ódio faiscante nos olhos do loiro. Entregou para o homem dois papeis que ele enfeitiçara mais cedo. Por dois segundos seu coração pareceu parar de bater com medo do homem notar algo, porem ele simplesmente voltou a entregar os "documentos" e saiu para pegar as bebidas.

- Eu deveria azarar ele por causa disso.

- Não, não deveria, Malfoy.

- Como se agente tivesse cara de criança. Isso é uma afronta para um Malfoy.

- Deixe de ser chato, criatura. Ele já foi pegar as bebidas.

- Eu não sou chato. Só não gosto quando as pessoas acham que eu sou uma criança.

- E eu não gosto de arriscar minha vida porque você quer sair. E mesmo assim estou aqui. – os dois ficaram quietos quando o homem colocou o copo na sua frente. – Ei, me diga uma coisa, como você sabe o que beber entre os trouxas?

- Eu só pedi um uísque, Potter. Até mesmo o burro do Neville saberia pedir isso.

- Ele provavelmente pediria um uísque de fogo ou uma cerveja amantegada.

- Ok, eu superestimei a inteligência do Neville.

- Você não fez estudos dos trouxas. Como você sabe que não pode pedir isso?

- Porque é obvio. – e diante da expressão neutra de Harry ele continuou – primeiramente já passamos da idade de ficar pedindo Cerveja Amantegada por aí. E segundo, nós sempre fazíamos festas lá na Sonserina, sempre tinha alguém que trazia as bebidas.

- Festas também aconteciam na Grifinória e mesmo assim não me lembro de ouvir sobre vodka.

- Claro, os tão honrados grifinorios não podiam ficar bêbados. Não faz bem para a imagem deles. – Draco riu e bebeu tudo num gole, acenando para o homem servi-lo de mais – Olha, existem algumas bebidas entre os bruxos deliciosas, tipo Uísque de Fogo. Mas é terrível conseguir comprá-las antes de alcançar a maioridade. Quase impossível. Enquanto bebidas trouxas com a mesma quantidade de álcool podem ser adquiridas facilmente.

- Vocês, sonserinos são terríveis.

- Nós só apreciamos os delicados prazeres da vida.

- Como ficar bêbado?

- Um sonserino que se preze nunca fica bêbado. No maximo, fica alto, e sem contar que fazer sexo depois de beber um pouco fica maravilhoso.

- E lá vai você com suas historias de sexo.

- Não tenho culpa se tenho hormônios como os garotos normais. Você deveria tentar ser um de vez em quando. – e riu enquanto virava o segundo copo;

- E como você encontrou bebidas na minha casa? – ele perguntou, porem notou que Draco não prestava mais atenção nele, e sim na porta.

Ergueu seu olhar até lá, vendo duas mulheres lindas entrarem. Não deviam ser maiores de idade ainda, e aquela inocência jovial era extremamente atraente. A primeira era bem morena, com cabelos cacheados curtos, seus olhos de um tom de verde claro. Era extremamente voluptuosa, com curvas que faziam seu corpo invejável aos olhos das mulheres. A segunda era loira, com um belo tom de palha, seus cabelos desciam lisos até a cintura, num corte reto. Os olhos cinzas pareciam inocentes e divertidos. Seu corpo não era tão chamativo, porem ela era mais alta, parecendo uma modelo.

- Malfoy! – Harry chamou sua atenção.

- Que saco, Potter. Duas mulheres maravilhosas acabam de entrar e você fica me enchendo o saco. – Malfoy disse ríspido notando que as meninas sentaram numa mesa logo atrás deles.

- Não começa, Malfoy. Eu sei o que você quer fazer.

- E é exatemente o que vai acontecer. – o loiro sorriu e levantou antes que Harry pudesse impedir.

Com um charme que Harry ainda não vira Draco utilizar ele foi até a mesa com o copo na mão, dizendo algo que logo as fizeram rir. O moreno admirou-o por ser tão sedutor. Não demorou muito para Draco voltar até o balcão.

- Foi chutado?

- Muitissimo pelo contrario. Vim pegar para as meninas uma bebida. E convidar você para se juntar a nós;

- Ah, Malfoy. Não inventa.

- Tarde demais amigo. A loira gostou de você. – ele pediu duas bebidas que Harry nunca ouvira falar para o bartender. – e como aquela morena é deliciosa demais para se jogar fora, você vai comigo.

- Mas...

- Deixe de ser gay, Harry. Você nunca transou com ninguém alem daquela ruiva estranha. Aproveite sua chance. – ele agradeceu para o homem quando suas bebidas foram postas no balcão a sua frente. – Agora pegue um desses copos e venha comigo.

Não notando como conseguiria escapar dessa, foi isso que Harry fez, envergonhado pela situação.

- Meninas esse é meu amigo, Harry Potter. – Draco sorriu entregando o copo para a morena. – Potter. Essas são Amelia e Evellyn.

- Pode me chamar de Eve. – a loira sorriu simpática quando o moreno entregou sua bebida.

- Ola.

- Eu estava contando para as meninas que acabamos de nos mudar para cá, para estudarmos. – Harry encarou-o surpreso com as mentiras.

- Sim, exatamente. – ele concordou.

- E estudar o que exatamente? Sabe, eu e Eve fazemos um curso para atores.

- Vocês querem trabalhar na TV. – Harry disse notando a expressão estranha na cara de Malfoy.

- E nos cinemas.

- Ah sim. Parece muito legal. – Malfoy disse nitidamente perdido.

- E é. E vocês, vão fazer o que?

- Harry esta estudando. Ele quer ajudar as pessoas, estudar casos. E todas aquelas coisas para prender os foras da lei. – Draco disse tentando evitar usar qualquer palavra bruxa.

- Ah, você quer trabalhar no Scotland Yard²? – a morena disse animada.

- Exatamente. – Draco sorriu.

- Nossa isso é muito corajoso. – Eve sorriu tocando seu braço.

- Coragem é o nome do meio dele.

- E você, querido. – Amelia encostou em Draco sensualmente – o que você esta querendo fazer?

- Ainda não sei. Estou deixando minhas opções em aberto. Se é que me entendem.

O loiro sorriu sensualmente, e Harry quase sorriu também, se lembrando que ele tinha usado o mesmo charme para beijar o moreno alguns dias atrás. Entendia muito bem porque a menina parecia derreter.

A sineta da porta tocou novamente quando ela foi aberta, e mais como reflexo, Harry olhou. Quase passou despercebido para ele o moreno de pele clara e roupa rasgada, porem um movimento fez os olhos de Harry serem atraídos para seu braço e para a tatuagem que lá havia.

O tempo pareceu entrar em câmera lenta, e com rapidez puxou Draco para o chão, no mesmo momento que uma magia atingia a parede criando um buraco, no lugar onde o loiro estava sentado. Harry ouviu vários gritos e gente se movendo porem seu cérebro não pareceu registrar isso enquanto batia com o ombro no chão, a outra mão já sacando a varinha.

- Estupefaça! – Harry gritou, mas errou, atingindo a parede em cima dele.

O homem abriu a boca pronto para soltar outro feitiço enquanto a sua volta pessoas gritavam assustadas. Harry imaginou que seu fim seria ali, em um pub trouxa, porem somente a primeira palavra da maldição imperdoável foi dita, antes dele mesmo cair no chão morto.

* * *

A confusão que Harry e Draco criara fora rapidamente arrumada. Assim que o corpo de Arthur McBolt, um bruxo irlandês que ninguém parecia conhecer caíra no chão, o Ministério inteiro parecia estar no pub. Apagando memória e arrumando o recinto.

A primeira pessoa a se dirigir aos dois foi o próprio Ministro que surgiu um tempo depois.

- Porque toda vez que te vejo você esta em apuros Harry?

- É uma boa pergunta, Shacklebolt. – ele sorriu nervoso.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Não sei. Estavamos aqui e esse bruxo entrou atacando. Eu ia atacar ele quando ele simplesmente caiu morto.

- Ele não está morto. Somente desmaiou. Ainda bem que coloquei Graysson como vigia.

- Me desculpe, senhor.

- Vocês não deveriam estar em casa?

- Malfoy queria sair um pouco. Achei que não faria mal.

- Eu entendo sua vontade, Sr. Malfoy. – Shacklebolt falou. – Mas sua varinha está conosco, você deveria pelo menos nos avisar de seus planos, e então cuidariamos de vocês.

- Sim, senhor. – Harry respondeu notando que Draco estava quieto e mantinha os olhos baixos.

- Agora, vão para casa e se limpem. – o ministro dispensou os dois voltando para os aurores, e antes que ele mudasse de idéia, Harry puxou Draco.

- Eles estão com sua varinha? – Harry perguntou quando chegaram a porta de casa.

- Eles acharam que era a varinha que estava sendo interceptada. Pela confusão de hoje creio que não. Talvez me devolvam ela.

- É por isso que você ficou quieto quando Shacklebolt veio falar conosco?

- Tambem. – Draco bocejou.

- O que aconteceu, Malfoy? Você estava tão falante antes.

- Estava esperando que essa noite eu pudesse me aliviar. – ele suspirou – se é que voce me entende.

- Você está triste porque não vai conseguir transar? – Harry riu seguindo Draco até a sala onde ficava a tv.

-Pode parecer banal para você, caro amigo virgem. Mas eu sinto muita falta.

- Você quase morreu hoje, e tudo o que você pensa é em sexo? – Harry continuou rindo sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Pare de rir, Potter. – ele ordenou.

- Ou o que? – Harry encarou-o. – voce deveria estar grato por sua vida estar salva.

- Obrigado, Potter. – ele agradeceu e entao o encarou com aqueles maravilhosos olhos cinzas. Olhos sedutores.

Harry pensou em responder displicente e então se levantar e ir tomar um banho, dar uma olhada no ombro dolorido, mas havia algo em Draco que o deixava nervoso. Algo que o envolvia. Quase como se envolto por magica o moreno foi atraido para perto do loiro. E sem nem prestar atencão em seus proprios atos o beijou.

A cada vez que isso acontecia, Harry parecia se surpreender mais e mais com o gosto da boca de Draco. Com a força que ele usava. As mãos do loiro prenderam seu rosto, e notou suas proprias mãos segurando o braço dele, como se quisesse impedir aquele movimento, não realmente o impedindo.

A boca dos dois se prenderam unindo-se numa dança exótica de linguas que provocou calafrios no corpo de Harry. E a unica coisa que se ouvia eram delicados suspiros de um outro quando buscavam por ar.

- Harry? – uma voz o chamou, cortando a magia do momento, e fazendo o moreno pular na cadeira. Seus olhos desviaram-se para a porta totalmente envergonhado ao encontrar uma Hermione boquiaberta.

- Hermione... – ele se levantou.

- Me desculpa. Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. – ela disse encarando a Draco e a Harry – aparentemente está. – ela se virou e saiu.

- Hermione, espera, não é o que você está pensando. – Harry a segurou perto da lareira.

- Shacklebolt mandou eu vim te ver. Meu trabalho está feito. – ela disse puxando sua mão. – Com licença.

Hermione foi até a lareira pegando pó de flu, e lançando um ultimo olhar de reprimenda diante de um Harry envergonhado.

- Parece que nós provocamos um grande impacto nela. - a voz de Draco atras dele o fez virar-se.

- Parece que os Deuses andam conspirando contra mim, isso sim.

- Não se culpe, Potter. – Draco chegou perto dele e o beijou de leve. – se quiser liberar um pouco dessa tensão, você sabe onde me encontrar.

E sorrindo virou-se e saiu, deixando um Harry ainda mais surpreso com a casualidade do beijo dele.

* * *

_Tecla SAP:_

_1- creio que Londres adotou agora o sistema dos Euros. Ou estou ficando louca?_

_2- É igualzinho ao FBI. Mas em sua versão Inglesa cheia de chá._

_N.A. ÓMEUDEUS. Acho que é impróprio eu comentar o que aconteceu comigo quando eu vi todooos esses comentarios. gente, voces fizeram minha vida muito mais feliz. MUITO MAIS FELIZ MESMO. *-*_

_Exatamente por isso, resolvi postar o capitulo antes. Espero que voces gostem e comentem o tanto quanto (OU MAIS!) sobre esse lindo capitulo cheio de bla bla bla._

_Não sei porque, mas queria ver Harry lidando com Draco em um ambiente diferenciado. E um pub informal pareceu lindo._

_E como enrolaçao não é o meu forte, alguem descobriu sobre o casalzinho. TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAM! Agora o que Hermione fara com essa informação é outro mistério. hihihihi._

_Beijinhos a todos voces lindinhos da titiA! ;*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Harry demorou muito para pegar no sono. Ficou horas na sala pensando no que fazer sobre Mione, e quando cansou, deitou na cama e ficou rodando, incapaz de dormir. O resultado disso, foi que somente conseguiu levantar na hora do almoço.

Irritado com sua sonolência levantou direto de seu quarto para o banheiro onde se jogou em um banho congelante, na esperança que isso o acordasse. Quando saiu do chuveiro a única coisa que conseguira fora sua pele inteira arrepiada.

Enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura, e saiu de volta ao seu quarto esfregando os braços para espantar o frio.

- Bom, isso é curioso, e excitante. – uma voz atrás dele o assustou, e sua mão desceu instintivamente para segurar a toalha, se surpreendendo com Draco parado no batente da porta.

- Malfoy? Por Merlin, quem te deixou entrar no meu quarto? – Harry estava tímido, se puxasse a toalha para tapar o seu peito, provavelmente coisas piores apareceriam.

- Eu só vim te avisar que o Lobisomem está aí. A porta estava aberta, nunca imaginei que você estaria tão... – os olhos cinzas o encararam de cima abaixo – molhado.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. E saia do meu quarto, eu já vou descer para falar com Lupin.

Harry viu o loiro dar mais um sorriso e enviar mais um olhar pelo seu corpo antes de se virar e vagarosamente sumir de seu campo de visão. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha, mas ele tentou esquecer o olhar tão excitante de Draco e vestir-se rapidamente.

Rapidamente, desceu as escadas encontrando Lupin abandonado na sala principal.

- Harry. Como você está se sentindo? – Lupin deu um pulo sorrindo.

- Bem. – então ele hesitou – um pouco de dor no ombro. Nada que me mate.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Já me analisaram ontem.

- Certo. Hermione estava bem preocupada com você.

- Mione? – seu coração deu um pulo com a idéia da amiga dizendo o que ela tinha visto ontem.

- É. Vocês brigaram ontem? Ela pareceu nervosa.

- Não... não brigamos... é que... – sua mente deu um branco.

- Ela ficou irritada por Potter ter me levando para passear – a voz de Draco surgiu atrás dele, e quando se virou viu o loiro com um copo âmbar em mãos.

- Ah sim. Estamos todos afoitos no ministério para descobrirmos mais sobre o cara. – Lupin pareceu acreditar no loiro – Só vim mesmo ver se estava tudo bem. Bom, tenho que voltar, se descobrirmos algo avisarei. – e acenando entrou na lareira e voltou a desaparecer.

- Você jura que esta bebendo a esse horário? – Harry virou para Draco, prontamente.

- "Obrigada por salvar minha vida, Malfoy, é realmente bom saber que pelo menos alguém nessa casa tem o pensamento rápido" – o loiro disse imitando a voz de Harry e saindo.

- Bom, obrigado, Malfoy. – Harry disse o seguindo.

- Obrigado nada – Draco se virou para ficar de frente ao moreno – pode ir baixando a calça.¹

- Malfoy! – Harry o repreendeu assustado, mas viu que Draco se virou rindo. – Você é ridículo.

- E você é uma virgenzinha assustada. – ele sentou na frente do sofá então se virou para Harry – Seu ombro está doendo mesmo?

- Um pouco, eu cai nele ontem. Mas acho que vou sobreviver.

- Hm. Lupin não veio aqui só para falar com você sabia?

- Ele veio te perguntar sobre o nosso atentado? – Harry se jogou no sofá ao lado dele.

- Não. Ele estava aqui com o Shacklebolt. Eles vieram me fazer uma proposta.

- De que? E porque você esta me contando?

- Porque acho que você deveria saber. Eles estão me oferecendo para trabalhar como chefe de uma área do Ministério.

- Uma área do Ministério. Você esta enrolando demais, devo temer perguntar que área é essa?

- É algo novo. Shacklebolt quer montar uma área para lutar contra a Arte das Trevas.

- Achei que já fazíamos isso sendo aurores.

- Bom, ele disse que quer algo mais especifico, um lugar que somente respondesse chamados específicos.

- E justo você vai comandar essa área.

- Na verdade eu ainda não aceitei. A coisa é um pouco mais complicada.

- Ok, agora eu devo ter medo.

- Shacklebolt me mostrou a lista de pessoas que ele quer que trabalhem nessa área.

- E quem são essas pessoas?

- O Weasley, Pansy, Zabini, uns dois outros nomes que eu não reconheci e você.

- E você vai comandar a todos nós?

- Sim, aparentemente nós fomos os únicos que tivemos contatos com a mais pura forma de Arte das Trevas, então nós somos os mais qualificados.

- Espera. Você é o chefe? – Harry deu uma risada zombeteira e então notou que Draco fechou a cara.

- Ao contrario de você, Potter, os Malfoys nasceram para liderar.

- Me desculpa, Malfoy, mas você é um Comensal. Quer dizer, foi. Isso não é algo que os jovens devam se espelhar.

- Ah sim. Porque as pessoas devem sempre tentar ser que nem você né, Potter. Deixe de ser ridículo.

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria dizer isso.

- É claro que você não queria. – Draco se levantou irritado.

- Malfoy. – ele se levantou e segurou o loiro pelo ombro.

- O que é, Potter? – e quando o moreno ficou em silencio. – O que você realmente quer?

- Me desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo.

- Você tem que começar a pensar no que vai dizer antes de dizer. Ou fazer. Essa historia de ficar me puxando para cá e para lá não está funcionando.

- Eu tenho duvidas. Como você quer que eu simplesmente me decida em escolher você, se até duas semanas atrás você me odiava.

- Me escolher? Potter eu não estou te pedindo em casamento. E eu nunca te odiei.

- Então fazer da minha vida um inferno na escola era simplesmente seu amor latente por mim.

- Não! – ele negou a frase veemente. – Eu tinha só 12 anos. A única coisa que eu sentia por você era inveja.

- Inveja? De que exatamente? De ser zoado o tempo inteiro? De ter pessoas obcecadas por você?

- Eu sou um Malfoy, eu fui criado para chamar atenção. E então no mesmo ano que eu entro você entra também, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Ah, se eu soubesse que era isso que você queria com certeza eu teria dado!

- Entao dá para mim agora! – Draco disse sorridente.

- Harry. – uma voz o chamou e o moreno se surpreendeu ao ver Hermione parado na porta surpresa e envergonhada.

- Mione. – a ultima frase, e a cogitação do que ela poderia ter entendido com aquilo o deixou muito envergonhado.

- Ola Granger. Seu timing é sempre perfeito – Draco disse sorridente. – Vou deixar os dois sozinhos.

Os dois ficaram esperando até os passos do loiro na escada soarem longe para voltarem a se encarar.

- Me desculpe, por chegar assim... – Hermione começou com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Deixe de ser boba, Mione. – ele tentou dar um sorriso, sem muito sucesso – Você é sempre bem vinda.

- Sim... Eu só gostaria de conversar com você sobre ontem. Esperei Lupin voltar para não ter que colocá-lo em maior vergonha.

- Entendo. Mas eu realmente não sei o que dizer.

- Eu não sabia que você era...

- Gay? Nem eu. Aconteceu.

- E vocês estão namorando?

- Céus, namorar um Malfoy? Não!

- Eu realmente não entendo isso, Harry. – ela pareceu ficar mais a vontade por isso sentou no sofá. – você namorou a Gina, e largou ela por causa dele?

- Não! Com certeza não. – ele sentou e segurou a mão dela num gesto que ele não reconheceu como seu. – Eu namorei a Gina, mas não era tão legal. Não era o que eu queria. Esse rolo com o Rony, foi uma confusão inútil.

- E ficar com Malfoy é o que você quer?

- Eu não sei. Eu não me importo mais. Eu fiquei com vergonha primeiro, afinal, ele é um homem.

- Os bruxos não pensam assim.

- Eu sei. Malfoy está tendo um árduo trabalho em me convencer disso.

- Ele não fez nada com você... fez?

- Nós só nos beijamos. Ele... bem que quer, mas eu ainda não me sinto... muito bem.

- Sim. Eu sei que isso não me interessa. Mas Potter se você quiser existem magias, e livros sobre o assunto.

- Eu... – ele ia negar, mas então aquela idéia lhe pareceu interessante – você pode me arrumar esses livros. Como curiosidade! – ele fez questão de adicionar.

- Sim, claro... Espero que você não esteja brava comigo por causa do que eu acabei contando para o Rony.

- Claro que não. Eu entendo. O Rony ainda não se acalmou?

- Um pouco. Mas eu vou acalmá-lo mais.

- Você poderia, por favor, não contar sobre Malfoy com ninguém.

- Claro, Harry. – ela sorriu e abraçou o amigo ternamente – agora deixe-me ir, tenho que voltar pra Toca e fingir que nada aconteceu.

E com um ultimo sorriso, se levantou e foi embora.

Harry ainda hesitou em se mover, pensando em como rapidamente tinha resolvido pelo menos um problema em sua vida. Hermione parecia ter lidado bem com aquilo, até queria ajudar, mas imaginou que ela fosse à única que entenderia Harry naquele estranho momento.

Foi pensando nisso, que se levantou de um pulo e correu para o quarto de Draco, onde o encontrou lendo um livro de poções na cama.

- Você deveria aceitar o trabalho. – Harry disse, recebendo nada mais que um simples olhar curioso do loiro.

- Não sei. – ele comentou voltando a encarar o livro – Nunca pensei em ser um auror.

- Você não vai ser um auror. – Harry chegou perto e sentou na ponta da cama do loiro, sem encará-lo. – Você vai ser nosso chefe. Talvez isso signifique que você não vai sair da sua sala, e vai poder mandar em muita gente do jeito que você sempre sonhou.

- Pensando assim. – ele riu e colocou o livro na cabeceira da cama. – O que foi que a Granger falou que o fez se tornar tão... receptivo?

- Nada demais. Ela só... eu não sei bem. Hermione sempre parece cabeça dura e tal, mas eu acho que ela é a pessoa mais amiga que você pode conhecer.

- Foi por causa dela que você me rejeitou no primeiro ano? – Draco se movia como uma cobra, lentamente, e antes que Harry pudesse brigar ou sequer notar, o loiro sentou atrás dele massageando seus ombros.

- Eu nem conheci ela o dia que "eu te rejeitei". Ficamos amigos depois. – Harry quase gemeu quando Draco começou, de tanto prazer, o loiro era bom no que fazia, e ele nem notou como aquela cena pareceria estranha aos olhos de alguém de fora.

- Entao você me trocou por um Weasley?

- Eu nunca nem cogitei ficar com você, Malfoy! – Harry riu da idéia absurda – eu nem sabia que essas coisas poderiam acontecer... Rony me tratou bem, só isso.

- Vai ver o Weasley queria te levar para a cama também. – Draco murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Bem capaz. – Harry o encarou por sobre os ombros, e o sorriso cínico do loiro o deixou curiosamente excitado. – Porque você me quer tanto, Malfoy?

- Oras... – o loiro riu e então Harry sentiu um beijo na sua nuca que fez seu ventre estremecer – Porque eu não iria querer?

- Achei que você me odiasse esse tempo todo. – ele disse sentindo uma certa falta de palavras quando o loiro continuou os beijos enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pelo peito de Harry.

- Eu já disse que nunca te odiei.

- E nem nunca me amou também. – Harry se virou para encará-lo. – Porque você me deseja tanto agora?

- Eu não sei o que fizeram com sua auto estima, Cicatriz, mas você é bonito.

- Obrigado. – ele disse corando – Mas é só por causa disso?

- Nós somos seres visuais, Potter. – e comentando isso, enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Harry e começou a dar breves selinhos em sua boca. – O seu visual me agrada, mesmo sendo meio maltrapilho. – ele sorriu e desceu delicadamente os beijos para o pescoço do moreno.

- É por isso que quer dormir comigo? – sua respiração falhava sentindo a boca tão quente do loiro. Nunca tinham ido tão longe, mas aquilo era realmente bom. – Por eu ser bonito?

- Porque você é bonito. Porque você beija bem. Porque você sempre morde a boca quando esta excitado. – Draco explicava a cada beijo. – Porque você tem uma bunda maravilhosamente sensual.

- Malfoy! – Harry o repreendeu e já ia se afastar horrorizado porem a rapidez do loiro foi maior, que prendeu a boca dele entre a sua.

Harry sentia seu ventre estremecer. Ele nunca sentira desejo tão forte em sua vida, e o fato de que Draco o beijava sem delicadeza o deixava ainda mais excitado. Aquilo era bom demais.

As mãos do loiro eram rápidas, e não ficavam paradas, parecendo que ele queria absorver Harry em todos os sentidos. E como não houve respostas do moreno, Draco o puxou empurrando-o deitado na cama, e se apoiando em cima dele. Sabia que Harry notaria o que estava fazendo e fugiria a qualquer momento, e foi por isso que resolveu aproveitar o que podia.

Draco sentia o corpo inteiro estremecer em desejo a Harry, as imagens do corpo semi nu do moreno ainda inundavam sua cabeça, mesmo quando tentara estudar poções, sua matéria favorita, ainda era assombrado pelo corpo forte, e delicadamente malhado moreno. Se excitava em pensar em beijar o abdômen dele, beijar aquelas linhas que formavam gomos delicados, mas aparente. O loiro nunca tivera um corpo forte, era esguio, magro, e por mais que se esforçasse sempre seria assim, mas Harry não.

As mãos de Draco correram pelo corpo de Harry, e antes que pudesse se segurar estavam dentro da camisa dele acariciando a lateral do corpo dele. E foi isso que o fez fugir.

O moreno o empurrou com força, e deu um pulo para fora da cama, deixando um Draco arfante e notavelmente excitado.

- Chega, Malfoy! – ele ajeitou a roupa, tentando disfarça o volume em sua calça com a camiseta meio comprida. – Nós não podemos continuar assim.

- É claro que podemos. – ele sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos para trás.

- Não! Você me odiou a vida inteira, e agora, quando você é obrigado há passar um tempo na minha casa, você resolve ser bacana comigo e me carregar para a cama. Isso não está certo.

- O que você quer então? Quer namorar? – Draco perguntou sentindo a própria irritação dentro dele crescer – vamos namorar então.

- Eu... – Harry pareceu hesitar, surpreso – você nem gosta de mim.

- Ó céus! – Draco levantou a mão para cima e pulou para fora da cama, chegando perto de Harry – o que você quer meu filho? Quer que eu declare meu amor por você? Eu gosto de você ok?

- Como? – Harry deu alguns passos para trás hesitante.

- É isso que você quer não? Pois então aí esta. Eu gosto de você. No começo eu te odiava, porque você tinha me desprezado, mas eu acabei gostando de você, ainda mais depois da morte de Dumbledore, quando eu vi que o Lorde estava passando dos limites. A sua coragem em tentar enfrentá-lo me deixou surpreso e excitado. Me toquei dezenas de vezes pensando em você. – Harry desviou o olhar diante daquela verdade – Mas a vida continua. Eu vim parar aqui foi um acaso, eu não queria! Eu já tinha superado você, estava namorando, e tentando salvar o que restou da minha família depois da morte do Lorde. Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de você. Não vou ficar fazendo juras de amor. Um Malfoy nunca se rebaixa a tanto, e eu estou honestamente farto de você e sua mania irritante de sempre parar nos melhores momentos.

Harry estava realmente chocado com a explosão de fúria do loiro e quando ele se aproximou, o moreno deu um pulo para trás de medo, que o fez chegar a porta.

- Você veio me procurar. – Draco o lembrou – não se atreva a fugir, sendo que foi você que quis em primeiro lugar. Eu me recuso a continuar com isso. Você é virgem, tudo bem, eu prometo que não vou te atacar assim enlouquecidamente, prometo deixar minhas mãos de Troll bem longe do seu corpo imaculado enquanto você quiser, mesmo isso me deixando com uma terrível dor no saco². E não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe que dói quando você para bem no melhor momento! – Draco o repreendeu. – Escolha o que você quer na sua vida. Vamos namorar se você se sente melhor e mais precioso dormindo somente com seu grande amor. Mas escolha! E depois venha me informar. – Draco respirou fundo, e pela primeira vez ficou nitidamente vermelho, talvez com o fato de que tinha sido honesto demais. – Agora, por favor, saia do meu quarto.

- Malfoy... – Harry começou pensando o que dizer.

- Saia do meu quarto. – ele repetiu e se jogou na cama voltando a pegar o livro.

Harry pensou em não fazer o que ele queria, em brigar com o loiro, mas seu cérebro ainda estava tentando processar tudo aquilo que o loiro tinha falado, e por isso resolveu sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

O moreno simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquilo, se Draco realmente gostasse dele, então toda aquela situação mudava de figura. Não era mais simplesmente pouca vergonha, Harry pensou, não era mais só sexo. Talvez tivesse algo mais...

Harry esfregou o rosto irritado e desceu as escadas correndo pegando o pó de flu. Iria para o único lugar onde poderia descobrir o que fazer, iria para A Toca.

* * *

O moreno encontrou a casa vazia, mas os gritos indicaram onde ir, e encontrou todos os Weasley tendo um animado fim de almoço no gramado. A senhora Weasley brigava com Gina, Hermione conversava calmamente com Fleur, os gêmeos, Percy, Gui, e Rony jogavam uma partida de quadribol meio confusa onde ninguém parecia ter um time certo. O Senhor Weasley, o único que não fazia nada, foi o primeiro a ver Harry.

- Ei, quem é vivo sempre aparece. – ele gritou chamando atenção de todos, e viu Gina e Rony fecharem a cara.

- Ola para todos – Harry sorriu e chegou perto da mesa, vendo Gina finalmente pegar os pratos com um aceno de varinha e sair conduzindo-os para a cozinha.

- Oh, Harry querido, - a Sra. Weasley chegou perto sorridente, parecendo não notar a fuga repentina da filha e a cara de bravo de Rony – você chegou meio tarde para o almoço. Mas se quiser eu preparo um prato pra você.

- Não, obrigada, Sra Weasley – ele sorriu mesmo ouvindo a barriga dele reclamar da decisão. – Só vim aqui conversar com Rony.

- Rony? – Hermione disse surpresa.

- Sim, é sobre um negocio da aula que eu to em duvida. Se vocês não se importarem.

- Claro que não. Rony, querido, Harry quer falar com você. – a Sra. Weasley o chamou e o ruivo chegou perto.

- O que foi? – ele não parecia querer conversar com Harry.

- Você se importa se formos andar? – o moreno sorriu tentando ser simpático, e se sentiu aliviado quando o ruivo concordou e entregou a vassoura para sua mãe.

Nenhum Weasley pareceu achar aquela atitude estranha e todos voltaram a seus afazeres enquanto os dois começavam a andar para longe.

Eles ficaram uns cinco minutos em silencio antes de Rony corta-lo ríspido.

- É para isso que você me chamou? Para andarmos no meu quintal?

- Não. Não mesmo. Eu só... estou pensando a melhor maneira em te pedir desculpas.

- Talvez um soco na sua cara. – Rony disse irritado.

- Se fizer você se sentir melhor, por favor, sinta-se livre. – Harry sorriu vendo o amigo ficar um pouco mais amistoso.

- Não vou te socar. Mione ficaria muito brava comigo.

- Eu entendo. Mas mesmo assim, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, e gostaria que você me perdoasse.

- Eu não sei Harry. O que você fez não foi certo.

- Não foi. Mas em nenhum momento as escolhas de sua irmã também foram. – ele viu Rony voltar a fechar a cara – Não vou acusar ela por conta dos meus erros. Ela começou, mas eu também quis. E te garanto, que em nenhum momento eu a iludi. Na verdade, só continuei com ela, por causa de você.

- Por causa de mim?

- Sabia como você ficaria bravo se eu a largasse, mas... sei lá, nunca pareceu certo.

- Você não pode fazer as coisas pelos outros, Harry.

- É, eu to aprendendo isso. – ele se lembrou do loiro irritado.

- Eu gosto de você, Harry, mas quando Mione me contou, eu fiquei muito bravo. Ela é jovem, idiota, e você deveria ser mais maduro que ela. Eu peço desculpas também, por descontar tudo em você.

- Eu entendo, eu faria o mesmo se tivesse uma irmãzinha. – Harry parou e sorriu para o amigo, esticando o braço – Amigos?

- Sim, amigos. – Rony sorriu apertando a mão dele. E então voltaram a andar. – Eu vi Mione saindo hoje. Ela foi falar com você.

- Foi. Ela tentou pedir desculpas por você. – Não exatamente, pensou Harry.

- E por isso você resolveu vir aqui.

- Não. Enquanto Mione estava lá conversamos sobre outra coisa. E depois que ela saiu, essa outra coisa... complicou. – ele tentou encontrar a palavra certa – precisava da ajuda de um bruxo de sangue, e meu amigo nessa historia, não consegui pensar em ninguém mais certo que você.

- Opa. Obrigado. – Rony sorriu. – Mas o que aconteceu? É com o Malfoy?

- É.

- O que aconteceu vocês brigaram? Ele fugiu de novo?

- Não. – Harry suspirou e pensou no grito que o amigo daria, mas realmente precisava de uma ajuda naquele assunto – Ele me beijou.

- O QUE? – Rony gritou como o esperado e deu um pulo.

- Rony, não grita. – a voz da Hermione o repreendeu e os dois se viraram surpresos ao ver que ela os seguira e escutara toda a conversa.

- Você tá me surpreendendo cada dia mais, nem parece a Hermione do colégio. – Harry disse

- Não começa. Achei que vocês iam se socar, estou no direito de ajudá-los.

- Você sabia disso, Mione? – Rony perguntou ainda assustado.

- Sabia... eu vi a cena, ontem.

- Você viu? – os olhos do ruivo pareciam que iam saltar da orbita – Esse mundo vai acabar!

- Não exagera, Rony. – Hermione o repreendeu.

- E porque ele te beijou? – Rony perguntou ignorando a namorada.

- Então, é aí que complica. No começo eu achei que era... sei lá, só desejo, ou falta de sexo. Mas aí, aconteceu que não era.

- Como assim?

- Ele acabou de confessar que gosta de mim. Ou melhor, gostava.

- Ele gosta? – Rony riu – Aonde? Ele sempre nos odiou.

- Eu também achava isso.

- Eu não. – os dois encaravam Hermione surpresos. – Que foi? Ah vai me dizer que vocês nunca pensaram nisso?

- Ele fazia nossa vida um inferno.

- Ele queria chamar atenção. E sempre quis chamar atenção do Harry, eu cogitei a possibilidade dele gostar de você, e como não sabia como expressar ele ficava te irritando. – quando os dois ficaram em silencio a encarando com surpresa ela fez um muxoxo – pelo amor de Deus, vocês, homens, são muito burros.

- Por Merlim, você esta louca, mulher! – Rony disse.

- Eu não estou louca, é fato. Criança quando gosta de alguém, quer chamar atenção, e qual a melhor maneira de chamar a atenção do Harry se não o irritando? Não é como se ele pudesse mandar uma mensagem romântica.

- Porque ele não poderia? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Porque ele é um Malfoy. Imagina o que Lucius faria com ele se soubesse que o próprio filho mandou um recado de amor para qualquer um dentro de Hogwarts?

- Acho que ele seria morto. – Rony disse sentando na grama. Hermione e Harry fizeram o mesmo.

- Exatamente.

- Me desculpe, não consigo acreditar que ele algum dia gostou de mim.

- Mas ele não acabou de declarar para você isso?

- Eu não sei se ele estava realmente falando a verdade sabe? Vai ver ele só queria me levar para a cama, porque você sabe, eu empurrei ele quando ele começou a querer tirar minha roupa.

- Você empurrou ele? – Rony perguntou parecendo surpreso. – Então você é o passivo?

- Como?

- Numa relação entre homens, sempre vai existir um que fica por cima e outro que fica por baixo. – Hermione explicou.

- Por Merlin eu não queria ficar por baixo! Foi ele que me puxou.

- Você é o passivo! – Rony pareceu ainda mais surpreso. – nunca imaginei você assim.

- Você me imaginou dormindo com um homem? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Mas achava que você seria mais mandão na cama. Eu nunca fiquei por baixo...

- Espera! Você já dormiu com um homem? Quem?

- Já, e não vou te contar. Todos os bruxos já fizeram isso. – Rony disse como se fosse obvio.

- Céus! Porque eu não me lembro disso? – Harry pareceu um pouco assustado.

- Calma, Harry. É que no mundo trouxa, esse tipo de coisa é incomum. – Hermione explicou para Rony.

- Ficar com pessoas do mesmo sexo? Ué, você não teve problema com isso.

- Espera! – Harry pareceu ainda mais surpreso. – você?

- Todos os bruxos, Harry. – Hermione corou. – e entre os trouxas mulheres ficarem entre si é considerado algo... sensual. Enquanto homens são desprezados mesmo.

- Que sociedade horrível.

- E pegar pessoas do mesmo sexo é normal? Não tem onde... encaixar!

- Encaixar? – Rony pareceu não entender de primeira. – Ah! Nossa, Harry é obvio que você não sabe de nada mesmo. – ele riu – você tem que dar uns livros para ele Mione.

- Ok, chega. – Harry disse tapando os olhos – não quero mais imaginar nenhum de vocês em uma situação dessas!

- Harry, é algo normal. – Rony riu – e... bom, mesmo eu odiando dizer isso, se você quiser ter algo com Malfoy... – ele pareceu hesitar com uma expressão de nojo – então você deveria tentar. Mas – ele fez questão de adicionar – termine com Gina primeiro. Eu não quero ela sofrendo de novo.

- Rony... eu já terminei com ela.

- Depois de você... dormir com ela de novo? – ele pareceu achar aquilo difícil de falar.

- Ela fugiu de mim depois. Ela vai até se mudar.

- Ela fugiu? – Rony pareceu surpreso.

- É. Por quê?

- Nada. Pareceu outra coisa. – ele ficou envergonhado. – Então volte para casa e chame-o para sair. Quer dizer, vocês não podem sair... – Rony parou brevemente para pensar – peça para Monstro fazer um jantar, e diga que você quer namorar.

- Ele já me pediu em namoro.

- Que? – Hermione e Rony perguntaram em uníssono surpresos.

-Ele me pediu quando estava... se declarando.

- E o que você disse?

- Nada. Ele me mandou sair do quarto.

- Por Merlin Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu. – Ele não queria dizer isso mesmo. Temos que explicar para você algumas coisinhas.

- Bom, se vocês não se importassem, eu gostaria de ficar aqui hoje à tarde. Ai vocês... me explicam, o que puder.

- Claro! – Rony sorriu – Vamos começar pegando o livro.

E mesmo sentindo que estava ferrado, Harry acompanhou os amigos de volta a casa, e para a tarde mais longa e envergonhante da sua vida.

* * *

_1- frases que eu realmente já ouvi em minha vida._

_2- desculpa ter que dividir tal informação com voces. mas precisava de um toque de realidade essa cena =D_

_N.A. Por favor não me batam i.i Eu sei que eu demorei, e tal, mas em minha defesa minhas aulas e meu trabalho voltou, então tive que correr como uma louca para por tudo em dia. E praticamente escrevi uma frase por dia =D Mas aih tá._

_Ah, e como vocês foram pessoas lindas e esperaram com muita paciência, sem quebrar nada ou gritar comigo, então resolvi colocar um pouco mais de ação nesse capitulo, mas não se acostumem, odeio escrever coisas grandes demais._

_Enfim... ELES SE PEGARAM LÁÁÁÁÁLÁÁ´LAÁÁ´. uHAuhuahhUahaua. Bom, na verdade eu sei que muita gente vai falar que o Draquinho não deveria ter falado aquilo tudo, mas eu sempre imaginei que como o loiro é o único que realmente tem bolas nessa relação, então ele também é o único que teria bolas para dizer a verdade na cara do Harry. =D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Harry poderia colocar aquela tarde na lista de piores tardes da sua vida. Não conseguia imaginar mais nenhum dia que fora metade da vergonha que fora aquele.

Hermione realmente lhe emprestou os livros, e mesmo com os protestos da menina, o moreno fugiu das aulas que ela queria oferecer.

Chegou a casa ao anoitecer, e sentindo-se ainda mais confuso do que saiu. Sem cuidado jogou os livros no sofá da sala de TV e se encaminhou para a cozinha.

Draco estava lá, sentado calmo segurando um jornal. Completamente alheio ao fato de que o coração de Harry pareceu que pulou para fora do corpo. Andando vagarosamente, como para se compensar a velocidade que batia o coração, o moreno sentou a frente de Draco.

O loiro em nenhum momento desviou o olhar do jornal, e Harry não conseguiu evitar em não encará-lo. Draco era lindo, os cabelos loiros começavam a tocar seus ombros de tão comprido, mas eram penteados com esmero para trás, os olhos cinzas pareciam distantes e se movimentam vagarosamente ao acompanhar sua leitura, a boca dele, fina e comprida parecia convidá-lo para o pecado.

- Eu sei que eu sou muito gostoso, Potter. – Draco disse cortando o silencio e encarou o moreno pela primeira vez – não precisa ficar me encarando.

- Desculpa... – Harry sentiu o rosto ficar muito vermelho e pensou no discurso que tinha preparado.

- Então... O que você quer? – Draco perguntou notando que ele não ia falar.

- Eu queria conversar com você. – ele disse tímido. – sobre hoje.

- Sim. – O loiro abaixou o jornal até a mesa e concentrou sua atenção em Harry, sentia que ia se divertir.

- Bom, eu andei conversando com o Rony e Hermione...

-Já fizeram as pazes?

- Já... Sim... e ele mandou eu tomar uma decisão sobre você.

- Que foi exatamente o que eu disse.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – Harry o cortou – deixa eu terminar. Bom, eu não sei o que aconteceu, e não sei se me sinto 100% seguro com o que pode acontecer. Mas... Em nenhum momento você me pressionou, ou me forçou, e eu... To gostando, de ficar com você, eu digo. Então, eu tava pensando... nós deveríamos namorar.

Harry terminou a frase e sentiu o corpo todo gelar na espera pela resposta do loiro. Viu que ele sorriu brevemente, porem logo voltou a expressão séria e isso o deixou nervoso. Ele deve ter ficado quase um minuto sem falar nada.

- Por favor fale algo. – Harry disse começando a se sentir desesperado.

- Você está ciente do que um namoro é muito mais que mãozinhas dadas? – Draco disse encarando-o – está ciente que como um Malfoy e um sonserino eu vou querer coisas do meu namorado?

- Você esta colocando termos no nosso namoro? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Não, Potter. Eu estou te explicando como funciona um namoro, não sei se você teve um.

- Eu não sou burro! – ele fechou a cara, mas então se tocou que realmente nunca tivera um namoro.

- Potter... – Draco o chamou e quando o moreno o encarou ele sorriu – Eu aceito namorar com você.

Harry sorriu e sentiu quase uma felicidade no peito, o que pareceu curiosamente estranho naquela situação.

- E... E agora? – ele perguntou curioso

- E agora eu termino de ler essa incrível matéria sobre o sistema carcereiro de Azkaban e depois você me leva até Hogwarts.

- Hã? Porque? – Harry sentia-se confuso.

- Preciso conversar com Snape. Desculpe acabar com seus sonhos de que agora eu iria atacá-lo.

- Não... ok. É só que eu não sei como eu devo agir com você agora. – Harry confessou, e então viu Draco se levantar. Vagarosamente ele deu a volta na mesa e segurando a mão do moreno o fez levantar.

Harry sentiu-se envergonhado por ver Draco ser tão delicado com ele, mas notou o sorriso cínico dele. O loiro segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e de uma maneira tão comum o beijou.

Não era o mesmo beijo de antes, Draco não o prendia ou o seduzia. Ele não estava forçando aquilo. Dessa vez, o beijo foi calmo e educado, a boca de um vagarosamente procurando a do outro. E quando as línguas se tocaram, Harry sentiu as pernas bambearem. Como um reflexo comum, ergueu suas mãos e apoiou-as na cintura de Draco, sentindo como ele era incrivelmente esguio. Não havia desejo ali, havia carinho.

Harry beijava o seu namorado, e por mais que em sua mente aquela palavra soasse estranho, ainda era algo que enchia seu peito de orgulho. O moreno não tinha idéia de quando começara a gostar de Draco, não sabia como fora seduzido de tal maneira pelo loiro, mas curiosamente, ele não estava tão nervoso com a idéia, afinal convivera todos os dias com Draco e notara que ele não era o mesmo. Gostava desse novo Draco.

Tão vagarosamente como o beijo começou, ele parou, abandonando os dois a simples selinhos, algo curiosamente confortador. E então Draco sorriu e se afastou.

- É isso que namorados fazem, Potter. – Draco disse sorridente. – Eu sei que você não teve nenhum namoro com homens, e que eu não posso sair dessa casa, o que pode tornar tudo meio chato, mas eu vou tentar te ajudar. Ok?

- Sim, entendo.

- Agora, me leve até Hogwarts.

- Sim, claro. Mas porque você precisa conversar com Snape?

- Você não ficou sabendo ainda? – Draco pareceu surpreso com a ingenuidade do loiro. – Meu pai foi solto.

- Como? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Exato. Não existe crime que ele possa ser realmente acusado. Já que não existe prova de que ele tenha matado qualquer bruxo.

- E ai? Ele esta livre então? Isso é ridículo.

- É a lei, Potter. Não existe acusar alguém de fazer algo se não existem testemunhas ou provas. Não podemos fazer nada.

- E para onde ele vai agora?

- Curiosamente para a mansão. Por isso gostaria que você me levasse até Hogwarts. – e acenou em direção a porta.

-Ah sim...

E quase como se ligado no automático, Harry correu até a lareira, pensou por um momento em deixar Draco ir na frente, mas achou que seria muito perigoso, por isso tratou de pegar um punhado de pó de flu e sumir primeiro. Quase como um reflexo sua mão já saiu tateando e limpando sua própria roupa, alheio a sujeira que sempre se formava nessas suas andanças.

Porem, do mesmo jeito que sua mão subiu para se limpar, ela caiu com um baque, pois a sua frente, logo ao lado de Snape estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy. O loiro estava impecável, e sem contar um olho roxo nem parecia que acontecera qualquer coisa com ele.

Se sua mente já se tornara um branco quando encara Lucius, quando o barulho de alguém surgindo da lareira logo atrás dele se tornou audível aí sim ele travou.

Harry se virou para encarar Draco que curiosamente só ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do pai.

- Draco. – Lucius o cumprimentou frio.

- Lucius. – ele respondeu da mesma maneira, limpando a roupa e encarando Snape.

- Vejo que voltou a ser civilizado.

- Vejo que conseguiu ser solto... mais uma vez. – O tom de voz de ambos era frio e calculado, e isso deixou Harry curiosamente amedrontado.

- Um Malfoy nunca foi preso antes. Não serei o primeiro.

- Bom, então acho melhor você parar de se meter com o Lorde, pois suas desculpas estão começando a ficar escassas.

- Como se atreve a falar assim com seu pai?

- Pai? – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente surpreso – me desculpe, Lucius, mas faz muito tempo que eu perdi o meu pai. Agora se você me der licença, gostaria de conversar com Snape... a sós.

Harry notou que Lucius apesar de parecer não esboçar nenhuma reação, apertou o maxilar com força.

- Claro, Draco. – e então seus olhos recaíram-se sobre Harry – Você deveria analisar melhor a sua sala, Draco, você não quer que seu bichinho de estimação ouça seus planos, não?

- Bichinho? – Draco pareceu curiosamente ofendido e então soltou uma risada. – Me desculpe, Lucius. Acho que esqueci de te avisar. Sabe como é, Azkaban não é um lugar muito acessível.

- Me avisar? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira ameaçadora.

- Sim, eu e Potter estamos namorando.

Harry sentiria mais envergonhado com a situação se tivesse tido tempo para pensar sobre, mas quando Draco soltou a bomba, a única coisa que ele foi capaz de sentir foi o olhar assassino de Lucius e a surpresa de Snape.

- Não sabia que você agora gostava de garotos maltrapilhos. – Lucius tentou parecer calmo e frio, porem sua voz saiu cortante.

- Você não é o único cheio de segredos aparentemente.

- Bom, aproveite então... – novamente ele ergueu sua sobrancelha encarando feroz Harry – eu preciso voltar para a Mansão.

E com um ultimo sorriso falso se virou e sumiu na lareira, deixando o ar ligeiramente mais leve.

- Até parece que você se diverte fazendo essas brincadeiras. – Snape disse cortando o silencio.

- Não estou brincando, Snape. – Draco disse incisivo – mas minha vida pessoal não diz respeito a ninguém, preciso conversar com você, a sós.

O professor acenou mesmo parecendo meio ultrajado e indicou o caminho para Draco, abandonando Harry na masmorra.

Inicialmente, o moreno sentiu-se perdido ali dentro. Irritado por ser excluído logo depois de ser exposto daquela maneira, porem sentiu-se curiosamente melhor após um tempo, e como não tinha cadeiras onde pudesse se sentar, escorou na parede e escorregou até o chão.

Nunca tinha ido ate aquela parte da masmorra, e por isso imaginou que ninguém também iria. Afinal, aquela pequena sala com lareira e um tapete parecia pertencer a uma sala dos aposentos dos professores. Não que tivesse entrado em um sequer.

Quase de maneira automática, sua cabeça pendeu se apoiando em seu joelho, e antes que pudesse se controlar seus olhos se fecharam e Harry escorregou para um sono leve.

Não saberia dizer quando tempo ficou daquele jeito, mas quando uma mão delicadamente tocou seu rosto, o moreno se surpreendeu e ao se mexer suas costas estalaram.

- Mas você não tem classe nenhuma mesmo. – Draco disse mas parecia se divertir com aquilo.

- Nossa. Onde esta Snape? – Harry perguntou não o avistando por perto, e aceitou a mão dele para se levantar, sentindo o corpo doer.

- Relaxe, não precisa ficar todo duro por causa dele, eu expliquei nossa situação e ele não se importa.

- Eu não estou duro por causa dele. Eu estou duro por causa desse chão.

- Quem mandou ser burro. Vamos, vou te dar uma massagem para fazer você se sentir melhor.

- Vai mesmo? – Harry se animou com a idéia e então se lembrou do que aquilo poderia virar.

- Não se preocupe seu tonto! – Draco riu e empurrou Harry para a lareira – Eu já disse que só vou avançar quando você pedir.

Harry acenou quase confiante e então usou o pó de flu para voltar para casa. Esperou por Draco na sala e ficou curioso quando nenhum dos dois trocaram uma só palavra, porem pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer.

Ambos subiram até o quarto de Draco, e o loiro ajudou Harry a tirar a camiseta.

- Você... – Harry voltou a perguntar, duvidoso de sua semi-nudez.

- Por Merlin, Potter! – Draco riu – deixa eu ser bem claro, eu só vou fazer algo com você o dia que seu rosto tiver vermelho de tanto desejo, e você estiver implorando para me sentir. – Harry sentiu-se corar violentamente – enquanto isso, deite ai que eu vou te dar a massagem da sua vida.

Harry tentou sorrir descontraído mas ainda estava muito envergonhado, por isso fez o que ele pediu em silêncio, sentindo seu corpo tencionar quando Draco sentou em sua bunda. O moreno respirou fundo e deu um pulo quando um liquido gelado caiu em suas costas.

- Ei, calma, Cicatriz. É só creme. – Draco estava claramente se divertindo com seu nervosismo.

O moreno fechou os olhos, ainda nervoso, porem quando as mãos do loiro tocaram seu corpo, ele teve que segurar um gemido de satisfação. Draco era incrivelmente bom naquilo, tinha as mãos firmes e fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser delicado. E Harry rapidamente esqueceu o porque de estar tão tenso perto dele.

- Nossa, Malfoy, aonde você aprendeu isso?

- Por aí. – E então Harry sentiu-se corar quando deu um breve gemido – Você tem muitos nós de stress.

- É... Nossa, você não se importaria se eu acabasse dormindo não?

- Obvio que não, Potter.

Harry sorriu, e quase que na mesma hora, escorregou para seu mundo de sonhos.

* * *

_N.a. Ok, vcs podem me bater. =x Eu sei eu fui muito má, eu sei eu enrolei litros. Mas em minha defesa, trabalhar e estudar não é tão fácil quanto parece hahahaha._

_Bom, eu achei que nada mais bacana que um leve embate pai e filho, e o conhecimento mundial de que agora os dois são lindos namorados, e para terminar uma breve massagem para que eles possam se conhecer com mais romantismo._

_Eu sei que o capitulo termina assim de repente. Mas eu juro! EU JURO! Que eu compensarei para todos vocês no próximo._

_XOXO_


	14. Chapter 14

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Sua primeira sensação foi de que sua cama estava muito quente, não de maneira que o fizesse sentir mal, mas de uma maneira bem aconchegante. E então a segunda sensação, de uma mão em sua cintura o deixou gelado. E quase como se temesse que fosse Voldemort que estivesse em sua cama, Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente, encontrando-se na situação mais constrangedora de sua vida.

Draco dormia de barriga para cima, o rosto relaxado parecia angelical, ainda mais com aqueles cabelos bagunçados. Ele não usava camisas, e sua calça de moletom preto deixava a mostra sua cueca, de maneira sensual, quase como um modelo trouxa. E Harry sabia disso porque sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro do loiro, de uma maneira que podia analisar muito bem aquele corpo tão sensualmente esguio.

Envergonhado de sua posição, Harry ergueu o braço que cruzava o peito do loiro, rezando em silêncio para não acordá-lo.

- Você realmente tá tentando escapulir? – a voz irônica de Draco o travou no meio do caminho, e quando Harry o encarou pode notar que o loiro deveria estar acordado há horas, pelo simples fato de não estar mais com o rosto amassado ou cansado.

- Eu não queria te acordar. – Harry mentiu envergonhado.

- Eu já acordei há um tempo, estava pensando.

- No que?

- Nada em especial.

- Hm. – e então Harry sentiu-se realmente corar. E notou como era estranho ele estar enganchado a Draco, por isso tentou parecer casual e se levantou, quase ficando feliz ao ver que ainda usava o jeans da noite anterior.

Pela risada de Draco, parecer casual não funcionara muito bem.

- Porque você tem tanta vergonha de mim, Potter? – Draco perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

- Eu não to com vergonha. – ele se esticou para pegar a varinha e rapidamente murmurou um feitiço para limpar seus dentes. Se recusava a conversar com seu namorado fedendo.

- Você gelou e travou assim que viu onde você estava.

- Não é verdade. Eu só... Não achei que eu tinha dormido em cima de você...

- Não dormiu. Você mexe muito durante a noite, e aí quando eu puxei você, parece que te acalmou. – ele encarou o moreno e sorriu de maneira sedutora, que estremeceu a barriga de Harry.

- Não podia me mexer, você é muito ossudo. – Harry disse de maneira brincalhona encarando o loiro, e quando o viu fechar o rosto, não conseguiu segurar a risada.

- Me desculpe, delicia malhada! – ele disse se levantando.

- Não, Malfoy... – Harry segurou seu braço quando ele passou perto, tentando parar de rir. – Eu estava brincando.

- Não se deve brincar com os ossos alheios, Potter. – e então Harry notou que tinha realmente irritado ele.

- Malfoy! – Harry segurou os braços dele, e colocou os pés no chão, tendo que olhar para cima para encará-lo – você não é ossudo. Eu não acredito que você esteja realmente bravo por isso.

- Deixa de ser ridículo, Potter, eu não estou bravo. – apesar de sua expressão realmente não parecer brava, Harry ainda sentia algo em sua voz.

- Então sente aqui. – ele puxou Draco colocando-o ao seu lado na cama.

- Por Merlin, Potter, se você esta com fogo me avisa antes.

- Malfoy! – ele ficou vermelho e na mesma hora pulou para o centro da cama. – eu não estou com fogo. Só queria conversar oras.

- Conversar? Harry a ultima coisa que eu quero nesse momento é sentar semi nu na cama com você e conversar. Por mim agente estaria terminando de nos despir desde ontem.

- Malfoy!

- Porque você tem tanto medo assim de dormir comigo, Potter?

- Porque sim oras. Eu nunca nem tinha pensado em beijar um menino na minha vida, imagina dormir com um.

- Então porque você quis namorar comigo? – ele se recostou na parede apoiando a mão na barriga, que curiosamente atraiu o olhar de Harry.

- Eu não sei. Honestamente. No começo eu pensei que a única coisa que eu queria de você, era que você desse o fora da minha casa. Então, você começou a conversar comigo, e agente nunca tinha feito isso, e eu gostei disso.

- Você resolveu me namorar por causa do meu papo? – ele riu.

- Não! Você nunca me deixa terminar.

- Ok, termine, não vou mais te atrapalhar.

- Bom, aí você me beijou, e foi bom, apesar de ainda parecer um pouco errado. Mas realmente, desde que eu descobri que eram bruxos, as coisas que eu posso fazer, eu tenho tentado não me tornar uma pessoa tão burra no nosso mundo.

- Isso sim é difícil. – e então Harry olhou para ele com desprezo, e isso fez Draco rir e fazer um sinal de que finalmente fecharia a boca.

- Mione me disse que isso é normal. Então eu pensei no que eu faria se você fosse uma menina. Cala a boca. – Harry disse vendo ele abrir a boca novamente – e eu notei que eu não estaria hesitando em beijar ou ficar com ela, então porque não um garoto se no nosso mundo isso é comum?

- Espera. Primeiro, você não beijaria nenhuma garota nem se ela caísse nua em seu colo.

- Malfoy!

- Segundo, você pensa em mim como uma garota?

- Não! É obvio que não, acho pouco provável. – e quase sem notar, seus olhos desceram para o peito dele.

- Você é muito tarado, Potter.

- O que? Mas o que eu fiz?

- Você sabe o que você fez, mocinho. – Draco disse rindo.

- O que? Eu não posso olhar para você agora?

- Achei que eu era muito ossudo para você.

- Para com isso, Draco. Você parece um modelo trouxa de calça jeans. Você é... – Harry ia continuar, porem notou que ele o encarava surpreso. – Que foi?

- Você me chamou de Draco.

-Achei que não tinha problema, somos namorados não somos? – Harry corou notando que realmente fizera isso de maneira inconsciente. – Você não gostou?

- Eu adorei. – Draco sorriu, e com aquela delicadeza e charme que somente um Malfoy parecia ter, ele segurou a mão de Harry e o puxou, de maneira quase natural.

Harry aproximou, sentando em suas pernas e colocando uma mão em cada lado de Draco, de maneira que pudesse se apoiar, mas ao mesmo tempo prendesse o loiro. E então o beijou.

Não havia mais carinho entre eles, somente aquela brincadeira de bocas, aquela tentativa de um excitar o outro. Com destreza, Harry roçou sua boca na de Draco, sem em nenhum momento parar de encará-lo. O loiro, diferentemente do que ele esperava somente o encarou, e nada fez. O que excitou ainda mais o moreno.

De maneira natural, ele escorregou sua língua pelos lábios finos de Draco, e então lhe deu um breve selinho, vendo-o fechar os olhos, e quase como se isso fosse uma permissão, Harry escorregou, também, seus beijos. Ainda se segurando, ele roçou seus lábios pela linha do maxilar do loiro, vendo-o erguer seu pescoço, abrindo caminho para aqueles beijos quentes.

Harry só parecia tímido, Draco já notara, ele sabia o que fazer, sabia aonde beijar, e somente podia constatar isso quando o sentiu morder de leve a lateral do seu pescoço. Quase que como reflexo, suas mãos se apoiaram no ombro do moreno.

- Você quer que eu pare? – Harry entendeu errado suas mãos.

- Você esta brincando? – o loiro riu, e o puxou para cima dele, deitando na cama.

Dessa vez, Harry não esperou, e somente se aprofundou no gosto da boca de Draco. Um gosto tão delicioso, tão vivo. E quase como um reflexo natural, apoiou seu peso em um de seus cotovelos, e com a outra mão correu para agarrar com força a nuca de Draco.

Sem delicadezas puxou seu cabelo, e então voltou a beijar a nuca do loiro, ciente de que provavelmente estava surpreendendo-o. Mas ali era diferente, não era como com Gina, ele não tinha que ser delicado, não era obrigado a ter calma para não assustá-lo, com Draco, ele tinha a chance de usar sua força, ciente de que somente receberia força de volta dele. E gostava disso, achava curiosamente mais excitante a brutalidade e ao mesmo carinho de seus toques com ele.

Sua boca escorregava na base do pescoço de Draco, notando que ele não tinha muitos pêlos, na verdade não tinha nenhum, diferente de Harry que possuía aquela delicada penugem. Achava o corpo tão esguio de Draco ainda mais sedutor.

Se surpreende quando ouviu Draco soltar um breve gemido, e só então notou que curiosamente deixara uma marca vermelha na base do pescoço dele. E foi nesse minuto de hesitação de Harry, que o loiro virou o jogo.

Harry soltou um gemido de surpresa e então se viu realmente em baixo de Draco. Sentia o peso dele em sua barriga e pernas, e curiosamente não ficou com medo disso.

Draco era ainda mais indelicado que Harry, e não hesitou um segundo enquanto o beijava com força e descobria com curiosidade e rapidez pontos que faziam o moreno estremecer por debaixo dele. Draco imaginou que conseguiria fácil tirar a roupa de Harry na posição em que estava, mas resolveu esperar um pouco, querendo deixá-lo ciente do que ocorreria ali, porem no mesmo momento um irritante barulho soou pela casa.

Harry só não pulou mais alto pois sentia o peso de Draco ainda em seu peito.

- Que merda foi essa? – Harry perguntou, empurrando o loiro envergonhado de como deixara chegar a esse ponto.

- Ei, calma. – Draco sorriu – eu joguei um feitiço na lareira, para nós sabermos se alguém entrasse em casa. Para ninguém nos pegar em situações constrangedoras de novo.

- Nossa, muito esperto. – porem não encarou o loiro e levantou rápido pegando um camisa de botão que estava no chão. – espere um pouco, eu já volto.

E antes de ouvir a concordância dele, saiu do quarto correndo e desceu as escadas, não sabendo se ficava feliz ou não com a interrupção.

Hermione o esperava na soleira da porta, meio tímida.

- Esse barulho fui eu que fiz? – ela perguntou curiosa, e evitando de encarar o peito nu de Harry.

- Sim, Draco inventou isso.

- Muito esperto. Eu espero que não esteja atrapalhando.

- Acredite em mim, estou feliz que esteja. – ele sorriu e de maneira automática ambos foram para a cozinha.

- Você ainda não dormiu com ele? – Hermione perguntou baixo quando os dois entraram na cozinha.

- Depende do que você considera como dormir. – ele suspirou – acho que não tenho café para te oferecer.

- Não se preocupe, eu faço. – rapidamente ela pegou o necessário e se dirigiu para o fogão. – você leu os livros?

- Não. E por favor não me faça entrar nesse assunto. Eu já me sinto envergonhado o suficiente sobre ontem.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Harry, eu sou sua amiga, eu só quero te ajudar.

- Me ajude aqui e pare de falar nisso por favor – ele sorriu e sentou esperando com desejo uma xícara de café.

- Sabe, Harry, você tá querendo fugir de algo que não tarda a acontecer. Mas tudo bem, se você não quiser falar sobre isso, não iremos. Eu não vim aqui para saber disso de qualquer jeito.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bom, Gina está indo embora, você sabe.

- Sim, para o St. Mungus.

- Então, apesar de protestos e reviravoltas, finalmente a convencemos a fazer uma pequena festa de despedida. Muita gente vai, alguns antigos amigos de Hogwarts, esse tipo de gente.

- E eu fui convidado. – Harry daria qualquer coisa para ficar fora disso.

- Sim. Você também, Malfoy. – Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry surpreendeu que não o tivesse ouvido chegar. E se sentiu maltrapilho quando o encarou, notando que ele usava belas bermudas brancas e camisas negras, de manga comprida como sempre.

- Uma festa cheia de grifinorios e Weasley, não poderia esperar nada mais interessante para se fazer no meu domingo.

- Cala Boca, Draco. – Harry disse, ficando tenso com a proximidade do loiro quando ele se sentou.

- Draco? – Hermione pareceu surpresa.

- É o meu nome, caso você não saiba. – ele disse desdenhoso.

- Nunca vi ninguém te chamando assim, nem mesmo seus amigos. – Hermione disse servindo ambos com xícaras de café.

- Verdade? – Harry perguntou o encarando pela primeira vez.

- Sim, Harry querido. – ele ironizou – ninguém liga para o seu nome na Sonserina, não se você tiver um sobrenome que realmente valha a pena ter.

- Malfoy é um? – Hermione perguntou, não ironicamente, mas sim curiosa, o que surpreendeu Draco.

- Costumava ser, Malfoys tem uma linhagem antiga e completamente pura, nunca ninguém na nossa família sequer botou olhos em alguém que não tivesse 7 gerações de casamento somente entre bruxos.

- Então você é o primeiro. – Hermione disse, imaginando que eles nem notavam como mantinham os joelhos e cotovelos juntos.

- Como? – Draco franziu o rosto.

- A mãe de Harry não era puro sangue, então apesar de se casar com um Potter, que é uma família também antiga, ele não está dentro dos parâmetros dos Malfoy.

- Por Merlin, você não é puro sangue? – ele encarou Harry com um misto de surpresa e nojo. – Eu sempre achei que você era um. Céus, eu to me esfregando com alguém que não é puro.

- Oras, Cala a boca! – Harry disse bravo e sem pensar quem os encarava, continuou – até parece que isso fez alguma diferença na cama.

- Harry. – Draco disse surpreso e riu, deixando claro que ele tinha ironizado o moreno com a frase anterior – não sei o que você ensinou a ele ontem, Granger, mas esse menino está se sentindo muito ousado hoje.

- Que saco, Draco. – ele disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se vermelho.

- Oh, pare com isso, depois de tudo que a Granger já te disse ontem você não deveria ser capaz de sentir vergonha ainda.

- Harry te contou que eu lhe enviei alguns livros? – Hermione perguntou inocente.

- Livros? Essa parte ele não me contou. Você leu algum querido?

- Mione, não dá asa para a cobra! – Harry a repreendeu.

- Você deveria ler também, Malfoy. Para acalmar Harry.

- Mione! – Harry disse alto cortando a conversa.

- Ele fica engraçadinho quando ta com vergonha. – Draco disse sorridente.

- Ok, Draco, todo mundo já entendeu que hoje você acordou louco de vontade de ficar me enchendo o saco, agora para.

- E então qual seria a graça da minha vida?

- Bom, eu realmente não queria ter começado nenhuma briga entre casais; Só vim aqui convidá-los para a festa, vai ser hoje à noite lá na toca. Você realmente deveria ir, Harry, para acertar as coisas com Gina, e Draco, você também esta mais do que convidado.

E com um adeus, ela foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Você não precisa ir. – Harry disse após um tempo, recolhendo as canecas sujas.

- É claro que não preciso. E você não quer que eu vou porque esta com medo de dizer para alguém o que eu sou para você. E por isso que eu vou.

- O que? Eu não to com medo.

- Você tem medo de ler um maldito livro sobre namoro. Imagina então me assumir perante seus amigos.

- Não é verdade, e eu não to com medo de fazer sexo. Ok, talvez um pouco. Mas isso não tem nada a ver, eu não tenho vergonha de te apresentar como meu namorado, mas com Gina lá isso pode ficar meio chato.

- Outro motivo para eu ir.

- Qual?

- Gina. Você vai se desculpar para ela, e então ela vai querer te beijar para tentar um flashback ou coisa do gênero – Draco se levantou, sorrindo.

- Espera, você tá com medo da Gina. Isso é ciuminho de adolescente! Achei que Malfoys eram seres superiores.

- E nós somos. – ele sorriu e chegou perto – e por isso que eu vou nessa festa. E não é ciuminho, Harry. Eu simplesmente... Gosto de cuidar do que é meu.

E com um ultimo selinho ele saiu da cozinha deixando um Harry ainda mais surpreso com os rumos que sua vida estava tomando.

* * *

_N.A. Dessa vez não demorou! Há!_

_Eu sei que é um capitulo meio curto e tal, mas realmente, eu gosto de falas, e gosto de ver eles lidando com eles mesmo, e com conversinhas, e piadinhas. Não sei porque, mas eu realmente sempre imaginei eles de picuinha um com o outro. Ou melhor, Draquinho irritando Harry. ;D_

_Bom, eu preciso pedir a ajuda de vocês, gostaria que alguém me dizesse onde eu poderia arrumar um site para colocar um fotinho muito especial que eu achei do Draco e que ilustra (E MUITO) a expressão dele nesse ultimo momento de pegação. Pois eu sou uma boa pessoa, e gosto de compartilhar =D_

_Então, se alguém me ajudar, eu postarei o próximo capitulo mais rápido, que diferente dos outros já foi escrito, e envolve um certo moreno numa festinha muito especial, e se vocês querem saber... existe álcool nessa festa!_

_Há! Agora chega! Já fui muito boazinho com essa preview!_

_Eu quero vários depos. Beijiiiinhoss ;****_


	15. Chapter 15

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Harry simplesmente sentia-se muito tenso para voltar para o quarto de Draco, e simplesmente ficar o encarando depois daquela ultima frase.

Então, de maneira lenta, limpou suas xícaras e sentou no sofá da sala, imaginando o que faria. Talvez o loiro tivesse ido dormir, ou tomar banho, mas Harry preferia não correr o risco de se encontrar com ele. Por isso, remexeu no sofá, e ligou a TV, e quando não encontrou nada interessante passando, seus olhos acabaram pousando nos dois livros de capa dura que Hermione tinha lhe dado.

Talvez realmente tinha que começar a ler, começar a entender o que aconteceria dali para frente. Com um suspiro, o moreno encarou a porta, rezando para Draco não aparecer, e se esticou para pegar o primeiro livro que estava na mesa.

Hesitou por um momento, analisando suas 200 paginas, imaginando se realmente gostaria de saber o que aconteceria, e então se lembrou da manhã tão curiosamente quente que tinha tido, e achou melhor prevenir.

Nunca fora um leitor muito rápido, e esperando que o loiro não aparecesse, ajeitou-se na cadeira, e começou sua lenta leitura.

Os primeiro capítulos somente explicavam sobre os relacionamentos entre bruxos, suas diferenças com os trouxas. Não encontrou nada de interessante até chegar ao capitulo 5, que se nomeava: _"Bruxos e seus relacionamentos afetivos e sexuais."_

Quase como reflexo, encarou a porta outra vez e começou a ler. Em suas primeiras linhas ele explicava sobre o porque de bruxos serem uma sociedade mais evoluída, e como acreditando nisso, preconceitos de muitas maneiras tinham sido praticamente abolidos. E então, depois de um breve parágrafo sobre as ligações de casamento entre bruxos, o assunto que Harry temia surgiu.

Com delicadeza, o livro explicava sobre os relacionamentos sexuais entre bruxos, e como diversas magias acalmavam o parceiro, ou o tornavam mais cheio de desejo. Muitas dessas magias eram ensinadas no próprio livro, e quase ficou feliz quando notou que não haveria nenhuma imagem explicativa sobre o assunto.

- Harry, você não vai...? – a voz de Draco o acordou e quase de maneira automática o livro voou da mão de Harry para o meio do sofá.

- Oi? – ele perguntou tentando se fazer inocente, mas notou pelo sorriso do loiro que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Você realmente não é bom em enganar... – ele riu e chegou perto pegando o livro. – Estudando os relacionamentos entre bruxos. Que bonitinho. Aprendeu alguma coisa?

- Eu estava só folheando. – Harry disse, como se desculpasse de algo, e se sentiu tenso quando viu o loiro sentar ao seu lado e começar a folhear.

- Eu me lembro desse livro, eles estavam com costume de entregar para os sangues ruins uma época, para ver se eles aprendiam alguma coisa.

- Não chame eles de sangue ruim, Draco.

- Tanto faz. – ele disse nem prestando atenção e então chegou a pagina que Harry estava, onde uma pequena magia para que certa parte do corpo relaxasse. – Olha, eu realmente nunca usei essa técnica.

- Sério, Draco, eu não quero saber. – Harry sentiu-se corar.

- Eu usei outra, como era mesmo... – ele parou para pensar.

- Draco! Eu não quero saber que técnica você usou para comer outra pessoa! – Harry pegou o livro dele.

- Comer? – ele riu. – eu não usei essa técnica para dormir com ninguém, Harry.

- Ué...?

- Ok. Eu sei a sua vida sexual, vou contar a minha. – ele se virou para encará-lo.

- Eu realmente não quero saber das suas 300 mulheres.

- 300? Bom saber que você acha que eu pareço tão pegador. – ele riu – minha primeira vez... Ah sim! Pansy Parkinson, eu estava com 15 anos. Nós dormimos algumas vezes, mas era algo mais de amigo.

- Ok, você esta colocando coisas na minha mente. Pare.

- Dormi com umas três meninas do colégio, nada demais. Meu primeiro cara... Deixa eu pensar.

- Você não pode ter dormido com tanta gente assim para não saber.

- Eu não me lembro os nomes. Não sei por que. – ele sorriu – mas era um veterano, eu tava com 16, e ele era muito bonito. E ficou por cima, já que eu não sabia de nada.

- Espera! Você ficou por baixo em algum momento?

- Sim. Algumas vezes. Harry. – ele chamou e esperou o moreno encará-lo – ficar por cima, pode parecer bom, mas realmente é mais estressante. Não, olha para mim. – ele disse quando Harry fez um muxoxo e virou o rosto. – Quando você fica por baixo, você não precisa se controlar, nem se forçar a esperar pelo outro, você pode simplesmente sentir, e diferente do que você pensa, não dói nada.

- Porque você esta me dizendo isso?

- Porque eu quero deixar claro que eu daria qualquer coisa para virar você nesse momento e te comer, dizendo com suas próprias palavras. – Harry fechou o rosto sentindo-se muito vermelho. – Mas se você quiser experimentar, eu não me importo de ficar por baixo.

Harry o encarou surpreso, não acreditando que realmente ouvira aquilo de Draco, justo a pessoa que ele imaginara ser incapaz de se deixar dominar.

- Você não vai se importar?

- Se eu puder gozar eu já ficou muito feliz. – ele sorriu e então deu um breve selinho em Harry.

- Eu só realmente quero que você pare de falar dessa maneira tão xucro. É nojento.

- Você que começou querido. – ele riu e puxou Harry para se levantar com ele. – vamos, você ainda tem que tomar um banho para irmos a tal festa.

- Já ta na hora?

- Já é 7 horas da noite, Harry. Você passou a tarde toda lendo aquele livro ridículo.

- E você?

- Dormi, tomei banho, estudei poções – ele puxava Harry escada acima, e curiosamente os dois pararam no quarto dele. – agora vai. Tome seu banho, eu vou pegar uma roupa.

- Eu posso...

- Você é péssimo em escolher roupas. Vai. – ele empurrou o moreno para o banheiro e sem hesitar, virou-se para ir até o quarto dele.

Harry achou aquele momento um tanto quanto estranho, pois eles mais pareciam um casal, mas não reclamou e rapidamente entrou no banheiro, fazendo questão de fechar a porta antes de cair dentro do chuveiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, aproveitando menos do que gostaria os prazeres da água quente. E rapidamente voltou ao quarto, usando somente a toalha.

- Aqui. – Draco disse sorridente entregando a ele uma camisa branca.

- Que camisa é essa?

- Uma minha. As suas estavam muito horripilantes. Agora, se vista;

- E você vai ficar ai?

- Não se preocupe, irei me trocar no banheiro ó pura virgem.

E sem mais palavras ele catou uma muda de roupa e correu a se esconder no banheiro. Harry somente se sentiu a vontade quando se viu sozinho e mesmo assim, temendo que o loiro saísse do banheiro rápido, ele se vestiu correndo, parando em frente ao espelho e notando que ficara muito bem com a calça preta e a camisa branca de seda.

Arrumava, sem muito sucesso, seu cabelo quando o loiro saiu do banheiro. E somente pelo reflexo sentiu seu ventre estremecer. Ele usava calças escuras, e camisa de seda preta, o pequeno colete era de um tom prata extremamente sensual, e parecia perfeito naquele corpo esguio. Curiosamente, Harry sentiu uma vontade imensa de se virar e despi-lo, mas em resposta ao seu desejo, ele respirou fundo e voltou a encarar seu reflexo tão intermediário, depois daquela visão loira perfeita.

- Eu só acho que estamos muito arrumados. – Harry disse não querendo encarar Draco enquanto não se sentisse completamente dominante de suas ações.

- Cale a boca. Nunca estamos muito arrumados, os outros que estão mal vestidos.

- Que espécie de idéia de vida é essa? – ele riu.

- Aquela que te torna incapaz de ligar para o que as outras pessoas pensam.

- É ridículo.

- E mesmo assim, você gostou. – de maneira carinhosa ele chegou atrás de Harry e pousou a mão em seus ombros.

- Eu ainda acho que eu estou muito formal. – o moreno disse ainda querendo evitar encará-lo.

- Então faça isso. – Draco passou a mão envolta da cintura dele e rapidamente puxou toda a camisa para fora, e nem notou como Harry travou, nervoso com seu toque. – Pronto, você esta informal.

- Eu ainda acho que alguém vai estranhar.

- Bote a culpa em mim. Eu não me importo de ser culpado por fazer você parecer delicioso.

- Eu não estou... – e então ele se tocou da cantada de Draco – Ouw. Não diga isso, Draco.

- Não posso dar em cima do meu namorado? – ele sorriu – Você sabe que sua bunda fica ainda mais maravilhosa com essa calça.

- Draco! Chega! Vamos, estamos atrasados. – e irritado e envergonhado saiu batendo o pé, ouvindo o loiro rir divertido atrás dele.

Odiava ficar com vergonha do jeito que estava, por isso, recusou-se a olhar para trás até a lareira, onde se virou somente para entregar o pó de flu, e então correu para sumir.

A toca estava vazia, mas se ouvia claramente a musica vindo do fundo.

- Realmente isso é pobremente decorado. – a voz de Draco surgiu atrás dele.

- Pare de ser tão chato, Draco.

- Harry. – ele chamou o moreno. – como você vai me apresentar?

- Ué. Eu não acredito que exista ninguém aqui que você não conhece.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – ele apoiou a mão na cintura.

- Draco... Eu acho melhor não. – sem poder se conter ele esticou a mão e segurou a do loiro – Pode causar um problema ainda maior com Gina. Eu prometo que... Eu falo para alguns.

- Não, você está certo. – o loiro sorriu, e puxou a mão para longe. – Não conte.

Harry sorriu, mesmo sabendo que ele estaria bravo. E se virou para ir à festa. Imaginava que quando chegasse em casa, teria que compensar de alguma maneira por tamanha estupidez, afinal, ele era seu namorado, e não contar isso para ninguém era mesquinho da parte dele.

O moreno quase se animou ao ver todos os seus amigos em volta de uma grande mesa, cada um conversando em pequenos grupos, e com um aceno fez Draco se juntar ao pequeno grupo que veio em sua direção.

- Ei, Harry! – Simas disse, animado, e então olhou para Draco. – Malfoy.

- Oi, Harry. – Rony ao lado dele sorriu, com um copo na mão, o rosto dele denunciava o leve estado de alcoolismo.

-E ai gente. – ele acenou, notando que não conhecia os outros três caras. Draco nem se importou em acenar. – Onde está Gina?

- Com a minha mãe – Rony indicou com a cabeça para o outro lado da festa.

- Eu vou ali e já volto então. – ele tocou no ombro de Draco, dizendo isso em especial para ele.

Com calma, ele atravessou o gramado, cumprimentando varias pessoas, e sendo parado por alguns, até chegar perto de Molly que ria alto com Tonks.

- Ei, Sra. Weasley. – ele sorriu para as mulheres, notando como Gina ficou tensa.

- Oh, Harry querido, tudo bom?

- Tudo bem. – ele cumprimentou todas e então se virou para ruiva. – você não tinha me contado que tinha conseguido aquele trabalho, Gina. Estou muito feliz por você.

- Obrigada, Harry. – ela sorriu tão falsamente, que ele se perguntou como Molly não notara. – Draco esta com você?

- Sim. Ele deve estar iniciando alguma confusão por ai. Escuta. – dessa vez ele baixou a voz para ninguém ouvir – eu queria conversar com vocês a sós, mais tarde. Pode ser?

- Pode. Claro. – ela acenou, um pouco mais feliz.

- Eu vou terminar de cumprimentar todos. Nos falamos mais tarde.

E acenando para todos, se virou, dando somente dois passos antes de dar de cara com Hermione.

- Você veio.

- Vim. E trouxe companhia.

- Imaginei que ele viria. – ela sorriu, e puxou o braço de Harry para caminhar com ele.

- Você sempre sabe das coisas antes mesmo das pessoas notarem?

- Eu tento prestar atenção. E Malfoy parece muito mal humorado.

- Eu pedi para ele não contar nada sobre o namoro.

- Porque?

- Ah, é a festa da Gina. Eu acho que seria besteira chamar atenção para nós.

- Você tem medo do que ela vai achar.

- Não!

- Claro que tem, Harry. E você sabe que vai ter que compensar por isso depois.

- Eu sei. Mas nem me envie olhares maliciosos porque ele vai notar. – Harry disse rindo, e chegando perto do grupo onde todos conversavam sobre quadribol. Surpreendeu-se por ver Draco enturmado.

Harry se juntou rápido ao grupo, e ficou feliz em conversar sobre algo banal com seus amigos novamente. E logo um copo de Uísque de fogo surgiu em sua mão. O moreno se divertiu, rindo das besteiras comentadas, e por ver Draco fazer o mesmo, mas de maneira mais contida.

Uma série de vezes Lupin veio até ele, alegre, oferecer mais bebida, e nem o mesmo o olhar estranho que muitos enviavam a Draco o irritou. Quando o Sr. Weasley veio lhes servir mais salgadinhos, o loiro se aproximou e murmurou em seu ouvido, a primeira coisa que dizia diretamente para ele.

- Pare de beber, Harry, está ficando feio.

- O que? – ele disse alto, e encarou o loiro.

- Você já está bêbado. Larga o copo. – Draco segurava a risada.

- Nem to. Deixe de ser bobo.

- Ta sim. E eu não vou segurar você, quando você fizer uma cena. – ele disse sério dessa vez, porem Harry somente encarou a boca de Draco, notando como apesar de fina, ela estava molhada e sedutora.

- Harry. – Hermione o chamou, o despertando de seu encanto, e ele notou que ela parecia surpresa. – Sra. Weasley vai fazer um discurso.

Ele acenou e encarou onde Molly estava, notando a risadinha de Draco as suas costas.

- Bom, eu quero somente agradecer a presença de todos aqui, já que Gina não quer subia de maneira alguma para falar.

- Com esse nível de festa até eu teria vergonha de falar. – Draco murmurou mal humorado.

- Draco! – Harry o repreendeu porem ria.

- Eu estou muito feliz que minha filha já esteja tão crescida. Ela é a ultima a sair de casa. – e nesse momento uma pequena lagrima escorregou.

- Ei, e eu! – A voz de Rony chamou atenção da mãe e fez todos rirem.

- Oh, Rony querido, você já tá quase casado, já esta praticamente fora de casa. – e foi à vez de Hermione corar violentamente. – Mas eu também gostaria de dividir com vocês uma noticia muito interessante que eu recebi agora a pouco. Tonks?

A menina de cabelo preto abraçou Lupin corando.

- Estamos grávidos! – o professor disse nitidamente animado, e o salão entrou em ebulição.

Agora Harry entendia porque Lupin passara a noite inteira oferecendo bebida a todos e pulando de um lado para outro.

- E é com essa ultima noticia que eu volto agradecer a todos pela presença. – Molly terminou o breve discurso, e isso foi um sinal para varias pessoas se aproximarem para cumprimentá-lo.

- Você sabia disso? – Hermione perguntou, e Harry sorriu negando.

- Vamos cumprimentá-lo.

Todos se juntaram para chegar perto de Lupin, e Harry notou que Draco ficou para trás, sem sorrir, mas foi tragado pela multidão antes de conseguir se afastar para ver o que acontecia.

Rapidamente, ele chegou a Lupin e o abraçou fortemente.

- Parabéns!

- Oh, Brigado. – ele sorriu e Tonks abraçou Harry também.

- Vocês merecem mais do que ninguém.

Harry sorriu, e mesmo querendo dizer mais, foi empurrado por outras pessoas, saindo do meio da roda. Sentia-se curiosamente bem com a idéia de ter um 'sobrinho' e pensava nisso quando uma mão puxou seu braço.

- Harry. – Gina o chamou. – Você queria que eu te chamasse para conversar.

- Ah sim. Vamos para dentro? – ele acenou, notando enquanto andava que estava tonto.

Acompanhado dela, ele foi até a sala, feliz por se ver longe do barulho. E então encarou Gina.

- Você disse que queria me dizer algo.

- Sim. Eu me lembro disso. – ele suspirou – eu queria conversar longe de todos, porque eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo outro dia. Eu não deveria ter dormido com você, eu estava bêbado, não que isso seja desculpa.

- Eu também não deveria ter ido lá, ou podia ter me segurado a culpa não é só sua.

- Eu só queria desejar boa sorte para você. E dizer que eu torço por você.

- Obrigado, Harry. – foi nessa hora que ele se tocou quão perto ela estava. – Eu entendo que você queira me preservar. Eu fico até feliz por isso. Mas sabe St. Mungus não é tão longe.

- Não é mesmo... – Harry disse inocente, e antes que pudesse responder se surpreendeu quando a ruiva jogou-se em cima dele, e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Foi naquele momento que Harry entendeu que realmente estava bêbado, pois ao sentir a boca dele, até tentou se afastar, mas seu próprio instinto correspondeu aquele toque.

Não era a mesma coisa, foi seu primeiro pensamento, ela era delicada, e pequena, e não tinha o mesmo gosto envolvente. Surpreendeu-se o quanto detestou aquilo, e delicadamente se afastou. Iria dizer a ela que não queria mais, iria dizer a verdade, porem o barulho de uma porta batendo atrás de si assustou os dois. E quando se virou sentiu seu peito arder de medo.

- Me desculpe, não queria atrapalhar os dois pombinhos. – Draco disse de maneira desdenhosa, mas Harry notou o ódio queimando em seus olhos.

- Saia daqui, Malfoy. – Gina disse brava.

- Não se preocupe. Estava somente passando, estou voltando para casa, essa festa ta me dando nojo.

- Draco... – Harry o chamou fazendo Gina o olhar surpresa.

- Potter. – ele disse frio – não se preocupe, sua casa está a salvo, se você quiser dormir aqui para poder dar umazinha com sua namoradinha.

- Ah, pare com isso. – Harry estava com medo.

- Não, pode continuar. Mesmo. – e dizendo isso se virou e sumiu na lareira, deixando Harry mais confuso do que já estava.

- Harry? – Gina tocou seu braço. – Harry? Porque você o chamou pelo primeiro nome?

- Agora não, Gina, eu tenho que ir resolver isso.

- Resolver? – ela perguntou surpresa e entrou na frente dele. – Resolver o que?

- Olha, é complicado.

- Harry! Porque você o chamou pelo primeiro nome? – ela estava nitidamente brava, e isso somente irritou o moreno.

- Que saco, Gina! Eu não quero ficar com você! – ele disse ríspido fazendo pular para trás – Eu já terminei com você. E para sua informação, Draco é meu atual namorado!

E dizendo isso, entrou também na lareira e voltou para casa.

Pulou para longe assim que chegou, e correu realmente desesperado até chegar ao quarto de Draco, onde ele já tirava o colete.

- Draco, espera.

- Esperar o que? – ele perguntou bravo, mas Harry notou que ele mantinha aquela aparência calma. – Esperar para ver você se pegar com a ruiva?

- Draco, não foi isso.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu vi.

- Draco, não seja ridículo, você sabia que ela tentaria algo assim.

- Eu não sabia que você iria retribuir.

- Eu não retribui.

- Sua língua tocou a dela? – ele se virou para encará-lo pela primeira vez e Harry notou o ódio em seus olhos.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Então você retribui!

- Draco...

- Não, Harry! – ele disse bravo, dando um passo para frente, vendo o moreno pular para trás batendo as costas na parede. Sem fuga, era assim que gostava. – Você não entendeu! Você é meu! Não se atreva a sair por ai piranhando!

- Piranhando? Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém!

- Você é meu! – Draco disse novamente e desta vez segurou o colarinho da roupa de Harry, aproveitando que era um pouco maior que ele - e eu não vou permitir que uma ruiva maldita foda com tudo!

Harry até pensou em responder, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, notando surpreso como estava excitado. E então da mesma maneira abrupta que Draco o prensara contra a parede, eles começaram a se beijar.

Sem carinho, os dois batalhavam pelo controle de maneira igual, mas Harry estava ciente de quem ganharia, mesmo antes do loiro arrebentar os botões da camisa dele com força. Ao longe, somente foi capaz de ouvir o barulho deles caindo ao chão.

Draco até riu, rouco, diante da infeliz e educada tentativa do moreno de despi-lo, porem logo voltou a beijar e excitar Harry por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, sem se importar com a própria delicadeza do moreno. Ele teria que lutar para acompanhá-lo.

Harry sentia-se hesitante, apesar de muito excitado com o momento, porem seu medo o gelou no momento que sentiu a mão firme de Draco puxar seu cinto para fora.

- Draco, não. – ele murmurou tímido, e sem sucesso tentou empurrá-lo.

- Me diga que você não quer. – ele disse categórico, e sua mão apertou o nítido volume de sua calça, fazendo Harry segurar o gemido - Me diga que você não quer, de maneira alguma, sentir minha boca lá embaixo, e eu prometo que eu paro.

O moreno virou o rosto completamente envergonhado por estar claramente com vontade que ele continuasse. Porem Draco puxou seu rosto para encará-lo, e Harry se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos cinzas tão turvos pelo desejo. Tão claramente o desejando.

E então o loiro voltou a beijá-lo daquela maneira animalesca, porem dessa vez suas mãos sabiam o que procuravam. Sem vergonha, ele abriu a calça de Harry, e sua mão o tocou por cima do tecido fino da cueca, ficando exultante quando o sentiu estremecer.

Sem delicadeza, Draco abriu caminho pelo peito do moreno, beijando-o e excitando-o ainda mais, e o loiro notou que ele ficava mais travado conforme ele se aproximava de sua cintura.

Até pensou em parar, em acalmá-lo, assegurá-lo que não faria nada que ele realmente não desejasse, porem se lembrou do seu próprio desejo e medo na sua primeira vez, e de como ao não ter comentado em voz alta sobre isso o tinha dado muito mais prazer, do que se tivesse parado, por isso continuou seu caminho tirando-lhe a calça.

Hesitou brevemente, beijando com calma o ventre de Harry, sentindo-se ele mesmo ansioso em tê-lo. E então tendo em mente sua própria vontade, Draco puxou sua ultima veste e tomou-o com a boca.

Sentiu a vergonha de Harry sumir naquele momento, e sentiu a si mesmo, e ao seu ventre estremecer quando o ouviu gemer e segurar seus cabelos. O moreno nem notara seu ato.

Encarou-o de baixo, notando que Harry o encarava com os olhos turvos e o rosto extremamente vermelho. Draco sabia do que ele precisava, e somente um homem era capaz de entender como fazer certas coisas.

Durante um tempo a única coisa que se ouviu foi os gemidos de Harry cada vez que o loiro o tocava de maneira diferente. E então não podendo mais se controlar, Draco sentiu as mãos dele firmarem sua cabeça, e arqueando o corpo entregou-se ao melhor orgasmo de sua vida.

Draco sentia-se surpreso pelas reações do moreno, mas não fez nada, ciente de que sem nem ao menos se tocar ele alcançou o mesmo ápice.

Calmamente, e já sentindo a vergonha de Harry voltar, Draco se levantou devagar, fazendo um caminho de beijos mais delicados. O moreno estava realmente vermelho quando o loiro lhe deu um selinho.

- Uma vez na sua vida. Pare de pensar. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Me desculpa. – Harry disse, parecendo triste.

- Por gozar? Você não sabe como isso soa estranho. – Draco arrancou uma breve risada dele.

- Por ter beijado Gina. Eu to meio alto, e... sei lá, não tem desculpa.

- Eu não me importo. – mas seus olhos brilharam com certa raiva – Aquela ruiva é uma piranha, que deseja ficar grávida de você e poder ter filhos do grande menino-que-sobreviveu.

- E você? O que deseja de mim?

- Bom, eu não posso ter filhos.

- O que você deseja de mim?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar que eu gosto de você? – ele sorriu e soltou Harry da parede, se divertindo com a pressa dele em subir suas calças.

- Eu só... Parece algo improvável, desculpa.

- E você pensa isso por que... – Draco disse sorrindo, arrancando sua camisa, e procurando sua calça de pijamas.

- Porque é estranho. Depois de tudo que agente fez na escola. – ele se jogou na cama, tirando também a camisa que provavelmente perdera completamente seu uso, e jogou os sapatos para longe, notando como Draco os catara de maneira inconsciente e os colocara na parede ao lado dos seus.

- Depois deu ter feito sua vida um inferno. É isso que você quer dizer. – ele entrou no banheiro, murmurando um pequeno feitiço de limpeza em si próprio, e vestindo seu pijama.

- Algo assim.

- Eu já te expliquei minha adolescência. – ele voltou ao quarto – é assim que você vai dormir?

- Eu vou dormir aqui? – seu rosto voltou a corar.

- E por que não? Ainda tá com vergonha do que eu te fiz ali?

- É... Não... Quer dizer... Sei lá! – ele disse rápido e baixando o rosto.

- Harry querido. – ele chamou e se ajoelhou aos seus pés, podendo encará-lo de frente. – Eu sei que a coisa foi meio... Bruta. Mas como seu namorado, você tem que estar ciente que isso vai acontecer com mais e mais freqüência.

- Eu sei, mas ainda é meio estranho. Eu... bem, nunca senti nada como hoje, e ao mesmo tempo dizer que eu namoro um homem... Sei lá.

- Vou desconsiderar a ultima parte, e fingir que você somente me elogiou – ele sorriu orgulhoso – mas deixa de pensar assim, e bote pelo menos uma calça de pijamas para dormirmos.

- É... Eu normalmente durmo só de cueca.

- Sinta-se a vontade para dormir assim. – Draco disse sorrindo e se jogando na cama.

- O que eu quis dizer é que eu não tenho calças. Se você poderia me emprestar uma.

- Sem graça. – Draco fechou os olhos cansados – estão na primeira gaveta. Venha dormir logo.

Imaginando que o loiro não iria espiar, Harry correu em vestir as calças, jogando as outras no chão.

- Dobre e coloque em cima do móvel, Harry. – Draco disse, ouvindo o barulho.

- Não sabia que você era tão chato com organização. – ele disse, fazendo o que lhe fora pedido, e pulando para a cama. Inicialmente, preferiu ficar longe.

- Eu odeio coisas jogadas. – ele murmurou já a beira do sono, enquanto acenava com a varinha para a luz se apagar.

- Ei, Draco. – Harry o chamou cutucando suas costelas, e se sentindo melhor pelo loiro não poder ver sua vergonha.

- Que é cicatriz? – ele perguntou sonolento.

- Boa noite... – ele murmurou, e com medo da rejeição, virou-se de costas.

- Boa noite, Harry. – ele murmurou, também se virando de costas e jogando o braço nas costas do moreno com intimidade.

E quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois foram carregados para o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

_N.A. HÁ! Morram de tanto se retorcer! Draquinho muito safadinho, hihihihi. =x Eu não sei se vocês gostaram, na verdade, toda a vez que eu leio uma fanfic dos dois eles sempre vão pro vamo ver direto, e eu sempre me pergunto porque eles não podem 'brincar' um pouquinho. Não sei se fiz certo, e não sei se vocês gostam disso, =x Mas por favor me digam o que vocês acharam!_

_Bom, esse capitulo foi bem comprido, e rapidamente postado, mas não se acostumem, não sou tão fácil assim. Só postarei o próximo se tiver tipo 5983028393845948549358394 reviews! E tenho dito! Hã!_

_Hihi, mentirinha. Mas quero mtas reviews msmo! E aqui está a foto do Draquinho, só junte os espacinhos:_

_http:/ / cb600fulltomfeltonj_

_Talvez vocês já tenham visto ela. Ou não. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, sempre penso em Draco nessa posição. =D E ainda mais quando ele esta sendo beijado pelo Harry(leia o capitulo 14) hahahha._

_E chega. Vou dormir, que fiquei até tarde para terminar isso para voces. Me idolatrem por isso! ;D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Harry acordou cedo na segunda. Antes mesmo do que estava acostumado, e mesmo sentindo-se meio preguiçoso, pulou da cama, tomou um banho e se preparou para as aulas. Suas provas iriam começar aquela semana, e somente a idéia de que se passasse em todas estaria realmente formado, o deixava a mil. Ele suspirou, e sentado na cama, observou quando o loiro se mexeu e jogou os braços em cima das pernas do moreno, de maneira preguiçosa.

Draco dormindo parecia realmente um anjo, com todo aquele cabelo loiro bagunçado e leves mechas caindo por sobre seu rosto. E era, Harry notou pela primeira vez, realmente espaçoso quanto a sua cama.

Com cuidado, e carinho, o moreno esticou as mãos e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seu rosto para poder analisá-lo melhor. Seu jeito ainda tinha um ar de aristocracia, mesmo dormindo profundamente, o que fez Harry soltar uma breve risada.

Nunca se imaginara naquela cena, afinal, há tantos anos Draco fazia da sua vida um inferno, o atormentara e fizera de um tudo para que Harry sofresse. E ele ainda se lembrava com clareza do famoso botton de" Harry fede" no Torneio Tribruxo. Então como realmente fora parar sentado numa cama com um Malfoy?

Harry aproximou do rosto de Draco, ciente de como isso era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tão aconchegante, e bem baixinho, murmurou que estava saindo para aula. E não se surpreendeu quando ouviu o loiro mandá-lo tomar naquele lugar e deixar ele dormir, de uma maneira bem grunhida.

Com calma, ele se levantou soltando os braços do loiro, e saiu, parando brevemente na porta para decorar aquela cena. Draco dormia de barriga para baixo, o seu braço machucado solto na cama com a mão pendendo para fora do colchão. E a tatuagem, mesmo já se tornando parte do corpo dele, na visão de Harry, ainda tão sensual.

O moreno suspirou, e notando que parecia um namorado apaixonado idiota, se virou e fugiu para o ministério, antes que se matasse perguntando sobre esse relacionamento. Se surpreendeu, porque apesar de chegar cedo, encontrou um Rony lendo livros no fundo da sala.

- Ei, acho que tenho duas raridades aqui. Lendo livros e chegando cedo. – Harry disse rindo e se aproximando.

- Cala a boca, Harry. – Rony disse mal humorado – To precisando estudar e lá em casa tá impossível. Minha mãe não para de entrar no meu quarto, chorosa sobre eu ser o ultimo Weasley ali, e coisas do gênero.

- Coitada dela. – Harry não pode deixar de rir imaginando aquela cena. – Esta preparado para a ultima semana de aulas?

- Isso se eu conseguir decorar os malditos nomes de feitiços para passar nas provas praticas.

- Ah, Ron, nem é assim tão difícil. – ele riu.

- Tente os feitiços para transfiguração avançado. Nós vamos precisar disso, você sabe.

- Nós não sabemos se vai cair isso na prova. E somente Tonks é capaz de passar naquela prova com nota 100.

- Nem me fale cara, eu daria tudo para ser que nem ela nesse momento.

- Não exagere, Ron. Façamos assim, depois da aula desce lá pra casa, nós podemos estudar até explodirmos nossa cabeça.

- Não sei cara, eu ia fazer umas coisas essa tarde. – Rony disse sem encarar Harry, que sentiu a curiosidade atingi-lo.

- Umas coisas? O que exatamente você está planejando?

- Eu... Ah, cara, eu não ia contar para ninguém. Mas olha. – Sorrindo de orelha a orelha e colocou uma mão no bolso tirando um maravilhoso anel de ouro com uma pedra vermelha no centro.

- Que lindo Ron, para quem é?

- Como assim pra quem é, Harry? É da Hermione, eu vou pedir ela em casamento. – ele sorriu e então adicionou – se eu passar no curso.

- Cara... – Harry sentiu a própria boca se abrindo, surpreso.

- Não precisa ficar surpreso, Harry. Não é como se você não esperasse isso.

- Eu não esperava! – Harry disse mas abraçou o amigo. – Parabéns cara! Mas o que você vai resolver hoje? O anel esta na sua mão.

- É, mas não é do tamanho dela – ele pegou outro anel no bolso, esse comum – eu roubei da Mione a ultima vez que estive no apartamento dela, e o dedo dela é mais fino. Vou levar em um lugar para arrumar isso, já que eu não tenho idéia de que magia se usa para fazer isso. Quero tudo perfeito.

- Cara. Isso é lindo! – Harry riu, e apesar de sentir-se feliz por eles, imaginou o porque que todos estavam se casando e não ele. Draco veio na sua mente no mesmo momento. – Mas porque só agora?

- Ah, ela já trabalha no ministério, e ganha bem, tem até um apartamento e tal. Nós até conversamos sobre morarmos juntos. Mas esse maldito curso de auror não tinha fim, e não estávamos recebendo nada. Não achei que seria certo.

- Entendo. Cara. Parabéns de novo! – Harry sorriu.

- Brigado, Harry. Não vejo a hora de pedir para ela. Vai ser muito interessante ver a expressão dela. Nossa, vai ser tudo de bom!

- Com certeza. – Harry disse sorrindo, e então viu o professor entrar na sala apressado.

Pelo resto da aula, os dois ficaram quietos. E apesar dos professores estarem dando explicações e ajudas importantes para as provas, Harry se pegou dezenas de vezes com a mente longe, mais precisamente em um loiro. E notou que ficou imaginando o que caras como ele faziam. Será que se casariam? Em sua mente, imaginar dois bruxos no altar era estranho.

Ao olhar para Rony, era capaz de pensar no anel, no pedido de casamento, na cerimônia e em como o anel de casado ficaria lindo em ambos. Mas Harry estava encontrando dificuldades em pensar em si mesmo dessa maneira. E outra, quem seria a mulher do relacionamento? O moreno gelou, lembrando de como Draco dissera que ele poderia ficar por baixo, caso quisesse experimentar.

Resolvera aceitar o pedido de namoro, inicialmente porque gostava de passar tempo com o loiro. Em apenas um mês ele tinha mostrado para Harry que já não era a mesma criança da época de Hogwarts, amadurecera. E o moreno decidira que talvez devesse enfrentar o seu medo de estar com outro homem, afinal, os bruxos pareciam completamente comuns aquela idéia. Não se achava apaixonado pelo loiro ou coisa do tipo, mas por enquanto, estava curtindo aquilo. E a idéia de ter um namorado.

As aulas terminaram, e depois de convencer Rony a passar depois de ver o anel em sua casa para estudarem, aparatou.

Encontrou a casa em silencio, e caminhou até a cozinha, se surpreendendo por encontrar Snape e Draco.

- Ah. Oi. – ele disse tentando ser simpático – Eu vou só almoçar, e já deixo vocês em paz.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter. – Snape disso, sempre sério. – estou somente tentando convencer seu... namorado a aceitar a proposta da vida dele.

- A proposta do emprego? – Harry perguntou curioso e acenou com a varinha montando um prato para si.

- Já ficou sabendo então?

- Eu contei para ele. Mas não o envolva. – Draco parecia relaxado perto do antigo professor. – Já tenho uma pessoa chata para me convencer de aceitar isso.

- Mas você realmente deveria aceitar. – Snape disse bravo.

- O que acontece se ele não aceitar? – Harry perguntou curioso sentando ao lado do loiro.

- Teremos que encontrar outra pessoa.

- E o que exatamente é isso? – diante da expressão brava de Snape ele fez questão de adicionar – Draco não foi capaz de me explicar.

- Bom, depois da caída de Voldemort, o ministro parou para pensar que nós temos aurores de todos os tipos, para lutarmos com varias coisas. Mas nunca tivemos uma sessão especial para a luta contra os praticadores de artes das trevas.

- Achei que todos os aurores faziam isso.

- Não. Nós temos sessões especiais para objetos, e outras coisas envolvidos com magia negra. Shackelbolt colocara feitiços de rastreamento nos feitiços mais mortais, e vocês serão responsáveis por vários comensais presos.

-Nossa, isso parece bem bolado.

- Não queremos que outro Voldemort apareça.

- E porque Draco? E os outros nomes?

- Draco tem o nome da família Malfoy para ser reerguido. Não somente é completamente capaz de entender grande parte das magias negras, por ter praticado ou sido vitima, como também tem um grande dom para liderar. Mesmo sem o treinamento de auror, ele será capaz de dominar aquela sessão de maneira perfeita.

- Ah para, assim você me deixa tímido – Draco ironizou.

- Os outros nomes foram surgindo. – Snape continuou sem prestar atenção na gozação do loiro – você, Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley foram os primeiros a enfrentar Voldemort, e pelo que analisamos das notas de seu curso, vocês dois possuem as maiores notas. O Sr. Zabini fugiu de Hogwarts no ano em que ela fechou e terminou seus estudos em Durmstrang. Se formou ano passado como auror também, e possui um vasto conhecimento em magia negra. Srta. Parkinson enfrentou pais parecidos com os do Sr. Malfoy, e é completamente sensitiva para mentiras, então os depoimentos seriam tomados por ela. Os outros dois nomes são Sr. Valkir e Srta. Michelin são nossos melhores aurores no momento na sessão de objetos amaldiçoados.

- E todos aceitariam?

- Sim. Imagino que os mais difíceis são o Sr. Zabini e Srta. Parkinson. Mas se Draco aceitasse, eles entrariam.

- E porque você não quer aceitar, Draco? – Harry se virou para o loiro.

- Não é isso. – ele suspirou irritado e notou que a mão dele pousou na sua coxa, de maneira que Snape não notasse. – Mas ninguém daria muita confiança em nossa sessão, estando eu liderando-a.

- Draco, isso não é verdade.

- É sim, e todos sabem. – ele encarou Snape – eu já disse que eu vou pensar, mas acho que vocês estão cometendo uma burrice.

Snape abriu a boca para responder, e pela cara, de maneira brava, porem aquele barulho alto voltou a tocar, indicando que alguém chegara pela lareira. Nenhum dos três se assustou porem esperaram em silencio até o ruivo aparecer na porta da cozinha.

- Fui eu que fiz isso? – ele perguntou e então encarou a cena na cozinha de Harry, e pareceu ficar ainda mais confuso.

- Sim, temos um avisador. – Harry sorriu, se levantando para jogar o prato na pia, e fugir da mão quente de Draco em sua coxa.

- Sr. Weasley. – Snape se levantou o cumprimentando. –Fiquei sabendo que tirou nota máxima nas provas de poções mágicas no curso de aurores.

- Sim, senhor. – ele parecia surpreso por ter Snape falando com ele.

- Realmente, o nível de ensino dos aurores esta decaindo muito. – Snape disse sério – Bom, terei que ir. Adeus a todos.

E sem mais palavras saiu.

- Eu acho que ele acabou de me zoar – Rony disse quando imaginou que ele já tivesse entrado pela lareira.

- Nossa. E depois os loiros é que são burros. – Draco disse escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Você foi rápido. – Harry entrou no meio dos dois, sabendo que os dois continuariam com os insultos se deixasse.

-É. A loja estava fechada.

- O que você está querendo? – Draco perguntou curioso. Rony sentou a sua frente na mesa, e Harry o acompanhou, notando como aquela cena era incomum.

- Arrumar o anel de Hermione, vou pedi-la em casamento. – ele explicou.

- Oh, parabéns. – Harry não pode deixar de encarar o loiro, surpreso com a delicadeza, e então sentiu a mão dele voltar a tocar sua coxa.

- O anel dela está maior do que deveria. – o moreno disse, escorregando sua mão, para tirar a dele, porem seu plano deu errado, quando sentiu surpreso, Draco segurando-a, e cruzando seus dedos.

- Maior? Isso é fácil de arrumar. – Draco disse surpreendendo os dois – Me empresta. – ele esticou a mão para pegar os anéis.

Rony hesitou por um breve segundo, e então jogou os dois anéis na mão dele. De maneira rápida ele experimentou o anel de Hermione, e Harry se surpreendeu por servir certinho em seu dedo de noivado, fazendo o moreno pensar em como a mão dele era maravilhosamente fina e bela, e como o anel vermelho ficava tão correto naquele lugar.

Soltando da mão de Harry por cinco segundos, ele murmurou um feitiço e voltou a tirar o anel e entregar para Rony.

- Pronto. Minha mãe tinha problema em encontrar anéis que realmente coubessem em seus dedos finos. – ele explicou voltando a esconder sua mão debaixo da mesa, para segurar a de Harry.

- Nossa, Malfoy. Obrigado. – Rony sorriu analisando os anéis. – Tá perfeito.

- E o que você veio fazer aqui? – Draco perguntou curioso.

- Nós vamos estudar. – Harry respondeu – Teremos provas finais durante a semana toda, e se passarmos seremos, finalmente, aurores.

- Ó. Que bacana. – Draco disse sorrindo para o namorado. – então eu vou deixar vocês em paz. Estudem a vontade.

E ignorando Rony, ele se aproximou e deu um breve selinho no moreno, saindo da cozinha em seguida.

- Então as coisas já estão assim? – Rony perguntou com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Eu não sei o que seria 'assim'.

- Você já dormiu com ele?

- Ó céus! – Harry corou – porque todos querem tanto saber da minha vida sexual?

- Só queria saber por que você desapareceu da festa ontem. Todo mundo achou que fosse para se divertir.

- Todo mundo? – Harry sentiu-se amedrontado.

- Na verdade, eu e Mione. O resto só estranhou. – Rony sorriu – Mione disse que você não quis contar para ninguém.

- É. – Harry concordou – Achei que não seria legal roubar a atenção da festa.

- Porque você namora ele? Se morre de vergonha de dizer para qualquer um?

- Eu só não gosto de ter todos sabendo sobre minha vida. E vamos parar com isso. Vamos estudar que nós ganhamos mais.

Rony riu, sabendo que Harry estava morrendo de vergonha, e querendo fugir da pergunta, por isso ficou quieto, e rapidamente jogou dezenas de pergaminhos na mesa, pronto para estudar.

A semana passou rápida. Harry estava tão concentrado em estudar, que as poucas vezes que via Draco eram nos horários em que o loiro vinha lhe oferecer comida. O loiro surpreendentemente, se mostrou carinhoso e solicito com ele, e até o ajudou a estudar para a prova de poções, já que ele parecia tão familiarizado com essa matéria.

Poucas vezes se pegaram durante a semana, afinal, Harry se mostrava acabado no fim do dia. Porem todo seu esforço valeu à pena, quando na sexta feira, pegou suas notas.

- Ei, você foi o que mais pontuou aqui. – Rony disse animado. O ruivo tinha 80 na maioria das notas, enquanto Harry pontuara 100 em 3 matérias, e ficara com 95 em todas as outras.

- É, você também não foi mal. – ele sorriu.

- Devíamos ir comemorar. – Rony disse animado.

- Na verdade, eu vou para casa Ron. Tenho que mostrar para Draco. – ele disse tímido – e ainda temos uma ultima prova na segunda.

- Ah sim. Mas essa você passa fácil. – Rony piscou para ele – Eu vou pedir ajuda para Mione.

- Boa. – Harry sorriu. – Agente se fala mais tarde.

E acenando correu sorridente para a lareira, feliz por poder voltar para casa.

Apesar da vergonha que sentia, se encontrava cada vez mais acostumado com a presença do loiro, com o jeito preguiçoso dele de dominar a cama e ainda sim segurar a cintura de Harry para que ele não caísse. Com as eternas piadas sobre sua virgindade, e principalmente com o jeito másculo dele de demonstrar carinho.

Harry sentia-se curiosamente feliz com a companhia de alguém. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Tentando manter o controle, o moreno pulou da lareira e foi até a sala de Tv, onde o Draco permanecia sempre.

- Ei! – ele disse animado, chamando atenção do loiro, que parecia mole.

- Espero que seja bom, estava quase dormindo.

- Minhas notas saíram! – Harry sorriu e sentou no canto do sofá.

- E?

- Fui o primeiro da turma!

- Olha. Parece que minha tutoria foi muito boa. – ele se ergueu sentando-se na frente de Harry. – Parabéns;

- Obrigado! Eu to muito feliz. Falta só mais uma prova, um duelo. E então, eu serei um auror.

- Olha, isso me deixa muito excitado. – Draco disse sorrindo malicioso, e Harry se surpreendeu quando, daquela maneira tão rápida, ele se sentou em seu colo, um joelho de cada lado.

- Draco! – Harry o repreendeu, mas gostou.

- Bom, nós temos que comemorar não? – ele sorriu e deu um selinho no moreno – Ah. E temos duas coisas para comemorar.

- Ah é? O que mais?

- Eu aceitei o emprego. – Draco sorriu.

- O que? Por Merlin, parabéns Draco!

-Obrigado. Pois agora, eu sou o seu chefe. – Draco piscou.

- Não ainda. Tenho que passar na ultima prova.

- Ah, Harry, deixe de ser estraga prazeres, você vai passar. E vai trabalhar para mim. – Draco sorriu abertamente, e o moreno não pode deixar de notar como ele ficava lindo assim – E então poderemos fazer sexo no meu escritório.

- Por Merlin, Draco! – Harry franziu o rosto – nós nem fizemos nada, e você já tá pensando no que fazer no seu escritório.

- Nós realmente não fizemos nada. Precisamos correr atrás do prejuízo. – e rindo, ele não deixou Harry continuar a conversa, beijando-o.

O moreno sentiu-se inicialmente amedrontado pela posição que estava, mas notou que daquele jeito, apesar de não parecer ele tinha mais controle sobre os toques de Draco.

O loiro o beijava com força e sensualidade, e Harry não pode deixar de notar que mesmo depois de tantos beijos, o gosto dele ainda era surpreendente. Assim como suas mãos, que com pressa puxaram a camisa do moreno para fora, jogando-a longe.

- Draco, eu não... – Harry murmurou quando se viu nu da cintura para cima.

- Shh. – Draco colocou os dedos em sua boca e se aproximou – Isso daqui não é algo forte e cheio de desejo como semana passada. Isso é só agente se pegando e se apalpando. Nada vai acontecer se você não quiser.

O loiro tirou os dedos, e dessa vez esperou, encarando Harry, pela sua decisão. O moreno hesitou, pensando o que deveria fazer, e se realmente tudo aquilo era certo, mas então seus olhos foram atraídos para a pele pálida de seu pescoço. E dessa vez, suas mãos foram até a camisa, e vagarosamente o despiram.

Talvez fosse errado. Talvez estar com um homem fosse algo condenável. Mas naquele momento, enquanto Harry beijava vagarosamente o pescoço e ombros de Draco, ele não conseguia imaginar nada mais certo. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, e seus corpos se encaixaram com uma perfeita simetria.

O moreno estava ciente de que Draco estava sentindo o volume em suas calças, e pela primeira vez não estava ligando, na verdade ficava cada vez mais excitado com aquilo.

Draco o puxou para outro beijo, e dessa vez, Harry sentiu um impulso atingir seu peito, e antes que pudesse se controlar, apertou a cintura esguia do loiro, e com uma força incomum, o ergueu e o virou, podendo ficar por cima dele, enquanto o deitava sem delicadeza no sofá.

Pensou que aquilo fosse sua própria vingança pela maneira feroz com que Draco o tratara no domingo, e gostava da idéia. Porem, sua mão encostou em algo pegajoso, e se surpreendeu quando viu sangue nela.

- Draco, eu te machuquei.

- É claro que não. Continua.

- Não, Draco, olha. – Harry ergueu o corpo pegando o braço do loiro que sangrava a ponto de empapar o curativo.

- Mas que droga. – com um pulo ele se sentou e puxou o curativo com certo nojo.

- Eu fiz isso?

- Não. – ele murmurou com os olhos ficando vagos – estão chamando os comensais.

- Isso sangra toda a vez? – Harry perguntou assustado.

- Sim. Deveria arder, mas como não tem pele, ele sangra.

- Que meleca, Draco, vamos ter que reconstituir sua pele...

- Harry, cala a boca. Deixa eu me concentrar. – ele disse fechando os olhos.

Não poderia ter tido 3 minutos que se passaram mais lentos na cabeça dele. Sua mente estava branca com medo do que viria agora. E então Draco abriu seus olhos novamente.

- Avise Lupin. – ele disse sentando no sofá reto – Haverá um encontro na minha casa.

- Sim. – Harry fez o que ele pediu e voltou logo para o loiro que continuou sentado sem camisa.

- Tudo certo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, eles nos avisarão quando voltarem. Como é que você consegue ver as imagens? – Harry perguntou curioso – Seu pai sabe que você é um traidor, ele não deveria chamar a todos sabendo que você também tem a marca.

- Ele manda mensagens dentro de mensagens. Duas ou três imagens, locais diferentes, pessoas diferentes.

- E como você sabe qual seguir?

- Ele é meu pai, Harry. Eu sei como ele pensa. Mas ainda assim, já errei algumas vezes, e por eu ter que hesitar um pouco para poder imaginar qual o local certo, alguns fogem antes. Porque esse primeiro chamado é só para se encontrarem, e então eles partem para outro lugar.

- Nossa, você tem que ser realmente bom... – Harry disse e o abraçou. – Temos que limpar esse braço. E chega de sofrimento, vamos fazer alguma magia.

- Não. Não quero ver a marca negra.

- Draco...

- Não, Harry. – ele disse convicto – eu não gosto. E por favor, não diga nada agora. Esperar para descobrir se conseguiram alguma coisa, é realmente a pior parte.

Harry sorriu, queria insistir e pedir para ele deixar de ser besta. Queria levantar e pegar algo para limpar o machucado, mas quando viu Draco ajeitar o cabelo de maneira metódica para trás, notou que ele deixou escapar um certo desespero. E foi isso que fez o moreno respirar e segurar a mão dele cruzando os dedos.

Draco deu um breve sorriso. E se apoiou no sofá, junto a Harry, que observava com curiosidade como aquelas mãos unidas pareciam perfeitas.

* * *

_N.A. Aiiiiiii que liiiiindo! *-* hahahhaha. Eu gosto dessa cena, muito, e na verdade, imaginar o Draquinho em cima do Harry e ele o empurrando na maravilhosa luta de poder foi o que mais me deixou na vontade de escrever essa fanfic. (ahhhh que lindo.)_

_Gente meus comentários foram muito fofos, gostaria de agradecer a todos, principalmente pela demora em postar (nem demorou tanto assim né?). Acontece que o site esta cada dia mais impossível. Sempre com probleminhas._

_Bom, avisos. Para quem já leu meus capítulos anteriores, eles estão mudados. (iei) Nada tipo, mudança de historia. Somente uma repaginação e organização. Poque eu tenho ódio completo por coisas mal arrumadas =D Então na verdade, não há necessidade de ir lá checar! Só estou falando como um simples aviso._

_E é só né? Vocês não querem me ouvir falando sobre mim. Vocês querem Draquinho e Harry se catando lindos em Cristo! Pois bem, continuem comentando como boas almas caridosas que vocês são, e eu juro que posto o proximo ainda mais rápido! =D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Os dois ficaram agarrados um ao outro. Presos na esperança de uma resposta. E Harry notou nervoso, que somente meia hora depois é que a Avisador foi tocar, indicando a presença de alguém.

Com um pulo, os dois foram até a porta, dando de cara com um Lupin sujo de poeira e sangue.

- Sr. Malfoy. Harry. – ele pareceu não notar que o moreno ainda permanecia sem camisa, e que o loiro deixara a sua aberta.

- O que aconteceu, Lupin? – Harry perguntou aquilo que Draco temia em dizer.

- Era uma emboscada. – Lupin suspirou. – Haviam vários comensais esperando por nós. Três aurores foram mortos.

- Mas como? Eu analisei as imagens... – Draco chacoalhou a cabeça imaginando o que tinha feito de errado.

- Não foi culpa sua. Parece que Lucius armou tudo, enviou um falso pedido de aparição, mas todos os comensais estavam lá já. Conseguimos reagir, e prendemos quase todos. E o melhor, agora realmente temos algo contra seu pai.

- Ele esta preso? – havia um toque de esperança em sua voz.

- Sim. Estamos rastreando que varinha matou nossos homens. Se for a dele, teremos mais uma razão para prendê-lo. Mas por enquanto, temos somente ataque claro a aurores.

- Isso já é ótimo. – Harry sorriu.

- Sim. – Lupin apoiou a mão no ombro de Draco, o surpreendendo. – Nós vamos pega-lo. Agora, deixa eu ir.

E com um aceno, se virou e saiu, deixando um Draco assustado com a intimidade.

O silencio atingiu a sala por alguns minutos, Harry se recusando a tirar os olhos do rosto de Draco que ainda parecia meio perturbado. Queria abraçá-lo, queria voltar a ficar agarrado a ele como se não tivesse mais nada a se fazer.

- Ficar me encarando não torna o meu humor melhor. – Draco murmurou e o encarou de volta.

- Você esta bem?

- Odeio quando você me trata como se eu fosse capaz de quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Todo mundo é.

- Não um Malfoy. – Draco disse bravo, e se virou subindo as escadas. Harry o seguiu prontamente.

- Você deveria parar com essa historia de fugir de mim quando fica bravo.

- Quem gosta de fugir aqui é você. – ele disse olhando para trás e tirando a camisa. Harry somente observou aquelas costas firmes e maravilhosas.

- Ok, eu fugi algumas vezes, mas agora eu não quero fugir. – Draco entrou no quarto e com calma dobrou sua camiseta, separando-a para limpa-la. – Ei, conversa comigo.

- O que você quer conversar, Harry? – ele perguntou ríspido e se virou para encará-lo, pondo a mão no quadril. – Você sempre foge quando fica bravinho, e eu tenho que agüentar. Será que você não pode me deixar fugir uma vez?

- Porque você esta bravo? Esta preocupado com seu pai?

- Não, Harry. E qual a parte do me deixa em paz você não entendeu? Eu não quero conversar, eu não gosto de conversar. Agora se você quiser, se jogar na cama comigo e se apalpar, eu estou dentro, se não, saia.

- Ahh... – Harry hesitou, notando que sempre se surpreendia quando ele deixava claro seus desejos, e apesar da vergonha, imaginou que não tinha nada a perder.

Com calma, ele se aproximou do loiro que somente o encarava com neutralidade. Ergueu o rosto levemente, se amaldiçoando por ser menor que ele, mesmo que por pouco, e então o beijou.

Sua mão tocou o rosto de Draco, delicado, acariciando a linha do maxilar e deixando-a escorregar até sua nuca. E quando pode prender os dedos nos delicados fios de cabelo, foi que se permitiu aprofundar o beijo. O loiro estava presente, pronto para ele, e rapidamente seus braços correram o corpo de Harry, prendendo-o pela cintura.

Estavam ambos nus da cintura para cima, e o contato de pele com pele aqueceu Harry de maneira rápida. Não podia recusar aquele carinho, não podia negar que era aquilo que o excitava.

Com destreza, Draco o empurrou educadamente, até conseguir deitá-lo na cama, sem desgrudar seus corpos um segundo. E isso fez Harry hesitar brevemente.

- Draco... – ele o chamou, quando o loiro desceu os beijos pelo seu pescoço.

- Não estrague esse momento, Harry, eu não vou fazer nada. Eu juro. – Draco murmurou em seu ouvido, enquanto apertava seus corpos.

- Eu... – Harry voltou a falar, nervoso, e ciente de sua decisão. – eu quero que faça.

Draco travou na mesma hora, e ergueu seu corpo, apoiando em seu braço. O moreno notou como a boca dele parecia tão deliciosa e vermelha.

- Você quer?

- Você que esta estragando o clima agora. – Harry sorriu tímido e deu-lhe um breve selinho. – Gostaria de...

- Não precisa corar, delicia. – Draco riu ironizando-o – Eu sei que você quer ficar por cima. Estou lhe perguntando, porque não iremos parar na metade dessa vez.

- Entendo. Eu só tenho medo de te machucar...

- Não vai. – e dizendo isso, ele voltou a beijar Harry.

O moreno notou que aquela linha que os separava, que fazia Draco se segurar fora cortada. Não havia mais motivos para ele ser delicado, ou para sua mão não escorregar pelo corpo. Harry tinha, agora, uma liberdade com o loiro, que não o fazia nem um pouco mais nervoso, e sim o contrario.

Draco estava por cima, e não parecia querer quebrar aquela regra, pelo contrario, com delicadeza o beijava enquanto seus quadris se movimentavam de maneira que Harry nunca antes tinha sentido. E cada vez que o volume na calça do loiro se aproximava do seu, ele sentia-se estremecer.

Ok, talvez ainda tivesse medo, murmurou para si mesmo.

Com aquele jeito que somente o loiro tinha, seus beijos voltaram a escorregar para o corpo do moreno, e dessa vez sentiu-se exultante que pode lambê-lo e morde-lo sem nada mais do que alguns pobres gemidos contidos de Harry. Desejava muito mais.

Suas mãos desabotoaram com rapidez as calças de Harry e com um puxão a desceram até seus joelhos. Sentiu o moreno estremecer e hesitar, e por isso, beijou-o por cima da cueca. As pernas dele eram fortes, com pouquíssimos pêlos, e o loiro não pode resistir em morder a parte interna dela, surpreendendo Harry ainda mais.

As mãos finas e firmes de Draco o acariciavam por cima das roupas, enquanto seus beijos voltaram a subir até sua boca.

- Não faça isso... – Harry murmurou, o rosto estava vermelho.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Harry... Me diz.

- Volte... Lá. – Draco sabia o que ele queria. Sabia como ele queria, mas porque não fazê-lo sofrer um pouco já que parecia ainda tão envergonhado.

- Me peça... – ele riu, rouco, e sua mão encontrou o caminho para dentro da cueca, surpreendendo.

- Por favor, Draco. – Harry estava tímido, e ao mesmo tempo sua cabeça parecia rodar de tanto desejo, de tanta vontade.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você quer. Me diga. – os beijos em seu ombro deixavam um rastro de calor.

- Draco – ele trouxe a mão que apertava o lençol subiram e puxaram o rosto do loiro para o seu, o encarando com olhos turvos de prazer. – Me chupa, por favor.

- Estamos safadinhos... – Draco sorriu, feliz por conseguir o que queria, e com cuidado tirou o óculos do moreno. Sentia-se bem melhor quando via claramente o que o moreno queria. Sentia-se ainda mais excitado.

Sem mais palavras, o loiro voltou a traçar seu caminho, dessa vez terminando-o de despir e sentiu a sua própria excitação doer em seu ventre quando o alcançou.

O gemido dele encheu o ambiente, e a única coisa que Harry foi capaz de pensar era em como Draco era tão bom naquilo. Suas mãos prenderam-se no cabelo loiro enquanto a outra segurava o lençol.

O desejo o atingindo tão forte. O calor subindo-lhe em ondas, tudo ali parecia perfeito. Parecia tão bom.

Harry voltou a gemer alto, e então Draco subiu para beijá-lo. E dessa vez, quando suas bocas se juntaram, havia um desejo fora do normal. Uma certa obsessão em um atingir o outro.

O moreno o queria de maneira absoluta, o queria por inteiro, e o fato de que somente ele estava nu o deixou extremamente irritado. Por isso, novamente sua própria força surpreendeu ao loiro, quando com força virou a situação.

Um pouco estabanado como era, remexeu suas pernas terminando de tirar suas calças e meias, e então foram suas mãos que procuraram a abertura da calça de Draco. O loiro sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso, mesmo com as maneiras rudes de Harry. Sabia que ele precisava de uma aula de delicadeza, mas curiosamente, gostava mais daquela força.

Prendeu sua boca na dele, sentindo Draco acariciar suas costas, dos ombros até a delicada curvatura da bunda, e se amaldiçoou por não conseguir puxar para baixo a calça do loiro, que somente riu com a situação.

- Tente levantar, Harry. – ele murmurou, divertido, e quando o peso do moreno aliviou, ele mesmo puxou sua calça para baixo, ajudando.

Harry fez uma expressão de desculpas, misturado com certo desejo e então voltou a beijá-lo. Desde que o começara a namorar, imaginava como aquela cena seria, e realmente a imaginava de maneira mais romântica e delicada, porem não era isso que o impedia de adorar aquilo.

Seus beijos escorregaram dessa vez, querendo ser capaz de dar a Draco o mesmo prazer que ele sentira, e quase pulou assustado quando o barulho do Avisador ressoou em toda casa.

- Oh, Por Merlin. Eu vou estuporar esse filho da puta! – Draco disse se erguendo, e Harry notou surpreso que ele realmente faria aquilo.

- Ei, Draco, calma. – ele segurou seu braço quando viu-o pular da cama.

- Eu jurei que ia matar o próximo que nos atrapalhasse! – Draco disse revolto, vendo o moreno tímido voltar a vestir as calças.

- Deve ser somente Lupin. Deixe de ser desesperado, ele avisou que voltaria para nos dizer mais. – e catando sua camisa, ele voltou a se levantar. – Vamos ver o que ele quer.

Draco fechou a cara bravo, e para demonstrar sua revolta, somente levantou as calças, e foi atrás de Harry.

Como esperado, era Lupin que esperava-os na beira da escada.

- Oh, desculpe. – ele ficou sem graça – Acordei vocês?

- Não. – Harry disse surpreso com a inocência do professor, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu Draco dizer 'Sim' – Não se preocupe.

- Me perdoem. Eu só vim aqui avisar as ultimas noticias, que acho que farão o Sr. Malfoy muito feliz.

- Meu pai foi preso. – ele disse como se já imaginasse.

- Por atacar e matar dois aurores. Conseguimos ligar a magia até a varinha dele. Dessa vez realmente o pegamos. – Lupin sorriu orgulhoso enquanto Draco parecia surpreso.

- E agora? – ele perguntou após um breve segundo.

- Ninguém sabe. Estamos transportando seu pai para Azkaban junto com outros comensais. Esperaremos Harry e Rony passarem no curso em definitivo, e você estará livre.

- Livre? – foi à vez de Harry parecer surpreso.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil morarem sobre o mesmo teto – novamente, Lupin parecia estranhamente inocente – Por isso estamos tentando acelerar os processos, assim que terminamos de fichar os comensais, e o enviarmos para Azkaban então um grupo de Aurores vai descer até a Mansão e assegurar que ela não seja tão fácil de ser acessada. Colocaremos feitiços de proteção, e coisas do gênero. Talvez até ao fim da semana você já possa voltar para sua casa.

- Fim da semana? – E Harry sentiu seu corpo arrepiar assustado com a felicidade que ouviu na voz do loiro.

- Duas semanas estourando. – Lupin sorriu de volta.

- Que bom. E o trabalho? – Draco perguntou, ninguém parecia notar como Harry empalidecera.

- Ah sim. O escritório foi montado. Esta no Segundo Nível, iremos inaugurá-lo no fim do mês. E você estará presente.

- Oh. Obrigado, Lupin. – Draco disse tímido.

- Sem problemas. Agora, vou deixar vocês voltarem a dormir. Estou responsável de levar os comensais, e estão esperando por mim.

E com um ultimo adeus, virou-se e voltou a sair deixando os dois mergulhados no silencio.

- Você vai mesmo voltar para sua casa? – Harry perguntou tímido.

- Sim, Claro! – e foi a veemência com que o loiro disse que voltou a deixar o coração de Harry pesado. – Mas isso só semana que vem. Agora vem. Aonde tínhamos parado?

- Não... – Harry murmurou quando Draco o abraçou, o surpreendendo.

- O que foi Harry?

- Não sei, talvez... talvez todas as pessoas nos atrapalhando... signifique algo.

- Ó Merlin. Outro ataque de consciência é? – Malfoy perguntou irritado. – Você sequer tem vontade de ficar comigo para valer?

- Draco... – ele murmurou muito envergonhado.

- Não! – e então se afastou quando Harry tentou tocá-lo. – Para com isso! Deixa de ser ridículo. – e bufando se virou e foi para a cozinha.

- Draco. Eu não queria dizer isso, é só...

- É só que você é um pamonha froxo! Pelas bolas de Merlin! – Draco praguejou e pegou um copo de água virando com tudo. – Você tem que parar de ir na onda das pessoas, Harry.

- Eu não vou na onda das pessoas.

- Claro que vai, Harry! Tudo que você faz é porque alguém manda você fazer.

- Não...

- Sim! Salvar a Gina no segundo ano, todos esperavam que fosse você. Seu nome no torneio tribruxo, alguém colocou. Ajudando Dumbledore no penúltimo ano, ele mandou. Namorar Gina, era o que todos queriam. Ficar comigo, era o que eu queria. Você já teve alguma vontade própria?

- É obvio que sim. – Harry murmurou, notando que ele estava parcialmente certo.

- Pare de mentir para você mesmo. Tente ser honesto, e ai venha falar comigo. – e ele atravessou Harry socando seu ombro ao dele , e o deixando o moreno ainda mais bravo.

Era obvio que tinha feito coisas para as pessoas. Ajudara muita gente, muito mais do que Draco sequer imaginava. Mas não tinha feito as coisas somente para elas. Tinha feito por que era o que acreditava, porque era assim que deveria. Lutar pela suas crenças. Bem Grifinório, Harry não pode evitar em pensar.

Mas então, sua mente fugiu para o loiro, para o jeito como ele mordera os lábios, com medo de fazer barulho, medo de perder controle. E notou que Draco sempre fazia o que queria quando queria. E talvez por isso, tivesse tanta consciência de si, do que gostava ou não. Não realmente o inveja, mas o admirava.

E então aqueles estranhos e já comuns impulsos o atingiram, e antes que pensasse, correu para o quarto onde encontrou-o limpando o braço machucado, e escondendo-o em gazes.

- Você quer a verdade.

- Eu não Harry. Você deveria querer. – ele murmurou, sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos, era difícil fazer um curativo.

- Eu não amo você. – Harry disse categórico, e notou quando Draco travou por breves segundos, antes de terminar de fechar o curativo e finalmente olhar para ele. – Eu não te amo.

- Ok, eu já entendi.

- Mas eu acho que eu estou me apaixonando. – Harry apressou em continuar notando como ele pareceu se fechar com o que dissera antes. – Eu não sei gostar de alguém. Minha única sensação parecida com essa foi quando eu tive uma queda pela Cho Chang. E mesmo assim, não chega perto do que ta acontecendo. Acho pouco provável eu amar você, pelo menos por agora.

- Porque? – Draco perguntou, surpreso com a honestidade.

- Porque é muito cedo. Porque amor é algo criado para longo termo, e não para isso que esta rolando, não estamos juntos nem há um mês.

- Amor não é tão difícil assim, Potter. – Harry notou o jeito como ele o chamou, e isso doeu mais do que esperava. – Mas eu nunca pedi para que você me amasse.

- Não. Mas eu acho que se você quer honestidade, você deveria tê-la toda.

- Honestidade é um bom começo. – Draco sorriu e levantou-se da cama, surpreendendo-se novamente, quando Harry entrou em seu caminho.

- E... eu quero continuar.

- Sempre delicado.

- Você me fez pedir para você me chupar, não me venha dizer que você é o poço de delicadeza – e Harry se aproximou dele, sentindo sua respiração meio tensa.

- Eu já te disse. Ninguém merece ser bem tratado na cama. – Draco disse baixinho, encarando os olhos verdes, e se sentindo excitar só de ver toda aquela energia.

- Talvez... eu concorde com você.

E deixando Draco completamente sem reação, ele empurrou o loiro, de maneira que ele caísse na cama.

Seus olhos esquadrinharam o corpo dele. Esbelto, firme. E notou que sem nem mesmo tocá-lo, já provocara certa reação da parte de Draco. Harry sorriu de leve, e então seus olhos encontraram os cinzas turvos com um pedido silencioso de aproximação.

E Harry atendeu seu pedido.

Ficou de joelho na cama, deixando o corpo se abaixar para poder prender Draco contra a si completamente. E sua boca procurou a dele.

Draco estava ciente de como Harry parecia ainda mais bruto, e de como suas mãos escorregavam pelo braço do loiro, alisando cada músculo. Puro desejo.

Com um puxão, e irritado por ser o único semi nu, Draco alcançou o fim da camisa de Harry, e tirou-a, feliz ao sentir em seus dedos aquela barriga quente e tão firme. Delicados gomos mas totalmente notáveis.

O moreno sorriu nervoso com as caricias, e ao mesmo tempo muito excitado. E ergueu-se, meio que se sentando em cima de Draco para poder tirar as calças. Porem o segundo de hesitação, o fez escorregar para baixo do loiro.

- Você tem que aprender a parar de hesitar. – Draco murmurou provocativo, enquanto sua boca traçava longas caricias por seu pescoço, e suas mãos tiravam as calças de Harry.

Draco sentia a urgência em senti-lo, a necessidade de tocá-lo e ser tocado, porem tentava com muita força não sair rasgando as calças de nenhum dos dois. Sabia que Harry não lidaria bem com seu verdadeiro descontrole na cama.

Ele sorriu, divertido quando sentiu os dedos do moreno abrindo caminho por entre as calças dele, e novamente o jogou voltar a se virar.

O peso de Harry o prensou contra a cama, e ele notou com certa surpresa que suas pernas se encaixaram perfeitamente entre a cintura do moreno. Seus olhos, que tinham escorregado para os corpos unidos então se ergueram e foram surpreendidos com o verde tão cheio de vida.

Ele sempre imaginara como seria aquilo. Ficava em seu quarto pensando em tudo que faria com Harry se conseguisse tê-lo em suas mãos. Mas notou que a realidade, era realmente muito melhor.

Por breves segundos de hesitação da parte dos dois, eles se encararam, verdes nos cinzas. E um brilho de algo mais brilhou em Harry. Um brilho que logo foi contido. E foi isso que fez o moreno desviar os olhos.

Sem nem notar, ele se ergueu delicadamente, e beijou o centro do peito do loiro provocando um arrepio nele. Seus olhos se levantaram, querendo ver a expressão de prazer em Draco, enquanto seus beijos desciam, e suas mãos se encarregavam de despi-lo.

Nunca tinha feito isso, e apesar do leve medo em machucá-lo, a própria vontade de fazê-lo estremecer da maneira que ele tinha feito o deixava muito excitado.

Draco não se atreveu a desviar os olhos, vendo aquela cena tão sublime, e nem mesmo seu autocontrole foi capaz de segurar um breve gemido quando Harry o encontrou.

Sentiu a pura inexperiência e o temor, e se surpreendeu em como achou aquilo excitante. Em dado momento, fechou os olhos, e ergueu o rosto, soltando a respiração rápida e deixando somente seus sentidos se fartarem. Um mão de Draco acariciava a sua barriga fazendo-o estremecer.

Quase amaldiçoou Harry quando sentiu que ele voltar a traçar seu caminho pelo seu peito. Porem suas bocas capturaram-se de novo e dessa vez, ergueu o quadril ansiando por tocar o do moreno.

- Harry... – ele murmurou surpreso por sentir a mão dele tão prontamente em sua ereção. – Pegue a varinha...

Harry beijava a lateral de seu rosto, e esfregava seus corpos com uma ousadia que não lhe eram comuns.

- Por Merlin, Harry, pare com isso. – mas sua voz não lhe parecia tão confiante.

- Por quê? – Harry murmurou em sua orelha e então a lambeu.

- Porque eu quero você. Dentro de mim. Agora.

O moreno deu uma risada tímida, e somente desencostou o corpo suficiente para alcançar a varinha na cabeceira da cama. E rapidamente voltou a beijar Draco com sofreguidão.

- Repita... – o loiro murmurou entre um beijo e outro. – Repita depois de mim.

Harry acenou, os olhos fechados, a boca beijando carinhosamente a de Draco, suas ereções tão próximas. O loiro murmurou as palavras para o moreno, que simplesmente as repetia entre um beijo e outro e tocava com delicadeza a cabeça dos dois.

Surpreendeu-se por sentir tamanha calma o atingir, e então certa latência. Talvez fosse isso que amenizasse a dor. Repetiu 3 vezes cada feitiço em Draco, sentindo medo de machucá-lo, e somente fez isso uma vez em si.

E então eles estavam prontos.

Harry jogou a varinha longe sem nem notar, e ajeitou-se entre as pernas de Draco. O loiro não disse nada, somente encarou o moreno com confiança e guiou a mão dele até onde devia. O moreno estremeceu com medo de machucá-lo, mas notou que seus dedos somente garantiram que os feitiços tinham realmente funcionado, deixando-o preparado.

Não queria se apressar, Harry repetia para si, e com calma, voltar a beijar Draco enquanto o tocava com os dedos, sentindo que era o próprio que guiava sua mão. O loiro gemeu baixinho, e mordeu a boca do moreno, sentindo-se tão calmo, e ao mesmo tempo tão afoito.

Draco soltou sua mão, e então Harry o encarou uma ultima vez, duvidoso, e somente pelo olhar de confiança que vira, entendeu o que deveria fazer.

Com cuidado, ele se guiou, e com certa força, forçou sua entrada.

Draco gemeu. E Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo como aquilo era tão diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado. E sentindo-se afoitou, voltou a bombear com ainda mais força. E dessa vez, entendeu que o gemido que o loiro soltara não era tanto de prazer.

Ele abriu os olhos, e se surpreendeu com a expressão de dor de Draco. Envergonhado ele abraçou o loiro, o beijando e acalentando, sem saber como deveria reagir. Fora estúpido e brusco e o machucara.

Ficou assim por um tempo, e então sentiu que Draco relaxava vagarosamente em torno dele, porem só se permitiu mover-se quando os quadris do loiro se remexeram, indicando o que deveria fazer.

Tentando se segurar, Harry se movimentou, com calma, sentindo toda a extensão do corpo de Draco, seus dedos passeando pela lateral do corpo dele.

Sentia as pernas do loiro enlaçando seus quadris, e o apertando como se buscasse se fundir com ele de maneira total. Harry gemeu alto, e então bombeou com força, e dessa vez em resposta, sentiu Draco arquear o corpo, mordendo a boca de tanto desejo, como se algo tivesse sido atingido que lhe provocara muito prazer.

O corpo dos dois se uniam em um, e logo Harry já sabia como se mexer a ponto de atingir um local que fazia Draco estremecer toda a vez.

Sentindo uma leve camada de suor, ele ergueu-se, sentando em suas pernas. E trazendo Draco consigo.

O loiro se viu sentado em cima de Harry, e sem nem hesitar se remexeu, vendo-o apertar o lençol com força para se segurar. O moreno sentia como se um calor lhe subisse em ondas pelo corpo, assustando-o de como tinha que se esforçar tanto para não terminar aquilo tão rápido.

Um braço estava envolta da cintura de Draco, firmando-o, e a outra tentava tocá-lo no mesmo ritmo com que o loiro se remexia.

Sentiu quando o corpo inteiro de Draco se estremeceu, e a mão dele procurou a de Harry, firmando-o por um breve segundo, e se esvaziando em suas barrigas sem conseguir se conter.

Harry gemeu alto, extasiado, e então encontrou a curvatura do pescoço do loiro, onde mordendo seu ombro, fez o mesmo.

Os corpos dos dois estremeceram juntos, mais uma vez, e então os dois escorregaram para cama, arfantes.

Harry tentava sentir vergonha ou timidez de tudo que acontecera, mas só o que conseguia era sentir o ventre mole. Draco estava deitado ao seu lado, com o braço de Harry ainda em sua cintura, mesmo que froxo, e parecia não estar tendo o mesmo problema.

O moreno fechou os olhos, tentando normalizar sua respiração e sentiu quando o corpo de Draco se aconchegou ao seu, procurando calor.

- Meus pés estão formigando... – Draco murmurou rindo.

- Oh, eu fiz algo?

- Fez. Você me deu o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Acho que eu vou ficar o resto do dia meio abalado.

- Resto do dia? Eu vou me surpreender se conseguir sequer sair da cama o resto do fim de semana.

- Hmm, já está planejando o segundo round é? – Draco disse malicioso, e rindo Harry abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

Notou como ele era bonito, e como seu rosto clássico se tornava calmo e receptivo depois de tudo aquilo. Os olhos cinzas pareciam até felizes.

- Eu te machuquei? – Harry não pode resistir em perguntar.

- Não. – porem sua voz e seu olhar o traíram.

- Me desculpe, eu não pretendia ser tão bruto.

- Ei. Ei. Não arruíne esse momento, cicatriz. Estou exultante demais com seus dons para sequer me importar se você esqueceu as regras de etiquetas no começo.

- Oh. Draco. – Harry corou, envergonhado com o que fizera.

- Foi o maximo. – ele disse categórico, atraindo atenção do moreno – foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Eu só não fazia há um tempo, então foi meio surpreendente. Agora, eu não quero que você se culpe. Eu só quero capotar nos seus braços por meia hora e continuar com nossa maratona de sexo mais tarde.

- Maratona? – Harry perguntou rindo, e feliz ao sentir Draco se ajeitar e fechar os olhos sobre seu peito.

- Não espero nada menos que isso.

E com uma ultima risada, Harry ficou quieto, ouvindo a respiração de Draco se estabilizar. E somente quando o sentiu relaxar seu corpo, é que ele se permitiu dormir também.

* * *

_N.A. ÓMEUDEUS. Hahahahhaha. Muita gente pediu, todos imaginaram quando seria, e TCHARAAAAAAAAAAAN._

_Eu espero realmente que isso seja do agrado de todos. Afinal, eu pus toda minha mente e coração nisso, e eu terminei de escrever respirando tão pesado quanto eles! HAHAHAHHA;_

_Agora avisos, como teve muitas perguntas esse ultimo chappie, irei responde-los e agradece-los um a um. (viva /o/) Então, ai vai:_

_**Deh Isaacs**(Apesar de preferir Draco, eu realmente imagino que Harry seja mais soltinho e safadinho desse jeito. ;D E é obvio que o Draquinho concorda comigo.) **Lady Nath Black** (Não demorei dessa vez! Haha, espero que esse capitulo seja fofo, romântico, sexy, e muito mais!) **Samara Kiss** (demorou, mas chegou, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado! E Draquinho já esta se preparando realmente para comandar a todos em sua seção, aguarde que eu garanto que é legal.) **Neko Lolita** (Ahhh brigada por amar. E eu não consigo parar de imaginar os dois no sofá, acho a pegação daquele capitulo TUDODEBOM) **LudMills** ( Eu realmente não sei quanto os capítulos são no total. Só sei que to seguindo minha timeline. Alem desse, comecei já a escrever o próximo, mas normalmente faço tudo de ultima hora, porque sou Brasileira! Mas sinto dizer que não estamos longe da reta final! =/) **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** (Sim eles vão trabalhar juntinhos. E te garanto que será muito diferente, pelo menos eu imagino, então continue ligada que esta chegando o momento.) **Totosay de Cueca** (tudo atrapalha eles né? Então achei bem bacana o Draco perder os critérios dessa vez por isso =D mas finalmente tudo deu certo) **Renan Drarry** ( Honey! Obvio que eu te ajudo! Eu estou sempre disposta a me perder mais e mais no mundo de Harry e Draco. =D Só me ensina como contacta-lo que lhe darei um help) **Fer**( você só comenteu porque eu insisti malandrinha! Haha, mas sim, você os vera trabalhando EMBREVE)_

_Bom, agradeço também a todos que estão lendo e não estão comentando, e depois deu ter sido tão boazinha e maravilhosa com vocês nesse ultimo chappie, quero muitooooooooooos mais comentários. Quero um pandemônio de reviews! Ahahhaha._

_Um beijo para todos, e até a próxima ;*_


	18. Chapter 18

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, se encontrando preso entre os braços de Draco. Tão vagaroso quanto pode, ele se afastou, correndo para o chuveiro.

Os dois haviam adormecidos juntos, e menos de duas horas depois, o moreno fora acordado por um sonho particularmente excitante, e de maneira preguiçosa procura por Draco. Mesmo com a risada do loiro, eles fizeram sexo de maneira lenta, mas não menos gostoso, e então, eles se abraçaram e voltaram a dormir.

Um pouco envergonhado, Harry tomou um banho rápido, e vestindo sua camiseta jogada no chão, e uma bermuda que o moreno não tinha idéia de como fora parar lá, desceu as escadas para procurar comida.

Imaginou se ficaria realmente muito estranho se ele preparasse algo gostoso e então levasse para Draco, será que ele ficaria achando algo muito piegas? Harry hesitou encarando a cozinha. A noite anterior fora perfeita, melhor do que com tinha dormido com Gina, e ele nunca imaginou que pudesse acordar tão desesperado por mais. Talvez devesse fazer o café como se fosse um obrigado. Não que ele soubesse exatamente o porque agradeceria a ele, não era como se sexo fosse um favor.

Harry bufou bravo consigo mesmo, notando como seu pensamento parecia confuso. Talvez devesse pensar nisso enquanto cozinhava.

De maneira preguiçosa, ele pegou duas panelas, colocando no fogo, enquanto quebrava ovos e procurava bacon. Não havia razão para não ter um café da manhã mais pesado de vez em quando. Como não encontrou sua varinha, já que devia ter deixado na mesa ao lado da cama, caminhou em volta da mesa, procurando pão e manteiga.

Estava tão entretido imaginando o que exatamente Draco devia comer nas manhãs que nem notou que o próprio estava parado no batente da porta, somente de bermudas, sorrindo diante da cena.

- Você parece aquelas mulheres donas de casa. – Draco disse e viu Harry dar um pulo, derrubando o pote de manteiga.

- Por Merlin, Draco, você estava dormindo! – Harry disse quando notou quem era, ficando meio envergonhado quando ele caiu na risada.

- Não estava. Você me acordou quando saiu da cama, até pensei em entrar no chuveiro com você, mas achei que você sentiria vergonha.

- Eu não vi você acordado. – Harry disse vendo-o sentar, e então, para disfarçar, colocou a manteiga e o saco pães na mesa.

- Você não serviu os pratos. – Draco disse e então o encarou – ou você não ia servir?

- Eu ia. – Harry disse rápido, envergonhado de contar seus planos para ele. – Só que estou sozinho para cuidar de tudo.

- Que sofrimento. – Draco disse porem, como não se levantou Harry jogou dois pratos na mesa, pegando os outros para tirar a comida da panela. – Você tá fazendo esse café delicioso para mim?

- Algo assim. – Harry corou – você merecia, depois de ontem.

- Merecia? – Draco riu – Virei uma protistuta agora.

- Nãããão. – Harry corou ainda mais forte, e sentou no lugar a frente dele. – olha. Não é tipo, pagamento, é tipo... ah sei lá;

- Ei. – Draco o chamou, esperando ele olhar em seus olhos para continuar. – Eu gostei.

Harry acenou, segurando o breve sorriso de satisfação e com calma, começou a comer. Observou Draco pegando um pouco de cada coisa, e comendo com prazer, e ele mesmo se serviu.

Os dois caíram em um breve silencio enquanto se fartavam, porem Harry notou que não era algo estranho, e sim intimo. Aquele silencio continuou até a comida acabar dos pratos.

- Você é muito bom cozinheiro. – Draco disse sorridente, e dessa vez, se levantou para ajudá-lo a tirar os pratos.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu, notando breves roxos no peito do loiro. – Ei, o que é isso?

- Você. – Draco disse sorrindo e apoiou-se na mesa.

- Eu? – Harry se virou depois de jogar tudo na pia.

- Sim. Você e sua boca. – Draco sorriu como se estivesse orgulhoso, e sem vergonha segurou a cintura de Harry, trazendo-o para perto. – Porque você me parece tão tímido essa manhã?

- Sei lá; - Harry disse e então o encarou – Acho que estou meio cansado, e preocupado com a prova.

- Ah, o exame final. Não se preocupe, posso ajudá-lo. – o loiro disse sorridente, e apoiou-se na mesa para colocar as pernas em volta de Harry.

- Bom, se eu acordei tímido, você acordou a mil, ein? – Harry riu abraçando Draco pela cintura.

- Eu não queria ter que dizer nada, mas ontem à noite eu tive um moreno gostoso me fazendo gozar de maneira incrível. Acho que vou tentar seduzi-lo a fazer de novo, hoje.

- Acho que você deveria tentar. – Harry riu, apesar de corar violentamente, e aproximou-se para beijar o loiro.

A sensação daquela boca não era cansativa a seu ver. Pelo contrario, parecia que cada vez que eles se beijavam uma emoção diferente atravessava seu corpo, tudo parecia novo, e ao mesmo tempo familiar.

Harry sentiu quando Draco mordeu sua boca com força, e então o puxou mais para perto, como se para sentir seus corpos juntos. O moreno estremeceu, e estava prestes a deixá-lo nu ali mesmo na cozinha quando um familiar barulho assustou os dois.

- Por Merlin, definitivamente precisamos contar para as pessoas que elas não são bem vindas aqui. – Draco disse se afastando irritado – Me de sua camisa.

- Porque?

- O fato de que eu estou sem camisa e mostrando minha cicatriz diz algo para você?

- Você estava assim com Lupin.

- Acontece que eu sabia que era Lupin entrando, e ele teria a decência de não encarar meu braço, ou perguntar como eu arrumei a cicatriz. Não creio que mais alguém faria isso.

- Besteira. – Harry disse voltando a sentar, e encarando o loiro divertido.

- Se alguém perguntar, Potter, você vai fica me devendo um boquete.

- O que? – Harry riu divertido – Que tipo de aposta é essa?

- O meu tipo favorito. – Draco disse categórico.

- Ei, Harry. – cabelos ruivos surgiram na porta, fazendo Draco se virar para encarar Rony. Os olhos do ruivo foram automaticamente atraídos para o peito nu e cheio de manchas roxas do loiro – Desculpe, estou atrapalhando algo?

- Não. – Harry disse enquanto o loiro disse ao mesmo tempo disse 'Sim' – Para com isso, Draco.

- Eu só digo a verdade. – ele disse, Harry notou como o jeito relaxado dele ia embora quando estava com outras pessoas no mesmo lugar.

- Desculpem. – Rony murmurou, e então, para a desgraça de Harry seus olhos esquadrinharam o braço de Draco, vendo as gazes tapando o local da marca – Só queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Fiquem a vontade, eu vou para lá. – Draco disse com um sorriso gozador no canto da boca, saindo da cozinha.

- Eu realmente não to atrapalhando? – Rony perguntou, porem se sentou na cadeira a frente de Harry.

- Não, estávamos tendo uma conversa idiota, de qualquer maneira. – Harry sorriu para o amigo. – O que você quer?

- Eu tava querendo o livro de feitiços para a prova de segunda. Se você não se importa.

- O que aconteceu com o seu? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Perdi, e Hermione não pode nem sonhar com isso.

- Você vai treinar com ela?

- Vou. Meus pais viajaram, estão visitando Gui e Fleur para conhecer os netinhos, então estou ficando na casa dela.

- Que bacana. E tá conseguindo segurar sua boca quanto ao pedido de casamento?

- Quase. Toda a vez que eu olho para ela da vontade de falar, mas ai eu respiro fundo e tento me conter. Preciso de um trabalho antes de sair me casando por ai.

- Espera, eu não te contei sobre a proposta de emprego?

- Que proposta?

- Olha, isso é pra ser um segredo, mas eu to sabendo que vão nos oferecer um emprego numa área nova.

- Sério? Que legal! Agente vai ganhar bem?

- Sei lá. – Harry riu e se levantou – mas acho que sim.

- Uau. Finalmente poderei comprara coisas bacanas para ela. – Harry riu novamente – Oras, cara, tente conviver com aquela menina, ela ganha milhões só para ajudar Shackelbolt.

- Entendo seu desespero. – ele sorriu para o loiro ciente de que o salário de Hermione era realmente alto para alguém que se formara a tão pouco tempo – Deixe me pegar o livro.

Rapidamente, Harry correu para a sala de TV, onde o loiro estava jogado no sofá vendo alguma coisa.

- Ei, veio pagar sua aposta, querido? – Harry notou como ele parecia animado com a idéia.

- Cala a boca, Draco. Rony ainda está aqui.

- Oh, que pena. – ele comentou mudando de canal, e Harry não pode deixar de rir diante dos pensamentos sempre tão pervertidos do loiro.

Tentando não prestar atenção na forma como era encarado, Harry rapidamente se agachou para pegar o livro escondido na prateleira abaixo da TV e então voltou correndo para a cozinha.

- Aqui. – Harry sorriu, entregando o livro para o ruivo que andava pela cozinha.

- Ei, Harry, só mais uma coisa. – Rony disse corando brevemente – como estão você e Draco?

- Foi Hermione quem mandou você perguntar. – Harry não perguntou, porem sorria.

- Você sabe como ela é. Está preocupada.

- Diga que esta tudo muito bem. – ele sorriu – muito bem mesmo.

- Isso significa que vocês...?

- Oh, sério, Rony, não estou nem um pouco afim de continuar contando minha vida sexual para você. – Harry corou.

- Oh, me desculpe. Hermione mandou eu descobrir. – ele abaixou os olhos nervoso. – tenho que parar de ir na onda dela. E é isso, tchau. – ele disse parecendo completamente envergonhado e sumindo porta afora rapidamente.

Harry não pode deixar de rir. Hermione estava preocupada que os dois se matassem novamente, mas nesse exato momento, depois de tudo que o moreno sentira na noite anterior, achava muito pouco provável.

De maneira preguiçosa, ele caminhou até a sala sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

- O cabelo de fogo foi embora? – o loiro perguntou mudando de canal rapidamente.

- Sim.

- Então que tal pagar sua aposta? – Draco voltou a sugerir, porem sua expressão parecia de puro descaso.

- Você realmente só pensa em sexo? – Harry sorriu e se virou para encará-lo.

- Em grande parte do meu dia, sim. – ele concordou e virou a cabeça rapidamente, voltando logo a atenção para TV. – o que foi que você tá me encarando?

- Eu queria te perguntar algumas coisas. Se você não se importa.

- Não, diga. – porem ele parecia desatento.

- Ontem à noite. – Harry começou, sentindo-se muito envergonhado. – Eu, por um acaso não te machuquei?

- Ó Merlin, para que eu fui arrumar um namorado que é tão virgenzinha? – Draco disse isso ao ar, fazendo Harry rir e batê-lo de leve no ombro. – É claro que não, cicatriz. Porque você tá tão cismado com essa historia?

- Porque ontem... Quando eu te procurei pela segunda vez, nós meio que não usamos magia, e você já tinha feito uma cara feia na primeira vez que eu...

- Me penetro. – Draco terminou para ele – você realmente deveria aprender a falar as palavras sem corar, Harry.

- Tanto faz. – o moreno sabia que deveria estar realmente vermelho. – Eu te machuquei?

- Harry, Harry, pobre virgem inocente. – Draco disse sorrindo, ainda sem tirar os olhos da TV – você precisa aprender os segredos da vida meu caro.

- Gente, o que isso tem a ver?

- Harry, eu vou te explicar. – Draco se virou para encará-lo também. – fazia certo tempo que eu não fazia sexo com ninguém, como eu te disse ontem a noite. Afinal, eu estava muito ocupado fugindo dos comensais, e as poucas vezes que fiz, quando eu fiz, normalmente eu ficava por cima. Então, sim você foi um pouco mais brusco do que eu aconselharia, mas eu não sou uma florzinha delicada. E a segunda vez, eu estava um pouco mais... 'acostumado' com a invasão, se é que você me entende, e havia um pouco de liquido dentro de mim, que somente facilitou.

- Liquido? – Harry encarou-o surpreso, e então se tocou do que ele falava – Ó-por-merlin! Tipo, semêm? Eu realmente não precisava saber disso.

- Harry, eu já disse que eu vou ser honesto com você, não importa a situação. Então pare de sofrer com as respostas sendo que foi você que as pediu.

- Ainda acho um pouco perturbador eu saber disso. – Draco riu diante da expressão meio enojada de Harry – Vai me dizer que você foi sempre tão assim aberto para sexo?

- Eu nunca fui uma virgenzinha pura. Antes eu simplesmente não pensava em sexo de maneira alguma, e então quando eu comecei a pensar tratei logo de perder minha virgindade para poder saber o que eu tanto sonhava com. Sei que eu tinha vergonha na hora de fazer, mas conversar sobre nunca me deixou tímido.

- Você é único então. – Harry sorriu e virou a atenção para a TV, porem num piscar de olhos, o loiro estava sentado no colo dele.

- Você é realmente o meu oposto, querido – Draco constatou puxando a camisa de Harry para fora e beijando o seu pescoço e ombros. – Porque eu não me lembro de ver você nem um pouco envergonhado quando você estava em cima de mim ontem.

- Eu estava. – Harry discordou fechando os olhos para sentir melhor a boca de Draco trabalhando. – então você não se importa de me deixar por cima?

- É claro que eu não faria disso algo eterno – Draco murmurou enquanto mordiscava sua orelha sentindo a reação clara do moreno entre suas pernas – mas você é muito bom no que faz Harry Potter.

Harry riu, divertido com o jeito tão irônico de Draco demonstrar qualquer atenção a ele, e então afastou o rosto apoiando no sofá, encarando o loiro.

- O que acontece, Draco? – ele perguntou sorrindo – como você se sente quando eu...?

- Acho que você deveria experimentar. – Draco piscou um olho para ele fazendo-o rir novamente – é bom, Harry. Simples assim. Não creio que existam muitas maneiras de se explicar sexo.

- É estranho. – Harry disse acariciando o rosto do loiro de maneira carinhosa, surpreendendo-o – Se eu pensasse há uns meses atrás que eu teria Draco Malfoy sentado no meu colo e de que isso me excitaria de maneira desigual eu iria socar a mim mesmo. – Harry sorriu para o loiro – Você tem certeza que não esta me prendendo sobre a maldição Imperius?

- Oh, sim, claro. Como pude esquecer de mencionar. Naquela noite, quando você achou que eu estava ocupando minha boca com te dar prazer na verdade eu estava escondendo minha real intenção de colocá-lo sobre a maldição Imperius para poder mais tarde te carregar para cama.

- Tudo faz mais sentido agora. – Harry concordou sério, e então caiu na risada junto com o loiro. – Porque você não era bacana assim quando estávamos no colégio? – o moreno perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir.

- Porque você me trocou pelo traidor no primeiro dia de aula. – ele respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- Não chame Rony assim. Ele foi bacana comigo, e você não.

- Eu fiquei bravo porque imaginei o que Rony já deveria ter falado de mim.

- É, na verdade, ele falou realmente mal de você. Mas eu não baseio minhas escolhas nas pessoas ou nos seus comentários, mas no que eu acho certo ou errado.

- E você me achou muito errado naquela época.

- Muito mesmo.

- E agora você me acha certo? – Draco sorriu.

- Não. – Harry viu o sorriso dele vacilar e então continuou – Mas agora eu acho que o errado me atrai muito mais.

O moreno ficou feliz quando viu que Draco voltou a sorrir orgulhoso, e rapidamente as bocas deles se colaram. Não houve hesitação de nenhuma parte, somente aquele já conhecido carinho.

Harry estava apoiado no sofá, e o loiro fazia questão de pressioná-lo, prensando seu corpo, prendendo-o, e deixando-o ainda mais excitado com toda a extensão do corpo de Draco.

Ele teve que segurar um gemido, quando de maneira muito competente o loiro esfregou seus membros, as mãos do moreno rapidamente segurando os altos das coxas e o puxando de volta para senti-lo novamente.

O moreno não conseguia acreditar o quão rápido os dois descobriam onde se tocar. O quão fácil era excitar um ao outro mesmo não tendo dividido mais do que uma noite. Draco era bruto, forte, e Harry não pode deixar de notar, que varias vezes agia da mesma forma, puxando seus cabelos, e mordendo seus ombros.

Ombros maravilhosos, o moreno pensou sorrindo mentalmente. Largos, fortes, e ainda tinha aquela tatuagem, Harry nunca imaginou o quanto poderia ficar excitado com aquilo, mas ficava, mais até do que gostaria de admitir.

Sentindo que suas mãos queimavam a pele por onde passava, Harry escorregou-as para a cintura de Draco, e então para a delicada curvatura da bunda dele. Queria tomá-lo ali e agora, e não estava nem um pouco no humor de brincar antes.

Surpreendendo Harry, Draco ergueu-se de um pulo e parou a frente dele. O moreno fechou o rosto, abrindo a boca para perguntar porque ele se afastara, porem o movimento daquelas mãos finas atraiu sua atenção.

Os dedos de Draco foram lentos, desabotoando suas calças devagar. Harry estava estático, surpreso, o loiro estava despindo-se na sua frente, e não parecia nem um pouco tímido quanto aquilo. O moreno mordeu a boca quando a calça caiu, a cueca preta boxer deixando aparente aquele volume.

Draco sorriu, sedutor, ciente de que o moreno segurava sua respiração como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E somente por isso, terminou de se despir ficando ainda mais excitado quando Harry o encarou corando e mordendo a boca.

- Você é definitivamente maravilhoso – Harry murmurou erguendo o rosto para encará-lo quando ele voltou a se sentar no seu colo.

- Mesmo adorando seus comentários. Devo dizer, não alimente o meu ego. – porem ele sorria presunçoso fazendo o moreno puxar-lhe para um beijo.

O queria naquele momento, e por isso fez um esforço em erguer-se, querendo se jogar em cima do loiro, porem voltou a se surpreender quando foi empurrado de volta.

- Não é só você que manda aqui, querido – Draco disse sorrindo, e então se levantou para poder alcançar a calça do moreno.

Com os dedos firmes, abriu-lhe a calça e o despiu somente até a metade das coxas parecendo desesperado. Não teve tempo para ser delicado, ou para poder tomá-lo com a boca do jeito que desejava. Sabia que Harry estava desesperado, então nada mais justo do que mostrar-lhe o real significado de sexo bruto.

Draco voltou a beijá-lo com força, suas mãos somente se deram ao trabalho de tocá-lo rapidamente, então indicando o caminho para dentro de si. O loiro gemeu e Harry segurou seu quadril.

- Espere. E a magia? – Harry perguntou, querendo manter um fio de consciência dentro daquele redemoinho de caos que sua mente estava. Era pouco provável que durasse muito sentindo o calor de Draco tão perto de seu membro.

- Cale a boca. – Draco disse, porem puxou a varinha que estava no bolso da calça semi-arriada de Harry, murmurou um feitiço rápido que fez o moreno sentir-se curiosamente molhado, e então tacou-a longe.

Draco forçou sua entrada provocando um gemido contido de Harry, e certa dor em si mesmo. Jogou a cabeça para cima, sabendo que se fosse devagar a dor seria ainda maior, porem não teve como pensar em agir, já que sentiu as mãos do moreno apertarem em volta de seu quadril e o trazerem para baixo com força.

O loiro sentiu a dor escurecer sua visão como sempre fazia, porem também sentiu que Harry o acertara em um ponto que estremeceu seu ventre.

O moreno hesitou, ciente de que pela terceira vez seu desespero o tinha machucado, e quase parou para ver como ele estava, mas sentiu que o loiro começou a se mover. Draco estava sentindo dores, provavelmente, mas tinha jogado a cabeça para trás, fugindo dos olhares verdes inquisitivos e se movendo para afastá-la.

Harry encarou aquele peito com marcas roxas, e então agindo como Draco queria, voltou a beijá-lo na curvatura do pescoço, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá para poder trazê-lo mais para perto, mas para dentro.

Draco voltou a gemer, e dessa vez, Harry sabia que era de prazer. Movimentou os quadris brevemente, e segurou com força os ossos do quadril de Draco para fazê-lo alcançar mais fundo. Precisava tê-lo por inteiro.

Harry gemeu alto, não sendo capaz de segurar, e não conseguindo se conter, empurrou-o fazendo os dois caírem no chão. O moreno procurou a boca de Draco desesperado, cobrindo-a enquanto segurava os joelhos dele entre seus braços.

- ÓMerlin. – Draco murmurou sentindo os prazeres que somente um pouco de sexo bruto poderiam lhe oferecer – Mais forte!

Harry riu, meio nervoso. Sabia que estava forte, e somente se segurava com medo de machucá-lo, mas aparentemente, esse era o ultimo pensamento de Draco, que gemeu alto apesar de fazer uma breve careta de dor.

- O que acontece, Draco? – Harry perguntou sentindo-se a beira de um orgasmo. – Me diz, o que você sente!

- É tão grande. – Draco murmurou escorregando suas mãos pelo corpo de Harry, apertando sua bunda, e puxando-o mais para dentro com suas mãos. – É tão quente, parece... parece que você é meu.

- Eu sou. – Harry murmurou e então afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco, mordendo-o.

- Oh, Harry... eu vou...

Porem Draco não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, erguendo todo seu corpo enquanto estremecia diante de um orgasmo que o abalou. Harry então gemeu, sentindo toda a musculatura se apertar em volta dele e não pode segurar-se diante daquilo, entregando-se logo em seguida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry se remexeu e então acordou, sentindo o corpo dolorido. O sol matutino entrava delicado pela janela, esquentando suas pernas.

Era segunda de manhã. E de acordo com o relógio que estava na cabeceira, sua prova final somente começaria dali a 3 horas somente.

Draco dormia profundamente, alheio ao nervosismo do moreno, e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir quanto a isso. Os dois tinham passado o fim de semana inteiro grudados um no outro, algumas horas literalmente até, e mesmo quando o moreno forçara os dois a tentarem estudar eles acabaram no chão desesperados em despir-se.

Para a surpresa de Harry, e a felicidade de Draco, o moreno tinha rapidamente se tornado menos envergonhado. O que o tornou também mais preocupado quando ao loiro, com medo de machucá-lo.

De maneira preguiçosa, Harry levantou-se e correu para o chuveiro, tomando um banho e vestindo roupas de duelo. Se tudo desse certo até o fim do dia aquelas roupas teriam detalhes em verde escuro e um brasão dos aurores. Até o fim do dia ele seria um auror.

Como ainda tinha muito tempo, voltou a se deitar observando o loiro.

Ele dormia de barriga para baixo, uma das posições que Harry notara ser sua favorita, a muito já tinha jogado o lençol para longe, deixando aquele belo traseiro a mostra. Traseiro que o moreno começava a apreciar sem vergonha.

Em somente um fim de semana, os dois tinham se tornado muito dependentes um do outro, de maneira que sempre comiam na mesma hora, e dormiam juntos, e Harry ficava um pouco assustado com isso. Temia seu próprio desejo de fazê-lo feliz.

O moreno esticou os dedos e afastou aqueles poucos fios loiros que caiam no rosto de Draco, queria poder ver melhor aquela beleza tão perfeita, porem o seu ato acordou-o.

Os olhos cinzas o encararam com sonolência, e Harry desejou que ele tivesse um sono mais pesado.

- Que horas são? – o loiro perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- 8.

- Hm. E você me acordou porque quer que eu te ocupe até dar a hora da sua prova? Quando é mesmo?

- 9 e meia. E não. – ele riu – eu só queria tirar o cabelo do seu rosto, não é minha culpa se você tem um sono leve.

- É o que acontece quando tem Comensais te caçando – ele bocejou e levantou o corpo, notando a falta de vestes – Ei, espero que você não tenha me abusado enquanto eu dormia.

- Como se fosse capaz. – porem Harry sorria e não pode resistir em encarar aquele belo traseiro mais uma vez – Você que tirou sua própria roupa enquanto dormia.

- Corrigindo, você que rasgou minhas roupas ontem à noite, e me deixou dormir totalmente nu. – sem vergonha, Draco ergueu-se e caçou no chão uma cueca preta vestindo-a. – Muito melhor.

- Eu gostava mais do outro jeito. – Harry disse corando.

- Por Merlin. O que eu fiz com o pobre virgem Potter? – Draco perguntou voltando a se jogar na cama.

- Eu nunca fui virgem, Draco.

- Nem nunca foi tão safado assim. – Draco disse arrancando uma risada alta do moreno. – Você está nervoso com a prova?

- Um pouco. Não muito. Ei, você quer ir ver?

- Eu?

- Claro.

- Eu posso ver?

- Sim. Tem uma área para quem quiser assistir as provas. É tipo uma arquibancada.

- E você ta me convidando? – Draco parecia realmente surpreso.

- Sim. Você sempre pode dizer que esta analisando seus futuros empregados.

- E não o meu namorado gostoso.

- Draco! – Harry corou.

- Ok, eu entendo, você tem vergonha da gente. Eu não me importo. – Draco fez questão de adicionar quando Harry abriu a boca – Desde que você sempre chegue a casa e venha fazer sexo comigo eu já to feliz. E sim, eu vou. Agora, feche essa boca e descanse ai enquanto tomo meu banho.

E sem mais palavras ele se levantou indo ao banheiro.

Harry estava ciente que tinha vergonha de Draco, que não queria assumi-lo, não ainda. E sentia-se culpado por isso, afinal, vinha a gostar tanto dele, que isso lhe parecia errado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a idéia de dizer para qualquer um que tinha um namorado, e que este era ninguém menos que um Malfoy lhe parecia tomar toda a coragem.

Iria conversar com Hermione depois, ia perguntar se era comum isso. Se poderia continuar escondendo esse relacionamento sem realmente machucar Draco.

Ficou quase meia hora esperando o loiro terminar o banho, e então ele saiu do chuveiro somente de toalha, os cabelos loiros bagunçados, e Harry não pode se conter em ficar encarando-o trocar. Draco parecia alheio a ele, e pegou no armário, roupas intimas, sem se importar em tirar a toalha e deixar seu traseiro bem a frente do olhar do moreno.

Com uma maneira metódica que Harry ainda não vira, Draco foi se vestindo, sempre acenando com a varinha antes para desamassar as roupas. O moreno estava surpreso quando o viu finalmente pronto.

Draco usava uma calça social preta que lhe caia perfeitamente, os sapatos, também sociais, eram impecáveis de tão brilhantes, sua camiseta era de seda negra, assim como o terno. A única coisa que destacava era uma belíssima gravata de seda prata, assim como seus olhos.

Ele voltou ao banheiro, secando o cabelo com a toalha, e quando apareceu, seus fios pratas estavam secos e penteados para trás com esmero.

- Estou precisando cortar os cabelos. – ele comentou, mas Harry discordou, notando como eles alcançavam seus ombros e lhe davam um ar mais maduro e sensual.

- Você esta ótimo.

- Obrigado. – ele comentou, jogando as mãos no bolso e fazendo Harry sentir o leve estremecimento do seu ventre. Era realmente capaz que somente a visão de Draco com terno o deixasse tão excitado?

- Vamos então. – ele comentou rápido e se erguendo, não queria que Draco notasse como estava.

De maneira rápida, ele puxou Draco até a lareira, onde juntos usaram o pó de flu para fugirem até o ministério.

Do jeito como esperava, o hall estava lotado. Rony o dissera que quando aconteciam provas para aurores varias pessoas iam para prestigiar, ou se divertir.

Harry olhou para trás, vendo que Draco o seguia, e pode notar como ele vestira aquela expressão superior tão sensual e não pode deixar de sorrir. Juntos eles caminharam até o elevador onde ocasionais pessoas o paravam para desejá-lo sorte. Todos surpresos por ver o loiro com ele.

Sentindo que seu nervosismo começava a ficar mais forte, eles desceram até o ultimo nível, atravessando todos os tribunais e chegando a ultima porta, onde Draco pareceu surpreso por encontrar um grande gramado com arquibancadas em volta.

O lugar já estava lotado, porem Harry viu de longe os cabelos ruivos do amigo, e puxou o loiro com ele.

- Harry! – Hermione o cumprimentou sorridente, enquanto Rony parecia que estava morrendo com dores de barriga. – Olá, Malfoy.

- Como vai vocês? – Harry perguntou quando Draco somente acenou.

- Eu estou morrendo. – Rony disse honesto – E se eu não passar? E se rirem de mim?

- Deixe disso, Rony. Você vai ser ótimo! – Hermione apressou em corrigi-lo, parecendo preocupada.

Harry riu, e estava pronto para alegrar o amigo quando uma voz ressoou em toda a sala pedindo para que todos se acomodassem, e que os futuros aurores viessem até o vestiário.

Hermione abraçou os dois desejando boa sorte e esperou por Draco, que somente murmurou e se virou para seguir a menina.

Harry puxou o amigo que parecia já estar querendo fugir para dentro dos vestiários, onde todos os futuros aurores foram divididos em dois times e então escutado as regras pela milésima vez.

O moreno estava ansioso, porem assim que colocou os pés no campo, tudo lhe pareceu ficar fora de foco. Só tinha uma coisa em mente, atingir o maximo possível de participantes do outro time, causando sua vitória. Sabia que não era isso que contava para realmente passar, já que estaria sendo realmente avaliado pela sua performance, a capacidade de se esconder, e sua mira em feitiços.

Harry se escondeu, assim como todas as outras pessoas do time, e logo o alarme soou dando inicio aos testes.

Draco tinha achado um lugar bem perto do campo, e Hermione sentara-se ao seu lado, mas ele realmente não prestou atenção, vendo seu namorado entrar no campo. Sentindo-se nervoso por ele, observou quando o sinal tocou, como todos se ajeitarão.

Harry era bom, o loiro notou, parecia completamente alheio ao mundo e sua única atenção ia para os membros do outro time, que tiveram os uniformes encantado azuis escuro, para ajudar a diferenciação. O moreno era rápido, e nunca hesitava, laçando vários feitiços, e em menos de meia de hora de prova, ele já tirara 6 pessoas da prova, faltando somente 4 para que tudo terminasse.

Draco sentiu que balançava a própria perna de nervoso, e se forçou a parar, não poderia deixar ninguém notar o que realmente sentia, porem sorriu quando viu Hermione fechar os olhos quando um feitiço passou perto de mais de seu namorado ruivo.

O Weasley também não era de todo ruim, parecia um pouco mais atrapalhado que Harry, mas realmente tinha uma magia forte, e estuporava sem dó quem quer que chegasse perto. Draco observou que ele sempre parecia estar protegendo as costas do moreno.

A prova durou exatas uma hora e meia, nenhum time sendo capaz de eliminar o outro completamente, mas ainda o de Harry parecia estar todos bem, ao contrario do outro. Draco sorriu, sabendo que agora iriam ler os nomes dos jovens que receberiam a honra de tornar-se aurores.

- Um bom dia a todos. – a voz de Shackelbolt veio alta, no lado oposto onde Draco se sentava, havia uma área exclusiva para os avaliadores. – Gostaria de dizer que todos pareceram mostrar muita destreza e estou muito orgulhoso dessa turma. Porem, nem todos estão aptos a continuarem, por isso, chamarei os nomes dos que passaram, e peço que se aproximem – nesse momento ele acenou com a varinha, criando dois pequenos degraus para que subissem na área dos examinadores.

Shackelbolt começou a recitar nomes, e Draco se surpreendeu quando viu sua mão fechada nervoso.

- ... Ronald Billius Weasley... – Shackelbolt disse, e Draco não pode segurar a risada quando Hermione gritou ao seu lado e o próprio ruivo pareceu surpreso demais com essa chamada. Parecendo que ia desmaiar ele subiu o palanque, onde o ministro acenou com a varinha fazendo o emblema dos aurores aparecer em seu peito. - ... Harry James Potter...

Draco soltou o ar que segurava notando como aquilo o fez feliz. Era obvio que Harry passaria. Ouviu Hermione gritar feliz e não pode deixar de sorrir.

Shackelbolt chamou mais dois outros nomes, e dispensou a todos agradecendo. E Draco até se permitiu um sorriso para Granger quando desciam correndo as escadas até o vestiário dos aurores. Havia alguns parentes lá, porem eles não precisaram entrar já que tanto Harry quanto Rony saiam com imensos sorrisos no rosto.

Hermione gritou e pulou nos dois, porem Draco se manteve afastado.

- Vocês foram maravilhosos! – ela disse animada, e Harry somente sorriu agradecendo, afastando para alcançar Draco.

- Você realmente foi muito bem. – o loiro comentou quando ele se aproximou notando que Rony beijava Hermione com paixão, e a invejando.

- Obrigado, foi divertido. – ele sorriu, a dois passos do alcance de Draco, se esticasse a mão talvez pudesse puxá-lo para um beijo.

A idéia rodou a mente de Harry, porem ele foi atraído para seu amigo ruivo que para surpresa de todos em volta ajoelhara-se no chão.

- Eu não queria fazer isso agora. – ele disse – mas eu não consigo esperar, não consigo achar momento melhor. – ele pôs a mão na bolso e então tirou o anel. – Hermione, casa comigo?

Todo o vestiário parecia ter parado de respirar, ciente daquela proposta. Harry se afastou, e aproximou do loiro, segurando sua mão e cruzando seus dedos de modo que ninguém mais visse.

- É claro Rony! – Hermione disse, e havia lagrimas em seus olhos quando o anel escorregou pelos seus dedos.

Algumas pessoas aplaudiram, outras somente sorriram quando novamente eles se beijaram. Harry, porem sentiu-se sem graça ciente de que nunca faria parte daquela cena. E por isso, virou-se para o loiro que parecia ainda mais sem graça.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele murmurou e o puxou sem se importar em descruzar seus dedos.

* * *

_**N.A.** E pronto! Agora nosso querido Harry Potter é um auror formado! Que lindeza, Que maravilha! Hahahaha._

_Então, eu tenho notado que voces estão me desprezando... alguns. Mas como eu sou um amor de pessoa eu continuo a postar mesmo assim._

_Agraciada a **Fabi**(obrigado por ler =D)**Lady Nath Black**(voce pediu e aqui esta! =D)**Fer**(lide com os fatos, voce é malandrinha!)**Neko Lolita**(haha, eu realmente dou tudo de mim em lemons!E aqui tem mais uma para voce perder a respiração.)**dandi- winchester**(Esses dois realmente pegam fogo!Ainda mais com Draquinho atiçando Harry! =D)**SamaraKiss**(espero que voce tambem fique com calor nessa lemom!E Harry ainda terá muita dor de cabeça com Draco)**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**(Problema é meu nome do meio minha flor, e sim, eles terão algumas dores de cabeça logo a frente, aguarde e vera =D)**Deh Isaacs**(Lupin no auge da sua inocencia, tambem, quem imaginaria que no segundo andar eles estariam destruindo a estrutura da casa! hahaha)**Ludmills**(sim teve! hahahaha, e espero que voce sinta-se feliz com o email de atualização! =D)**Totosay de Cueca**(Era para fazer um charminho essa empatada. ;D Agora Harry tá perdendo um pouco da dignidade, quem sabe até o fim da fic ele seja um completo tarado?)_

_Então, breve avisos, mesmo que voces nao os leiam; Comecei outra fanfic, essa Draco e Gina, e sei que muitos tem desprezo pela garota, mas vale checar ;D_

_Segundo aviso! Estou para postar outra fanfic (sim, minha mente é incapaz de parar quieta.) porem essa será realmente pesada e tensa, e a unica razao que ainda nao postei foi porque meu arquivo deu um problema e tive que reorganiza-lo once again! Computadores brincam com minha cara de vez em quando. Mas anyway, será Draco e Harry, e provavelmente postarei amanha, por favor, nao deixem de checar! =D_

_E gostaria de saber mais de voces sobre como essa fic está sendo. Se voces gostariam de ver mais alguma coisa que eu ainda nao coloquei, ou coisa do tipo, PORVAFOR, nao deixem de me dar review, ele serve para eu saber como as coisas tão andando =D_

_Muito agraciada da atençao. XOXO ;*_


	19. Chapter 19

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem(hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

**Capitulo 19**

A semana passou rápida para ambos. Depois daquela demonstração de amor de seus melhores amigos, Harry parecera ter se tornado ainda mais obsessivo em se afogar em Draco, quase como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O fato de que estava livre das experiências do trabalho por um tempo somente o ajudarão a se trancar mais em casa.

Draco recebera uma carta do ministério o convidando para uma entrevista oficial de emprego na sexta, e Harry quase morreu de tanto rir com a arrogância do loiro enquanto ele se vestia daquela maneira elegante, permitindo-se ficar um pouco ansioso quando ficou sozinho.

A sua própria carta convidando-o para juntar-se a equipe chegou um pouco antes do loiro, com o belo nome dele brilhando em verde como chefe. Não conseguiu resistir em atacar Draco logo assim que ele pulou para fora da lareira.

No sábado, Harry prometeu um almoço para Draco, que reclamou daquela maneira tão comum sobre como o moreno ia o fazer morrer de tanto fazer sexo.

- Então, nada de elfos domésticos? – Draco perguntou pela terceira vez. O loiro estava sentado confortável na mesa, tendo somente colocado o prato na mesa enquanto Harry, nu da cintura pra cima começava a suar no fogão.

- Monstro é simplesmente impossível. Ele até tenta me agradar, mas eu nunca encontro aquela criatura.

- Hm. Isso é muito triste, Harry. Ter de suar para conseguir seu alimento. – Draco comentou, se segurando para não apressar o moreno, mesmo estando morrendo de fome – Você deveria tentar alguma magia ou coisa do tipo.

- Já estou usando toda a minha sabedoria. – Harry comentou apontando para as três facas que cortavam legumes.

- Isso chega a ser triste. O grande escolhido é incapaz de dominar um elfo ou a mágica de cozinhar.

- Quem sabe o malvado Comensal da morte saiba como fazer? – Harry virou para ele cético.

- Você é baixo, Potter. – o moreno riu, ciente de que ele só usava o seu sobrenome quando sentia-se mal humorado – Mas eu sou de uma família de Sangues Puros, você realmente acha que eu algum dia me esforcei mais do que um estralar de dedo.

- Nossa. Isso chega a ser triste.

- Claro que não. Você, um pobre, nunca entenderia nada sobre classe.

- Classe? – Harry ria, divertido com a maneira mesquinha do namorado.

- Aquilo que as pessoas com muito dinheiro têm que as fazem não serem obrigadas a suar a barriga na frente de um fogão. – Draco comentou e então o barulho de que alguém chegando pela lareira surgiu por toda a casa. Pela primeira vez, nenhum dos dois pulou de susto.

- Harry? – a voz de Hermione o chamou.

- Na cozinha. – ele gritou.

- Que bom, bota mais água no feijão, Potter, os esfomeados chegaram.

- Draco! – Harry o repreendeu, e então viu a amiga surgir sorridente com Rony a sua cola.

- Já estão brigando? – Mione perguntou, divertida.

- Draco esta mal humorado hoje. – Harry explicou.

- Se você parasse de me arrastar para cama e começasse a me dar comida isso melhoraria muito meu humor.

- Draco! – Harry o repreendeu novamente, vendo a amiga sorrir e o ruivo corar.

- É bom encontrá-los tendo sua primeira briga.

- Não, nossa primeira briga foi anteontem quando ele me arrastou para o chão e novamente quis ficar por cima.

- DRACO! – Harry gritou corando, enquanto Hermione ria alto.

- Bom, vocês parecem ter se ajeitado muito bem. – a menina comentou se sentando ao lado do ruivo – na verdade nós viemos perguntar se você tinha recebido a carta de emprego. Achamos bem chique o nome de Malfoy brilhando.

- Ela achou chique. – Rony a corrigiu – Eu só achei muito metido mesmo.

- Sim, eu recebi. – ele fingiu não ouvir o amigo vendo o olhar que o loiro o lançou – Draco teve até que fazer uma entrevista oficial. Segunda feira será a nossa vez.

- Sim, já estamos dentro.

- Não tenha tanta certeza Weasley, eu ainda posso decidir cortar seu nome. – Draco disse amargo.

- Acontece que o meu melhor amigo esta traçando o chefe do departamento, isso faz minhas chances aumentarem drasticamente.

- Você não sabe, vai que ele é muito ruim de cama. – Draco comentou, parecendo feliz que encontrou alguém capaz de responder seus insultos.

- Se fosse você não estaria com ele trancado dentro de casa esse tempo todo.

- Vocês dois, parem! – Hermione disse brava. – Por Merlin, Ron! Nós não viemos aqui para comprar insultos, lembra?

- Vieram aqui para que então? – Draco perguntou curioso. – Vieram roubar nossa comida?

- Minha comida. – Harry o corrigiu. – Vocês vão almoçar conosco?

- Sim. – Rony disse rápido e recebeu um olhar de reprimenda da namorada – Ah, Mione eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Ok nós podemos almoçar aqui. Se não for problema para você Harry. – ela o encarou incerta.

- Claro que não. Draco, pegue mais dois pratos, por favor.

- Maravilhoso, mais trabalho doméstico. – ele comentou, porem somente acenou com a varinha fazendo dois pratos pousarem a frente de Hermione e Rony.

- Agora me diz. O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Alem de roubar a comida? – Draco disse baixinho, recebendo outro olhar bravo de Harry.

- Na verdade, viemos te informar que acertamos a data do casamento. – Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Já? – Harry perguntou, surpreso, enquanto colocava as panelas na mesa. De maneira despreocupada, ele murmurou um feitiço para que ninguém se queimasse com as bordas.

- Sim. Resolvemos marcar logo antes que a mãe de Rony nos deixe loucos.

- Ei. – Rony tirou os olhos da comida pela primeira vez.

- Oh, Ron, você concorda comigo. – Hermione comentou, fazendo uma cara feia quando viu que seu namorado foi o primeiro a se esticar para encher o prato de comida.

- O que a Sra. Weasley esta aprontando? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

- Ela é impossível. Quase matou o Rony por ele passar a tarde inteira comigo no meu apartamento, e se sonhar que ele passou o fim de semana na minha casa ela mataria nós dois. Isso sem contar a lição de se preservar para a noite de núpcias é importante. Perturbador.

- Imagina só se ela soubesse o que você gosta de fazer, Harry Potter. – Draco disse sorrindo pela primeira vez, enquanto se servia.

- Cala a boca, Draco. – porem Harry sorriu. – E para quando será marcado?

- Daqui a 3 meses exatos. Dia 14 de Janeiro.

- Que bacana. E já decidiram alguma coisa mais? – Harry perguntou, servindo-se após todo mundo.

- Sim. – Hermione sorriu, ciente de que seu namorado não prestava mais atenção na conversa. – Decidimos manter a festa no jardim da Toca. Vai ser bem simples na verdade, mas tentaremos manter todas as tradições.

- Vocês vão fazer a ligação? – Draco pareceu interessado pela primeira vez, e Harry não pode deixar de notar como seu humor melhorava drasticamente com um pouco de comida.

- Sim.

- Ligação? – Harry franziu o rosto.

- É uma magia antiga – Draco explicou. – As famílias a utilizavam para poder fazer com que os casais se sentissem atraídos um pelo outro já que os casamentos eram arranjados. Hoje é mais um prova de amor.

- É muito lindo, Harry. Nós diremos algumas palavras, e então nos ligaremos, e ai nós nos sentiremos mais consciente das necessidades do parceiro e coisas assim.

- E você e Rony farão isso? – Harry pareceu surpreso.

- Sim. Eu vou conseguir duas semanas de férias do trabalho, e esperamos que Rony conseguisse também – ela comentou encarando Draco, que fingiu prestar atenção na comida. – Ai nós poderemos nos ajustar melhor com o feitiço. A Sra. Weasley disse que um casal em sintonia não demoraria mais de uma semana para se ajustar.

- Isso parece realmente legal.

- E é. – Hermione sorriu. – Mas tem uma coisa mais que nós decidimos. Rony? – ela o chamou, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção da comida. – Você quer contar a Harry?

- Ah sim. – ele falou de boca cheia, recebendo um olhar de reprimenda de Hermione e Draco. – Nós dois temos um pedido a te fazer, Harry.

- Sim? – o moreno perguntou, ansioso quando Rony parou para terminar de engolir a comida.

- Queremos que você seja o padrinho do nosso casamento. – O ruivo sorriu. E Harry sentiu que sua boca caiu de surpresa.

- Sério?

- Claro que sim, Harry! Quem mais nós escolheríamos? – Hermione sorriu como se fosse obvio.

- É claro que eu aceito! – ele sorriu, surpreso. – é obvio que sim.

- Que bom! – Rony sorriu, e então recebeu um cutucão da sua namorada.

- Não tá esquecendo de nada, Rony?

- Não. – ele respondeu bravo.

- Você realmente não aprende. – ela o reprimiu. – Nós estamos também convidando Draco para ser padrinho.

Harry o encarou, e viu que o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios pela felicidade do loiro morreu na mesma hora.

- Como?

- Não nos faça repetir, doninha. Podemos retirar o convite. – Rony disse.

- Ronald Weasley! – Hermione o repreendeu e então encarou o loiro – Estamos te convidando, e não retiraremos o convite.

- Porque vocês convidariam Draco? – Harry perguntou.

- Se você não me quiser lá, Potter, é só falar.

- Nããão. Você entendeu errado... – Harry encarou o loiro, sabendo que tinha falado besteira.

- Acontece que é uma tradição do casamento bruxo. – Hermione comentou, vendo como Draco se ofendera com a falta de tato do moreno. – Quando uma pessoa é convidada para ser padrinho ele normalmente leva seu acompanhante para ser padrinho, ou madrinha, junto com ele. E sem contar que vocês tem feito um ao outro muito bem, não vejo porque não o escolheria, Malfoy.

- Oh. Obrigado – ele respondeu parecendo sem graça.

- Então você aceita?

- Potter? – Draco o encarou curioso.

- Eu não gosto que você me chame assim. – Harry disse. – e não existe motivo nenhum para você negar algo por causa de mim, eu adoraria ter você como meu parceiro quando tiver que fazer sabe se lá o que um padrinho tem que fazer.

- Então eu aceito. – Draco sorriu de leve. – Mesmo imaginando que alguém acabará me estuporando ali em cima do altar mesmo.

- Deixe de ser bobo. – Hermione riu – Até lá você já será um importante chefe de departamento. Ninguém se lembrara do seu passado.

- Gostaria de acreditar nisso. – ele murmurou de maneira que só Harry o ouviu.

- Então, esquecemos de avisar também. – Hermione parecia um poço de felicidade, tanto que nem se importava com o namorado que repetia o prato – Hoje à noite teremos nossa festa de noivado. Vai ser nos Três Vassouras. Madame Rosmerta nos cedeu o espaço, e fechara somente para nós.

- Oh, que bom. Que horas que vai ser?

- As 8. – Hermione sorriu – Vocês dois tem que aparecer, conseguimos convidar todos os nossos colegas de Hogwarts.

- É obvio que iremos! – Harry concordou pelos dois, e apesar do breve olhar curioso de Draco, mudou de assunto, e continuou animado discutindo os planos de casamento.

Rony não se importou com a conversa, desesperado em comer, e somente parou quando a namorada lhe deu um cutucão, dizendo que eles precisavam ir.

Com a promessa de que apareceriam a noite, os dois sumiram pela lareira, enquanto Harry terminava de guardar o resto de alimento, e acenava com a varinha para os pratos se limparem sozinhos.

- Você tem certeza que eu tenho que ir? – Draco perguntou parado na porta, ele se levantara enquanto esperava o namorado terminar de arrumar a cozinha.

- Claro que sim. Você é o padrinho.

- Por consideração. E aposto que os grifinórios vão querer o meu pescoço nessa festa.

- Provavelmente. – Harry sorriu e chegou perto de Draco, envolvendo-o pela cintura. – Mas não tenha medo, eu posso te proteger.

- Quão Grifinório de sua parte. – Draco comentou, encarando-o com desprezo, e se recusando a abraçá-lo de volta.

- Porque você esta tão mal humorado hoje? – Harry perguntou sorridente.

- Porque estou vendo anos de reputação de Sonserino indo embora. Jogados fora por um pouco de sexo.

- Ó sim. Realmente, é uma situação muito degradante. – Harry sorriu divertido com o loiro – Agora me diz, já que sua reputação foi para o buraco mesmo, porque não subimos e nos divertimos um pouco?

- Por Merlin, Potter, eu imaginei que você era safado, mas isso já é doença! – Draco riu divertido, enquanto Harry beijava seu pescoço.

- Eu gostar de fazer sexo é doença?

- Você me procurar no mínimo duas vezes por noite, sem contar durante o dia é doença. Eu nem sei como você consegue ficar excitado essa quantidade de vezes.

- Ok, então. Eu prometo que mantenho-me longe de você hoje. – Harry comentou se afastando, e Draco viu que tinha irritado ele.

- Ei, Potter. Eu estava brincando.

- Para de me chamar assim! – Harry o repreendeu, ficando realmente bravo. – O que tem em você hoje?

- Não tem nada de errado comigo.

- Claro que tem. Desde que você recebeu a maldita carta do Ministério você tá agindo estranho. Me chamando de Potter, brigando comigo antes de fazermos sexo. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Potter... Harry. – ele corrigiu quando o moreno o encarou bravo. –Realmente nada.

- Então porque?

- Eu só não estou afim de fazer nada.

- Achei que você era o tarado entre nós.

- Ok, primeiro, você atingiu limites incríveis de safadeza. – Draco disse soltando uma breve risada, mas notou pela expressão do moreno que ele não estava contente com a resposta. – Eu estou cansado, ok? Eu disse para você que não tinha problema ficar por baixo, mas meio que cansa. E eu não quero ser chato e ficar obrigando você a fazer isso por mim porque simplesmente eu acho que você tem que desejar isso.

- Oh... – Harry abaixou os olhos tristes. – Porque você não me disse antes?

- Porque não. Eu já disse que não vou forçá-lo. Olha eu não ia comentar nada, ok? Você me forçou a dizer, e para ser bem honesto, eu estou cansado desse lugar. Eu só queria voltar para minha casa logo. – Draco comentou, e dessa vez, Harry sentiu uma fisgada no peito.

- Como?

- Eu estou mal humorado por vários fatores. Eu gostaria de ficar por cima, de vez em quando. Eu não gosto quando seus amigos me tratam bem somente porque me vêem com você. Eu ainda acho que esse trabalho no Ministério vai nos dar mais dor de cabeça do que eu gostaria. E faz mais de um ano que eu não piso na Mansão. Sinto falta dela.

- Achei que você estivesse bem acomodado aqui. – Harry comentou, e se moveu para se apoiar no batente da porta, ficando frente a frente com Draco.

- Eu estou. Mas não é a mesma coisa para mim. Lá eu tenho minha cama, minhas roupas, meus elfos. Nada contra você, ou essa casa. Mas eu não me sinto confortável morando aqui.

- Você realmente vai voltar para a Mansão então? – Harry perguntou, tentando ignorar aquele nervoso tão grande que sentia.

- Sim. Estou somente esperando eles liberarem ela.

- E nós? – Harry suspirou, tentando manter o bolo de nervoso longe da garganta.

- O que nosso relacionamento tem a ver com minha mudança?

- Não sei... – Harry respondeu, mas sabia exatamente o que tinha a ver.

- Eu não vou deixar de gostar de você somente porque voltarei pra Mansão.

- Eu acho que posso falar com Lupin sobre agilizar as coisas. – Harry comentou, mas achou pouco provável que fizesse isso. Não queria o loiro longe dele, e ele não conseguia imaginar o por que.

- Obrigado, Harry. – o loiro sorriu – Vem, vamos dormir um pouco, temos que ir a uma festa à noite.

E sem hesitar, Harry esticou sua mão, para segurar a que Draco oferecia, sendo puxado para o quarto. Porem sua mente trabalhava rápido demais para se imaginar caindo no sono.

Mesmo demorando mais do que o costume, Harry acabara caindo no sono. Sua cabeça tão nervoso com o pensamento de que Draco fugiria dele acabou gerando um horrível sonho de que o loiro ria da cara dele, enquanto o desprezava e o trocava por outro homem.

Isso fez o moreno acordar rapidamente, banhado em suor, e por um segundo, apertou-se ainda mais contra o peito de Draco que dormia profundamente, alheio ao desespero dele.

Harry se levantou, e correu para o chuveiro, feliz de que pelo menos tinha dormido grande parte da tarde, e somente dali a uma hora que a festa começaria. Com pressa, ele se vestiu de maneira mais arrumada (o que somente consistia em uma calça social e uma camiseta branca de botões) e acordou Draco, que mal humorado, brigou com ele por tê-lo acordado tão em cima da hora.

Jogando-se na cama, ele somente observou, divertido a tão demorada arrumação do loiro. Não tinha idéia de como tinha se tornado tão atento aos detalhes do dia-a-dia de Draco, e não entendia porque achava aquilo tudo tão charmoso.

Draco tinha classe, Harry pensou se lembrando das palavras dele no almoço. Não era algo falso, até mesmo quando estavam na cama, Draco tinha um algo mais que o moreno não encontrava em mais ninguém.

- Estamos prontos? – o loiro perguntou se virando, e Harry não conseguiu imaginar nada que estivesse fora do lugar. Draco usava calças sociais pretas, e outra de suas intermináveis camisas de seda de botão, porem desta vez, ele deixara de lado o terno e gravata, dando um ar mais despojado em suas vestes.

Harry sorriu para ele, e depois de lhe roubar um beijo profundo, o puxou para a lareira.

O Três Vassouras continuava o mesmo, porem eles pareciam dentro de uma estranha realidade alternativa, onde todos estavam bem mais velhos. E Harry não foi capaz de segurar a risada quando pensou isso.

A festa parecia já bem animada, ele viu Seamus, Dean, e Neville conversando sério sobre algo num canto, cada um com seu copo de cerveja amanteigada. Tonks e Lupin também estavam lá, parecendo mais radiantes do que nunca, enquanto conversavam com Moody.

- Harry! Achei que você não vinha mais. – Hermione surgiu, usando um belo vestido rosa simples e reto.

- Draco é um pouco enrolado para se arrumar. – Harry explicou.

- Ele que atrasou para me acordar. – Draco voltou a jogar a culpa no moreno.

- Bom, pelo menos vocês vieram. – Hermione sorriu – Rony esta em algum lugar por ai com os gêmeos. Parecem que eles queriam combinar uma festa de despedida de solteiro.

- Essa eu realmente gostaria de ver. – Harry disse rindo, e imaginando como o amigo deveria estar muito envergonhado.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, porem à lareira voltou a brilhar atrás dele, e os três se afastaram dando passagem a Sra. e Sr. Weasley.

- Oh. Hermione. Como é bom revê-la. – Molly se aproximou abraçando a futura nora. – E Harry. Faz um tempo que não te vejo na Toca. – ela disse animada e então pareceu notar a presença de Draco. – Oh, Malfoy, ainda na casa de Harry?

Harry sentiu-se mal pelo tom de voz dela, e tentou mudar de assunto, perguntando como estavam todos, e cumprimentando Arthur que logo fugiu para perto de Moody e Lupin.

- Oh, Harry, posso falar um minuto com você? – Molly perguntou quando eles tentaram se afastar.

- Ah, sim claro. – ele encarou Malfoy com um pedido silencioso de calma, e se aproximou da matrona ruiva. – Sim, Sra. Weasley?

- Ah, quantas vezes já te pedi para não me chamar assim? – ela o repreendeu sorridente. – Sou Molly para você.

- Ah, sim. Molly.

- Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar se aconteceu algo com você e a Ginny?

- Como? – Harry franziu o rosto, ciente de que esse era o ultimo assunto que gostaria de discutir com ela.

- Olha, me desculpe estar me intrometendo, mas Gina veio me contar que vocês tiveram algumas brigas, e eu não queria que vocês começassem a se evitar agora. Eu sei como você sempre teve uma quedinha por ela, não deixe que as preocupações do trabalho afastem vocês dois.

- Preocupações do trabalho?

- Gina me disse que você sentia-se mal por ainda estar estudando para ser auror enquanto ela já ganharia um emprego remunerado, mas não quero que você pense assim. E agora você tem até outro emprego, que Ronald me contou. É uma pena que seu chefe seja tão má pessoa.

- Espera. Gina disse que nós tínhamos no separado por causa de trabalho? – Harry perguntou, começando a ficar bravo.

- Sim. Apesar de achar que foi uma besteira, vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

- Não, Sra. Weasley. – ele a cortou, sabendo que parecia rude – eu não terminei com ela por isso. E nós não fomos feitos um para o outro.

- Isso é o nervosismo falando. – ela sorriu confidente.

- Sra. Weasley. Eu não gosto da Gina. – ele disse tentando ser o mais educado que podia – Ela é uma boa pessoa e somente isso. Durante a festa de despedida eu expliquei para ela que não tinha mais como nós continuarmos.

-Oh, Harry, eu entendo que você não queria continuar a vendo, ainda mais tendo um Malfoy na sua casa. Fico feliz que queira preservar a Gina.

- Um Malfoy? – Harry repetiu, imaginando como ela conseguia modificar tanto suas palavras.

- Nós sabemos como ele pode ser uma péssima criatura. – Molly comentou e encarou por sobre o ombro de Harry, provavelmente para Draco – Não o culpo, com um pai como o dele, não creio que ele poderia ter se tornado nada melhor.

- Não fale assim dele! – Harry disse bravo, e notou brevemente que a festa tinha se silenciado.

- Oh, Harry, você não precisa defende-lo – Molly comentou baixinho e corando – Eu sei como você não gosta que falem de outras pessoas na sua frente.

- Eu não gosto que falem de Draco! – Harry franziu o rosto – Me desculpe, Sra. Weasley, mas Gina foi terrível comigo, e nós não combinamos em nada. E pior, quando eu fui conversar com ela, ela me atacou.

- Gina nunca atacaria ninguém, Harry...

- Atacaria sim.

- Ok, Harry, não precisa ficar exaltado. Já basta o Malfoy para chamar atenção na festa.

- PARA DE FALAR MAL DE DRACO. – Harry disse ainda mais alto, calando a Sra. Weasley. – Ele é meu namorado, e eu gosto dele, e ficar falando mal dele não vai me fazer voltar para sua filha!

Harry a encarou, bufante, e então se virou, surpreendendo ao ver toda a festa analisando a cena, em choque. Draco parecia o mais surpreso deles.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou bravo ao loiro que somente riu.

- Você acabou de assumir o namoro. – ele comentou.

- É, e daí? – Harry disse soando mais bravo do que queria.

- Estão todos surpresos, Harry. – Draco sorriu, e querendo causar um pouco de comoção também, se aproximou do moreno arrumando a gola de sua camisa com intimidade de um amante. – Agora, recupere sua classe e vá falar com seus amigos.

Harry ainda estava bravo, porem não pode resistir em soltar uma breve risada, e quando segurou a mão do loiro, cruzando seus dedos, ouviu a festa em volta dele vagarosamente, mais ainda surpresa voltar ao normal.

Ele se encaminhou devagar até um Seamus que mantinha a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Deu graças quando pelo menos Neville agiu normalmente o cumprimentando.

- Desde quando você é gay? – o irlandês perguntou surpreso quando Harry finalmente se dirigiu a ele.

- Eu já te disse Seamus, não é assim que nós vemos o casamento homossexual. – Dean o corrigiu apertando seu ombro de maneira que ele entendesse que deveria ficar quieto.

- Bom me desculpe, mas no mundo dos trouxas, o mesmo no qual Harry foi criado, é assim que nós vemos. Agora, quando foi que você inventou de namorar um homem. Ou melhor um Malfoy.

- Porque todos insistem em odiar o Draco? – Harry perguntou apertando a mão do loiro ainda mais.

- Porque vocês se odiavam. – Neville comentou calmo.

- Para seu alivio ainda mantemos os sentimentos de tempos em tempos. – Draco comentou fazendo Harry rir.

- Olha. Ele foi abrigado lá em casa, e acabamos nos resolvendo. E aí... aconteceu.

- Bom, parabéns. – Dean disse categórico, colocando um fim naquele assunto, e apesar dos olhares constantes de Seamus para os dois, ninguém comentou mais nada.

Estavam no meio de uma animada discussão sobre quem seria o próximo vencedor da copa de Quadribol quando Rony apareceu, escoltado dos gêmeos.

- Ei, Harry. – Fred pulou em frente comentando. – Fiquei sabendo que agora você gosta de morder a fronha.

- Não entenda isso como uma maldade. – Jorge continuou sem nem notar a expressão brava de Harry. – Nós tivemos nossas aventuras.

- Sim, claro. Mas queremos garantir que mamãe não ira te importunar mais.

- Nem mesmo Gina.

- Ela pode ser um pouco possessiva de vez em quando. – Fred então empurrou Draco, para abraçar Harry, Jorge o seguindo.

- Mas escute. Precisamos discutir sobre a festa de solteiro de Rony.

- Estávamos pensando em uma decoração bem diferente.

- Com muitas mulheres dançando em postes. – Jorge sorriu grande, e dessa vez todo o grupo sorriu também.

- Ou homens, caso for essa a preferência. – Fred enviou um olhar para Malfoy que tinha um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! – Rony interveio – Chega disso vocês dois!

- Deixe de ser um estraga prazeres! – Jorge porem se afastou do moreno, assim como o irmão.

- Ele ficou chateado porque nós falamos de usar aranhas como decoração.

- Chega! – Rony brigou – Eu já falei que vocês não vão fazer minha festa de solteiro.

- Nós sabemos. E por isso falamos com Harry.

- Porque eu? – inconscientemente, o moreno voltou a se aproximar de Draco.

- Porque você é o padrinho oras!

- E o que tem a ver?

- Os padrinhos do casamento são responsáveis pelas vestes do noivo e noiva, e pela festa de despedida de solteiro. – Draco explicou. – Normalmente são usados um padrinho de cada lado, porem eles preferiram escolher só um, você.

- Eu vou ter que fazer tudo isso?

- Malfoy também. – Rony disse e então diante da expressão surpresa de todos – Eles estão juntos, é obvio que Malfoy também seria padrinho.

- Acho que ninguém imaginava que eu teria que ajudar na verdade. – Draco disse explicando o sentimento de todos.

- Hermione me disse que Harry provavelmente não saberia nada sobre a tradição de um casamento, e que por isso Malfoy seria de grande ajuda.

- Ainda bem. – Harry comentou – Eu realmente não saberia nada.

- Bom, tome cuidado. Hermione esta louca para te passar uma lista de coisas. – Fred comentou recebendo um olhar bravo do irmão mais novo. – Ei, estou só comentando o que nós vimos.

- Ela não vai passar a lista adiante.

- Deveria. – Draco comentou, e novamente todos voltaram a encará-lo surpresos. – Num casamento tradicional a noiva não pode possuir nenhum encargo sem contar descansar e escolher detalhes bobos como cor e vestido. Mas... – o loiro encarou o ruivo, fechando o rosto. – num casamento tradicional, a noiva também não seria permitida de ver ou trabalhar no intervalo entre o noivado e a cerimônia.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre casamentos? – Dean perguntou surpreso.

- Minha mãe diz que um bom anfitrião deve saber as regras de etiqueta para qualquer tipo de festa. Tive que decorá-las.

- Você sabe qualquer coisa de qualquer festa? – Seamus perguntou fechando os olhos, quase como se pensasse em um desafio.

- Sei as regras, e algumas magias básicas para mantê-la funcionando.

- Tipo...

- Ah... – ele hesitou, desviando os olhos como se para lembrar-se. – Feitiços de musica, de iluminação, de reposição de bebida.

- Reposição de bebida?

- Sei conjurar um copo de Uísque de fogo. – ele sorriu de leve, demonstrando orgulho.

- Sério? – Harry perguntou, surpreso – Porque você rouba minhas bebidas então?

- Só porque eu sei fazer não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer toda hora.

- Ah, mas você vai ter que fazer agora! – Seamus disse sorrindo e virou o resto de cerveja amanteigada e colocando o copo na frente da cara de Draco.

- Seamus! – Rony o interrompeu. – Hermione disse que não quer bebida no nosso noivado.

- Ah. Ninguém vai notar um copinho só.

Draco riu, porem esperou até que o ruivo acenasse com a cabeça para murmurar duas palavras, fazendo um liquido âmbar encher o copo. Todos na roda pareceram maravilhados com aquilo, e logo todos pediam para ele encher seus copos também.

O loiro não demonstrou ficar mal humorado por ser usado como barman, e Harry resolveu se acalmar, ficando feliz que ele se desse tão bem com seus amigos facilmente, apesar de ter certeza de que ouviria-o reclamando depois.

Seamus foi o que pareceu mais divertido com a mágica, e logo ele já questionava Draco sobre outros tipos de regras de festa e feitiços. Logo, o ambiente tocava um calmo jazz ao fundo, as luzes estavam delicadamente mais escuras, os gêmeos discutiam animado sobre um produto que fizesse a mágica do aparecimento de Uísque de fogo facilmente comercializado, e o melhor de tudo, ninguém mais parecia ter notado toda aquela mudança.

Harry ria alto de um comentário acido de seu namorado em direção aos gêmeos, quando Rony o cutucou e o afastou do grupo.

- Ei, Harry, queria me desculpar pela minha mãe.

- Ah, sem problemas. Eu que deveria me desculpar por ela ser tão rude.

- Não. Ela sempre foi intrometida, e Hermione esta certa, ela nos deixa loucos. Eu tinha pedido para ela não se meter na sua vida, e no rolo com a Gina hoje de manhã. Mas aparentemente ela não me escutou.

- E ela ta sabendo que Draco também vai ser um padrinho?

- Não. Estamos pensando seriamente em esconder esse fato até a cerimônia. – Harry riu daquilo, imaginando como seria a cara dela quando o visse no altar – Outra coisa, a tal lista da Hermione, a de coisas que ela tem que fazer pro casamento, vai chegar logo para você. Estamos tentando evitar que mamãe a pegue, e ainda estamos tentando discutir o que faremos.

- Mas você acha que eu sei fazer alguma coisa? – Harry sentiu pânico só de pensar na idéia.

- Eu tenho certeza que você não consegue. Mas Malfoy consegue. – Rony corou – Olha, Hermione comentou comigo quando fomos pensar no padrinho, que você não saberia nada, e que poderíamos usar Malfoy, que provavelmente saberia de tudo. Com duas vantagens. Primeiro, você ainda poderia ser nosso padrinho oficial. Segundo, não precisamos contratar alguém especialista em festa.

- Então vocês me chamaram por causa dele?

- Nós te chamamos porque você é o nosso melhor amigo. Não existiria outra pessoa para ser nosso padrinho, realmente. Mas quando pensamos pela primeira vez, achamos que teríamos que contratar alguém para nos ajudar. Então, nos lembramos dele.

- Oh. Draco realmente parece bom em fazer festas.

- Ele pode ser bom o quanto quiser. – Rony sorriu – nós só vamos deixar ele entrar por sua causa. É você quem queremos realmente na festa.

- Oh. Obrigado. – Harry corou.

- Obrigado porque? – Hermione apareceu perto dos dois.

- Estava contando a Harry sobre a lista do que fazer.

- Oh. É. Não deveria ter falado sobre isso no meio da festa né, Ron? – ela lançou um olhar desaprovador para o marido. – Mas não se preocupe o ajudaremos.

- Não se preocupe vocês. Eu faria de um tudo por esse casamento.

- Obrigada, Harry. Creio que vou ter que pedir algo para você agora. – Hermione pareceu preocupada.

- Sim?

- Gina acabou de chegar na festa. – ela comentou, e os dois meninos olharam direto para a direção da lareira onde a ruiva conversava com mãe. – Sua mãe esta contando sobre o namoro de vocês. Só, por favor, não inicie nenhuma confusão.

- Claro que não, Hermione. Eu não iria me meter a fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Obrigada.

Harry sorriu, imaginando como exatamente se livraria daquela menina, porem jogou o pensamento de lado quando Lupin se aproximou o cumprimentando. Hermione puxou o marido, dizendo que precisavam combinar o brinde, e deixou os dois homens para conversar.

O antigo professor parecia animado com a paternidade, e exibia isso falando toda hora sobre ela, porem nem sua felicidade fez Harry evitar uma bronca por não ter lhe contado antes sobre o namoro dos dois.

O moreno deu graças quando ele se afastou, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça quando se afastou, desejando voltar para o namorado, que começaram a parecer entediado com a festa.

- Ola, Harry. – uma voz o chamou fazendo-o arrepiar terrivelmente.

- Ola – ele disse de volta, se virando com calma para encarar aqueles olhos castanhos. Gina usava um vestido verde com um decote tão grande que foi impossível fazer Harry não olhar, e deixar a menina feliz sobre isso.

- Como você esta?

- Muito bem, obrigado. E você? O curso esta divertido?

- O trabalho. – ela corrigiu – Sim, esta ótimo. É bom conhecer novas pessoas finalmente.

- Sim. Entendo.

- Fiquei sabendo que você gritou com minha mãe.

- A coisa não foi bem assim. Já que ela veio me perguntar de acontecimentos que não eram reais. – Harry esfregou a têmpora, ciente de que a dor de cabeça aumentava cada vez mais.

- Isso é desculpa para destratar as pessoas desde quando? – Gina disse amarga e então suspirou – Não foi certo, Harry.

- Também não foi certo você inventar mentiras. Escuta, eu me sinto péssimo que as coisas tenham terminado assim, mas realmente eu não pretendia ter dormido com você aquele dia, ou ter te feito sofrer ainda mais.

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe?

- Sim. – ela desviou os olhos, parecendo machucada. – Você chamou o nome do Malfoy aquela noite. Eu estava exaltada quando contei para minha mãe.

- Eu chamei? – Harry se surpreendeu. Afinal, ele estava bêbado e simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de nada, exceto que não tinha se interessado pelo loiro ainda. Ou será que estava errado?

- Chamou. Eu não deveria ter falado tudo aquilo para minha mãe. – ela suspirou – eu não te perdôo porem por ter me evitado e me tratado daquela maneira da ultima vez que nos falamos. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Então porque você veio falar comigo?

- Porque... Eu queria deixar claro, que apesar de desprezar o Malfoy, eu espero que vocês se dêem bem. Dizem que você só sabe se gosta de alguém diante das grandes provações, vamos ver como vocês se saem com elas.

E então sem mais palavras, virou-se e sumiu, deixando um Harry confuso e irritado parado no meio do salão.

- Espero que ela não tenha fugido por minha causa. – a voz de Draco veio por de trás dele.

- Não. Acho que foi pela minha mesmo. – ele se virou para ver o loiro que carregava um copo de uísque de fogo. – Bebendo de novo?

- O que eu posso dizer? Antigos costumes são difíceis de sumir. Sem contar que essa festa esta muito chata. – ele encarou em volta com certo desprezo, fazendo Harry rir.

- Você se comportou muito bem, para um Sonserino malvado.

- Sim. O que eu posso dizer? Fazemos coisas incríveis por um pouco de sexo de recompensa. – Harry riu alto corando violentamente.

- Você não tem decência em nenhum lugar né?

- Seria chato se eu tivesse. Agora, teremos que ficar por muito mais tempo aqui?

- Sim, um pouco. Temos que esperar o brinde de Hermione, ou ela me mata. – Harry suspirou e pela primeira vez ele se aproximou de Draco sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta e o abraçou. – Obrigado.

- Por que, exatamente? – Draco deixou seus braços rodearem a cintura do moreno, apreciando aquele calor.

- Estou agradecendo de antecipação. Eu sei que eu vou ser incapaz de cuidar de qualquer coisa dessa festa. Então obrigado por fazê-lo por mim.

- De nada. – Draco sorriu – Mas não pense que estou fazendo isso sem recompensa nenhuma.

- Falou como um verdadeiro Sonserino.

Harry riu, e se afastou. Aquele era o seu namorado, e pela primeira vez, sentia orgulho disso. Então, de maneira lenta, ele puxou Draco de volta para festa, ciente de que muitos o encaravam com surpresa ou nojo pela demonstração de carinho, mas se viu incapaz de se importar.

* * *

N.A. Ok, eu demorei um pouco mais, mas culpem minha amiga e beta que sumiu da face da terra! Ela finalmente apareceu, hoje de tarde, e obriguei-a a engolir esse chappie.

HaHaHaHa. Espero que seja do agrado de todos, sem cenas Lemon, tristemente, mas don't worry eles ainda se amam perdidamente.

Agradecimentos a: **SamaraKiss** (agora potter tem um chefe! que sexy!) **themarilyn** (eu concordo, não liguem para opnioes alheias e assumam, mas entendo a dificuldade de Harry . Ainda bem que ele começo a assumir agora) **Ludmills** (sorry honey, nada de uke por um tempo. É triste, mas acredito que Harry tenha medo de como ele vai se sentir, eu sei que eu sentiria, entao sim, terá Harryy uke CERTEZA, mas não agora. =x um delicado spoiler para vc) **Lady Nath Black** (Harry assumiu. VIVA. Mas somente para os amigos deles. Imagina se o Profeta Diario descobre? =O) **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** (Agora Harry tem chefe. hmmmm. Só de imaginar Draco como um chefe mandão já me deixa muito animada) **Totosay de Cueca** (Tem gente que só aprende quando perde né? Quem sabe Harry fica mais esperto conforme passa) **Fer** (o trabalho está a caminho, dont worry.) **Rafaella Potter Malfoy** (obrigada! Adorei o seu sobrenome ;D igual ao meu hahaaha) **Allsmind** (Obrigadinha! continue ligada!)** Deh Isaacs **(Harry se joga nos braços de Draco escondidinho, mas quem sabe ele se torna mais esperto agora que pelos os amigos sabem?) **Neko Lolita** (Lemons sao as partes mais divertidas de escrever, mas se colocar varios, viraria um bacanal! Entao, um pouco de romance e carinho nesse chappie ;D)

Agradeço tambem a todos os lindos que insistem em ler e não me deixarem reviews. ;D

Agora, uma ultima pergunta, a Sra. Weasley ao meu ver sempre foi do tipo intrometida assim, e por isso achei que seria cabivel ela se envolver e arrumar uma confusãozinho. Alguem concorda comigo? E alguma dica, correçao, ou pedidos? Me respondam sempre, para que eu possa estar melhorando detalhes. please.

;*


	20. Chapter 20

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem(hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Draco tinha lhe dado um imenso e apaixonante beijo quando ele saíra para a entrevista de emprego. E era somente por isso que ele se sentia tão nervoso para voltar.

O resto do fim de semana fora curiosamente preservado com conversas leves e pouquíssimo sexo. E no domingo a noite a lista que Hermione dissera que enviaria chegara, e isso deixara Draco num estranho animo, enquanto ele listava coisas e enviava dezenas de corujas pedindo preços e experimentações.

Harry não pode deixar de rir com aquele lado do namorado e fugir rapidamente para entrevista de emprego, que ele descobrira ser somente uma formalidade. Após algumas perguntas bem idiotas, ele fora dispensado, com a promessa que a resposta chegaria no fim do dia em sua casa.

Sentia-se feliz com aquilo. Tinha Draco, e seus amigos fizeram o favor de manterem-se quietos sobre o relacionamento dos dois para o Profeta, tinha um emprego, talvez, e tinha um casamento para ir. Realmente, ele não conseguia ver nada de errado com sua vida.

- Harry. – a voz de Lupin o acordou quando ele já alcançava a lareira para ir para casa.

- Ei, Remus. – ele sorriu para o professor e caminhou até ele.

- Fiquei sabendo que você estava fazendo sua entrevista de emprego. Parabéns. – ele abraçou o moreno com força.

- Sim, não foi nada demais.

- Que bom. E Malfoy como esta?

- Se sentindo ótimo por ser capaz de escolher tudo no casamento de Hermione.

- Não sabia que ele era tão inclinado a ser Hostess.¹

- Ninguém sabia, foi tipo a descoberta do ano.

- Se o faz feliz. Na verdade, eu tenho outra coisa para animá-lo. E quero que você o avise. A casa dele ficou pronta.

- Como? – Harry sentiu o estomago pesar na mesma hora, o sorriso sumindo vagarosamente.

- Terminamos a vistoria, finalmente, mas a casa esta realmente zoneada, então eu acho que Malfoy ficara eufórico em arrumar as coisas por lá.

- Ah, sim. Eu... vou avisá-lo. – Harry se forçou a sorrir, e então se despediu do professor.

Quase como se tivesse sido nocauteado, ele caminhou até a lareira indo pra casa. Era obvio que estava com medo de ver Draco ir embora, de perder o que rolava entre eles, Harry sabia que não seria igual com ele fora de casa.

Ele suspirou, ciente de que muito pior seria, se escondesse aquilo. A verdade era, Draco estava louco para ir para casa. Então, se ajeitou, tentando parecer animado, e entrou na lareira indo pra casa.

- Então? – uma voz perguntou, fazendo-o pular de susto assim que pôs um pé para fora da lareira.

- Por Merlin, Draco, o que você tá fazendo parado na sala? – ele perguntou sentindo que seu coração tinha perdido um batimento.

- Esperando você oras. – o loiro sorriu – já posso te chamar de meu empregado?

- Não. Obvio que não. – Harry disse bravo.

- Ah, estraga prazeres. – ele sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo no moreno.

- Ei, Draco. Boas noticias. – ele sorriu, tentando parecer o mais animado possível. – A mansão foi liberada.

- Sério? – o loiro sorriu com tanta felicidade que fez certa culpa atingir o peito de Harry – Isso é ótimo! Temos que ir lá, agora!

- Agora?

- Claro. Preciso arrumar as coisas. Venha você vem comigo.

- Vou?

- Claro!

Ele sorriu e pareceu não notar certa hesitação do namorado. Harry concordou e somente tirou o paletó do terno que usava, dobrando as mangas, e então o seguiu até a lareira.

Surpreendeu-se ao ser jogado para a imensa sala branca da Mansão, ciente de que a ultima vez que estivera ali fora no enterro de Narcisa. Harry se virou, e viu que Draco não o esperara, abrindo a imensa porta, deixando uma escada grande a mostra.

Tudo naquele lugar era impecavelmente branco, e curiosamente grande. Harry observou Draco parado na beira da escada e notou 7 elfos enfileirados, e sorriu notando que suas roupas eram antigas camisetas infantis.

-Como esta a situação da casa, Mestre? – Draco perguntava, parecendo ainda mais o dono de tudo.

- Senhor, tentamos manter tudo limpo, senhor. Aqueles homens, nããão, aqueles homens terríveis. – o primeiro elfo falou fazendo uma cara de nojo – eles destruíram tudo, senhor.

- Entendo. – Draco acenou e olhou brevemente para o moreno, que continuava parado na porta – Quero todos vocês organizando as coisas, a mansão tem que voltar ao seu esplendor. Os gramados tem que ser limpos, e as rosas brancas produzidas na estufa irão para o Mausoléu, para minha mãe.

- Sim, senhor. – o primeiro elfo disse sério, e 4 dos que estavam na fila aparataram com um 'pop'.

- Mestre, eu não quero que ninguém mexa no escritório de meu pai, provavelmente lá deve estar terrivelmente bagunçado, mas quero que toda aquela área seja selada. Construa um novo acesso para a biblioteca, e feche qualquer passagem secreta que o alcance.

- Mas, senhor... – o elfo começou parecendo extremamente assustado.

- Muita coisa ruim aconteceu lá, Mestre, não quero que outras pessoas o vejam.

- Sim, senhor.

- Outra coisa, o meu quarto, e o closet de minha mãe, também não quero ninguém mexendo neles. Eu vou fazer isso. – o elfo acenou, e os dois últimos elfos sumiram. – O Sr. Potter ficara hospedado comigo, o ajude quando precisar. – Mestre somente acenou, encarando brevemente um Harry corado. – Você pode ir agora.

O elfo acenou, e sumiu também, deixando Harry ainda tenso com a situação.

- Mestre? Que tipo de nome é esse? – o moreno perguntou tentando quebrar a tensão.

- É um apelido. – Draco sorriu, e o puxou, subindo as escadas – Minha mãe leu essa historia trouxa de uma mulher que tinha sete elfos, e resolveu apelidá-los com os nomes.

- Branca de neve e os sete anões. – Harry riu, ciente de como aquilo era irônico.

- Eu sei lá. Só sei que os apelidos pegaram. O Stinky foi chamado de Mestre, por ser o elfo principal, ele que ordena todos os outros, e o maldito adora.

- Eles terão muito trabalho pela frente? – Harry perguntou, notando que Draco o carregava por corredores compridos demais.

- Bastante. – ele sorriu, diminuindo o passo e cruzando seus dedos com o do moreno. – A casa possui duas alas. A ala oeste, que você deveria evitar, é terrivelmente escura, e por isso onde provavelmente tem os maiores esconderijos e passagens secretas, é onde fica o escritório de meu pai, e a biblioteca.

- Porque eu deveria evitar?

- Fantasmas. Dizem que meus antepassados andam por lá. A ala Leste é mais bacana, tem todos os quartos, 10 no total, e uma imensa varanda aberta para tomar chá. Talvez eu transforme um quarto em meu escritório. Terei que pensar sobre isso.

- 10 quartos? Por Merlin, o que mais essa casa oferece? – Harry perguntou irônico, enquanto entravam numa porta dupla.

- Piscina aquecida, quadra de quadribol, estúdio de pintura, estufa de dar inveja na de Hogwarts, entre outras salas para se servir jantar, almoço, e café da manhã. – ele sorriu, mesmo ao ver a zona que estava seu quarto.

A cama, imensa e bem no centro do quarto tinha os lençóis negros de seda revirados. Na parede a esquerda uma imensa janela deixava o sol da tarde entrar, de maneira a aquecer o quarto. A direita, uma escrivaninha branca tinha vários livros jogados de qualquer jeito, assim como alguns pergaminhos e penas.

- Realmente destruíram tudo. – Harry comentou, imaginando para que tanta destruição.

- Sim. – ele acenou a varinha para escrivaninha, vendo os livros flutuarem para as prateleiras superiores – Algumas magias negra, a maioria dela, são rastreáveis, mas existem outras que somente se fuçando para descobri-la. Sem contar que existem varias passagens secretas e tuneis nessa casa.

- Para que tudo isso? – Harry perguntou, e como não sabia nenhuma magia de organização, começou a catar pedaços de pergaminhos jogados ao chão.

- A casa é antiga. Foi construída na época em que as bruxas eram caçadas pelos trouxas. Apesar de ter muita inovação graças a guerra a maioria já existia desde o principio.

- Então sua família sempre foi milionária? – Harry riu.

- Sempre. Ou pelo menos, rica o suficiente para bancar grandes mansões. – Draco acenou para cama, vendo tudo se organizar, e caminhou até a parte de trás da cama, vendo a zona que estava suas roupas.

- Isso parece terrível. – Harry ajeitou os pergaminhos na mesa, e observou uma pequena foto onde Draco sorria de maneira calma, o resto metade escondida pelos óculos escuros, enquanto sua mãe lhe murmurava algo em seu ouvido e então o beijava na bochecha. A intimidade dos dois encantou o moreno.

- Você também é rico, Harry. A única diferença é que você insiste em não usar o seu dinheiro para arrumar aquela terrível casa.

- A casa não é minha. Não me sinto no direito de arrumar nada. – a voz do moreno se aproximou, e Draco virou-se, metade das roupas no ar.

- É a sua casa, Harry.

- Não sabia que você conhecia tantos feitiços de organização.

- Quando se tem Narcisa como mãe, é necessário. – ele sorriu meio triste, enquanto seus sapatos voltavam para dentro do armário. – ela costumava entrar aqui e sair puxando tudo até encontrar algo que gostasse realmente. E depois me obrigava a arrumar tudo.

- Você gostava muito dela não é? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Muito. – ele sorriu, e suspirou. – Venha aqui, Harry.

O loiro sorriu, e abraçou o moreno o beijando, e querendo se afastar do pensamento da mãe o arrastou para a cama.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry acordou tarde no dia seguinte, sentindo que apesar da cama de Draco ser realmente muito mais confortável que a sua, era também mais espaçosa, o que afastava os dois corpos consideravelmente.

O moreno sorriu, diante de uma bandeja de comidas que havia no canto da cama, e se aproximou, vendo que somente um pão fora mordido, provavelmente pelo loiro, que não estava em nenhum lugar que seus olhos alcançassem. Tinha acabado de servir seu café quando um 'pop' o assustou, fazendo-o erguer o lençol rapidamente para esconder o corpo nu.

- Senhor Potter, bom dia, senhor. – o elfo principal disse com uma mesura que fez seu nariz tocar o chão.

- Ah... Olá. – Harry disse incerto de como deveria agira com um elfo que não fora chamado. – Onde esta Draco?

- O Lorde Malfoy pediu para Mestre buscá-lo assim que estivesse acordado. Ele foi limpar o quarto da Madame Malfoy.

- Oh. – Harry concordou e então notou que o elfo não fora embora, parado na beira da cama o encarando – O que foi?

- Lorde Malfoy disse que você se perderia, e era para Mestre não se afastar.

- O quarto é assim tão longe daqui?

- Segunda porta a esquerda, senhor.

- Então eu sou capaz de me encontrar. – ele sorriu porem viu que o elfo não hesitou. – Pode ir, Mestre, eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou para lá.

O elfo acenou e sumiu, fazendo Harry respirar aliviado. Odiava o jeito como eles o encaravam.

Com calma, ele terminou de tomar seu café, e correu para o banheiro, notando por um breve segundo, que não sabia onde ele ficava. Somente deu graças quando encontrou outra porta atrás da cama, alem da que levava para o closet, que o levou a um banheiro digno de filme grego. Um pouco tímido pelos milhões de espelhos e mármore branco, ele vestiu com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e saiu a procura do quarto.

Sabendo que Draco estava certo quanto a questão de se perder fácil, Harry se esforçou em seguir o caminho que o elfo dissera, e quase pulou de alegria quando entrou no único quarto que tinha a porta entreaberta e se deparou com uma foto de Narcisa e Lucius sérios bem acima da cama.

Um pouco envergonhado pela expressão dura que o retrato lhe lançou, ele caminhou pelo quarto, notando que tudo estava arrumado com muito mais cuidado, e entrando na primeira de duas portas duplas brancas, encontrou Draco.

Ele estava apoiado em uma ilha que existia dentro do closet. Em volta deles milhões de roupas estavam organizadamente guardadas, assim como sapatos e bolsas. O loiro encarava um anel parecendo triste.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Harry se aproximou, atraindo atenção do namorado e viu que ele segurava um belíssimo anel, com delicados brilhantes alaranjados.

- Vendo as jóias da minha mãe. Snape me disse que tinha devolvido todas, inclusive as que ela usava quando foi morta.

- É um belíssimo anel. – Harry observou que os brilhantes formavam o centro de três belas flores.

- Era o anel favorito dela. Seu pai o tinha feito quando ela nasceu, são narcisos de verdade. A flor.

- Você pretende usar?

- Não sei. – ele sorriu – Minha mãe tinha muitas jóias. Muitas mesmo. Gostaria de usar algo especial dela. Ah, deixe eu te mostrar o anel mais legal de todos. – Draco abriu a primeira gaveta da ilha e pegou o que parecia ser uma cobra reta, de longe aquilo não parecia um anel. – Me de sua mão.

- Isso é um anel? – ele esticou a mão direita.

- Sim. E eu quero a outra mão. – ele sorriu diante da apreensão do moreno, e segurou o pulso de Harry quando ele lhe ofereceu a mão certa. – Ok, você vai ter que aceitar para funcionar.

- Aceitar o que?

- Você quer se casar comigo? – Draco perguntou parecendo uma criança, e Harry sentiu-se perder o ar.

- Draco... eu... não... – Harry tentou formar uma frase mas sentiu a garganta seca e o cérebro travado.

- Só diga sim. Depois eu retiro o pedido. – ele comentou, e então o moreno sentiu que aquele anel deveria ter alguma mágica, deixando-o mais calmo quanto ao pedido.

- Sim. – ele murmurou, mas isso pareceu já servir para a cobra prateada, que amoleceu e criou vida escorregando surpreendentemente pelo pulso de Draco e subindo pelas mãos de Harry, enrolando-se no dedo da aliança duas vezes antes de descansar a cabeça e parar completamente. Os olhos verdes da cobra brilharam e então se aquietaram.

- Meu avô fez esse anel para conquistar minha avó, aproveitando-se do fato de que nosso brasão tem uma cobra, e de que minha avó as adorava.

- É realmente bonito. – ele ergueu a mão e se surpreendeu a notar que também ficava muito bem nele.

- Sim. Eu retiro o pedido. – Draco disse fazendo a cobra se desenrolar e parar reta novamente. E Harry teve que morder a parte interna da bochecha, sentindo-se estranhamente triste pela retirada.

- Seu pai deu isso para sua mãe também?

- Não, é o anel de minha avó. Ele não se atreveria a tocá-lo.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Quando... decidir... ou encontrar alguém... ou resolver... – Harry sentiu-se gaguejar novamente, ciente do que estava perguntando.

- Se eu vou usar esse anel como pedido de casamento? – Draco não pareceu se importar em dizer, encarando a gaveta aberta de jóias. – Talvez. Depende. Nunca parei para pensar realmente.

- Ah... – Harry disse sentindo-se extremamente idiota, e corado.

- Ei, Harry, eu tenho um presente para você. – Draco sorriu, e então ergueu da segunda gaveta que abrira dois colares. Ambos eram feitos com uma corrente prata comprida que provavelmente alcançaria o meio da barriga dos dois, na ponta, uma pedra límpida e transparente brilhava. – Pegue um.

- É meu? De verdade? – o moreno se surpreendeu que Draco realmente estava o presenteando mas pegou um colar. A pedra era leve, quase sem peso.

- Tudo que esta nessa casa é meu, e posso dar a quem quiser. Quero que você fique com isso.

- Obrigado, Draco. – ele sorriu, meio sem graça e observou a pedra. – O que é?

- É uma pedra de conexão. Se eu colocar uma, e você colocar outra nós somos capazes de nos sentir. Ela é feita para que a alma da pessoa seja revelada.

-Mas o que acontece? Eu sinto você como?

- Quando você se sentir incomodado, ou estiver com problemas, eu vou ser capaz de sentir. O mesmo acontece com você. Coloque ela, vamos ver que cor que ela fica?

- Cor?

- A cor da sua alma. – Draco sorriu, o incentivando, e Harry ainda meio sem graça colocou a colar, deixando-o cair um pouco acima do umbigo. Os dois garotos hesitaram, encarando ansiosos o colar, que vagarosamente escureceu e adquiriu um tom vermelho sangue. – Você é definitivamente um Grifinório.

- E o seu? – Harry perguntou curioso, ignorando o comentário.

- Verde escuro. Eu já tive isso com minha mãe. Até me contarem que ela podia sentir coisas como quando fazia sexo, aí achei melhor largar. – ele comentou colocando o colar e vendo-o mudar vagarosamente.

- Esse é o colar seu e de sua mãe?

-Sim.

- Draco, eu não deveria usar isso.

-Shh. – Draco o calou, chegando perto e o abraçando. – Você esta muito chato. Eu não ligo que era da minha mãe, eu tive boas lembranças com ela, e por isso quero usar as jóias que ela mantêm. Quem sabe até guardá-las para dar a alguém especial. Por isso é obvio que eu vou te dar.

- Eu me sinto mal por usar algo que foi tão importante no seu relacionamento com ela.

- Harry, se eu pensar nisso, eu nunca usaria nada, minha mãe tinha uma jóia para cada situação, e eu me lembro de todas, a maioria de maneira boa. Meu pai poderia ser um tremendo babaca, mas ela não, ela sempre estava lá, me ajudando, me divertindo, me amando. – ele sorriu e então beijou a bochecha do moreno – eu só quero que essas jóias sejam usadas para dar lembranças tão boas quanto as minhas. – ele riu, e então corou – Eu pareço um maldito lufa-lufa não?

O moreno riu. Ciente de Draco nunca tinha se mostrado tão aberto antes, e ele parecia tão mais feliz ali, que resolveu que sua estadia poderia ser mais comprida.

- Venha, me mostre o resto das jóias. – Harry disse dando-lhe um selinho e o puxou para ouvir as historias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A carta, com a aceitação do moreno no trabalho chegou na hora do almoço, e os dois comemoraram se agarrando ferozmente. Harry viu o loiro cair em um sono profundo rapidamente, e sem saber exatamente o que fazer, andou pela casa, procurando algo interessante.

Diversas vezes foi obrigado a chamar Mestre para conseguir sair de algum aposento estranho, mas até no fim da tarde já tinha descoberto, mais ou menos, os caminhos importantes. Como o da cozinha para o quarto.

Sentia que era sua obrigação conseguir se locomover mais ou menos bem dentro da casa, e mesmo com a incerteza de ter que aturar aquele lugar, sabia que teria que vir vê-lo. Não poderia esperar que Draco simplesmente fosse até Harry todas as vezes que quisesse fazer sexo.

Ele entrou no quarto, assim que o sol estava se pondo, e se surpreendeu ao ver Draco parado na beira da janela, somente encarando a vista. Suas calças escuras estavam abertas, e escorregavam vagarosamente pela cintura, tornando-se visível a falta de cueca, o colar, naquele tom verde tão lindo descansando sobre o umbigo.

Em silencio absoluto, ele caminhou até o loiro e então envolveu sua cintura, assustando-o.

- Achei que estivesse ido embora, Potter. – Draco comentou escorando seu corpo nas costas dele.

- Estava conhecendo a casa. – ele explicou falando em seu ouvido de maneira sussurrada.

- Você odeia a Mansão. – ele disse como se fosse obvio – Porque quer conhecê-la?

- Porque pelo jeito eu terei que passar certo tempo aqui, nada mais justo que eu saiba o caminho até a cozinha.

- Temos elfos, Potter. Não precisamos saber o caminho para a cozinha.

- Ei. Porque você tá...? – Harry começou, porem o entendimento veio rápido. O colar. Ele conseguia realmente sentir as emoções mais fortes de Draco, e no momento, ele parecia com medo. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada... – Draco suspirou.

- Você esta bravo comigo?

- Não, Potter... Harry. – ele apresou em corrigir afastando-se e suspirou antes de continuar – Meu pai me enviou uma carta.

- O que? – Harry gritou surpreso – Como ele conseguiu? Ele esta preso!

- Mas ainda tem aliados aqui fora. – Draco suspirou e sentou-se na cama. – A letra não é dele, mas a carta sim. Leia. – o loiro esticou a mão, entregando-lhe o papel.

Harry suspirou e somente pela primeira linha já sentiu ódio.

_Draco,_

_Você realmente acredita que esteja livre de mim? Bem que deveria ter te afastado de sua mãe, enquanto podia. Ela te fez mole._

_Tão mole, que foi correndo atrás de garotos. Aposto que é Potter que domina a relação, você nunca teve força para ser um verdadeiro líder. Nunca perdoarei Narcisa por ter te criado assim._

_A sua liberdade porem, durara pouco, nunca permitiria que um Malfoy trabalhasse no ministério pagando favores igual ao que você faz. Seu trabalho é ridículo, e tomarei de você o pouco que ainda resta do nosso nome._

_Saiba que ainda tenho grandes contatos._

_Lucius Malfoy;_

- Qual o problema de seu pai? – Harry perguntou quando terminou a carta.

- Dinheiro, Harry. É sempre esse o problema.

- Devemos entregar isso para o ministério. Ele não poderia ter enviado a carta, tendo contatos ou não.

- Eu não vou enviar a carta para o ministério. – e para demonstrar isso, Draco puxou o papel para si, e com um aceno de varinha, a carta pegou fogo.

- Porque você fez isso?

- Tudo que meu pai quer é atenção. Ele quer me ver tremendo. – ele disse limpando as cinzas. – Vou continuar trabalhando, e fazendo tudo que eu fazia antes. E quando o Profeta publicar uma foto minha como um importante homem, ele vera, e estarei contente com isso.

- Ele não tem acesso ao jornal dentro de Azkaban.

- Harry, você não sabe nada sobre contatos mesmo não?

- Só não consigo acreditar que numa prisão como Azkaban, cercada de comensais, alguém consiga passar informações para o seu pai.

- Se depender, passam muito mais. – ele suspirou. – Eu não quero me preocupar com isso, Harry, não agora.

- Não tenho nem idéia de como se distrair de algo assim.

- Eu tenho. Vamos jantar, e depois, você tem que me ensinar a fazer aquele truque com a boca que você fez mais cedo.

Harry riu, ciente de que realmente aquela era uma boa maneira de esquecer os problemas, e por isso, foi na onda de Draco, vendo-o pedir comida para Mestre, e sentou-se ao seu lado, pronto para ensiná-lo.

* * *

**Tecla SAP:** Hostess- é tipo o chefe da festa. Um anfitrião, ou algo assim. . Sou péssima para explicar inglês. =D

_**N.A.** Eu sou um gênio! O maximo dos máximos! O maior nome entre seqüestradores de internets alheias!_

_No momento, estou escondida no canto do quarto de visita da casa da minha vó, e tudo porque aqui é o único lugar que a internet bagaceira do vizinho é alcançada! Mas tcharan! Aqui está outro chappie. Uma atualização meio inútil eu sei, não tem muita animação nem coisas envolventes, e sinto dizer, o próximo chappie será assim também, a questão é, eu to precisando explicar melhor os sentimentos de Potter. Simples assim._

_Agradecimentos a: **Lady Nath Black** (eu jurei que era o único ser humano que achava as duas irritantes! E sim, espere problemas, porque Gina, é uma bitch vingativa!) **Nanda** (obrigada querida! E concordo com você Gina Morra diabo!) **SamaraKiss** (Draco é amor, ponto. Agora ele esta em casa, e um pouco mais relaxado por causa disso. Então, é só esperar para ver o que a Gina vai aprontar agora =x) **LudMills** (Gina virou trending topic aqui! Hahaha, mas sim, ela ira aprontar, e sim odiaremos ela ainda mais nessa fanfic. Pelo menos Draco me diverte como padrinho de casamento até esse momento chegar.) **themarilyn** ( Gente, eu imaginei muito uma cena de filme quando Draco foi até Harry depois da confissão, por isso insisti a mim mesma que deveria te-la! E Draco voltou a vida de luxo ;D) **Lari SL** (Eles padrinhos vai ser uma coisa muito amor! Eu choro só de pensar na cena! =D) **Laly C.** (Obrigada, Honey L. Continue lendo, que pode tá meio parado, mas eu garanto que vou animar! =D) **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** (Draco é um ser muito complexo ao meu ver, ele tem mais coisa escondida do que aparenta, então ele ainda vai causar muita confusão. ;D) **Allsmind** (obrigada =D)** Freya Jones **(Que bom! Tem hora que eu me sinto meio idiota com as tiradas que escrevo, mas sabe, eu super imagino ele falando essas coisas hahahahah. Bom saber que alguém concorda comigo.)** Deh Isaacs** (Gina ainda aprontara, ela é uma cobra! Isso eu garanto. E catita? Adorei essa palavra! Tomarei como minha, se você não se importa!) **Neko Lolita** (Adoro quando pessoas saem do armário, hahahaha. Aqui está a devida continuação) **Felisbela** (Oh que linda! Welcome Back! Bom, garanto que tera um pouquinho de tudo agora, porque sabe? Potter e Malfoy sem briga simplesmente não me apetece!) **Fer** (Eu também adoro ela. Parece que é a única que tem um pouco de cérebro entre todos!)** 2Dobbys** (Quem não se diverte antes de casamento né? Acho engraçado mães que custam a aceitar isso! E sim, eu sonho muito com Draco Malfoy meu padrinho! Você vai ver, ele é realmente um ótimo padrinho!)_

_Bom, as outras fanfics também serão atualizadas. Se eu conseguir. Apesar de estarem prontas, ter que reler e betar as fics por mim mesma (afinal, eu to quase para tacar o foda-se na minha antiga beta que sumiu) é beeeeeeem complicado, e nesses momentos eu tenho que fugir de meus parentes italianos e barulhentos. Mas as desgraças sempre me encontram!_

_De qualquer jeito, amanha estarei a caminho da casa da minha outra vó, e essa tem internet. Então, se não hoje de madrugada, amanha a tarde terá novas atualizações! =D_

_Eu to dando um ótimo presente de natal para vocês! =*_


	21. Chapter 21

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem(hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

O sol matutino sempre o acordava. Se esgueirando pela imensa janela, ele tocava a cama, a esquentando, e então alcançava os olhos de Harry, o que o obrigava a acordar. O moreno notou também que somente encontrara seu namorado nos primeiros dias. Depois, era a solidão daquela imensa cama que o recepcionava.

Foi por isso que se surpreendeu quando virou-se meio sonolento numa quinta e encontrou Draco dormindo tão longe dele.

Era assim que o relacionamento deles andava. O moreno ficava na Mansão, sozinho, enquanto o namorado sumia, estando super enrolado com os toques finais do setor que ele comandaria. Ele sempre voltava durante a noite cheio de historias sobre decorações e novos relatórios que seriam criados.

Draco parecia muito animado. E curiosamente, não só com o seu trabalho, mas com o casamento de Rony e Hermione, no qual ele se esforçava terrivelmente para mostrar e arranjar tudo do bom e do melhor, mesmo o ruivo tendo dito que não teria dinheiro para pagar a festa daquele jeito. A garota pelo contrario, parecia incentivá-lo ainda mais.

Depois de receber a carta do emprego, Draco passara a semana longe. E nem mesmo quando ele fugira para a casa de Sirius, o loiro parecera notar.

Harry ficara particularmente mal humorado com aquilo. E passara quase uma semana trancado dentro de seu quarto imaginando quando exatamente Draco notaria sua falta, e não se surpreendeu quando se viu na frente da Mansão, cedendo a própria saudade que sentiu.

O relacionamento com Draco ia realmente de mal a pior. E a única vez que tinham discutido sobre isso, tinham acabado brigando e gritando um com o outro.

- Você não vai se arrumar? – um Draco sonolento perguntou, fazendo Harry acordar de seus sonhos.

-Porque? – ele perguntou confuso. O loiro bocejou, e então ajeitou-se na cama, aproximando os dois corpos.

- Temos as provas de roupas do casamento. Você não se lembra?

- Ah. É mesmo. Eu tenho que ir?

- As roupas são feitas sob medida. É mais do que obvio que você tem que ir. – ele sorriu e se aproximou dando-lhe um breve selinho. Draco parecia completamente alheio ao fato de que Harry odiava aquele lugar.

De maneira conhecida, o moreno voltou a se aproximar, quando Draco se afastou, pronto para beijá-lo, e somente foi interrompido, brevemente, para que ele fizesse um breve feitiço de limpeza.

Os carinhos de ambos já era algo realmente comum, mas isso não deixava de ser nem um pouco menos excitante. Com a mão firme, o loiro escorregou a mão para dentro da cueca do moreno, o tocando e prontamente recebendo o gemido certo dele.

Harry deixou-se aproveitar aquele toque mais simples de Draco, somente se esforçando em retribuir. Já fazia um tempo que o loiro vinha se irritando com o fato de ser o único a ficar por baixo, mesmo parecendo aproveitar muito quando estava. As brigas de ambos sobre este assunto se tornaram comum, porem o moreno ainda se recusava a oferecer sua submissão.

Os dois não precisaram de muito tempo porem, para se sentirem realmente satisfeitos com suas mãos.

- Como está seu pé? – Harry perguntou, sentindo aquela latência no corpo, enquanto sorria vagarosamente. Draco era leve, por isso ele não se importou em tê-lo jogado sobre seu corpo.

- Eu não tenho idéia do porque eu te contei isso. – O loiro disse meio bravo. Há não muito tempo, ele revelara que sentia seus pés formigar toda vez que tinha um bom orgasmo.

- Para que eu possa sempre perguntar e te encher o saco eternamente. Você não resiste a nossas brigas.

- Há! Olha quem melhora o humor depois de ser tocado. – ele comentou rindo, e erguendo-se.

- Duvido que você conheça alguém que não fique muito feliz com uma mão como a sua. – Harry comentou, e mordeu a boca sabendo que sorria que nem um idiota. Ouviu Draco murmurar um feitiço de limpeza e então puxá-lo.

- Você precisa de um banho, Potter. E depois, se arrumar para receber o Weasley.

- Ninguém merece se mexer depois de sexo. – Harry disse parecendo uma criança mal humorada.

- Isso não foi sexo, Potter. – ele o segurou em pé – Isso foi somente um alivio, já que você não quer cooperar nesse assunto.

- Oh. Pare de encher o saco. – o moreno disse, caminhando até o banheiro. – e pare de me chamar assim. É irritante.

- É seu sobrenome. – Draco comentou alto, correu até o closet e trocou sua roupa, por uma camisa de manga comprida, e pegou um par de roupas de Harry, levando até o banheiro.

- Você é um maldito idiota... – Harry murmurava debaixo do chuveiro, fazendo seu namorado rir.

- Sua roupa está aqui, Sr. Harry Potter.

- Não me chame assim também! – O moreno gritou.

- Você é uma pessoa muito fácil de ser irritada. – Draco comentou rindo enquanto sentava na pia do banheiro.

- Eu só não gosto que você me trate assim. Me faz lembrar do nosso tempo de colégio.

- Você é realmente cismado com isso.

- É estranho. Somente isso. – Harry comentou, correndo para desligar o chuveiro e se cobrir com a toalha. Draco sempre sentava na pia para conversar com ele, enquanto tomava banho, mas isso não deixava o moreno menos tímido com a intimidade.

- Você é estranho. Isso sim. – Draco sorriu, e esticou a mão, oferecendo suas roupas.

Harry se vestiu rápido, sem encarar o loiro. E quando estava mais coberto se aproximou do namorado, o abraçando pela cintura.

- Para onde terei que levar Rony?

- François Finnie. – Draco disse escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado. – ele é um dos melhores nomes em questão de roupa de casamento.

- E o vestido de Hermione?

- Será experimentado aqui. No salão principal. Três costureiras importantes virão.

- E esse tal François? Ele não é muito caro?

- Caríssimo. Mas está me devendo um favor, então fará pela metade do preço, e sem contar que eles estão se casando, é mais do que obvio que deveriam se esforçar ao maximo para estarem maravilhosos.

- Se esforçar ao maximo, e gastar o maximo são coisas bem diferentes, Draco. – Harry riu, e deu um pulo quando com um 'pop' o elfo surgiu no banheiro.

- Senhor Malfoy, Senhor. Seus convidados chegaram.

- Obrigado, Mestre. Estamos descendo.

O elfo acenou, e voltou a sumir, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Pois vamos, que temos um horário a cumprir. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e saiu, deixando Harry segui-lo.

Os dois desceram as escadas para encontrar um Rony meio suspeito e uma Hermione muito ansiosa.

- As costureiras já chegaram? – a garota perguntou sem nem cumprimentá-los.

- Não, ou Mestre teria me avisado. – Draco se aproximou, beijando sua bochecha com uma falsa intimidade criada por ambos, e isso ainda não deixara de ser estranho para Harry.

- E aonde eu vou? – Rony perguntou, encarando todos meio bravo.

- Harry aqui vai te levar para François Finnie. Ele é o melhor costureiro no mercado.

- Oh, é outro daqueles homens super caros?

- Não se preocupe, Weasel. – Draco disse com somente um erguer de sobrancelha. – Seu pouquíssimo dinheiro está salvo. O costume é o padrinho pagar a roupa de qualquer jeito.

- Eu?

- Claro, Harry. Agora sumam! – Draco disse empurrando os dois em direção a lareira.

Harry riu, e pegando um punhado de pó, murmurou o endereço que Draco lhe dera, sendo engolido pelas chamas verdes.

O local onde pararam era imenso. Com tons de laranja forte cobrindo toda a parede de teto alta, e sofás em couro preto, o lugar pareceria uma sala de visitas, se não fosse por três cortinas para provadores, e varias capas de diferentes cores em exposição.

- Ola... – Harry murmurou chamando atenção de um homem que murmurava com duas mulheres debruçado sobre um caderno de desenho numa mesa no canto da sala.

- Senhores! – o homem gritou, se aproximando assim que ouviu. Ele usava uma capa roxa cintilante, que envolvia seu corpo, e era muito alto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam divertidos enquanto gesticulava com imensos dedos compridos. – Sou François Finnie. Vocês devem ser os senhores Weasley e Potter.

- Harry, por favor. – o moreno corrigiu sorrindo simpático.

- Sim, claro. – ele sorriu e acenou para as duas mulheres. E Harry notou curioso que elas eram gêmeas loiras, e vestiam uma espécie de vestido preto comprido e solto. – Essas são Eve, e Elle. Vão fazer as medidas de vocês.

- Vocês? Mas é só Rony o noivo. – ele indicou o ruivo e pela primeira vez notou que ele parecia meio verde.

- Sim. Senhor Malfoy me disse que você falaria isso, e me mandou arrumar uma roupa que fizesse 'o ruivo ficar mais apresentável, se possível'. Palavras dele é claro. E que 'o senhor Potter parecesse o rico que realmente é'.

- Sim, isso parece com ele. – Rony disse irritado e Harry não pode deixar de rir.

- Bom... vamos fazer isso então.

- É assim que se fala senhor Potter. – François disse parecendo ficar ainda mais animado. – Vamos lá. Eve fique com o senhor Weasley. Acho que uma veste preta e clássica é a melhor. Não muito grande. Com licença – ele disse enquanto apalpava os braços de Rony, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos – ele é musculoso, então crie mangas largas, uma capa de mangas largas, que beleza. – o ruivo pulou quando ele desceu a mão pelo tórax – Ele é realmente musculoso. Estou pensando em camisas pretas também. E gravatas, qual a cor do vestido de sua noiva?

- Hã... eles... eu não sei. – Rony comentou parecendo realmente assustado.

- Provavelmente branco. Ou talvez devemos enviar uma coruja para o senhor Malfoy e descobrir. – ele disse sorrindo – Eve, leve-o para as reais medidas.

A primeira garota concordou, e sorrindo puxou o ruivo com charme para uma das cortinas no canto.

- E você, senhor Potter. É o padrinho não é?

- Sim. – ele sorriu, diante do olhar silencioso de suplica enviado pelo ruivo.

- Então não pode chamar muita atenção, pelo menos não mais que o noivo e a noiva. – ele encarou o moreno e dessa vez, Harry entendeu porque Rony parecia assustado. Havia um brilho maníaco em seu olhar. – eu fiz a roupa de senhor Malfoy. E sei como vai ser a decoração do casamento. Acho que verde escuro vai ser perfeito. Elle o que você acha?

- O verde combinaria com seus olhos, senhor. – ela concordou se aproximando e parecendo curiosamente flertante.

- Oh, é claro! Como pude perder esses olhos, incríveis senhor.

- O-obrigado. – Harry disse e segurou o pulo quando François se aproximou tocando-o.

- E é musculoso também. Não tanto quanto o noivo. Tem um corpo mais esguio, uma maravilha para aquela capa verde clássica. Elle tire suas medidas.

A garota acenou e levou-o para a cortina.

- Tire sua camiseta por favor. –ela murmurou enquanto conjurava uma fita métrica. Harry o fez meio hesitante, porem não comentou nada.

A loira simplesmente acenou com a varinha e a fita fez seu trabalho se envolvendo em seu corpo enquanto ela anotava tudo num pequeno bloco.

Elle arrastou-o para fora depois, ainda semi nu, se surpreendendo ao ver Rony já vestindo uma belíssima camisa preta de seda.

Harry sorriu para o amigo que já parecia mais animado.

-Ei, bela camisa.

-Obrigado. – ele corou e então encarou o peito do amigo – O que é esse colar?

- Ah, uma pedra de conexão. Draco me deu. – ele tocou o colar sorrindo de leve.

- Uouw. Isso é caríssimo. – ele comentou.

- E feito para verdadeiro amantes. – François voltou a aparecer com uma camisa branca também de seda em mãos. – Tente isso, senhor Potter.

- Obrigado. – ele vestiu-se rápido, agraciado de poder esconder sua semi nudez.

François, porem, não parecia interessado nos dois, enquanto lia o caderno com as garotas e murmurava detalhes.

- Então vocês dois estão realmente sério. – Rony disse sentando no sofá de couro, enquanto esperava que François criasse uma bela capa.

- Eu não sei. Acho que sim. – Harry sentou-se com ele.

- Isso é um pouco estranho, sabe? Vocês eram inimigos.

- Tem hora que eu penso assim também. Mas ele parece não ligar muito. Draco é curiosamente desatento com que os outros pensam.

- Não parecia muito no colégio.

- Sim. Ele não tem nada a ver com a época do colégio. Acho que por isso que estamos dando tão certo... – ele baixou os olhos porem, ciente de que não era tão certo assim.

- O que foi?

- Ah... nada.

- Algum problema no relacionamento?

- Mais ou menos. – ele suspirou, mas achou melhor não mentir para seu melhor amigo. – Draco é sei lá. Ele não sai mais de casa. Nunca mais voltou para minha casa, e toda a vez que eu falo sobre isso ele foge do assunto.

- Ele ficou preso na sua casa por muito tempo. Vai ver ele só quer passar um tempo longe. Você esta morando com ele?

- Não... e sim. Ele não me pediu, mas eu mal tenho saído da Mansão. Eu realmente não gosto de lá. Sabia que tem uma ala que tem fantasmas dos antepassados do Malfoy?

- Por Merlin, tem como ficar pior, Malfoy e fantasma...

- Sim. E... eu vejo como Draco encara o Mausoléu da família toda a vez que passa na frente dele. Seu olhar fica triste sabe? Me irrita.

- Ele só tem que aprender a lidar com aquilo. – ele observou François, que agora acenava para um manequim, junto a suas ajudantes, fazendo varias peças de tecido se unirem de maneira harmoniosa. – Se você não gosta, porque não o convida para dividirem um apartamento. Um lugar neutro.

- Lugar neutro, Rony? – ele perguntou descrente.

- Ele claramente não gosta da sua casa, você odeia a Mansão. Foi só uma idéia. Eu adoraria ter feito isso com a Mione.

- E porque não fez?

- Porque eu não tenho a 'vantagem' que você tem. Olha, você e Malfoy são órfãos, vocês não tem ninguém para te julgarem, ou para dizerem o que fazer. Vocês são muito sortudos nesse ponto.

- Não vejo como não ter pais seja algo vantajoso.

- Em questão de união é. Escuta, pode soar meio frio o que eu to falando, mas a questão é, quando você casa você não faz isso somente com sua mulher, você faz isso com toda a família dela, e a sua. Então, por mais que eu e Mione queiramos evitar, e viver felizes para sempre, eu estou ciente de que sempre terei que tomar cuidado com magia perto dos pais dela, que curiosamente não apreciam muito isso, e ela sempre vai ter que aturar minha mãe e suas loucuras e gritarias. Se você e Malfoy se casarem serão livres disso.

- Casar? Eu e Malfoy? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Um dia vocês farão isso, por mais que eu ache isso terrível. Malfoy é um tipo clássico de pessoa, ele esta extremamente excitado com a arrumação do nosso casamento, e é obvio que vai querer o dele.

- Ah, eu nunca me casaria com ele.

- Ué. Achei que você gostasse.

- Eu... curto. É bom, mas casamento? Entre dois homens? Isso é inaceitável. – Rony riu divertido.

- Novamente, vocês dois são extremamente sortudos de serem livres de julgamentos de seus pais. Você pode fazer o que quiser. E é somente mais um casamento, não importa o sexo.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu acho isso ainda muito estranho para o meu gosto.

- Você se preocupa demais com a aparência das coisas. Com o que as pessoas vão pensar do que você faz. Somente vai lá e faça.

Harry abriu a boca, pronto para se defender, porem hesitou, novamente alguém lhe dizia que ele não parava de pensar nas coisas. Curiosamente, ele sempre se achou um tanto quanto audacioso, até mesmo louco e corajoso, mas ultimamente andava pensando se isso estava realmente certo.

- Senhor Weasley. – François chamou fazendo os dois encararem os manequins prontos com suas vestes. – Venha, vista-se.

Rony levantou-se meio sem graça e com a ajuda das ajudantes, entrou na veste, provocando um sorriso em Harry.

- Uau. Você está muito bonito, Rony. – o moreno sorriu. O amigo usava uma capa preta de seda comprida, que arrastava no chão por uns cinco centímetros, ela tinha detalhes nas golas que lembraram a Harry um terno e suas mangas eram largas, dando um ar mais esguio a sua figura musculosa.

- Eu estou mesmo... – o ruivo disse incerto diante da figura que encarava no espelho recém conjurado.

- Agora, senhor Weasley. – François se aproximou – você terá uma gravata da mesma cor que o vestido de sua mulher e claro, a costura da sua capa será melhor trabalhada, isso é somente um esboço.

- É só um esboço e eu já to assim tão bonito? – ele perguntou parecendo exultante, e arrancando uma risada do designer.

- Sim, agora, vamos ver seu padrinho enquanto as garotas te tiram dessa roupa.

Harry levantou e foi até a frente do seu manequim, vestindo com ajuda de François enquanto Rony tirava sua capa e camisa e colocava a sua própria.

- Veja a si mesmo, senhor Potter. – o moreno concordou e aproximou-se do espelho, e foi a vez dele de ficar estupefato.

Sua veste era verde escura, e somente a barra tocava o chão de leve. Ela não tinha detalhes na gola, porem caia mais 'bufante' provocando provavelmente uma sensação maior de vento quando fosse andar. As mangas eram mais compridas, alcançando o meio de sua mão, porem era mais rentes ao seu braço.

- Olha, não sou só eu que ficarei bonitão no casamento – Rony apareceu de trás do provador se surpreendendo com um sorriso. – Um pouco Sonserino, porem bonito.

- A gravata será preta. Assim como a calça de ambos. – François disse – as medidas foram tiradas, e as roupas chegarão na Mansão Malfoy até o fim de Dezembro. Ele e Srta. Granger expressaram a necessidade de manter todas as roupas devidamente escondidas até o casamento devidamente.

- Ah sim. Agente vai ter que se arrumar lá também? – Rony perguntou meio bravo para Harry.

- Não. – ele sorriu – nos arrumaremos na Toca. Pelo menos foi o que Draco me disse. E quanto vai ficar todas as roupas?

- A conta será enviada para o senhor. – François disse para Harry.

- Ei, eu que tinha que pagar.

- Não, Draco disse que o padrinho paga as roupas. – Harry disse, ciente de que elas deveriam ser caríssimas. – Obrigado, Senhor François.

- É um prazer senhores, sempre que precisarem. – ele acenou e se afastou.

- Eu ainda não acho certo você pagar. – Rony comentou caminhando em direção da lareira.

- Então faça assim. Me pague um almoço e estaremos quites. – Harry comentou sorrindo, e jogando um punhado de pó de flu, levou o amigo em direção a um bom restaurante bruxo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O almoço foi calmo. E quando os dois voltaram para casa no meio da tarde depois de discussão acirrada sobre a futura copa de Quadribol, eles encontraram Hermione e Draco sentados na varanda experimentando vários bolos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Harry perguntou curioso, se jogando confortável na cadeira que sobrava. O sol estava tapado pelas nuvens, mas ainda deixava seu calor notável.

- Experimentação de bolo. – Hermione comentou sorrindo. – Experimente esse, Harry; - e esticando uma colher, o moreno não pode fazer nada a não ser pegar o pedaço. Se surpreendeu com o gosto claro de chocolate e avelã, fazendo uma combinação muito deliciosa. – Esse é meu favorito. Draco insiste no outro.

- Que outro? – Rony perguntou com a boca cheia. – Tem outro bolo?

- Outros vinte você quer dizer? – Draco ironizou parecendo enojado com o ruivo.

- Isso é uma delicia Mione. – Harry comentou. – Qual é o outro?

- Este. – Draco foi rápido em lhe passar. E dessa vez Harry se surpreendeu com o amargo de limão em combinação com o chocolate branco. – É o meu bolo favorito.

- É uma delicia mesmo. – Harry limpou a boca, surpreso que o loiro mantinha a pouca paciência que tinha para com Rony e seu desespero pela comida.

- E qual você escolheria? – Hermione perguntou notando que tinha perdido seu noivo para os doces.

- Ah... não sei mesmo. Qual o seu favorito?

- Tem que ser um que todos gostem, Harry. – ela disse lhe passando mais outro pedaço.

- Eu já disse que ela está louca se for assim. – Draco a corrigiu, irritado. – é o seu casamento, você não tem que agradar a mais ninguém sem contar você!

- Ah, mas é tão difícil escolher só um dentre tantos pedaços!

- Se fosse eu, pegaria o de limão. É esse o bolo que será usado no meu casamento. Com toda a certeza. – Draco comentou encarando Hermione, e talvez por isso, perdeu o tom tão branco que Harry alcançou.

Sim, o moreno não conseguiu parar de pensar, era obvio que Draco Malfoy iria querer um casamento decente, chamativo até. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer. Sabia que haviam coisas dentro dele que não o permitiriam se casar com o loiro. Aquilo parecia perturbado demais.

Harry suspirou, tentando disfarçar seu próprio nervosismo, enquanto fingia observar a conversa dos dois. Nunca poderia se casar com ele. Nunca poderia amá-lo daquela maneira como ele o amava. De maneira inconsciente tocou a pedra na barriga, e o pensamento de fugir daquela casa o invadiu certeiro.

"... No casamento, Harry?" a voz de Hermione o chamou e assustado, ele encarou os três amigos surpreso.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou duvidoso, e viu o olhar de confusão de Draco.

"Estamos te perguntando sua opinião no casamento, Harry." Hermione disse sorrindo, e ele não entendeu porque seu estomago deu uma reviravolta.

"Ah, sei lá, Mione." Ele disse brusco se erguendo. "converse com Malfoy, aposto que ele é mais do que capaz de te dar melhores dicas!" e sem mais palavras, virou-se batendo a porta na suas costas.

Estava estranhamente com medo da onde aquilo o estava levando. E se Draco esperasse mesmo que eles se casassem algum dia? E se ele esperava que teriam que fazer juras de amor, ou pior ainda, que Harry realmente se permitisse ficar por baixo?

O moreno jogou-se no sofá de uma das vinte salas de Draco, e suspirou profundamente querendo ganhar calma.

"O que tá acontecendo com você, Potter?" a voz irritada do loiro veio de trás dele.

"Nada, Draco." Ele respondeu cansado.

"Ah, sim, agora é Draco?" o loiro parou a sua frente, parecendo realmente muito bravo. "Que tá acontecendo com você? Porque você fugiu daquele jeito? Qual é a sua?"

"Não tá acontecendo nada, Ok?" Harry disse irritado "Eu to com dor de cabeça é só."

"Claro, e é isso que acontece quando você tá com dor de cabeça? Grita com as pessoas?" ele perguntou irônico.

"Não sabia que você se importava com Hermione."

"É mais do que obvio que não! Mas eu me importo com o retardado do meu namorado que foge como se tivéssemos invocado Voldemort para a sala."

"Olha, eu só não gosto do assunto. Casamento"

"Claro." Draco disse suspirando fundo. "Você não gosta de nada. Do casamento. Da minha casa. Dos meus horários. Do sexo."

"Ei! Eu nunca disse isso." Dessa vez Harry se ergueu com um pulo ficando muito perto do loiro.

"Não precisa, meu querido!" Draco dizia com a voz baixa e cínica "Não é como se sua cara de descontentamento e um colar de ligação não me dissessem o que eu queria saber."

"Foi você que agiu que nem um babaca. E nem ao menos foi atrás quando eu passei uma semana inteiro longe."

"Eu sou um Malfoy. Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás do meu namorado bipolar, Potter." Ele disse como se fosse obvio.

"Eu não sou bipolar! Você que só se importa com seu umbigo!"

"Ah, mas é claro, eu realmente só me importo comigo mesmo. Ah, espera. Tenta adivinhar quem é a única pessoa que tem ficado de quatro esse tempo todo?" ele ironizou.

"Ah, claro, agora você vai me culpar pelo sexo, também?"

"Adivinha quem é a única pessoa que não quer cooperar."

"Oras, cale a boca. Isso não tem nada a ver com sexo!" Harry gritou, e cerrou os pulsos, se segurando para não socá-lo.

"Tudo tem a ver com sexo." Draco disse de volta se virando, porem ele hesitou na porta.

"Você só pensa em sexo, Malfoy." Harry disse, notando o sentimento de derrota que emanou do colar, era aquilo que Draco sentia então.

"Não, Potter." Ele disse em voz baixa.

"Eu não estava bravo com você por causa de sexo. E mesmo assim agente terminou nesse assunto." Ele disse irritado.

"O mundo não gira há sua volta." Draco disse encarando-o por sobre o ombro. "Eu estou bravo com você pelo sexo. E nem por isso to fazendo um show."

E sem mais palavras ele saiu apressado, deixando um Harry ainda com mais vontade de socar tudo a sua frente.

* * *

_N.A. Ok, muita calma nessa hora. Não precisa me baterem! Eu juro que meu atraso pode ser justificado. Eu perdi tudo do meu PC i.i e tive que reescrever once again._

_Bom, aqui está, mais um capitulo tonto. Sim, não existe grandes emoções, mas aos poucos vemos nosso relacionamento favorito bater de frente com alguns probleminhas pessoais de Harry. Passei o chappie inteiro querendo gritar para ele buscar tratamento. Hahahaha_

_Hoje não farei agradecimentos um a um, pois são 3 e 47 da madrugada e eu tenho que acordar as 8. E como sou linda, fiquei até tarde para entregar a vocês uma nova atualização. Quero muitas reviews por isso!_

_;**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem(hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

Capitulo 22

Como sempre, Harry fugira de Draco, e como sempre, se escondera no seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld. Era incrível como ele conseguia se fechar quando brigava com alguém, principalmente com o loiro.

Depois da gritaria na sala dele, o moreno voltara para casa e passara o resto da semana em um estado de humor terrível, sem se importar que o colar pudesse mostrar a verdade para Draco. Na verdade, tinha uma leve suspeita que o namorado não mantinha o colar sempre no peito.

Hermione e Rony passaram para visitá-lo, e tiveram pelo menos a decência de não brigar com ele, somente comentaram banalidades sobre seus trabalhos e então partiram, deixando Harry novamente para se afundar na sua solidão.

Na sexta uma coruja marrom e muito bonita acordou-o, entregando-lhe uma carta e partindo rapidamente. Harry esfregou os olhos enquanto a abria, e se surpreendeu com um belíssimo convite para a Abertura de uma nova Ala no Ministério.

Passou alguns segundos em confusão, ciente de que não tinha sido avisado de que teria que ir numa festa de gala somente porque abririam uma nova ala. Já estava com quase certeza de que não iria nessa festa quando observou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho escrito com belas letras.

_Todos os futuros empregados tem que ir. Não me envergonhe, Potter_.

Em baixo, a assinatura firme e desenhada de Draco deixou Harry irritado. Como que aquele menino poderia ter coragem de obrigá-lo a ir? Ele era Harry Potter, disse para si mesmo, e se realmente quisesse, não seria obrigado a ir.

Com um grunhido baixo de irritação, amassou o convite e o bilhete e jogou os dois no lixeiro, sentando no sofá da sala e esquecendo rapidamente aquilo.

Passou o resto da sexta e sábado murmurando lugares para onde Draco poderia enfiar o convite, mesmo ciente de que somente Monstro conseguia ouvi-lo. Porem, quando acordou no domingo, começou a se sentir realmente mal.

Se pegou imaginando o que Draco estaria fazendo, e o motivo real daquela briga. Sentia-se temeroso de estar perto do loiro, ele parecia ter decidido tudo em sua vida, tão diferente daquele garoto estranho que quase matara Dumbledore. Aquele Draco, o Draco do passado, era confuso, irritante, e totalmente infantil. Aquele Draco, somente estava respondendo as ordens de seu pai. E aquele Draco largara a mão de tudo, e fugira.

Era incrível, e extremamente curioso para Harry como que uma pessoa pudera mudar tanto. E mudaria muito mais, pois agora ele estaria iniciando um novo emprego, uma nova vida. Talvez até, uma vida sem Harry.

- Você sempre faz caretas enquanto pensa? - a voz vinda da porta o fez dar um pulo e erguer a varinha rapidamente. Porem a pessoa que estava parada nela o fez baixá-la rapidamente.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Malfoy? - ele perguntou rápido, e curioso. Draco estava escorado no batente da porta e, Harry notou, parecia outra pessoa. Ele usava uma capa preta comprida, que tinha somente um botão na frente, e a camisa branca por baixo, tinha os primeiros botões abertos. Seu cabelo não estava todo penteado para trás como costume, mas delicadamente caindo em seus olhos.

- Continuamos educados então? - ele perguntou rindo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? A ultima vez que agente se viu nós brigamos, não é como se eu não tivesse razão em ser mal educado.

- Nunca vai existir razão para ser mal educado. Você não vai me chamar para sentar? - e sem esperar resposta, ele jogou-se ao lado de Harry. - Agora, cadê aquele elfo reclamão? - Draco estralou os dedos e Monstro apareceu prontamente - Um copo de uísque, por favor. Vai querer algo, Potter?

- É meio dia, e você vai beber uísque? - Harry comentou.

- Acho que ele não vai querer nada. Rápido, com gelo. - Draco disse e Monstro voltou a desaparecer.

- Como você faz isso?

- O que?

- Chama o Monstro estralando os dedos.

- Todos os elfos respondem ao seu mestre desse jeito, Potter. - ele riu - você realmente não sabia disso.

- Você não é mestre dele.

- Tenho parte no sangue Black, e outra, você mandou ele atender meus pedidos lembra.

- Ah... - Harry concordou, e então a questão inicial voltou a surgir em sua mente. - O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim conversar. - o 'pop' do elfo o surpreendeu, e Draco se esticou para pegar o copo, voltando rapidamente a atenção para o moreno.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre a festa do ministério...

- Sabia.

- E sobre o nosso namoro. - Harry engoliu em seco diante daquilo, ainda era difícil aceitar aquela palavra. - Sabe, Potter, eu não curto ficar correndo atrás de gente confusa. E a única coisa que eu ando sentindo do seu colar ultimamente é confusão.

- Você ainda esta usando?

- É claro que sim. Você é realmente obtuso com esse negocio de sentir o colar né?

- Ei! Eu não sou obtuso.

- Você sente o colar?

- Não, eu achei que você tinha tirado.

- Isso porque você se fechou para mim. Potter, não é porque temos um colar de ligação que significa que você vai saber tudo o tempo todo, você precisa estar aberto para poder realmente sentir o que eu estou sentindo. Funciona igualzinho a um relacionamento.

- Estar aberto?

- Emocionalmente. Você precisa querer saber sobre mim.

Harry acenou, porem realmente, não estava entendo como aquilo funcionava. Afinal, sentira Draco no dia que tinham brigado, e tinha quase certeza, que a ultima coisa que queria naquele momento, era saber sobre ele.

- Harry. - Draco o chamou, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos. - Eu não to afim de correr atrás de você. E também não estou afim de ficar convencendo você de que só porque você dorme comigo, você é uma pessoa pior. Granger me contou como os trouxas tem reais problemas com esse negocio de homens e homens.

- Você falou com Hermione?

- O nosso relacionamento poderia estar parado. Mas o casamento dela tem que continuar.

- Mesmo se a gente estiver separado?

- Potter. Nós tivemos uma briga. A nossa primeira briga. Ninguém se separa por causa de uma briguinha.

- Mas toda a vez vai ser assim?

- Você pretende brigar muito comigo? É isso?

- Draco... Não. Mas nós temos que encarar a verdade, nós não somos um casal compatível que nem a Hermione e o Rony.

- Ok, primeiro. Você está terminando comigo?

- Eu não sei.

- Potter! - Draco chamou sua atenção nitidamente irritado. - Você não pode ser assim. Você não pode querer que eu decida sua vida. A Hermione o Rony não são perfeitos. Não é o fato que eles não brigam muito ou coisa do tipo. Se você me falar que um casal é perfeito por não ter desavenças eu vou falar que o casal é doente. Em algum momento vai haver um embate, um vai fazer algo que o outro não gosta, ou vai deixá-lo irritado por alguma coisa que ele acredita.

- Mas nós brigamos demais, Draco. Nós sempre fomos diferentes...

- Nós somos mais parecidos do que você pensa, Harry. Nós dois temos cabeça dura, somos teimosos, a nossa própria maneira. E esse é um dos grandes motivos pelo qual nós brigamos. É o que eu falei sobre o colar. Você se recusa a abrir seus olhos para mim, a aceitar alguma atitude minha, e mesmo assim, você não me fala nada. Eu entendo o seu medo de ficar por baixo... - porem Draco parou e fez um careta - Ok, não eu não entendo isso. Mas você não pode ser assim.

- E eu que sempre achei que você fosse do tipo quieto... - Harry comentou com um breve sorriso.

- Eu estou lutando pelo que eu gosto. - Draco respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. - Eu quero namorar você, Harry, e eu acho que nós combinamos, mesmo com as brigas. O que eu não quero é ficar correndo atrás de você todos os dias, é ficar tentando te alcançar enquanto você se fecha.

- Voce realmente acha isso?

- Acho, Potter. Mas você tem que entender que você tera que se esforçar, tanto quanto eu.

- E sobre a casa?

- O que tem a casa?

- Teremos que ficar morando na mansão Malfoy eternamente?

- Primeiro, eternamente é muito tempo. Segundo, se você não gosta de morar lá, você pode ficar por aqui.

- E ai você nunca me visita?

- Eu estive trabalhando, Potter, enquanto você ficou coçando o saco. Achei que você poderia muito bem ficar por lá, pelo menos enquanto você não faz nada.

- E sobre essa festa?

- Abertura da nova ala, e apresentação dos membros, você precisa estar lá.

- Mas...

- Com isso, eu terei de agir como seu chefe. Você precisa estar na festa.

- Eu odeio imprensa, Draco. E não tenho roupa.

- Eu já providenciei a roupa, porem não posso fazer nada com imprensa. Você já devia ter se acostumado.

- Creio que nunca me acostumarei.

- Então, isso é um sim?

- Depende para que.

- Para a festa.

- Sim.

- E para o namoro...

- Claro que sim. – Harry sorriu, diante da expressão de felicidade do loiro, e não pode fazer nada, a não ser abraçar o namorado.

o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A semana passou voando diante de Harry, e dessa vez, de uma boa maneira. Draco esteve ocupado terminando de organizar a festa , mas, diferente da semana anterior, ele aparecia todas as noites no Grimmauld Place.

O moreno sentia-se curiosamente mais calmo diante daquilo, as pequenas rotinas. Sempre acordava quando Draco saia logo cedo, dando-lhe um breve beijo de despedida, sem realmente erguer-se da cama, e voltava a acordar no almoço, onde almoçava e estudava alguns feitiços numa sala de treino que montara em um dos antigos quartos da casa.

O loiro só voltava a aparecer lá pelas 9 horas da noite, já com banho tomado, e descansado, então os dois dividiam seu tempo entre breves conversas e algumas agarrações. Harry ainda sentia-se curiosamente dividido com a situação.

Primeiro, Draco estava realmente se comportando muito bem. Até demais. Nem ao menos chegava a forçá-lo a nada mais do que mãos.

Segundo, Harry ainda notava claramente o desejo do namorado em manter a Mansão Malfoy, e mesmo sentindo uma breve vontade em usar da idéia de Rony, e oferecer um apartamento para ambos, tinha medo do que exatamente ele iria pensar daquilo. Draco era, no fim das contas, um tradicionalista, e preservar um relacionamento era algo que provavelmente ele gostaria de fazer. Envolvendo um possível casamento.

Harry arrepiava só de pensar nessa possibilidade absurda.

A sexta chegou rápido, surpreendendo o moreno com um Draco chegando muito mais cedo em casa.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? São só seis horas. – Harry perguntou ao encontrá-lo na escada.

- Temos a festa hoje. Esqueceu? - ele sorriu, e ergueu o cabide que segurava, mostrando um belo terno.

- Achei que teríamos que usar capas.

- Roupa formal, não necessariamente capa. Vire-se, e vá tomar um banho.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Tenho que chegar a festa às 7 horas. Ajudar com as coisas, e ficar ao lado do ministro sorrindo e recepcionando a todos.

- Achei que eu só precisava ir as 9.

- Você, sim. Por isso, trouxe a sua roupa.

- Ah... obrigado. – Harry pegou o cabide, recebendo também um breve selinho de Draco. – Você já vai?

- Tenho que me arrumar também. – ele comentou dando um breve piscada de olho e se virando rapidamente.

Harry não pode segurar a risada. Era obvio a agitação de Draco, e ele achava isso no mínimo divertido. Draco Malfoy. Nervoso com o emprego no Ministério. Aquilo era no mínimo divertido.

O moreno voltou ao quarto, jogando-se ao lado do terno, e cogitando se deveria começar realmente a se arrumar. A idéia, porem, foi retirada rapidamente de sua mente, quando o avisador soou.

Ele voltou a descer as escadas correndo, se surpreendendo por encontrar Hermione parada na porta da sala.

- Harry. Não estou atrapalhando nada?

- Draco não esta aqui. Tinha que se arrumar e chegar lá mais cedo.

- Ow. Ele esta realmente diferente ein. – ela comentou sorrindo.

- Nem me fala, tem hora que eu fico até surpreso. E o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Ah. Rony também esta se arrumando, então eu pensei em passar aqui e conversar.

- Eu também deveria estar me arrumando.

- Ow, Harry, como se eu não conhecesse você. – ela riu alto se encaminhando para a sala de TV – você vai tomar um banho faltando cinco minutos para a festa.

- Ok. Você esta certa. – ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela. – Como vai o casamento?

- Uma loucura. – ela respirou fundo, e Harry soube que ela estava louca para dividir informações. – Sra. Weasley finalmente descobriu sobre Draco.

- Descobriu? – o moreno gelou.

- Sim. Ela já suspeitava, desde que você assumiu o namoro na festa, mas ai Gina acabou contando tudo.

- E o que ela fez?

- Primeiro tentou expulsar Rony de casa. Depois, proibiu o casamento de acontecer no terreno dela com a presença de um Malfoy. E agora parou de falar com a gente. Pelo menos tenho paz nessa fase.

- Então... o casamento foi cancelado? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Não! Nunca! O Sr. Weasley entrou na briga. Acho que é por isso que ela não se comunica mais com a gente.

- E isso afeta algum plano de casamento?

- Nem um pouco. – ela riu e então encarou o amigo – eu sei como você odeia ficar ouvindo sobre casamentos.

- Ah, é o casamento dos meus melhores amigos. Acho que realmente posso lidar com meus medos para a felicidade deles.

- Ah, obrigada, Harry. Mas, se me permite perguntar, eu sempre achei que você fosse do tipo que quisesse ter filhos.

- E quero. Acontece que depois da guerra, tudo ficou meio confuso, e eu tava curtindo a minha solidão.

- E desistiu de ter uma família?

- Parei de pensar sobre o assunto. E veio Draco, e nós dois não somos exatamente... corretos para se ter um filho.

- Você sempre pode adotar um.

- Oh, Hermione. Dois homens criando um menino? Não...

- Harry, você precisa urgentemente deixar de ter esses pensamentos. Se você curte o Draco, não tem porque ficar com vergonha.

- Ah, um pouco complicado. – ele sorria porem.

- E como você arrumou roupa para ir nessa festa?

- Draco me trouxe. Um terno.

- Achei que os bruxos usariam capas.

- Eu também achei. Draco quis quebrar protocolos aparentemente.

- Bem a cara dele. Vamos, eu vou deixar você fingir que vai se arrumar. – ela comentou levantando-se e sorrindo. – Nos vemos na festa - e com uma ultima piscada de olho, se foi.

Harry ficou um tempo parado, pensando exatamente o que faria agora, já que estava com muita preguiça de se arrumar. Draco dissera que chegaria mais cedo, e agora teria de ir sozinho. Não que ele tivesse a intenção de ir para a festa com o loiro, na verdade, queria evitar ao maximo perguntas indiscretas que envolviam seu possível relacionamento.

Sabia que o Profeta Diário tinha feito uma matéria sobre ele e seu futuro, logo quando passara no teste de auror, mas seus amigos tinham sido super discretos e não haviam comentado nada com o jornal, deixando-o levemente mais feliz, mas sabia também que haveria repórteres, e talvez por isso não devesse se animar tanto.

Harry bocejou, e observou pelo relógio que deveria começar a se arrumar, faltando somente meia hora para o inicio da festa, porem com um breve suspiro, afundou-se ainda mais na cadeira e estalou os dedos para chamar o elfo.

Se quisesse ir na festa talvez fosse melhor estar 'amortecido'.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o..o..o

Draco sentia-se cansado e preocupado. E a festa tinha começado a pouco mais de uma hora. Os convidados chegaram no horário marcado, e lançaram olhares especulativos para o loiro, como se perguntassem o que um Comensal da Morte fazia lá.

Porem ele não se importou, na verdade, estava tão ocupado pensando aonde estaria Potter, que nem notou que somente duas pessoas haviam conversado com ele aquela noite. E começava a preparar-se para invadir o Largo Grimmauld, quando notou a expressão surpresa e contente de Hermione para a porta.

Harry Potter aparecera com duas horas de atraso, atraindo claramente a atenção de todos. E mesmo que ele sorrisse e fingisse simpatia, os olhos treinados de Draco foram capazes de notar a roupa levemente em desalinho e os olhos desfocados. O Eleito tinha bebido um pouco antes de sair de casa aparentemente.

Draco sorriu para ele de longe, erguendo o copo que segurava, claramente irritado com o que via. Porem, sua atenção foi chamada para o palanque montado ao canto, onde o ministro animadoramente tentava iniciar seu discurso.

- Olá... Ola a todos. – Kingsley sorriu, e somente quando o silencio se estabeleceu, ele se permitiu continuar. – É um prazer tê-los todos nessa noite. É uma honra estar inaugurando uma novíssima área dentro do Ministério, e com todo o mistério em volta dela, creio que estão todos curiosos em saber qual exatamente.

- Durante os últimos anos – ele continuou – enfrentamos coisas terríveis, vilões que ainda provocam pesadelos, e tivemos perdas... que só Merlin saberia como é sofrido. Pensando nisso, o ministério resolveu tentar trabalhar mais rápido, não somente detendo bruxos fora da lei, como também fazendo um exemplo para os jovens. É com muito prazer que inauguro a Ala Contra Bruxos das Trevas. – ele sorriu indicando o caminho para as salas, que tinham sido abertos e transformado no salão. E somente continuou após os aplausos diminuírem consideravelmente. – Obrigado. E é claro, para sermos capazes de que o nosso atual ideal funcione precisamos de uma equipe mais do que competente. Precisamos de pessoas que tenham vivenciado isso de perto. – Draco não pode deixar de notar os breves olhares em direção a Harry e o claro muxoxo de Blaise logo atrás de si. – É com grande prazer que quero apresentar-lhes o nosso chefe da ala. Draco Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu, mesmo diante do desagrado claro das pessoas. Sabia que seria assim, desde que aceitara o emprego, sabia que sua apresentação seria vergonhosa. Por isso, somente ergueu o rosto e caminhou impassível até o palanque, apertando a mão do ministro, e então se virando para 100 pessoas com a descrença clara em seus olhares.

- Uma boa noite a todos. – Draco começou aumentando a voz. – foi um prazer aceitar essa proposta do Ministro. Eu sei, e é claro, que muitos de você se desagradam com a escolha – o muxoxo de descontentamento se fez audível, e o loiro somente hesitou, calculadamente esperando seu fim. – Creio que posso ficar horas nesse palanque tentando mostrar-lhes que sou uma pessoa confiável, porem um Malfoy nunca implorou por aceitação. Vindo de uma família de Sangues Puros extremamente tradicionalistas eu posso afirma-lhes que não exista nada que eu saiba mais do que a forma como certos bruxos tendem a cair na idéia de poder sobre o mundo, também sei, como ninguém, o que é fazer de tudo, inclusive as escolhas erradas, para sobreviver. Eu pretendo porem, me esforçar para que ninguém mais seja obrigado a isso, vindo de uma família de sangue puros ou trouxas, e que a escolha dos futuros bruxos sejam somente sobre suas carreiras, e não sobre como sobreviver. Obrigado.

Mesmo que as palmas tenham sido escassas, Draco ainda se surpreendeu como vários bruxos pareciam muito menos rancorosos. Ou talvez tenha sido somente sua impressão.

- Obrigado, senhor Malfoy. – Kingsley voltou ao centro, enquanto Draco escorou-se no canto. – Gostaria agora também de chamar, e apresentar-lhes o nosso variado grupo que estará trabalhando ao lado do senhor Malfoy. Como parte de nosso seleto grupo, tenho orgulho de chamar Ana Michelin. Formada a seis anos pela Escola de Hogwarts, e a cinco formada entre as melhores da sala do curso de aurores – ele somente hesitou para que a garota, uma loira pequenina e sorridente subisse no palanque acenando e se juntando a Draco, que apertou sua mão. Tinha conhecido os membros restantes a pouco tempo antes, e a menina parecera não ter opiniões formada sobre o passado dele. – Blaise Zabini formado a 2 anos por Durmstrang, e a um formada entre os melhores da sala do curso de aurores – o antigo parceiro de casa subiu com um sorriso misterioso. – John Valkir, formado a 10 pela Escola de Hogwarts, e a nove formado como o melhor da sala no curso de aurores – um homem alto e encorpado se juntou a eles sempre sério. – Pansy Parkinson, formada a dois anos pela Escola de Hogwarts, e a um pelo curso de Comunicação entre Bruxos. – a garota veio, quase como se voasse, um sorriso imenso na cara. – Ronald Weasley, formado a dois anos pela escola de Hogwarts, e a um formado entre os melhores da sala do curso de aurores. – o ruivo caminhou parecendo bem tímido diante dos aplausos. – e Harry Potter... – dessa vez, as palavras de Kingsley fora abafadas pela quantidade absurda de palmas que surgiu na sala, e um Harry muito sem graça se juntou aos outros. – Obrigado senhores, pela presença de todos. E com a apresentação finalizada, gostaria de convidar a todos a conhecerem o ambiente, e se juntarem a nós para que essa ala tenho muito futuro pela frente. Obrigado.

E com um ultima salva de palmas, Kingsley deu fim as formalidades, descendo do palco para cumprimentar alguns repórteres e responder breves perguntas. Draco sorriu diante de algumas maquinas, enquanto terminava de cumprimentar para o resto de sua equipe.

- Seu discurso foi muito bom, Draco. – Harry comentou quando chegou a vez dele, e obviamente as maquinas se voltaram todas para aquele momento.

- Obrigado. Não tinha preparado nada.

- Eu não pude nem notar! – ele comentou sorrindo, e foi abraçado com força por uma Hermione sorridente.

O fato de que o trio de ouro estava as voltas de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy não foi passado em branco pelos flashs.

- Draco, discurso maravilhoso. – Hermione comentou, sempre educada, enquanto seu namorado só grunhia em concordância. – Realmente vai dar o que falar nas paginas do jornal amanhã.

- Obrigado, só espero que sejam boas noticias.

- É claro que serão. – Ana Michelin se juntou ao eles simpática – somos a equipe mais bem preparada do mundo, só irão elogiar os nossos feitos.

- É assim que se fala, Senhorita Michelin! – Kingsley surgiu logo atrás de Draco simpático. – Agora, senhor Malfoy e Potter, vocês podem me acompanhar para uma perguntinha.

Os dois acenaram e caminharam com dificuldade para longe dos fotógrafos, entrando na sala que seria de Draco daqui uns dias, ainda sem moveis, e fechando criando uma abençoado silencio.

- Me desculpe afastar os dois da festa assim.

- Sem problemas, Kingsley. – Harry comentou sorrindo, a breve distancia dos jornais já o deixavam nitidamente mais relaxado.

- Eu tenho somente uma perguntinha para ambos. Apesar de achar que seria pura besteira. Acontece que alguns jornais andaram comentando sobre um possível... relacionamento entre vocês.

- Nós não temos mais aquela rixa de escola, Kingsley, não se preocupe. – Harry apressou-se em comentar.

- Não deste tipo, Harry. Sabe, alguém informou aos jornais que os dois estavam... namorando. Veja bem, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas somente gostaria de saber a verdade por que teríamos que entrar com os papeis certos, nada demais, só burocracia. – ele sorriu e diante do silencio de ambas as partes continuou – Vocês não estão namorando estão?

Houve um breve silencio, um momento de hesitação, e então quando Draco abriu a boca, pronto para lhe responder a verdade e terminar logo com isso, Harry o atropelou.

- Claro que não. – ele riu nervoso. – Pelo amor de Merlin, Kingsley. Eu não sou gay. Eu não namoro homens.

- Gay? – o ministro perguntou incerto – desculpe eu não sei o que é isso. Agora, isso é realmente só formalidade. Não se preocupem.

- Eu sei. E não se preocupe também, eu e Draco, definitivamente não estamos namorando. – ele sorriu nervoso, e a única coisa que o loiro foi capaz de fazer foi encará-lo, sem expressões, mas com o coração apertado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido. De repente, tudo tinha travado em sua mente, e a única coisa que ele pode fazer fora negar, desesperado para que ninguém o julgasse ainda mais.

Estava pronto para procurar Draco, e ir para casa, querendo terminar aquele tenebroso dia, porem foi arrastado por jornalistas e pessoas querendo felicita-lo. Ficou claro, rapidamente que eles só estavam fazendo isso com ele, por isso, se afastou mal educado e correu até Hermione.

- Ei, você viu Draco?

- Ele acabou de sair. – ela comentou arrumando as roupas do amigo inconscientemente – disse que estava cansado e com dor de cabeça, e saiu de fininho. Achei que vocês iam para casa juntos.

- Tivemos um problema.

- Que problema? – ela perguntou meio sem acreditar.

- Depois eu te falo, eu vou atrás dele.

E sem nem se despedir correu para fora da festa. Desceu rápido o caminho, ainda sentindo o coração e a mente num estranho branco, porem não quis pensar o que aquilo significava, somente entrou na lareira e murmurou 'Mansão Malfoy' sabendo que aquele era o único lugar que o loiro estaria.

As portas do Hall de entrada estavam fechadas, o que era uma raridade, mas Harry as forçou a abrir, assustando-se quando o barulho da aparatação do elfo o recepcionou nas escadas.

- Mestre! – ele sorriu incerto – onde esta Draco?

- Mestre Draco disse para o Mestre não permitir que ninguém entrasse.

- Mas eu sou Harry, eu sou permitido.

- Eu não vejo como você seria diferente, Potter. – a voz de Draco chamou sua atenção para o fim das escadas. Sua camiseta desabotoada deixava a pele branca delicadamente a mostra, seu rosto parecia sem expressões, mas Harry conseguia identificar o odio que queimava em seus olhos. – Afinal, você é meu empregado.

- Draco, escute... – ele se aproximou.

- Não! – ele ergueu a mão o calando, e desceu até a metade, para encará-lo de perto. – Senhor Potter, o senhor é meu empregado, e eu não vejo motivos para permiti-lo na intimidade de minha casa, por favor se retire para que meu elfo possa fechar minha lareira.

- Mas Draco...

- Malfoy. – ele corrigiu. – Eu acredito que os sobrenomes são mais corretos para nosso tratamento, Potter.

-Eu não queria...

- Potter! Chega! – ele disse bravo, e dessa vez, Harry se afastou surpreso. – Existe o momento em que todos nós esperamos que acontecesse. Sua incapacidade de lidar com seus próprios problemas o trouxe aqui. Agora, saia da minha casa.

E sem nem hesitar ele virou-se para subir as escadas lançando somente um ultimo olhar para trás.

- E feche a porta atrás de você.

N.A. Ok, eu me tornei aquelas autoras horríveis e malvadas que só postam uma vez por ano! Me desculpem eternamente! Eu jurei para mim mesma que eu não faria isso,e que eu terminaria essa fanfic até o começo deste ano, mas tudo entrou na minha frente. As férias foram agitadas, muitos amigos indo embora, e então as aulas começaram e enfrentei probleminhas pessoais, e acabei enrolando mesmo assumo!

Agora, com esse super tenso final, espero que vocês não me odeiem, e sim ao Harry. Probleminhas a parte, ainda tem mais água para rolar, não se preocupem. ;D

Por favor não sejam mal comigo como eu fui com vocês. i.i Me mandem reviews comentando sobre essa briguinha de gato dos dois.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Harry não entendia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, e como tinha terminado daquela maneira. Mas de repente tudo tinha se quebrado. Draco não era mais seu namorado.

Após ter sido expulso da Mansão Malfoy, o moreno tinha voltado para casa, e ficado encarando a parede por um tempo. Não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, como deveria agir diante daquilo. Segunda feira chegaria logo e ele teria que encarar o agora ex-namorado e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Todos aqueles dias em que tinham dormido juntos deveriam ser esquecidos.

Hermione apareceu no sábado a tarde e ciente da novidade manteve o nome dele curiosamente fora de qualquer conversa. E então novamente deixara Harry aos seus pensamentos.

Não era como se ele estivesse legitimamente triste, não, mas parecia que tinha algo dentro dele faltando, e Harry realmente não tinha idéia de como lidar com aquele novo e estranho sentimento.

Passou domingo em claro, treinando maneiras de ser educado com Draco, sem que ninguém notasse o que tivesse acontecido. Então quando levantou na segunda, seus olhos tinham manchas roxas.

Caminhou para o seu departamento como se caminhasse para a morte, e mesmo quando viu o familiar rosto de Rony não consegui acalmar seu estomago.

A sala, em nada parecia ter experimentado a festa de sexta, estava limpa, e com 6 mesas de escritório em duplas separadas. Havia uma janela que brilhava um sol forte, e alguns quadros, assim como um confortável sofá no canto da sala, ao lado de uma mesa com café e chá. As duas únicas portas alem da entrada era a que ia para a sala de Draco (o que fez o coração do moreno palpitar) e a segunda que ele já sabia ser uma sala de depoimentos.

Alem de Rony estavam lá os dois outros novos integrantes, Ana Michelin e John Valkir, e eles já se enturmavam com o ruivo.

"Ei, Harry."

"Oi, Rony. Michelin. Valkir." Ele cumprimentou meio sem graça. Apesar de ter sido apresentado oficialmente na festa nenhum deles tinha muita intimidade.

"Ei, cara, Ana estava contando que vamos trabalhar em duplas." Rony disse extremamente animado.

"Sério?" Harry não pode deixar de rezar em silencio para que ficasse com o melhor amigo.

"É o programa básico em todos os grupos de aurores." A garota explicou de maneira simpática, somente agora Harry notava como ela parecia uma elfa, com feições delicadas e nariz arrebitado. "Para que ninguém entre em perigo ou coisa do tipo."

"Hm." Harry concordou. "E como as duplas serão formadas?"

"Ainda não sei. Temos placas e pastas em cima de cada mesa, mas esta tudo em branco aonde deveria estar o nome."

"Isso porque Draquinho que fará essa escolha." Uma animada Pansy chamou atenção de todos, entrando na sala sorridente. Ela era a única que não usava roupas de auror, porem tinha se esforçado para estar toda de preto.

"Não quero que me chame assim, Pansy." Logo atrás dela, ninguém mais do que Draco Malfoy surgiu caminhando sério e fazendo a respiração de Potter parar. Ele usava um terno preto aberto, deixando a camiseta de seda branca a mostra. Seu cabelo estava todo penteado para trás e seu rosto impassível. Ao lado dele, Blaise também surgiu com um breve sorriso.

"Bom dia a todos." O loiro cumprimentou. "Me desculpe pelo breve atraso." Ele comentou andando até a porta de sua sala. "Só queria agradecer a todos por aceitar o convite, e dizer que sei muito bem que meu passado pode causar certas duvida em alguns de vocês, porem farei de tudo para provar que os tempos estão bem mudados." Simpático como um político ele sorriu no canto da boca. "Agora, se puderem prestar atenção em mim por alguns minutos eu vou explicar o trabalho de todos."

"As duplas já foram divididas" ele continuou. "de acordo principalmente com período de tempo em campo e personalidade. Em cima de suas mesas vocês também encontrarão uma lista de quais arquivos vocês ficarão responsáveis, eu sei que é meio chato e burocrático, mas precisamos da organização inicial de vocês para podermos começar a fazer trabalhos de campo." Ele respirou tirando do bolso um caderno onde aumentou de tamanho. Harry notou que ele se recusava terminantemente olhar para o ex-namorado. "Srta. Pansy Parkinson."

"Ahh, queridinho, chega de formalismos." A garota disse sorridente.

"Você será parceira de John Valkir." Ele disse lendo o caderno "Ambos serão responsáveis principalmente pelos depoimentos de todos os antigos Comensais. Sr. Valkir." Ele chamou o encarando "essa garota tem uma lábia perigosa, porem não tem conhecimento nenhum de técnicas de aurores, apesar de estar fazendo um breve curso de defesa necessário. Como não foi formada pelo ministério ela não pode usar o uniforme que vocês todos usam, porem estamos criando um símbolo para essa área e então ela tera de traja-la." Ele explicou para os dois. "A mesa de vocês é no canto esquerdo, perto da sala de depoimento."

O homem mais velho deu um sorriso meio sem graça para a menina e acenou com a cabeça. Curiosamente, Pansy pareceu achar aquilo adorável já que abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

"Sr. Ronald Weasley. Você será parceiro de Blaise Zabini. Ambos serão responsáveis por casos nacionais de Comensais atacando. Quero que mantenham o olho principalmente nos atuais orfanatos, e nos filhos de comensais, não queremos nenhuma revolta por essa parte. O Sr. Zabini tem contato com várias famílias importantes caso seja necessário." Ele disse rápido "A mesa de vocês é a central."

"Sr. Harry Potter." O coração do moreno quase parou, na excitação de ouvir seu nome na boca de Draco mais uma vez, porem notou, que diferente dos outros ele não desviou o olhar para o outro. "Você será parceiro de Ana Michelin. Ambos serão responsáveis aos, por enquanto, poucos casos de Comensais atacando no exterior. Ana tem uma fluência maravilhosa em varias línguas, e será necessário contato com os ministérios de outros países."

"Eu gostaria também..." Ele continuou finalmente tirando os olhos do caderno e encarando qualquer um menos Harry. "de pedir breves desculpas, pois terei que me ausentar bastante no começo, ainda estou lidando com algumas papeladas finais, porem tentarei vir para cá com freqüência para que ninguém fique perdido. Obrigado, e podem se sentir livres para se conhecerem e ajeitarem seu local de trabalho"

E sem mais palavras, ele se virou, trocou um breve adeus com Blaise (o que envolveu um sorriso que deixou Harry muito mal humorado) e saiu.

O moreno se virou para a mesa, e sorriu para Ana, não sabendo se animava com o começo do emprego, ou ia para casa se trancar mal humorado diante da inexistente reação de Draco para com ele.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O primeiro mês de trabalho passou latente e curioso. Harry acabou agradecendo aos céus por uma parceira como Ana, a menina era super engraçada, e inteligente, e rapidamente o moreno descobriu, namorava ninguém menos do que Oliver Wood, que atualmente jogava quadribol profissional.

A garota também parecia adorar Harry, e estava sempre puxando algum papo, ou querendo saber de algo da vida dele. Era incrível na visão dele, como uma colega de trabalho rapidamente se tornara uma amiga real.

A única coisa que ele nunca comentava, era sobre Draco, e irritantemente o loiro não ficara tão desaparecido como dissera. Ele entrava e saia toda hora da sua sala, e conversava com todos, menos com Harry, na verdade, nem se aproximava da mesa dele. Sua amizade existia principalmente para com Blaise, fazendo o estomago do moreno dar voltas de odio diante da cena.

Os casos em si estavam realmente parados. Após conseguir ordenar sua mesa, Anna e ele passaram a fazer breves visitas aos ministérios bruxos vizinhos, se apresentando e educadamente oferecendo o suporte. E Harry agradecia pelas viagens para não ter que ficar sozinho em casa.

A sensação de que tinha perdido algo importante não tinha ido embora, pelo contrario, aumentara cada vez mais.

Foi somente após um mês de trabalho, que ele e Anna realmente tiveram seu primeiro caso. Nos campos verdes da Irlanda, dois bruxos tiveram um breve encontro com um comensal que acabou fugindo após estuporar um deles. E como representantes internacionais, tiveram que ir até lá retirar um depoimento do acontecido.

Harry e Anna estavam num pub na parte trouxa da cidade no fim de um dia cansativo de conversas e criação de relatório quando a menina resolveu estar na hora de saber mais sobre o companheiro de trabalho.

- Aquela garota não para de encarar você. Que falta de respeito.

- Quem? – Harry se virou, pouco curioso, e quando não viu ninguém o encarando voltou a atenção para Anna – Porque falta de respeito?

- Eu estou na mesa com você. Mesmo você não fazendo nada com ninguém. – ela o encarou abertamente, e então franziu o rosto. – Você nunca faz nada com ninguém né?

- Eu não sei exatamente o que você quer dizer com fazer, mas vou assumir que seja algo terrivelmente pervertido.

- Você nunca sai com ninguém, Harry. Como isso funciona?

- Não existe muita explicação. Eu fico em casa, assisto TV.

- E nunca da em cima de ninguém?

- Não.

- Nunca leva ninguém para cama?

- Por mais estranho que seja essa pergunta. Não.

- Harry, tem algo errado com você.

- Obrigado.

- Não! – ela apressou-se em corrigir. – Não digo de uma maneira ruim, ou doentia, mas você não pode ficar o dia inteiro trancado evitando todo mundo.

- Você esta começando a soar que nem Hermione, Anna.

- Bom, ela esta certa. Você é um garoto, você deveria estar aproveitando de todos os rabos de saia possíveis. Ou será...

- Será o que?

- Que você tem uma namorada secreto! – ela afirmou quase pulando da cadeira e chamando atenção de algumas pessoas em volta.

- Eu não tenho uma namorada secreta. – mas dessa vez, sua mente foi quase incapaz de deixar de pensar em Draco.

- Ah, vamos lá, Harry. Você terminou com aquela ruivinha estranha e depois de 3 anos continua sem nada?

- Eu... eu tive, um namorico. Nada demais. – ele preferiu assumir, sentindo que o álcool, mesmo que pouco já o deixava fraco.

- É isso ai! Quem foi?

- Eu não vou falar. Ele pode não querer que ninguém saiba.

- Ele?

- Oh... Quer dizer... Eu... – Harry travou por um segundo, encarando a amiga com a boca aberta.

- Você namorou um garoto? Que maximo! – ele se surpreendeu com o grito e com o imenso sorriso dela. – Sempre quis ver um casal de bruxos se pegando, mas Oliver fica falando para eu não encher o saco dos amigos deles que tem um namorado.

- Amigos?

- É. Oliver acha que é falta de educação. E esses malditos bruxos são sempre tão discretos. – ela fez uma careta de decepção e então pareceu notar o rosto de choque do amigo. – O que foi?

- Você... Você não tem nojo ou preconceito de mim?

- Hã... porque eu teria?

- Eu sou gay. – Harry disse em voz alta, e notou que aquela era a primeira vez que assumia tal assunto.

- Ah... você foi criado entre trouxas né? Minha antiga parceira aonde eu trabalhava antes também tinha preconceito, mas eu acho que não existe porque.

- Não existe porque? Eu consigo citar vários.

- Para eu ter preconceito contra você? – ela riu – olha Harry, é tudo uma questão de visão. Os bruxos não tem preconceito contra... o que você chama mesmo?

- Gay.

- É. Bom, os bruxos não tem preconceito contra isso, pelo simples fato de que nós pregamos e ensinamos, aos nossos filhos que você pode fazer o que quiser na vida, desde que seja discreto. Algumas pessoas curtem apanhar na cama, ou se fantasiar, e elas não são vistas como seres humanos piores.

- Acho que tem uma pequena diferença.

- Não. Na verdade, não tem nenhuma. O seu quarto e sua cama são os lugares mais importantes para você, porque é lá que você pode ser você mesmo, então, é para lá que você leva a pessoa que você mais gosta. Ou faz aquilo que você mais gosta.

- Eu ainda acho difícil de acreditar que todo o mundo bruxo ficaria simplesmente feliz por me ver com um homem.

- Acho que eles teriam mais problemas em te ver como casado. – Anna riu. – Agora, me diz quem é!

- Eu não posso contar.

- Ah, sério, Potter! – ela disse brava, e Harry notou como estava ficando comum ouvir seu sobrenome quando as pessoas ficavam bravas.

- Ok... – ele assumiu erguendo as mãos. – Mas você vai ter que prometer não contar para ninguém.

- Eu prometo.

- Nem mesmo para Oliver.

- Droga! Ok, eu prometo. Eu juro. – ela insistiu vendo o rosto de desconfiança dele.

- Ok... Eu estava namorando... ou pelo menos eu considero aquilo um namoro...

- Conta looogo!

- Draco Malfoy. – ele soltou em um fôlego, notando como não dizia aquele nome a tanto tempo.

- Espera... – ela disse boquiaberta- espera... espera... Draco?... Draco Malfoy?... Espera!... O nosso chefe?...

- Sim. O Draco Malfoy, nosso chefe.

- Quando?

- Honestamente? Até o fim de semana antes de começarmos a trabalhar.

- Ó meu deus. Isso explica tanta coisa!

- Tanta coisa o que?

- O jeito como vocês se olham. O jeito como ele nunca menciona o seu nome, nem chega perto das nossas mesas.

- Nós não nos olhamos.

- Olham sim. Toda a vez que ele entra você fica encarando ele. E toda vez que ele nota que você não ta olhando para ele, ele fica te encarando. Sempre achei que fosse por causa das famosas briguinhas de colégio.

- Famosas? E ele fica me encarando?

- Claro! Só você não percebeu. Agora olha eu quero saber tudo! Todos os pequenos detalhes.

- Não tem pequenos detalhes. Estavam todos preocupados que ele pudesse ser atacado por Lucius então pediram para ele ficar na minha casa, e ai... aconteceu. Eu ainda acho tudo muito confuso.

- O que tem de confuso? Você gostava dele?

- Sim... mas... tinha mais coisa envolvida.

- O que mais?

- O trabalho, e nossa vida, ia ficar muito complicado.

- O que tem a ver? Vocês provavelmente se veriam mais do que o comum, mas se vocês gostavam um do outro, as coisas se arranjariam.

- Eu... eu fiz besteira também. – Harry assumiu – o chefe ficou sabendo que poderia existir um relacionamento, e perguntou se queríamos fazer as papeladas, e... eu entrei em pânico e neguei tudo.

- Nossa, Harry. Acho que eu nunca tinha te visto fazer algo tão burro assim.

- Eu entrei em pânico!

- Coitado do Draco.

- Eu entrei em pânico! – ele repetiu sentindo-se corar.

- Mas... você gosta dele?

- Eu... não tenho certeza. – ele terminou o copo de cerveja, um pouco irritado.

- Como você não sabe?

- Eu nunca parei para pensar. E essa historia de dois homens se relacionando é ainda muito estranho.

- Harry, você não é mais um trouxa. Você é um bruxo. E cedo ou tarde você vai ter que confrontar situações que vão bater de frente com esse seu lado trouxa. Você precisa perder o preconceito logo.

- Mas eu juro que não sei o que exatamente eu devo fazer.

- Sabe. Eu acho que acima de tudo, ta na hora de você organizar a sua vida.

- Organizar o que exatamente?

- Tudo. Sua casa ainda é a casa do Sirius, seus relacionamentos são terminados por medo do conhecimento das pessoas. Não é assim que você faz sua vida, você precisar lutar para ter as coisas.

- E organizando tudo eu vou conseguir?

- Não sei, Harry. Mas pode crer que organizando sua vida, o lugar que você mora, e seus ideais, tudo vai fazer mais sentido na sua cabeça.

Harry acenou, e apesar de parte do seu cérebro achar a idéia simplesmente estúpida, não pode deixar de notar que também a achava muito interessante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Talvez Harry devesse seguir o plano de Anna, porem, assim que botou os pés em Londres novamente, foi bombardeada por uma Hermione completamente estressada sobre as cores de flores que Molly não queria que ela usasse, e logo, o moreno se viu no meio da briga.

A tonalidade azul clara do tom de rosas era muito bonito na visão de Harry, mas ele não entendia porque Molly insistia ser uma cor masculina demais para um casamento, por isso, pelo resto da semana acabou ficando preso entre floriculturas trouxas e bruxas, para encontrar a cor ideal e ser também o apaziguador da briga das duas mulheres.

Rony tinha pulado fora, dizendo estar planejando a festa de solteiro dele, que seria dali a duas semanas, e o fato de estarem na véspera do natal não pareceu acalmar os ânimos de ninguém.

A ceia de natal foi finalizada com uma briga entre Molly e Hermione, e todos os homens fugindo para o quintal para tomarem um gole de uísque de fogo. E logo eles já estavam na véspera do ano novo. Dessa vez, Harry conseguira escapar com algumas desculpas para sua casa. E estava muito feliz de comemorar o novo ano com paz e quietude ou pelo menos ele achava que sim.

- Você jura que continua dormindo o dia inteiro que nem um porco? – Anna o surpreendeu no dia 31, invadindo a casa e encontrando-o deitado no sofá em frente a TV. Mas Harry ficou realmente chocado com a roupa dela, que usava um vestido branco tomara que caia toda cheia de tecidos picotados bem leve que a fazia parecer ainda mais uma fada.

- Olá para você também.

- Sabe, feriados de trabalhos são raríssimos, e te ver desperdiçando-os dói na minha alma. – ela apertou o peito teatralmente e entrou na frente da televisão.

- Eu to na verdade aproveitando ele. Só o fato de poder ficar aqui deitado me deixa mais feliz.

- Você tinha que sair, Harry, conhecer gente nova. Coisas que jovens comuns fazem.

- Se eu sair todos os jornais vão noticiar, e eu estou cansado.

- Aposto que você recebeu um trilhão de convites de ano novo. Que inveja. – ela sentou na bancada na frente da TV, e ajeitou o vestido. – Oliver vai nessa festa chata de voadores de vassouras.

- Jogadores de Quadribol você quer dizer.

- Eles voam vassouras não é? – ela fez uma expressão de pura obviedade. – De qualquer jeito, parece que vão ter repórteres, e eu tenho que estar impecável.

- E porque exatamente você esta falando comigo? – Harry perguntou com um bocejo.

- Sei lá, quis te animar...

- E...?

- E Hermione esta preocupada com você. – ela piscou os olhos pintados de preto para ressaltar o charme azul.

- Eu não entendo porque ta todo mundo em cima de mim. Eu estou bem. Só queria ficar longe daquelas brigas irritantes sobre casamento e cor de flores. Tava um saco.

- Hmm. Eu nem quero imaginar quando for a minha vez... – ela parou para pensar um pouco e então continuou – Ou talvez nem seja, do jeito que Oliver é lento eu vou acabar precisando propor para ele.

- Anna?

- Sim, queridinho.

- Porque você ta me falando isso?

- Tentando te animar, eu já expliquei, e sabe, não existe realmente nada melhor do que começar o ano com uma vida nova.

- Eu acabei de arrumar um trabalho, minha vida esta muito nova obrigada.

- Você me entendeu, Potter. – ela comentou se levantando. – Sabe, eu só queria te animar e tal, mas já que você ta chato, eu vou embora.

Ela fez cara de emburrada e caminhou até a porta com calma, hesitando brevemente no batente.

- Harry? – ela o chamou mais uma vez sem se virar completamente para encará-lo – antes que você fique sabendo por outros... Draco Malfoy está na festa do ministério...

- Eu não quero saber.

- Com Blaise Zabini como companheiro. – e sem mais palavras, ela se virou e saiu, sumindo pela lareira, e deixando um Harry boquiaberto.

Como exatamente o moreno não tinha previsto aquilo era um mistério, ele conhecia Draco, sabia que o menino era maravilhoso e que ele não ficaria muito tempo sozinho, mas ainda sim, ele não soube explicar porque se sentia tão terrível.

O garoto então levantou em um pulo, e não pode deixar de notar como o ambiente a sua volta estava bagunçado, assim como sua vida, do jeito que Anna lhe dissera. E diferente das outras vezes, o espírito de inquietude em seu corpo não foi capaz de ser segurado.

Com um pulo ele correu a biblioteca, e pegou dentro de um livro, a planta baixa da casa, com todos os detalhes, e após visualizá-lo por alguns minutos, se pegou correndo pela casa murmurando encantos.

Estava tudo errado ali. A mansão ainda pertencia a Sirius, assim como tudo de sua vida. Nada lhe pertencia. E estava na hora das coisas mudarem.

Agindo como um loco, que ele provavelmente era, Harry correu pela casa, com a planta em mãos, e em menos de meia hora, tinha decidido todas as mudanças que queria realizar.

Por dó do elfo, que pareceu chocado com a intrusão do menino no quarto da falecida Senhora Black, ele decidiu oferecer todo aquele aposento para Kreacher, mas insistiu que o manteria trancado o tempo todo. Mas como o aposento tomava o andar inteiro Harry decidiu criar uma falsa parede na escada, para não ser obrigado a explicar a existência desta. O terceiro andar tinha somente um quarto, e estava curiosamente cheio de fadas mordentes, por isso, talvez tenha sido o mais demorado de arrumar.

Harry só mudou-se para o andar seguinte, quando teve a certeza que o ambiente estava completamente limpo, recém pintado com cores mais claras e melhor iluminado. Com carinho, ele usou um feitiço de limpeza extrema que tinha aprendido com Hermione, e se descobriu encarando uma escada de mogno escuro e brilhante.

O segundo andar, que era onde estava instalado, foi o mais rápido, porque diferente dos outros quartos, aquele era só para ele, e por isso, o moreno poderia fazer o que quiser. Com a assistência de Kreacher, ele aumentou o tamanho da janela, e mudou a cama para que ela ficasse bem a baixo dela, podendo-se ver a luz da lua. Ele pintou o quarto de azul claro, rindo ao se lembrar da cores da rosa de Hermione, e confortavelmente ajeitou no canto do quarto um sofá confortável e cheio de almofadas.

Seu banheiro foi limpo e com o feitiço de limpeza extrema, e agora tinha uma linda cor branca brilhante. E o quarto ao seu lado foi modificado para que suas visitas (que normalmente consistiam em Hermione e Rony, e agora Anna) pudessem aproveitar de luxos de uma cama de casal quase tão grande quanto a sua própria, e o conforto de um feitiço de aquecimento.

O primeiro andar possuía o ambiente mais delicado, e simples, e Harry resolveu manter desse jeito, para algum outro tipo de visita que ele pudesse ter algum dia. E enquanto o limpava o que não lhe saia da mente era que Draco tinha sido esse outro tipo de visita.

Harry se concentrou em iluminar bem o Hall de entrada, limpar o piso, e conseguir que a Senhora Black parasse de gritar com qualquer coisa. Manteve, também, a biblioteca da família intacta, porem mandou que Kreacher encontrasse alguma maneira de tirar aquele tapete ridículo dali.

A sua sala particular foi reorganizada, o computador mandado para o seu quarto, e a TV aumentada para que parecesse um cinema trouxa. O sofá também se tornou mais largo e confortável, e aquele era o único ambiente da casa que continuou escuro.

A cozinha teve janelas abertas com um pouco de esforço, e foi devidamente limpa e higienizada. Até mesmo o canto estranho onde Kreacher dormia foi destruído, já que ele agora parecia feliz da vida em morar no quarto da antiga dona.

A ultima sala na qual mexeu foi a de entrada, e ficou feliz em aumentar o tamanho da lareira para receber melhor os amigos, e deixou o ambiente com a passagem livre, porem criou mais dois sofás para que pudesse atender melhor quem quer que fosse.

Quando terminou, Harry se encontrou jogado no primeiro degrau da escada, com um sorriso bobo na cara e o suor tomando conta do corpo. Anna estava certa, organizar as coisas era algo diferente, lhe dava a sensação que as coisas ali o pertenciam. Aquela casa poderia continuar sendo a Mansão Black, mas finalmente ele sentia como se tivesse montado algo seu, algo especial.

E aquilo lhe trazia outro sentimento, um que ele vinha tentando disfarçar, e fingir não existir. Porque a verdade era que apesar daquilo ser seu lar, ainda faltava uma pessoa nele. A única que tinha o feito rir e ficar bravo em tanto tempo, a única que tinha sido capaz de excitá-lo, e então conversar sobre alguma besteira enquanto o batimento cardíaco se desacelerava.

Harry sabia exatamente quem faltava. E dessa vez, ele iria fazer qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta.

* * *

_**N.A.** Juro que voces ainda me matam, mas dessa vez tive otimos motivos. Dizer que minha vida anda de mal a pior é simpatia. O stress que eu to vivendo com Faculdade/Trabalho/Namoro foi fora de série. Mas graças a Deus estou de volta._

_Não tenho muito o que falar, só pedir desculpas e agradecer. E avisar que dessa vez não tem demora, o proximo chappie esta pronto e será postado exatamente na sexta feira que vem. Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado._

_E para quem acompanha a outra fic, to terminando de rever ela e sexta ela ta ai ;D_

_Novamente, desculpinhas, e aproveitem bem, porque estamos chegando na reta final._


	24. AVISO!

**AVISO SERIO PRA CARAMBA.**

Eu não sei exatamente porque estou explicando isso, mas acho que vocês realmente merecem entender o porque de meu sumiço. Já que não é por gracinha ou motivos banais.

Para explicar: Faz um tempo que eu tenho depressão, e mesmo tratando com remédios, essas minhas férias foram o lixo do ano. Tive sérios problemas, e a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi permanecer na minha cama e chorar que nem uma condenada.

Graças a Deus as coisas vieram a acalmar agora, e finalmente parece que encontrei o remédio certo. Porem, ainda estou meio baqueada com tudo que passou.

Sobre as historias, eu escrevi parte delas, mas logo que esse problema me pegou eu parei completamente, então estou tentando correr atrás do prejuízo desesperadamente, e digitando o maximo que eu posso (uma reação adversa do meu novo remédio é que me dá muito sono, então o meu maximo, ainda não é excelente).

Portanto, sim, estou atrasada e muito, porem resolvi avisar a todos, que se Deus continuar a me ajudar pretendo adiantar as coisas e postar logo um novo chappie.

Esse aviso nada mais é do que um imenso pedido de desculpas pela demora, e um pequeno pedido de paciência. Espero que minha beta Rafa não fique brava também por ficar sabendo das atuais noticias desse modo, mas juro que recompensarei a todos.

Desde já agradeço, e novamente peço desculpas.

Prometo tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Beijos da Nath. ;*


	25. Chapter 24

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Se finalmente decidir o que fazer com relação a Draco fora relativamente fácil, encontrá-lo no trabalho foi totalmente ao contrario.

Harry tinha pensado bem, e naquele fim de domingo, tinha corrido até o Três Vassouras e perguntado para Madame Rosmerta as dicas para conseguir o melhor Uísque de Fogo no mercado. Com maior certeza ainda, encomendou-o, e com um delicado bilhete que pedia desculpas, e assinava como um admirador secreto, o moreno deixou a bebida em cima da mesa de Draco na terça feira pela manhã.

Estava afoito com sua ousadia, mas sentia-se ainda mais tenso com o desaparecimento do loiro. Ele tinha faltado na segunda. E quando Harry foi arrastado para casa por Anna no fim da tarde de terça, ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida.

Quarta e quinta feira foram iguais, mas para a surpresa do moreno, a bebida que tinha deixado em cima da mesa dele, tinha sumido, o que só indicava que Draco passara em algum momento no escritório, e pegara a garrafa. Ou que alguém roubara, mas isso Harry não suspeitava realmente.

Tinha aproveitado então o doce silencio que era as sextas no escritório (já que todos estavam fechando casos, menos ele e Anna) e se jogado no sofá bem ao lado da sala de Draco, começando a cogitar tudo que podia, e principalmente, o porque não recebera respostas.

- Você fica com uma cara muito engraçada quando está pensando profundamente. - Anna chegou à sala rindo, ela tinha saído para acompanhar o namorado em uma visita ao Ministério dos Esportes, e parecia ter voltado super animada.

- Não fico não. - Harry disse teimoso, e encarou mais uma vez a sala de Draco vazia.

- Então. Um galeão pelo seu pensamento.

- Eu não preciso de um galeão.

- Desculpe se nós seres humanos normais, precisamos do dinheiro.

- Você esta com o Wood e bem longe de realmente necessitar de dinheiro.

- Ollie não paga nem o pão que comemos a noite. – ela riu – agora, porque você está ranzinza?

- Não estou ranzinza.

- Gente, você parece uma criança que perdeu o doce... Espera. – ela hesitou e então encarou a sala de Draco, fazendo Harry corar violentamente e revelar toda a verdade. – Não me diga que você tá aprontando com ele de novo?

- Não! - ele disse sério mas diante da expressão de descrença da amiga, voltou a corar. - Eu juro que não está acontecendo nada entre nós.

- Ainda. – ela completou, e sabendo que acabaria descobrindo tudo mesmo, acenou concordando – Ok, quais são os seus planos?

- Que planos? – ele riu dessa vez. – olha. Você mandou eu pensar bem no que eu queria, e eu fiz isso. Parei, e pensei.

- E...

- E eu sinto falta dele. De tudo que tava rolando. E Merlin sabe como eu tava fugindo dele nas ultimas semanas.

- Harry. Você é meu amigo, então eu vou perguntar. – ela se aproximou dele checando para ver se não havia ninguém realmente a sua volta. – você sente falta dele, ou do sexo?

- Anna! – ele a repreendeu corando violentamente.

- O que? Homens normalmente não são nem um pouco capazes de diferenciar qual cabeça esta pensando.

- Pura mentira. – a voz de Blaise assustou a ambos. – Eu sou completamente capaz de diferenciar.

- Ah, claro, tudo porque você não possui muito pensamento na cabeça de cima. – Anna disse rindo, e encarou o moreno que sorriu sedutor. Ao lado dele Rony caminhava com uma expressão derrotada. – O que aconteceu, Weasley?

- Crianças demoníacas. – ele disse se jogando no sofá ao lado de Harry com força.

- Aparentemente o Weasley será um péssimo pai. – Blaise explicou divertido. – Foi incapaz de fazer um mini comensal de 6 anos parar de chutá-lo na canela.

- Cale a boca, Zabini. – ele disse mal humorado e se afundando ainda mais no sofá.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou já sorrindo diante do mau humor do amigo.

- Tivemos um caso no interior de Londres. – Blaise começou a explicar ganhando um grunhido do ruivo. – umas crianças trouxas começaram a surgir com partes de animais, e a única família bruxa tinha dois filhos pentelhos e chatos.

"Então estávamos lá – Blaise continuou contando com uma ênfase que fez os dois espectadores rirem antes do fim. – dando uma dura nesses dois meninos, e anotando um breve aviso para a mãe quando aquele demônio deu um pulo e saiu aparatando com um louco em volta do Rony, e chutando ele como um louco.

- Aparatando? – Harry perguntou curioso, não conseguindo segurar a risada ao imaginar a cena.

- Sim, o menino tinha uma puta duma magia. Mas ele não conseguia controlá-la nem um pouco, então ele só fico explodindo pela casa, e todas as vezes que chegava perto do Rony ele começava a chutar desesperadamente.

- E esse inútil ficou só olhando pra mim e rindo! – Rony gritou revoltado, porem isso só fez Blaise rir ainda mais alto.

- Um menino de 6 anos! – o moreno disse chorando de tanto rir. E dessa vez, Harry não foi capaz de se segurar imaginando a cena.

- Que estava completamente descontrolado! – Rony disse revoltado – Meu parceiro é completamente inútil.

- Um parceiro que não nega uma boa risada numa tarde de trabalho. E deixe de pensar no garoto, amanhã você já estará totalmente em outra.

- Com uma garota dançando no seu colo. – Anna disse parecendo meio revoltada.

- Como? – Harry encarou a amiga confuso.

- A despedida de solteiro, Harry. – Rony disse parecendo tirar metade do mau humor do rosto.

- Que despedida?

- A minha. – Rony o encarou duvidoso – você não recebeu o convite?

- Eu... – Harry imaginou que teria recebido, mas desde que resolvera reorganizar a casa andara desprezando todas as suas correspondências, e somente abrindo as que tinham caráter oficial do Ministério. – Deve ter chegado esses dias, não tenho andado muito em casa, e as corujas tem simplesmente deixado por lá.

- Ah, bom, ainda bem que eu mencionei então! – Rony disse sorrindo.

- A melhor despedida de solteiro da face da terra.

- Ridículos. – Anna disse revoltosa.

- Quando vai ser?

- Amanhã, num bar trouxa muito especializado. – Blaise disse com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Vocês são ridículos. – Anna comentou.

- Ela só esta brava porque o queridinho dela foi convidado. – Blaise explicou rindo – Não deixe seu coração ser corrompido por uma menina.

- Ridículo, Zabini.

- Não tenha medo, doce Anna, nós prometemos cuidar da honra do seu homem.

- Eu tenho alguma honra? – a voz de Oliver chamou atenção do grupo, e fez todos rirem.

Se o menino era alto no colégio, ele tinha ficado ainda maior. Os anos de treinamento de Quadribol fizeram seu ombro crescer e deixar o corpo mais esguio, seu sorriso estava amplo e suas pernas compridas não precisaram dar mais de dois passos para alcançá-lo.

- Acho que está na hora de você virar homem, Wood, e dar um jeito nessa sua mulher. – Blaise comentou vendo ela abraçá-lo carinhosa.

- Ah, é? O que você anda aprontando, Anna?

- Nada.

- Surtando por causa da festa do Rony. – Blaise comentou ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Oh, coitada, e vocês deixando ela ainda mais noiada. – ele riu divertido, porem recebeu a reprimenda no olhar dela. – enquanto acalmo a fera, Malfoy tá chamando vocês lá em cima.

- Malfoy? – Harry perguntou tentando parecer inocente.

- Ele esta em reunião com o Ministro. Ouvi falar que esta tendo problemas com comensais presos.

- Problemas?

- Ameaças – dessa vez foi Blaise que explicou, pegando o casaco de auror que tinha tirado. – nada que ninguém já não tenha sofrido.

E sem mais comentários, o moreno e o ruivo saíram com acenos curtos, deixando Harry e o casal.

- Você não deveria se preocupar com isso. – Anna comentou sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu não estou preocupado...

- Seu rosto fica obvio quando você fica pensando. E Oliver já sabe.

- Anna! – Harry corou violentamente, sem graça de olhar para o ex-capitão de time.

- É para isso que serve um namorado, Harry. – ela explicou – Eu contei pra ele porque eu sei que posso confiar plenamente ele.

- Desculpa, cara...

- Não se preocupa, Potter. Você tem que mais é ficar preocupado, isso mostra que você gosta dele.

- E que agora vai ganha-lo de volta, não é?

- É... – mas dessa vez, Harry não estava mais tão certo quanto a isso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Sábado passou numa lentidão irritável. Depois de encontrar a carta de Rony no imenso bolo que se formara numa cesta ao lado da janela da cozinha, Harry resolvera fingir que estava calmo, e que as tais ameaças para com Draco não lhe significavam nada.

Seus planos não deram tão certo. E o nervosismo só piorou quando leu no Profeta Diário vários artigos sobre o numero de rebeliões em Azkaban que andavam aumentando. Passou tanto tempo relendo as matérias antigas e pensando no que poderia acontecer que quase perdeu o horário.

Chegou no endereço indicado de taxi, usando uma camiseta preta discreta, ainda um pouco tímido de ver a faixada escura com apenas um letreiro vermelho brilhando The Insider. Sentindo-se corar, ele aproximou-se da porta, e depois de se identificar foi encaminhado para uma sala.

O lugar nada mais era do que um imenso corredor com dezenas de portas. Todas com um numero diferente na frente. Harry seguiu a moça ruiva que o recepcionara até a sala 12 e sentiu o queixo cair ao entrar.

A sala era grande, toda pintada num tom de vermelho bordô com variados sofás de couro preto. A sua esquerda o bar, revestido de espelhos, tinha vários bruxos conhecidos de Harry conversando e se divertindo. A direita uma cortina de tecidos vermelho sangue deixava a visão embaçada, porem ainda era visível duas garotas dançando sensualmente de biquíni.

Harry riu da cena, e nem precisou procurar pelo ruivo.

- Isso daqui é o maximo né? – ele apareceu do bar assustando o moreno.

- Com certeza. Apesar de que acho que Hermione não ia curtir muito. – Harry observou as duas meninas e notou que Fred e George estavam encostados em um sofá perto delas boquiabertos.

- Acho que ela não vai ficar sabendo. – Rony arrastou o moreno para o bar e com um imenso sorriso no rosto o fez sentar pedindo uma bebida.

- Essas mulheres...?

- Dançarinas. – Ele disse sorrindo – Mas estão dispostas a levar as pessoas para quartos íntimos caso você queira.

-Ah, sim. Obrigado. – Harry riu, e como não viu o ruivo corar, decidiu que ele já deveria estar meio alto. – É incrível imaginar você arrumando essa festa.

- Ow... – ele virou o copo de tequila que o garçom deixara a sua frente e depois de uma careta terrível voltou a atenção para Harry. – Eu não fiz nada. Nem sabia disso daqui.

- Então quem aprontou tudo isso? Fred e George?

- Também não. – Ele hesitou sem graça, fazendo Harry ficar tenso. – Você promete que não vai gritar comigo?

- Porque exatamente eu ia gritar com você?

- Malfoy. – O nome fez Harry franzir o rosto por um segundo até a ficha cair.

- Ow... – ele parou e sentiu sua cabeça se encher de perguntas, porem só uma conseguiu se formar em seus lábios. – Porque?

- Na verdade, foi Hermione. – Ele hesitou e então, notando que não teria escapatória respirou fundo. – Quando vocês terminaram, Mione achou que era só uma briguinha, e foi até o Malfoy, e conversou com ele. E chegou pra mim e me disse que ele continuaria na organização da festa, e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse convencê-la do contrario.

- Organização da festa?

- O padrinho é o responsável por ajudar os noivos...

- Ow... – dessa vez, Harry se sentiu corar, lembrando de como tinha evitado a todos.

- Olha, não importa. Hermione decidiu tudo, e eu nem cheguei a ver ele direito no processo. Se você quiser realmente saber de tudo, acho que você deveria conversar com ela. – Ao longe, Harry ouviu pessoas chamando por Ron.

- E vocês nãos acharam estranho convidar meu ex pra continuar com vocês? Ou pelo menos me avisar?

- Olha... – Rony olhou para onde era chamado. – Converse com Hermione, ela vai explicar melhor do que eu... – e sem mais palavras, se virou para ir atrás de seus chamados.

Harry simplesmente não acreditava naquilo. Imaginar que todo esse tempo os seus amigos estavam convivendo com Draco sem nem ao menos lhe dar noticias. O moreno bufou e se virou para o bar, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Acho que um uísque forte é a melhor pedida. – A voz fina o surpreendeu, e o fez voltar a atenção para o bar, onde uma loira sorria simpática.

Harry hesitou, observando a garota. Ela tinha os olhos tão cinzas quanto o de Draco, porem os seus brilhavam com animação. Seu sorriso era largo, e os cabelos tão claros, escorriam por suas costas sedosos. Até mesmo o corpo era fino e esguio, assim como seu ex-namorado.

- É... como? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Um uísque. – ela indicou o copo que tinha colocado na frente dele. – Pela sua cara, é a melhor pedida.

- Obrigado. – ele deu um gole, incerto, sentindo o liquido queimar. – Qual o seu nome?

- Scorpia. – ela deu uma risada simpática, diante da cara confusa de Harry. – Não podemos dar nossos nomes verdadeiros aqui, desculpa.

- Ah... E Scorpia...?

- Culpe a tatuagem. – ela disse sorrindo e virou-se para mostrar as costas tatuadas.

- É bem legal. – Harry disse honestamente se lembrando de outra tatuagem. – Você dança que nem o resto?

- O resto das garotas? Não. – ela respondia sorridente enquanto limpava copos e ajeitava o bar. – Sou só Bartender.

- Ow. Achei que somente homens trabalhavam em locais como esse...

- Em geral. O meu corpo conseguiu o emprego, minha família agradece o dinheiro.

- Você tem... Desculpa, você não pode responder não é. – ele riu dessa vez, lembrando.

- É para preservar as garotas. – ela respondeu enchendo o seu copo. – Agora, porque você esta perdendo o espetáculo de uma de nossas melhores garotas?

- Ah... Alguns problemas. – ele respondeu nem se virando para descobrir quem era a tal garota.

- Problemas? Sabe, bartenders são ótimas ouvintes.

-Acho que nem eu sei direito a confusão que eu me meti.

- Sinta-se a vontade. Talvez me explicar faz você entender.

- Eu sou o melhor amigo do noivo, sabia?

- O ruivo bonitinho?

- Exatamente. Estudamos juntos por muito tempo. E agora ele vai se casar com a minha melhor amiga.

- Um caso de amor de longa duração;

- Exatamente. Eles me convidaram para ser padrinho, e os costumes antigos diziam que eu tinha que ajudar eles a organizar toda a festa, porem, eu estava com alguém naquela época. – Harry hesitou, mas quando notou que não havia ninguém por perto e que a loira não parecia querer interromper. – Eu sou gay... – ele disse meio incerto.

- Hm. E daí?

- Você não... Esquece. – ele mordeu a boca sem graça, ciente de que suas vergonhas vinham sido quebradas cada dia mais. – Esse meu namorado, acabou cuidando da festa, porque eu não sei nada, mas... nós acabamos nos separando, e aparentemente ele continuou com a organização.

- E isso é ruim?

- Ainda não consegui me decidir. Mas é um pouco sem graça, eu vou ter que encarar ele no altar, e eu ouvi falar que ele já arrumo outro.

- Você parece afim dele ainda.

- Talvez. Mas ele aparentemente já esta em outra.

- Você perguntou para ele?

- Eu... mandei um presente, pedindo desculpas.

- E não falo mais com ele?

- Não exatamente.

- Então não tem como sabe que ele ta em outra.

- Eu ouvi historias...

- Se ele não assumiu nada, e você não viu nada, então provavelmente não esta acontecendo nada. Você tem que ir falar com ele, e só ai você pode dizer o que vai acontecer.

- E se estiver acontecendo?

- Ai você me liga que eu estarei mais do que disposta de sair com você. – ela sorriu e piscou um olho, sedutora – assim como tenho certeza que muita mais pessoas estarão. E com licença que meu chefe esta logo ali me chamando.

Harry acenou, corado, e observou a menina sair rebolando até uma porta atrás do bar onde um homem baixinho esperava. Por um segundo cogitou se não seria mais facil se unir a ela, mas então, as lembranças de Draco tomaram conta de seu peito, e suas mãos alcançaram o colar com a pedra que deveria conecta-los. Colar que ele nunca tirara. E decidiu que teria um longo domingo, indo atrás de respostas de Hermione, e do amor de Draco.

* * *

_** N.A**. Nem tenho como explicar a vergonha da meu desaparecimento. Aconteceu tudo tão rapido, que quando eu vi ja tinha passado todo esse tempo, e eu nao tinha feito nada se nao ficar chorando no colo do meu namorado(pobre sofredor)._

_Então esse chappie é muito especial para todos voces, que me deram essas mensagens tão lindas que me fizeram chorar(mas de uma maneira boa dessa vez). E eu nao tenho nem como agradecer ao suporte de todos o suficiente. Voces foram definitivamente um dos maiores motivos deu ter ganhado forçar para voltar a escrever essa fanfic._

_Obrigado, do fundo do meu coração!_

_E a outra fanfic será atualizada assim que eu encontrar minha beta sumida. Porque ja esta pronta, e garanto que tentarei trabalhar mais rapido pra fazer voces se sentirem felizes depois de tanto tempo sumida._


	26. Chapter 25

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

Harry acordou mais tarde do que o costume no domingo, sentido o corpo doer graças as bebidas da noite passada. Com uma preguiça descomunal, o moreno ouviu os estalos alto das suas costas, e entrou no banheiro quase caindo de sono.

Assim que se sentiu um pouco mais humano, vestiu uma camiseta curiosamente mais amassada do que deveria, e foi atrás da lareira. Com uma breve chamada na casa de Hermione para garantir que ela estava acordada, e atravessou .

- Achei que não ia te ver mais essa semana. – Hermione comentou sorridente assim que ele apareceu, e o enrolou num abraço.

- Eu não tenho costume de ficar tão sumido assim. – ele riu, esquecendo do corpo dolorido.

- Como foi a festa com Rony?

- Bem. – ele corou levemente, mas daquele jeito bem Hermione, a garota já tinha se virado e ido até a cozinha(que só era dividida por uma bancada).

- Anna apareceu aqui revoltada por Oliver estar na festa. – ela disse sorrindo, e servindo um copo de café para Harry.

- Ela estava realmente revoltada. Mas ele ficou bem quieto, e um pouco tímido.

- Acho que assistir uma mulher chacoalhando nua não seja a melhor experiência de vida.

- Você me parece bem com isso. – Sem ter muito mais o que fazer, Harry sentou sorrindo ao vê-la separa um pote de biscoitos para ele.

- Acho engraçado, para ser bem honesta. E como é uma da hora da tarde e ainda não recebi nenhuma noticia de ninguém da família Weasley, contando com a Molly. Hoje é um dia muito bom.

- Vocês realmente não estão se dando bem. – Harry comentou rindo.

- Aquela mulher tem uma ótima missão de me deixar louca. E o pior, Rony dormiu aqui sexta a noite. – ela se aproximou como se contasse um segredo. – Quase matou a nós dois. Terrível.

- Achei que Rony estava evitando de aparecer por aqui.

- Estava, ai saímos pra jantar e voltamos para ver um filme, e bom... acabamos perdendo o horário. – ela corou levemente, finalmente sentando a sua frente. – Então, porque você veio me visitar hoje?

- Vários motivos. Primeiro, porque eu estava com saudades de ti.

- E segundo... – ela perguntou notando a hesitação dele.

- Rony me contou uma historia...

- De que Draco ainda estava comandando tudo?

- É.

- Achei até que você demorou para descobrir...

- Eu não entendo.

- Harry, eu não sei exatamente o que dizer. Quando eu primeiro vi vocês juntos, tanta coisa que vocês tinham, seus problemas e brigas, e ódios, tudo pareceu encaixar.

- Encaixar?

- Você sempre foi um órfão, e ele também, ninguém melhor no mundo te entenderia.

- Incrivel, eu já ouvi isso uma vez.

- Vocês se odiavam porque vocês eram parecidos. Os dois foram forçados a agüentar as escolhas que outras pessoas fizeram por ti, e simplesmente ficaram quietos, com essas escolhas.

- Ser um comensal da morte não é exatamente parecido comigo.

- Você foi obrigado a derrotar Voldemort.

- Mas não fui eu que derrotei.

- Harry. – ela chamou a atenção dele. – Eu não estou brigando com você. Eu só acho que vocês tinham muito para dar certo. Vocês eram parecidos aonde precisavam, tinham problemas que eram parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo lidaram com eles de forma diferente. Vocês se completavam de certa maneira.

- E você achou que poderia manter ele mesmo depois de nós termos terminado?

- Manter ele? Harry, você que o arrastou para isso. E quando eu fui para sua casa para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, você simplesmente evitou a pergunta, e se fechou ainda mais. Você não tem a mínima idéia de como eu e Ron passamos o ano inteiro preocupado com essa sua reclusão.

- Eu só queria ficar em casa, eu não fiz de propósito.

- Você sumiu. Terminou com Gina, e nunca mais apareceu na Toca. O dia inteiro na frente daquela TV, e quando você foi obrigado a conviver com Draco, algo mudou.

- Ele só me aporrinhou!

- Não. Ele de alguma forma acordou algo em você que todos achavam que não existia mais. – ela hesitou e dessa vez segurou a mão dele. – Draco, de alguma forma que ninguém entende, te deu vida e um sorriso no rosto. Eu me vi obrigada a ir até ele tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

- Você foi atrás dele assim que nós terminamos?

- Alguns dias depois... Ele me contou tudo, e... eu não posso acreditar que vocês terminaram por aquilo.

- Foi ele que quis.

- Harry, porque você tem tanto medo de assumir quem você é?

- É facil para você, Hermione. Tudo aconteceu perfeito para ti. Casou com seu melhor amigo de infância, provavelmente vai ter uns três filhos ruivos, como o esperado, foi a melhor aluna de Hogwarts a se formar nos últimos sei-la-quantos-anos, e agora esta no caminho certo para se tornar a próxima Ministra da Magia.

- Você acha que isso é perfeito porque eu segui o que as pessoas queriam? – ela riu, sem nunca soltar a mão dele – Harry, isso é perfeito porque é o que eu quis. Casar, ter esse emprego, e futuros filhos ruivos, este sempre foi meu sonho. E você... você nunca soube decidir o seu sonho.

- Eu... – Harry tentou pensar em algo, mas notou que as palavras dela eram muito mais verdadeiras do que esperava.

- Você teve tanta pressão em cima de ti para fazer as coisas certas, que quando você se viu sem nenhuma pressão, você se perdeu. Você nunca quis namorar Gina. E você nunca teve certeza absoluta de seu futuro como auror. Já é surpreendente que tenha dado certo a sua carreira no fim das contas, mas você não pode deixar ninguém mais te dominar. Se Draco é aquilo que você deseja, então vai atrás dele, e pare de se importar com coisas idiotas, como a imprensa.

- Mas... – ele suspirou – acho que Draco não quer mais nada comigo. Eu tentei.

- Você deu para ele uma garrafa de uísque.

- Como você sabe? – ele a encarou envergonhado e confuso.

- Draco me contou. Desde que vocês se separaram, e eu fui até a casa dele deixar claro que o convite estava de pé, ele acabou se tornando uma espécie de amigo... um que gosta de falar mal do meu sangue trouxa, mas um amigo.

- Você e Draco?

- Ele é na verdade muito prestativo com toda a loucura do casamento. Me ajudou a organizar tudo.

- Deveria ter sido meu trabalho...

- Trabalho dos dois, como um casal. Aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto, mas Draco nunca esqueceu de você, todas as decisões foram pensadas em ti. Até o bolo de casamento ele veio me perguntar se você iria preferir chocolate ou morangos e chantily.

- Ainda me sinto meio idiota com toda essa historia.

- Draco não acha que você é um idiota. Mas você com certeza vai precisar de mais do que um uísque assinado como um admirador secreto.

- Você acha que eu tenho que ir falar com ele?

- Com certeza! Você não deveria nem ter me perguntado isso.

- Harry... você vai ter que provar para ele que você superou esse seu medo, e conversar com ele, e provavelmente assumir publicamente esse relacionamento.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar. – Harry suspirou, sentindo-se cansada – Eu não sei nem como começar. Só de pensar em voltar para a Mansão...

- Ah, sobre isso... – Hermione voltou a corar, sem graça. – essa parte você não ficou sabendo também... mas Draco se mudou.

- Da mansão?

- É. Foi logo depois que vocês terminaram, parece que ele já estava vendo uns apartamentos no centro da Londres trouxa, para vocês dois.

- Enquanto nós estávamos juntos?

- Sim.

-E porque ele nunca me falou?

- Era uma surpresa.

- E aonde ele mora agora...?

- É... – ela hesitou, tensa. – Harry... por mais que eu queira ver os dois juntos, eu vou ter que te fazer um pedido.

- Que pedido?

- Por favor não va atrás dele essa semana.

- E... porque?

- Draco esta tenso, com o presente e tal, e essa é a semana do meu casamento, e... eu não quero ver dois padrinhos de cara fechada no altar.

- Você acha que nós vamos brigar?

- Eu tenho certeza. Vocês dois adoram brigar, e vai que vocês briguem feio, e não se reatem a tempo do casamento, e... olha, Harry, eu tenho ciência de como eu pareço extremamente egoísta dizendo isso, mas eu preciso. É a semana do meu casamento, e eu preciso e muito da sua ajuda.

- Depois da festa você me da o endereço dele? – ele perguntou.

- Com certeza. E prometo fazer o que você quiser.

- Mione. Você não ta sendo egoísta, eu estava sendo, e agora ta na hora deu mudar, e te ajudar pelo menos com essa semana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Voltar para casa e se manter quieto, sem ir atrás de Draco foi muito mais difícil do que esperava. Agora que a verdade estava tão clara, e que seus sentimentos estavam tão decididos depois de tanto tempo, simplesmente agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo era muito difícil.

Tinha passado quase que domingo inteiro com Hermione, por isso seu medo de encontrar Draco só surgiu quando foi deitar e se pôs a pensar no encontro com ele no trabalho. Acordou tantas vezes durante a noite com sonhos horríveis de rejeição que demorou quase um minuto para se tocar que tinha sentado em sua mesa, e nem checado pelo chefe na manhã seguinte.

Draco não apareceu naquela segunda. E o que era somente um receio, tornou-se um medo gigantesco, quando ele não apareceu, também no resto da semana.

Aquilo era um absurdo, o loiro já tinha faltado toda a semana anterior, e agora essa. Harry estava com vontade de correr até Hermione e obrigá-la a dar-lhe o endereço. Mas todas as vezes que a via no fim de seu expediente ela parecia tão tensa e feliz ao mesmo tempo que o moreno não conseguia se trazer a brigar com ela.

Era a semana de seu casamento, e mesmo morrendo de tão nervoso, Harry se obrigou a sorrir e concordar que estranhos canapés de camarão não seria a melhor idéia. Se a semana passou rápido, sexta voou na frente de seus olhos.

Tinha sido liberado do serviço mais cedo (por aviso de Blaise, já que o loiro não dera as caras no lugar), e toda sua concepção de casamento fora modificada, quando se viu erguendo toldos no quintal da Toca.

- Se eu tiver que comer mais um canapé de gosto estranho, eu vou começar a gritar com alguém. – Rony tinha se jogado em uma das cadeiras, enquanto vários homens corriam em voltam e organizavam o ambiente com flores e mil talheres diferentes.

- Eles estavam muito gostosos.

- Mas o casamento é amanhã a noite. Eu ainda não entendi porque eles tão fazendo essa comida toda hoje, é um absurdo.

- São experimentações, Rony. – Harry riu, observando a movimentação a sua volta. Era incrível ver as mesas de madeira serem cobertas por lindos tecidos verdes claros, e então adquirir um aspecto elegante com apenas um arranjo de flores.

- É comida. E esta sendo desperdiçada.

- Eu não sei do que você ta reclamando. Sou eu que estou pagando. – ele riu. Hermione lhe contara no domingo, que todas as suas compras tinham sido feitas no nome de Harry Potter, e como padrinho do casamento, ele tinha agora que pagar uma imensa quantidade de contas.

- Não a comida, cara. Por isso, desperdício. – o moreno riu da irritação do amigo, e foi obrigado a puxá-lo da cadeira quando a decoração começou a se aproximar da onde estavam sentados. Eles caminharam calmamente pelas mesas, porem Harry se viu hesitando diante do altar.

Eles tinham arrumado uma arco de treliça branco, com rosas da mesma cor emoldurando o lugar. O tapete vermelho ia do arco até a entrada da tenda, por onde Hermione entraria. A tenda era clara, e as mesas possuíam tecidos verdes claros, e arranjos em um delicado tom de azul. O lugar tinha ficado magnífico. E o arco seria tirado depois da celebração para as pessoas poderem dançar.

O casamento perfeito, no pensamento de Harry. Algo que ele queria ter. E dessa vez, ele não conseguiu recuar com o pensamento de Draco estando ao seu lado.

- Ei, Harry, foi para longe é? – Rony riu estralando os dedos a sua frente.

- Pensando em como o lugar esta bonito. – ele corou levemente, mas disfarçou puxando o ruivo para dentro da casa.

- É. Eu tenho que tirar o meu chapéu para Malfoy. Ele definitivamente sabe como arrumar uma festa.

- E você esta nervoso? – Harry mudou de assunto não querendo ouvir falar do loiro.

- Não. Sabe, parece que tá tudo tão certo. Tão encaixado. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o porque de ficar nervoso.

- Esse vai ser o casamento mais comentado do ano! – Harry riu, animado, e se jogou no sofá assim que chegou a sala.

- Acho que você deveria dizer milênio. – Rony comentou animado.

Os dois riram, divertidos que pudessem estar assim tão animados para uma festa dessas. Era incrível para Harry que o seu melhor amigo estivesse casando, ainda mais depois de ter vivido numa época onde ninguém sabia se sobreviveria.

Estava quase se perdendo novamente em pensamentos, quando um outro cabelo ruivo chamou sua atenção.

Gina desceu as escadas correndo, porem hesitou assim que viu Harry.

- Rony, Hermione esta te chamando la em cima, para experimentar a roupa.

- Por Merlin ela já me fez experimentar aquilo umas vinte vezes. Volto já, Harry. – ele subiu as escadas batendo os pés irritado.

- Ei, Harry... – Gina disse tímida, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Como vai, Gina?

- Bem. E você?

- Bem. Muito Bem.

- Harry... eu queria me desculpar, por todas aquelas brigas. Eu vejo agora como estava agindo que nem uma idiota.

- Oh. Não tem problema, Gina, eu entendo.

- Eu me sinto muito mal. Eu sinto que eu agi como uma louca. – ela deu uma risadinha sem graça, e Harry a acompanhou. – Olha, talvez nós pudéssemos conversar melhor, um outro dia...

- Achei que você estava indo embora.

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Mas parece que o trabalho me permite voltar para cá com certa freqüência. Pelo menos nos fins de semanas. O que é ótimo.

- Parece bom mesmo.

- Então, o que me diz? Uns drinks, e um jantarzinho naqueles nosso restaurante de sempre?

- Ah... Gina... Eu não acho que seria bom...

- Porque?

- Eu... não quero namorar você, com todo o respeito, é claro.

- Como? – ela franziu o rosto. – Achei que você tinha se tocado que Malfoy não é para você quando os jornais começaram a fazer perguntas.

- Eu notei que eu sou um idiota por deixar ele escapar, isso sim. Olha, me desculpa, mas eu gosto dele.

- Se você realmente gosta dele, cadê ele? – ela se levantou. – Você fica ai se fazendo de coitado para sair por cima de todas as situações não é?

- Gina, não é bem assim...

- Então como é? Eu não vejo você rastejando de voltar pra Malfoy. E eu não vejo o seu tal amado sequer se importar com você. Pelo contrario, ele mudou de casa, arrumou um novo namorado, e agora você fica ai, que nem um idiota. Achando que ainda está por cima...

Ela bufou, e irritada, virou-se e sumiu para a cozinha deixando um Harry meio irritado, e curiosamente intrigado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Não houve tempo para perguntar Hermione se o que Gina dissera era verdade. Assim como não houve tempo para Harry sequer parar e deixar as informações entrarem em sua mente. Com um aviso de que Hermione precisava estar linda e totalmente renovada para o dia seguinte, Molly obrigara a todos a irem para casa mais cedo.

O moreno deixou a amiga em casa, com um breve beijo na bochecha e um sorriso de antecipação, e quando chegou na sua própria casa, se surpreendeu por encontrar Monstro resmungando que não existia mais respeito no mundo. Após uma breve bronca para que ele parasse de brigar, Harry sentiu seu queixo cair quando o elfo lhe dissera que o outro mestre tinha aparecido em sua casa, e deixado as vestes estendidas com esmero em sua cama.

Era incrível. Era absurdo. Era muito incapaz.

Porem enquanto Harry passava a mão no delicado tecido esverdeado, não pode deixar de cogitar se o cheiro do ex-namorado estivesse lá.

Estava com tanta vontade de vê-lo, que se viu encarando um colete prateado que Draco esquecera lá quando se mudara. O escondendo no fundo de sua gaveta de meias, para que não se torturasse mais, Harry deitou-se e dormiu, sonhando com o toque de suas mãos e bocas, e acordou com um imenso incomodo entre as calças.

Queria poder gritar e ir atrás de Draco, mas se viu trancado no seu chuveiro, sonhando com o loiro enquanto se tocava. Era sábado, era o casamento de Hermione. E neste momento, não havia nada a ser feito.

Harry passou a tarde tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa. Comidas, TV, um livro velho de Sirius. Mas se encontrou nervoso para ficar sem andar por mais de cinco minutos. O fato de estar com essa ansiedade toda para um casamento que nem era dele o fez rir, divertido.

Finalmente, quando o relógio bateu 4 horas, Harry se jogou num banho rápido, e começou a se vestir.

As calças sociais eram pretas, e curiosamente ajustadas em sua bunda. A camisa social, de seda branca, escorregou gostosa em sua pele, e após fechar os botões, colocou uma gravata também branca, e estranhamente volumosa. Nessa, sofreu um pouco, até desistir e chamar Monstro, perguntando se ele sabia algo sobre como ajeitar o aquilo. O elfo apesar de fazer cara de nojo, manteve-se quieto, e o fez vestir um colete preto e então ajeitou a gravata.

Já estava sentindo-se curiosamente sedutor, somente com aquela roupa, mas quando vestiu a ultima parte, sentiu o queixo cair. O robe era de um tom verde escuro, quase preto, que fez seus olhos brilharem ainda mais verdes. Não havia abotoaduras, portando ele mantinha-se sempre aberto, fazendo com que o vento entrasse e desse um ar bufante maravilhoso. O tecido era seda, puríssima, e escorria pelos seus dedos de maneira que o fez perder ainda mais vinte minutos se analisando.

Quando finalmente se tocou de como parecia idiota se encarando no espelho, tinha perdido quase uma hora e meia, e teve que correr para sua lareira.

O lugar estava curiosamente vazio, e Harry caminhou com segurança até o quarto de Rony, onde encontrou o ruivo sentado perto da janela.

- Ei, cara. – ele sorriu e notou que o amigo ainda não vestira o robe. – ainda não se arrumou?

- Tenho uma meia hora antes de descer, e mais uns vinte minutos com a enrolação de Hermione. – com a aproximação, Harry notou que ele tinha um copo de uísque de fogo apoiado em suas coxas.

- Nervoso?

- Mais nervoso com a idéia de ter todo mundo me encarando do que do casar.

- Não precisa de toda essa tensão. Todos estarão encarando o maravilhoso vestido de Hermione de qualquer jeito...

- Você já viu? – ele se virou curioso e chocado.

- Claro que não, Rony. Você precisa aprender a respirar um pouco.

- Eu estou prestes a me casar, Harry. Tudo que eu não tenho é calma.

- Esta bem silencioso a casa, aparentemente só você esta nervoso.

- Há-há. Você é ótimo. – Rony tomou um longo gole. – Acho que os convidados estão chegando. – ele apontou para a janela, onde se via varias pessoas começando a aparatar e caminhando pela entrada, onde velas flutuavam em volta.

Harry riu, notando o mais do que obvio nervosismo, mas preferiu não julgá-lo. Ele tinha seu direito.

Como Rony não se moveu, o moreno achou que estava na hora de começar a fazer seu papel como padrinho, e pegou o robe em cima da cama, deixando na frente do ruivo.

- Esta na hora de começarmos, Ron. Vamos nos vestir para a melhor noite de sua vida.

O ruivo acenou em silencio, e com movimentos mecânicos, levantou-se e pegou o robe, vestindo-o.

- Ok, você esta lindo. – Harry disse tentando animá-lo. E não mentiu, o robe de Rony era mais comprido, e possuía detalhes na gola em preto levemente brilhante. Sua gravata tinha um tom rosa claro, e era mais fina.

- Ainda falta muito tempo? – ele perguntou sem parecer estar curtindo muito.

- 15 minutos. Mas façamos assim, você desce, recepciona os convidados, e eu tento acelerar Hermione – Harry sugeriu, sentindo que o ruivo não ficaria muito mais tempo dentro daquele quarto sem surtar.

- Claro. Boa idéia. Otima idéia. – Rony concordou indo em direção a porta. – você... você fala com ela. Certo. Ok. Beleza.

Harry teve que sorrir, encarando a porta aberta. Rony estava uma pilha de nervos, e não estava falando coisa com coisa. Com calma, o moreno saiu do quarto, e desceu as escadas, procurando por Molly, e finalmente a encontrando na cozinha.

- Harry, meu querido. Nem vi você chegando! – ela usava um vestido azul escuro, clássico, com decote em V na frente e atrás.

- Ola, Sra. Weasley. Estava com Rony até agora.

- Ow, aquele menino esta super nervoso. – Molly riu – Me lembra Arthur no nosso casamento, tremia mais que o comum. Parecia que ia desmaiar.

- Achei que ele parecia bem mais calmo ontem...

- Você fica mais calmo a semana inteira. Agora ficar mais calmo cinco minutos antes dos votos serem feitos propriamente, isso sim é impossível.

- Imagino. – Harry riu, divertido. – E aonde esta Hermione?

- No quarto de Gina. Ela esta com o pai dela, mas estava perguntando por você um tempo atrás.

- Obrigado.

Harry voltou a subir as escadas correndo. Tinha passado dezenas de vezes no quarto da ruiva, porem nunca tinha propriamente entrado, por isso, não pode se controlar em hesitar por um segundo. Hesitação essa que foi surpreendida quando a porta abriu-se a sua frente.

Se já não estivesse propriamente assustado pelo movimento inesperado, Harry provavelmente teria perdido a fala com a pessoa no qual deu de cara. De todos os convidados da festa, eram os olhos cinzas frios de Draco que o encaravam.

- Draco... – ele murmurou.

- Potter. – como se nem ao menos o conhecesse direito, o loiro acenou com a cabeça, e vagarosamente foi saindo do caminho. O reflexo de Harry porem foi mais rápido e inesperado.

- Draco. – ele chamou novamente, com mais firmeza na voz, segurando seu pulso.

- Sim, Potter? – Draco somente ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso, encarando brevemente o contraste de cor, da mão do moreno com a dele.

- Eu só queria... queria dizer que você está muito bonito. – isso não era mentira. Draco estava com um robe parecido com o de Harry, o mesmo tom verde escuro, e o mesmo corte, levemente bufante. Mas o loiro optara por uma camisa social preta, assim como o colete e a gravata volumosa, e isso deixara sua aparência angelical ainda mais aparente. Os olhos cinzas continuaram firmes e frios.

- Obrigado. – Quando ele não tentou escapar ou inventar alguma desculpa, e ficou somente encarando Harry nos olhos, o moreno sentiu sua confiança aumentar um pouco mais.

- Escuta. Eu queria conversar com você. – ele disse sentindo sua voz poderosa.

- Acho que é um pedido um tanto quanto fora de ordem, Sr. Potter.

- Olha, escuta. – Harry segurou o pulso dele com mais força, sentindo que o menino queria escapar, e sentindo-se um tanto quanto ousado, aproximou seu rosto o maximo que conseguia – Eu quero conversar com você, e ficar me tratando como Sr. Potter, como se eu fosse um qualquer, isso não vai mudar o fato de que nós dois teremos essa conversa. Agora, eu preciso ver Hermione, mas como você notou, existem vários quartos nessa casa, e eu estou mais do que disposto de te carregar para dentro de um depois do casamento.

Harry não tinha a mínima idéia da onde aquele discurso tinha saído, mas quando terminou, Draco não o encarava mais daquela maneira fria e distante, ele parecia surpreso, e levemente excitado. Aquilo fez o estomago do moreno revirar com o mesmo sentimento.

- Depois... Harry. – Draco disse, baixinho, e com uma delicada puxada, liberou sua mão e se afastou, descendo as escadas. Deixando o moreno extremamente animado com sua coragem.

Suspirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle, e não parecer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando entrasse no quarto, já que Hermione o descobriria na mesma hora. E sentindo-se melhor, entrou.

- Harry. – Hermione gritou, e levantou-se do banco, deixando o moreno pela terceira vez consecutiva, totalmente chocado.

A amiga usava um vestido branco tomara que caia, a área dos seios era um corpete simples, sem desenhos ou bordados, porem o vestido escorria logo após seu quadril bem marcado. O tecido era fino, compostos de varias 'retalhos' que formavam uma saia levemente bufante. Nesses tecidos estavam bordados o charme do vestido, pequeninas rosas claras, que começavam esparsas, e terminavam tomado conta de toda a barra da saia. Ela usava também um pequeno colar em formato de chave, em prata, e seu cabelo tinha sido preso num coque alto e clássico.

- Por Merlin, você esta... – o moreno disse sentindo-se completamente sem palavras, e fazendo a amiga corar violentamente.

- Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Você ta maravilhosa! Esse vestido é lindo. – Harry sorriu e só então notou o pai de Hermione ao fundo, com um sorriso de tristeza e orgulho. – Sr. Granger.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter. – ele o cumprimentou, e então foi até a filha. – estarei te esperando no pé da escada minha linda. – e com um ultimo beijo em sua testa ele saiu.

- Isso é incrível. – ela murmurou quando os dois estavam sozinhos.

- Finalmente o seu casamento...

- Eu nem consigo acreditar. Esta tudo maravilhoso. A festa, o altar, você, Draco.

- Rony também esta bem bonitão.

- Ele esta muito nervoso?

- Um pouco. Mas sabe como ele é.

- Eu espero que ele se recupere.

- Ele sabe as palavras. Não se preocupe.

Ela riu, divertida, e então se encarou no espelho uma ultima vez.

- Eu nem acredito que isso esteja finalmente acontecendo...

- Eu nem acredito que você esta realizando o seu sonho. – Harry disse se aproximando dela. – Você esta maravilhosa... Eu tenho muito orgulho de você.

- Oh... Harry... – ela hesitou e seus olhos transbordaram de lagrimas – É extremamente de mal tom você fazer a noiva chorar e borrar a maquiagem. – porem ela ria, piscando os olhos para segurar o choro.

- Me desculpe... – ele sorriu e abanou o rosto dele, para ajudar.

- Eu desculpo. Mas acho que esta na hora de descermos... – ela suspirou e se virou. – Me acompanha até o fim da escada?

Harry deu o braço a ela, e foi isso que fez. Com calma, Hermione desceu as escadas, e o moreno a entregou para o seu pai, dizendo boa sorte. Rapidamente, correu para o toldo, ontem todas as pessoas já tinham se acomodado em suas mesas. Draco estava ao lado de Rony, murmurando algo para o representante do ministério, enquanto o ruivo encarava a todos com medo.

- Estamos prontos. – ele disse quando se aproximou do altar, e tomou seu lugar ao lado do noivo, representando o padrinho de Rony. Draco ficou do outro lado, como padrinho de Hermione.

Então, Harry murmurou o feitiço que a própria noiva tinha lhe ensinado, e as luzes do ambiente diminuíram bastante, tocando uma musica alta, para a entrada da noiva. O salão ficou em silencio, e velas se abaixaram, concentrando-se sobre o altar e o tapete de entrada. E então, o casamento começou.

Rony tremia, porem seu queixo caiu quando Hermione deu o primeiro passo para perto do altar, sendo acompanhada do pai. Molly caiu no choro. A cena foi maravilhosa, e quando o Sr. Granger entregou Hermione para o ruivo, com um beijo na testa da garota, Harry odiou-se por não poder ser uma mulher e não se julgada por chorar em casamentos.

O representante sorriu para ambos, e com uma voz aumentada começou.

- Bem vindo todos. E uma ótima noite. Estamos aqui hoje para unir na ligação mais forte da vida, duas pessoas muito importantes. – ele hesitou por um segundo e então continuou. – Um feitiço de ligação, é mais do que um simples casamento, é uma comprovação para o mundo de que existe amor eterno. Amor no qual, vocês estão aqui para jurar acreditar. Sr. Ronald Weasley, os seus votos.

- Sim... Claro... – Rony hesitou, e soltou o ar com força, fazendo Hermione rir e apertar a mão que segurava como encorajamento. – Eu acho que você, Mione, mais do que ninguém me conhece, e acima de tudo, você é minha melhor amiga. Você vai ser para sempre minha melhor amiga, e isso é a parte mais importante para mim. Eu te amo muito.

Hermione sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam novamente com lagrimas, porem Rony se virou, fazendo sinal para que Harry lhe passasse os anéis que ele tinha comprado para a garota. Era uma pedra simples, comparado com o anel de noivado, mas era um anel de ouro, com seu nome escrito dentro dele. Rony tinha feito isso, após descobrir que era assim que casamentos trouxas faziam.

Colocando o anel no dedo dela, ele ergueu sua varinha, e proclamou o feitiço.

- Ego Trado¹ - um fio dourado saiu da ponta da sua varinha, enrolando-se entre as mãos dadas de Hermione e dele.

- Srta. Granger, seus votos.

- Não existe... Não existe palavras para explicar o que eu sinto por você, Ron. – ela sorriu, tentando evitar de chorar – Quantas vezes você me salvou, e quantas vezes você me fez rir. Você é definitivamente o meu herói. Eu te amo. – uma única lagrima escapou enquanto ela colocava o anel que Rony a entregou. – Ego Trado¹

Da varinha dela, um outro fio dourado brilhou e se enrolou. E então, aquele brilho iluminou forte e sumiu-se vagarosamente.

- Como os trouxas dizem. – o representante começou – Eu os declaro, Marido e Mulher.

E então palmas romperam o silencio, e quando Harry olhou havia varias mulheres chorando, e outras tantas se abraçando a seus homens. O moreno sorriu, vendo os recém casados se beijarem de leve e então sorrirem para a festa. E ai a diversão realmente começou.

Varias mulheres se aproximaram, abraçando o casal, e a musica se animou. E num piscar de olhos, o altar tinha sumido, dando lugar a uma pista, e garçons começaram a circular. Harry ficou brevemente zonzo com a quantidade de correria que havia, e por um segundo esqueceu de Draco e de suas preocupações, recebendo de bom grado vários cumprimentos.

Estava tão concentrado em rir de uma piada de Arthur sobre a tremedeira de Rony, que quando a festa explodiu, suas reações foram mais lentas do que o esperado.

Três vultos negros chegaram voando, e varias pessoas gritaram, e antes que alguém pudesse realmente descobrir o que estava acontecendo, feitiços já explodiam pára todos os lados. Harry esquivou-se do primeiro ataque, e já tinha a varinha em mãos quando o segundo o alcançou. Era um absurdo, e uma zona, pessoas gritavam e lançavam feitiços, enquanto varias outras corriam.

Com seu instinto falando mais alto, Harry pulou para perto de Rony, o protegendo, e então de longe notou o que estava acontecendo.

Os vultos rodearam a Draco, e tendo três feitiços sendo lançados ao mesmo tempo, o loiro acabou perdendo a varinha. Houve um grito, e Harry correu em sua direção desesperado, porem antes que conseguisse os mesmos vultos fugiram pelo mesmo buraco que tinham feito, e dessa vez, carregaram Draco com eles.

* * *

**Tecla SAP:** Ego Trado¹ - eu me entrego.

_**N.A.** Dessa vez minha enrolação foi culpa do final de Doctor Who e uma obsessão em resolver ver todas as series do mundo nesse período de tempo. Hahahahah._

_Mas me desculpa pela enrolaçao, este é com quase certeza o antepenúltimo capitulo de Cicatrizes, o que me deixa extremante triste e ao mesmo feliz. Não vou começar a dar discursos agora pois existe uma grande chance deu começar a chorar, já que esse foi o meu primeiro projeto disponível ao mundo, então vou me ater aos fatos._

_Prometo tentar não enrolar mais, porque sabe, meus planos eram que isso tivesse acabado mais cedo, então... escreverei rapidamente, e apaixonadamente, e vocês descobriram o paradeiro do doce Draquinho logo. E tenho que ir, que sabe, to com uma mania de ficar madrugadas em claro escrevendo... so not good!_

_Beijinhos a todos ;**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez, e sentiu a mão de Hermione apertar a sua, num gesto de preocupação que mais o irritava do que o acalmava. A sala da Toca estava lotada, com vários aurores correndo de um lado para outro, conversando pela lareira, corujas, e até mesmo celulares trouxas.

Após aquelas estranhas, e ao mesmo tempo tão comuns fumaças negras invadirem a festa e levarem consigo Draco, o caos foi instaurado. Potter tinha saído correndo na mesma hora, acenando com a varinha por algum traço mágico na aparatação, mas não conseguira nada, e se vira encarando o ar, confuso e assustado. Como se aquela invasão não bastasse, os aurores presentes na festa, que eram maioria, o obrigaram a sentar na sala, e engolir um terrível chá que Molly correu em preparar.

Ninguém tinha nem idéia de Draco.

Alguns locais estavam sendo checados por aurores, sendo eles trouxas ou bruxos, e uma equipe médica tinha sido trazida, para caso o encontrasse em pior estado. Se aquela cena já era assustadora, o fato de Gina estar na equipe somente fez Harry estremecer ainda mais.

A primeira hora passou, numa lentidão fora do comum, e Harry sentiu que seu coração não ia suportar muito, já que ele batia com força e velocidade descomunal. O moreno já tinha destruído quase que completamente o dedão, mordendo através da unha, e causando um leve sangramento quando Kingsley apareceu.

- E ai? – ele levantou de um pulo fazendo a sala ficar em silencio.

- Me desculpe, Harry. – ele disse meio triste. – caçamos em todos os lugares, mas não há sinal nenhum dele, nem mesmo dos comensais.

O moreno bufou irritado, e saiu da sala batendo os pés. A noite fria não estava o acalmando, pelo contrario, saber que não somente um imenso escape de comensais havia acontecido no começo da semana, como também saber que ninguém no trabalho resolvera contar para ele estava o deixando puto. Lucius tinha o ameaçado, de alguma forma, ele fora capaz de enviar uma carta de dentro da prisão, e agora, com ele fora, só Merlin poderia saber o seu verdadeiro destino.

Harry sentou na escada na frente da casa, e concentrou em relaxar seus pulsos. A palma de sua mão doía muito por seu nervosismo, e ele deveria se manter bem o suficiente para poder matar aqueles que seqüestraram Draco.

- Achei que você tivesse fugido e ido atrás de Malfoy por si mesmo. – Rony comentou, sentando ao seu lado, Hermione, usando o roupão do, agora, marido, para se proteger do frio, sentou do outro lado.

- É meu desejo, mas eu não posso ficar gastando tempo, preciso pensar em locais exatos. – ele explicou, sem prestar atenção nos amigos.

- Você não pode ficar se auto flagelando por causa disso. – Hermione disse calma, pegando sua mão e enrolando um pequeno band-aid no dedão semi-comido.

- Foi sem querer. Eu preciso encontrar Draco.

- Temos mais de vinte aurores caçando ele por toda Londres, Harry. Você ir atrás não vai ajudar em nada, pelo contrario, pode acabar causando a fúria de Lucius e o matando.

- Lucius já tinha ameaçado ele. Draco sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

- E foi por isso que ele se isolou essa semana inteira, cara. – Rony disse.

- Ele não foi a semana inteira no trabalho, houve uma fuga de Azkaban e ninguém me conta nada? – Harry voltou a perguntar, mal humorado.

- Quase ninguém sabia do isolamento dele, Harry, eu já te expliquei. O único motivo pelo qual eu e Ron sabíamos era por ele ser nosso padrinho, mas fomos proibidos de falar, ele mesmo que pediu.

- Draco Malfoy pedindo algo para um Weasley... Tão improvável. – ele comentou sentindo que sua cabeça doía com todos os lugares que ele imaginava que o loiro pudesse estar.

- Acho que todos nós nos tornamos meio improváveis esse ultimo tempo. Imagina só, Harry Potter superando seu medo de relacionamentos e dando em cima de Draco tão abertamente?

- Você ouviu? – ele virou surpreso para a menina.

- Obviamente, meu pai disse que achou muito... macho, da sua parte. Só que ele não usou essas palavras exatamente.

- Ó, por Merlin. Seu pai ouviu?

- Começando a ficar com medo de novo?

- Na verdade, só envergonhado de ter dado em cima de alguém tão descaradamente ao lado do vocês.

- Acho que meu pai já entendeu que o mundo bruxo possui outras regras, e ele já esta disposto a aceita-las. – ela sorriu e passou a mão no seu rosto como uma mãe carinhosa.

- Acho que todos nós não possuímos muitas escolhas. – Harry suspirou e sentiu que o coração se apertou ainda mais. – Eu preciso encontrar Draco.

- Harry...

- Tem que existir algum lugar...

- Harry, eles já tentaram de tudo. Eu não sei se nós vamos ser capazes de encontrar ele.

- Não. Lucius não pode ter simplesmente sumido com ele.

- Harry, eu odeio dizer isso, mas a partir de agora, as chances de encontrá-lo vivo diminuem drasticamente.

- Então é isso? – ele levantou-se de um pulo andando em círculos na frente dos amigos. – Todos vão procurar por um corpo?

- Ninguém esta falando isso, Harry. – Rony tentou acalmá-lo. – Mas você precisa lidar com os fatos.

- Que fatos, Rony? O fato de que é só eu gostar de uma pessoa que ela é tomada? O fato de que quando eu finalmente resolvo ir atrás de Draco ele morre por causa do pai louco e doente?

- Harry. Você esta sendo injusto... – Hermione começou.

- Não, eu não estou sendo injusto. O mundo esta sendo injusto comigo. – ele bufou e irritado puxou de dentro da camisa o colar vermelho. Queria tanto poder quebrar alguma coisa que nem se importou em arranca-lo e joga-lo para longe.

- Harry! – Hermione o chamou, levantando de um pulo observando o brilho do colar na noite voar. – Porque você fez isso?

- Aquela porcaria não serve para nada! – Harry disse mal humorado.

- Harry... – ela o encarou, pesarosa. E com um encanto murmurado, o colar voltou a suas mãos, agora sem o brilho vermelho. –As coisas não funcionam assim...

- Como devem funcionar? Eu uso esse colar todos os dias, e eu nunca senti nada, Hermione. – Harry comentou, e pela primeira vez sentiu como se algo saísse de seu peito, dando lugar a um desespero e derrota tão grande, que ele teve que se sentar.

- Você não sentiu porque você não queria.

- Olha, Rony já me explicou que eu tenho que estar aberta ao meu parceiro, e querer sentir as coisas. E eu já fiz isso, e eu continuo não sentindo nada.

- Isso também é uma parte da magia desse colar. – Ela suspirou e rodou o colar em suas mãos intrigadas. – Um colar de ligação foi criado a muitos anos atrás, por pessoas que tentaram fazer o feitiço de ligação original deixar de existir. Eles achavam que se tornar completamente ligado e suscetível aos sentimentos, e idéias do outro tornavam o bruxo muito fraco. Por isso, eles criaram um colar, uma pedra que revelaria a alma da pessoa, e então mostraria para o outro. Porem, a divisão de sentimentos não seria banalizado com essa corrente. Você não passaria o dia sabendo detalhes do outro.

- Porque você ta me contando isso? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Porque esse colar não serve se você somente colocar e esperar ele funcionar. Ter idéia sobre a vida e o sentimento dos outros não é facil, e tem que ser uma via de mão dupla. Você querer saber dele, é meio caminho andado. Mas Draco tem que estar disposto a ter você envolvido na vida dele.

- Draco nem usa mais esse colar...

- Usa sim. – ela sorriu. – Ele estava terminando de se ajeitar aqui em casa e eu vi o colar. Uma pedra verde brilhante muito bonita.

- Mas...

- O que você estava sentindo minutos atrás?

- Raiva, muito odio, e nojo de Lucius por ter me tomado... Espera, você acha que esses são os sentimentos de Draco? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Bom, você realmente parece mais calmo agora que esta sem ele. Meio... derrotado.

- Se eu consigo sentir Draco... - Harry se ergueu e pegou o colar da mão da amiga.

- Significa que você precisa colocar o colar, aprender a divisar os seus sentimentos dos de Draco, e provavelmente você será capaz de encontrá-lo.

- Encontrá-lo?

- Um feitiço de ligação é basicamente dividir sentimentos e idéias. Esse colar é uma versão mais fraca do feitiço, mas eu acho que dividir idéias, como aonde ele pode estar ainda vem incluído.

- Ó por Merlin, Hermione! Eu te adoro. – ele riu nervoso, e colocou o colar mais uma vez. E dessa vez, ele estava pronto para entendê-lo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O chão frio foi de encontro ao seu rosto, e Draco teve que sugar o ar com força para não gritar. A cabeça começava a doer, e pela grossura do liquido que escorria do lado esquerdo da cara, tinha cortado o supercílio.

Pela terceira vez respirou fundo, e ergueu o corpo com certo esforço, já que suas mãos estavam presas, para poder encarar o pai.

Tinha sido arrancada da festa, e estuporado para que pudesse ser carregado. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, ou aonde tinha ido, mas quando acordou, estava jogada na antiga Mansão Malfoy. Os moveis da sala estavam cobertos por tecidos, e o piso começava a juntar uma camada de poeira que deixou seu nariz coçando.

Junto a ele, havia quatro comensais na sala, todos próximos da lareira, tentando se esquentar, e ao mesmo tempo se esconder. Porem Draco conseguiu ver todos, e fez questão de memorizar seus rostos. Estava também la, ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy, sentado em uma das poltronas, passando entre seus dedos o anel de casamento de Narcisa.

Não houvera muita conversa no primeiro encontro. Lucius assim que se tocou que Draco estava acordado, foi até ele e sem hesitação ou piedade, deu-lhe um tapa que cortou seu rosto. O loiro tinha sentido a dor, mas perdido o interesse por ela quando o pai continuara o ataque, chutando seu estomago uma centena de vezes.

- Você me enoja. – Lucius dissera quando desistira dos chutes e voltara a caminhar para a poltrona.

- O sentimento é mutuo. – Draco respondera, quando conseguira voltar a respirar. Talvez tivesse uma costela quebrada.

- Fugindo de seus deveres. Deitando-se com Potter. Matando sua mãe.

- Ela morreu porque acreditou em você.

- Ela morreu porque você não estava aqui para salva-la! – Lucius gritara, e erguera-se, voltando a dar-lhe um tapa.

Draco não tinha hesitado em nenhuma das três vezes que fora jogado no chão. Simplesmente voltara a encará-lo. Não tinha realmente o que fazer naquela situação, talvez alguém viesse salva-lo, talvez, morresse naquela noite, e pelo fato de que ninguém o encontrara ainda, estando no lugar mais obvio de todos, só indicava que a segunda opção se aproximava rapidamente.

- Você envergonhou o nome da família. – Lucius continuou e dessa vez pegou uma caixa em suas mãos aproximando do filho. – Você realmente teve coragem de se juntar ao Ministério, arrumando um emprego. Um Malfoy, empregado como um ser humano normal...

- Não vejo vergonha em trabalhar para tirar a reputação da família da lama.

- Quieto! – Lucius gritou e se ajoelhou para ficar no mesmo nível que Draco, e dessa vez o loiro pode notar como o pai estava doente, com olhos fundos e vermelhos, e o cabelo desgrenhado contendo pedaços de madeira. – Você quer dar uma de esperto, e me envergonha. Acho que ta na hora do seu castigo.

Draco sentiu vontade de responder, de gritar e cuspir na sua cara, mas o pai abriu a pequena caixa, puxando algo que o fez calar.

Vários anos atrás o pai tinha lhe contado uma historia de uma faca mortal que fora parar nas mãos de um bruxo. Essa faca tão comum, tinha lhe ferido, porem o seu próprio organismo fora capaz de se curar, diante de tal coisa, o bruxo curioso e doente, resolvera usar daquela arma, para criar uma magia poderosa, que faria com que cada machucado infligido por ela se tornasse incapaz de ser fechado ou curado. O bruxo fora preso por causa de tal loucura, e a faca tinha caído no mercado negro, passeando de mãos em mãos, todos desejando um produto tão mortal e ao mesmo tempo tão belo.

E nas mãos de seus pais, a faca, com suas inscrições mágicas brilhava.

- Acho que já te contei a historia dela não? – ele riu, doente. – Sua tia Lestrange conseguiu encontrá-lo, anos atrás, e fez questão que essa beleza se mantivesse a salvo, no cofre da família.

- Cofre? – Draco perguntou confuso. Tinha tido acesso a mansão, e a todos os cofres, e nunca vira aquilo.

- Oh, Draco... Você realmente acha que eu acreditei em você algum dia... – ele riu. – Você e sua mãe, sempre juntos, sempre querendo manter-se distante da luta. Fracos... Eu não poderia te mostrar o verdadeiro cofre da família, aquele que guarda esse tipo de beleza. Vocês ficariam doentes, e me fariam perder produtos valiosos demais.

- Você vendeu tudo na guerra.

- Eu vendi coisas poucas. Desinteressantes. Do mesmo jeito que sua mãe se manteve sempre com suas jóias ridículas, eu me mantive com coisas mais interessantes e uteis.

- Uma arma para matar seu único filho?

- Eu nunca tive filho. – ele disse incisivo. – Nunca que o sangue de um Malfoy faria uma criança tão fraca. Eu te renego, Draco.

O loiro prendeu a respiração surpreso. O pai o tinha renegado, e isso significa que tudo que algum dia tinha vindo para Draco, agora voltara a ser do pai somente. Como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Um dos feitiços mais cruéis que o sangue bruxo trazia em si.

- E agora, eu posso me preocupar com coisas mais importantes... –Lucius sorriu. – Você esta morto. E eu, voltarei a mostrar o que um verdadeiro Malfoy é capaz.

E dizendo isso, ele aproximou a faca. Draco fechou os olhos, e tentou se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, mas em seu peito um odio tão grande cresceu que o fez querer chorar. Ele realmente iria morrer ali, e ninguém viria salva-lo. Nada de ministério, nada dos antigos amigos da sonserina, agora, mortos em sua maioria, nada de Hermione, e muito pior, nada de Harry Potter.

Draco estava sozinho, do mesmo jeito que sempre esteve, e quando a faca o cortou, o grito que queimava dentro do peito, ecoou pela Mansão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry suspirou fundo, lavando o rosto, e tentando se acalmar. Era incrível como mesmo com especialistas tentando ajudá-lo com o colar, ninguém fosse capaz de entender aonde estava Draco. E pior, ninguém conseguia saber se aquele ódio todo realmente emanava do colar.

O moreno estava quase desistindo dessa idéia, e passando pra próxima, notando que já estava dando quase duas horas de busca, e ainda não tinham tido a mínima noção.

Ele alcançou a toalha, bufando só de pensar no assunto, porem quando fechou seus olhos, o coração disparou. Um grito de Draco soou alto arrepiando-o inteiro. Era como se o loiro estivesse ao seu lado, sendo machucado.

Ergueu o rosto e encarou em volta do banheiro confuso. Duvidou por um segundo da realidade desse grito, porem um outro invadiu o ambiente. E dessa vez, Harry correu para sala.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – ele perguntou sem ar.

- Ouviram o que? – Hermione perguntou calma. A família Weasley estava toda procurando por Draco nas ruas, e somente sobrara o trio de amigos na casa.

- O grito dele. Eu ouvi.

- Você ouviu Malfoy gritar? – Rony perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, era como, se ele tivesse machucado, eu não entendi, não faz sentido, mas eu ouvi.

- O colar.

- Mas como...?

- Ele deve ta desesperado por você, cara. – Rony disse e se levantou. – Ei, se é assim, então, você pode ver onde ele esta...

- É impossível...

- Você quer ele, e ele te quer. – Rony disse parecendo bravo pela primeira vez na noite. – Feche os olhos, concentre-se, e você vai ver.

Harry concordou, porem ficou sem graça quando fechou os olhos. Ele não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, como deveria pensar, mas resolveu que pensar em Draco seria metade do caminho. Meio confuso, ele pediu por algum sinal, para todos os deuses que ele conseguia se lembrar.

Já estava começando a forçar a memória em busca de mais alguma coisa, quando o grito veio. O terceiro, bem mais alto, e mais dolorido, fez Harry abrir os olhos assustados.

- Alguma coisa?

- Uma lareira... – Harry comentou, tentando focar na breve imagem que vira, e não no desespero e medo de Draco.

- Que lareira?

- Eu não sei... eu acho... – e então Harry se lembrou da lareira. Com um tom branco, e candelabros em cima. Ele tinha visto ela uma vez, mas ela estava acessa, quando tivera uma das brigas com Draco e se escondera numa sala. Dentro da Mansão Malfoy. – Por Merlin!

- Harry? – Hermione perguntou, e quando o moreno se virou e saiu correndo, ela só pode segui-lo confuso. – Harry, o que foi?

- A mansão Malfoy. Ele esta na mansão. – Harry gritou, andando o mais rápido que podia para fora, onde pudesse aparatar.

- Mas todo mundo já procurou lá.

- Não procuraram direito.

- Eles caçaram traços de magia e... – Rony tentou pará-lo.

- Não procuraram direito! – Harry gritou, puxando seu braço das mãos do ruivo, porem parou notando sua própria brutalidade. – Draco me disse que na ala oeste da casa as coisas são complicadas. Existem esconderijos, e fantasmas dispostos a ajudar. Eu não sei como, mas eles devem ter se escondido la.

- Mas, Harry... Eles selaram a casa. – Hermione explicou o alcançando. O vestido do casamento a atrasava muito.

- A única pessoa que pode selar a casa é o Malfoy. – Rony comentou, entendendo tudo. – Ele tinha selado a casa quando se mudou, mas...

- Ele reabriu para os elfos... – Hermione completou, boquiaberta.

- Draco esta sendo machucado, eu preciso correr.

E sem mais palavras, Harry se virou, e alcançou rapidamente a área para aparatação. E num piscar de olhos tinha sido jogado nos portões da Mansão.

Nem mesmo a breve tontura o impediu de abrir o portão com um simples aceno de varinha, mas um barulho de aparatação o assustou antes que pudesse continuar.

- Rony? – Harry perguntou, quando se virou, a varinha em punhos, e encarou o amigo.

- Por Merlin abaixa isso, Harry.

- O que você...?

- Te ajudando, oras. Você acha realmente que vai sozinho?

- É perigoso.

- Eu sei, por isso Hermione foi chamar os outros aurores, enquanto isso, temos que salvar aquela doninha.

Harry riu, e por um segundo cogitou abraçar forte o amigo, mas um quarto grito de Draco o interrompeu, fazendo-o se virar e encarar a casa.

Sabendo que Rony o acompanharia de perto, o moreno correu em direção da casa, alcançando a porta. Achou estranho nenhum alarme soar, e por isso hesitou, procurando traços de magias.

Estava tudo bagunçado. Nenhum nível de magia podia ser sentido, porem quando Harry abriu uma fresta da porta, ouviu conversas na sala. Andando meio agachado ele entrou na casa, se escondendo na lareira, e tentando prestar atenção nas vozes.

Um segundo "Pop!" o fez pular novamente e erguer a varinha agitado. E quando se virou, se surpreendeu em ver Mestre o encarando.

- Mestre. É Harry Potter, lembra? – o moreno murmurou, porem um grito da sala o arrepiou.

- Elfo? Elfo é você?

- Ola Harry Potter.

- Fale baixo, mestre. – o moreno sentia o coração na boca. – me diga Draco esta la dentro?

- Sim. Junto ao Mestre Malfoy.

- Lucius esta ai?

- ELFO! – a voz continuou a gritar.

- Por favor não fale que eu estou aqui. Eu preciso ajudar Draco.

- ELFO! É VOCÊ? – a voz se aproximou, e um bolo de nervosismo se formou em seu estomago quando não notou nada no olhar do elfo.

- Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu, calmo. – Estou limpando a lareira.

- Saia daí! Lucius já disse que quer você cuidando dos portões!

- Sim, senhor. – E sem mais nenhum grito, os passos do tal homem se afastaram, fazendo Harry soltar o ar que segurava.

- Por Merlin. Até o elfo do Malfoy é bom em mentir. – Rony comentou branco de medo.

- Mestre. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Mestre não pode ajudar senhor. Mestre vai cuidar da porta. Harry salva senhor Malfoy.

- Eu preciso de alguma ajuda...

- Mestre só pode dizer que a quarta janela da esquerda é melhor. Agora, Mestre tem que ir. – e sem mais palavras, ele aparatou.

-Quarta janela... – Harry baixou os olhos e acostumado ao treino dos aurores viu a sua frente a saída perfeita para o resgate. – Rony, vá para janela. Eu vou entrar no quarto, não faça até nada até você ouvir uma explosão.

- O que você vai explodir?

- Você vai ver, mas preste atenção no sinal, não podemos deixar ninguém fugir.

Rony acenou concordando, e sério, ele saiu correndo pela porta. Agora Harry precisava usar de todo o seu treinamento, e isso envolvia tentar esquecer quem realmente era que ele estava salvando.

Contou até 5 respirando fundo, e com uma calma louvável caminhou até em direção a sala. A porta estava semi aberta, e as luzes eram fracas, provavelmente velas, e a lareira. Harry escorou na parede e segurou a respiração, ouvindo a conversa.

- Você acha que me cortar com essa arma estúpida vai me fazer o que? – a voz de Draco, nem um pouco firme o desconcentrou brevemente.

- Tudo que eu mais quero é me livrar de você, voltar a ter paz na minha vida. – Lucius disse com um nojo palpável. – Mas meu pai sempre me ensinou a me divertir com o que eu tenho, e neste momento eu estou me divertindo.

- Você é doente. – Draco disse e um barulho de um tapa encheu o ambiente, deixando Harry tenso e fazendo a breve conversa entre duas outras pessoas cessarem abruptamente.

- Cale a boca. – Lucius baixou o tom de voz ameaçadoramente.

Harry esperou, e então notou que não ouve mais resposta, de nenhum dos lados, só havia silencio. Aquela era a hora certa. Novamente forçou sua mente com o plano, e a arquitetura da casa, e então soltando o ar com força, virou-se em um pulo, jogando-se dentro da sala.

- BOMBARDA MAXIMA. – o moreno gritou, mirando a lareira e caindo no chão com força, já pronto para se cobrir dos estilhaços.

Não teve tempo para ver a situação de nenhum dos comensais na sala, já que a casa estremeceu com o feitiço, criando quase um buraco na parede, e quando Harry se levantou, Rony já tinha entrado com velocidade e treino, estuporando o único dos comensais que tinham ficado acordados.

O moreno se virou, contando quatro homens, e encontrou Draco inconsciente do centro da sala.

- Draco! – ele o chamou, correndo para perto e pegando-o. – Draco?

O loiro estava péssimo, com um pouco de sangue saindo da boca, e um corte que atravessava sua bochecha, logo abaixo de seus olhos sangrando sem fim. As vestes estava rasgadas e sujas, ainda mais com a poeira da explosão, e ele parecia respirar com dificuldade.

-Draco?

- Lucius... – ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos levemente. – Lucius, pegue ele.

Harry franziu o rosto confuso, e então ergueu-se notando como faltava um cabelo loiro na multidão.

- Rony! – o moreno gritou, sem querer realmente soltar Draco. – Aonde esta Lucius?

- Não sei, ele não passou por mim.

- Pegue ele, Harry. – Draco murmurou. – Pegue ele!

Harry acenou, e sabendo que não poderia negar o pedido de Draco, levantou-se e caminhou por entre a bagunça da sala. Com a varinha em punhos fuçou entre os sofás que tinham sido jogados ao longe, mas não encontrou nada.

- Rony, cadê Hermione com a... – Harry começou a perguntar, preocupado em deixar o maluco a solta, enquanto ninguém chegasse, mas então viu pela janela cabelos loiros incapazes de serem disfarçados. – Ele esta fugindo!

Sem hesitar Harry pulou pela janela aberta por Rony e correu o gramado atrás de Lucius, ele estava longe, mas aparentemente quase sem fôlego. O moreno correu desesperado, tentando estuporá-lo, mas Lucius se esquivava com uma força absoluta.

Sabia que não tinha muito tempo até Lucius alcançar a parte de aparatação, e por isso aumentou sua força. Ouviu o barulho claro de um feitiço, e sentiu algo passando tão perto de seu rosto. Não havia nada para impedi-lo.

- CRUCIUS! – Lucius gritou e Harry novamente viu algo passando tão perto. Perto demais.

Não havia nada a ser feito. Lucius fugiria, e aquilo poderia perigoso demais para outras vidas. E ele estava honestamente cansado daquele homem. Teria que fazer algo.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Harry gritou, e então o corpo de Lucius estremeceu, e caiu.

* * *

_**N.A.** Enrolei muito, mas Deus, saber que esse é o penúltimo capitulo da minha historia ta me matando. É muita tristeza para uma pessoa só. Mas não se preocupem, a historia esta no fim, mas não meu desejo de continuar escrevendo, ainda tenho a outra fanfic, que será atualizada logo, logo, e no futuro novas idéias virão. Dont worry honeys._

_Mas agora eu vou deixar vocês curtirem esse lindo momento, e não demorarei a atualizar de novo._

_Beijinhos._


	28. Chapter 27

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Aquilo estava errado. E Harry soube disso assim que o corpo de Lucius alcançou o chão. Seu treino como auror o lembrou da regra de nunca usar tal feitiço enquanto caçava um fugitivo, mas sua mente só era capaz de gritar um único nome.

Seus olhos mantiveram-se travados no corpo morto, enquanto buscava uma resposta. Era como se seu corpo tivesse desligado, e seu instinto tivesse agido, e ele estava ciente de como seu instinto estava desesperado pelo fim do homem que machucara Draco.

Aquilo o fez acordar, confuso, virou-se correndo de volta para casa, vendo já varias pessoas pela janela. Provavelmente os aurores tinham chegado enquanto ele corria atrás de Lucius, enquanto ele o matava.

Harry entrou pela janela da onde tinha pulado, surpreendendo Kingsley.

- Harry! Meu bom Merlin, Rony me disse que você estava atrás de Lucius.

- Ele esta la no fundo. – Harry disse sem prestar muita atenção, procurando por Draco.

- No fundo?

- Morto. – Harry explicou diante da confusão. – Onde esta Draco?

- Como assim morto? Harry! – ele chamou sua atenção notando como a atenção do moreno estava dispersa. – O que aconteceu?

- Ele me atacou. Não tinha saída. Eu explico melhor no relatório. Agora, aonde esta Draco?

- Eu não posso deixar você ir, Harry. Você matou uma pessoa.

- Eu matei alguém para me salvar. – Harry se virou com certa raiva. – Alguém que nunca fará falta, pelo contrario, liberara uma cela em Azkaban. Agora aonde esta Draco?

-Harry... – Rony o chamou aparecendo de dentro da casa.

- Ron! Aonde esta Draco?

- Rony ele não pode ir se encontrar com Draco. – Kingsley se meteu, começando a irritar Harry.

- Por quê?

- Você matou alguém, Potter! Você precisa ir até o ministério, prestar as devidas contas, e depois você poderá ir atrás de Malfoy.

- Não! Eu não vou para nenhum lugar! – Harry disse alto demais, chamando atenção de vários outros aurores que limpavam o ambiente.

- Kingsley... Harry e Malfoy precisam realmente resolver algumas coisas. Talvez... – Rony limpou a voz meio sem graça – Harry não vai para lugar nenhum além da casa dele. Eu prometo isso.

- Ainda assim... – Kingsley respirou fundo, parecendo levemente dividido. – Para onde ele foi levado?

- Para casa dele. – Rony respondeu, e Harry somente se segurou para não correr porque ele ainda não sabia o segredo, e portanto, não sabia aonde o loiro morava. – Me disseram que ele tinha vários cortes largos, mas não profundos, então não precisava ser removido até um hospital, e sem contar que ele estaria mais seguro.

- Potter já fez questão de garantir essa parte... – Kingsley o repreendeu. – Não! Me desculpe, Weasley, mas eu preciso agir como o ministro.

- Mas Draco...

- Esta em boas mãos e sendo cuidado, Potter. Agora, John, Tennant, por favor, acompanhem o senhor Potter até o ministério. Eu convocarei a todos e discutiremos a sua situação o mais rápido possível.

- Isso é ridículo! – Harry gritou, escapando das mãos dos dois homens. – Eu não posso simplesmente ficar preso numa sala ridícula quando tudo que eu fiz foi ajudar vocês!

- Potter, um feitiço desses é proibido por uma razão! Eu não posso permitir que você decida quem é bom ou ruim.

- E você pode decidir quem merece receber o beijo do Dementador? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso de ironia. – Eu preciso ver Draco, e eu não vou ficar aqui...

- Você não vai ficar aqui mesmo! – Kingsley aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo questão de cortar o moreno – Você vai esperar pela devida opinião sobre sua atitude numa sala no ministério. E esse é meu ultimo comentário com você, Potter!

E sem mais palavras ele se virou, voltando a se atentar para a sala.

Harry pensou em lutar, em estuporar a todos e sair correndo dali, direto para Draco, mas dois fatores chamaram sua atenção antes que conseguisse agir.

- Harry... – a forma como Rony o chamou, com certa duvida, e delicadeza, como se pedisse para que ele não tentasse nada, para que fosse com os dois homens, o lembrou de como ele ainda não sabia onde estava Draco, e nem como ele estava.

- Me avise se algo acontecer. – Harry disse, meio envergonhado de sua atitude revoltada. E sabendo que não havia o que fazer, virou-se para acompanhar os dois homens em direção da lareira e para o ministério.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo-se tão profundamente cansada, que até forçar seus olhos a manterem-se abertos ficava mais difícil a cada segundo. Ela imaginara que estaria nesse momento agarrada a Rony em sua cama, descansando para a viagem que faria no dia seguinte para Romênia, como Lua de Mel.

Mas não... Ali estava ela, sentada na sala de estar de Draco, enquanto o próprio lutava contra vários ferimentos. Marcus, um dos curandeiros do grupo, tinha dito que tinham até conseguido conter os cortes da faca mágica, mas existiam ainda ferimentos internos variados. Graças a Merlin, pelo menos ele não sofria nenhum perigo de morte agora.

Tinha ouvido falar que estavam fazendo um reconhecimento na Mansão Malfoy, e liberando o lugar, mas sentia-se ansiosa em saber de novidades.

- Ei, Mione. – Gina apareceu na sala, a acordando de mais uma de suas pescadas – Você deveria dar uma descansada.

- Como se faz isso com todos esses meninos tentando me deixar louca? – ela sorriu, mudando de posição na poltrona. – Como ele esta?

- Mais ou menos. – Gina comentou, sentando ao seu lado – eu estou me especializando em queimaduras, então não tenho muita necessidade la dentro.

- Mas conseguiram alguma mudança?

- Ele ainda esta inconsciente. Conseguiram ajeitar as costelas dele sem oferecer nenhum perigo de furar algum órgão. Agora é meio que terminar de fechar os cortes, dar uma poção para fortificar os ossos, e rezar para ele acordar.

- Existe alguma chance dele...? – Hermione não conseguia nem terminar a frase imaginando como aquilo era terrível.

- Sim. Não fisicamente, mas depois do que ele passou, com toda aquela dor e sofrimento mental, ele pode optar por simplesmente desligar. Muitos bruxos fazem isso consigo mesmos.

- Draco não é o tipo que desiste facil. – Hermione disse, mais para si mesma, ciente de que aquilo era um medo real na atual situação. – E o nível de magia dele?

- Ainda baixíssimo. Alguém precisa encontrar a antiga varinha dele, ou uma que funcione, porque nós precisávamos fazer algo para canalizar parte dela.

- E pior que ainda não tivemos nenhuma noticia de ninguém. Só de pensar...

- Você acha... – ela hesitou parecendo sem graça – Você acha que Harry esta bem?

- Eu espero. Ele estava muito irritado com toda essa situação.

- Então eles voltaram mesmo? – ela perguntou, derrotada.

- Não, ainda não. – Hermione disse, e ciente de que não existia outra forma se não falar a verdade nua e crua, continuou. – Você sabe que ele precisa de Draco.

- Harry não precisa de ninguém. – ela riu, meio amarga – Harry sempre se deu melhor sozinho.

- Ele aprendeu a se virar sozinho, mas Harry sempre precisou de alguém do lado dele, e quando eu e Rony... Eu me culpo um pouco, por ter deixado ele se afastar. Eu achava que ele precisava de silencio, e no fim das contas ele precisava de alguém.

- Eu sempre estive lá.

- Mas ele nunca esteve. – Hermione disse, honesta. – Harry precisava de um tipo diferente de companhia, alguém que o fizesse reagir. O desafiasse de certa forma.

- Um Malfoy...?

- No fim da contas, a dupla mais perfeita. A única pessoa do mundo capaz de irritar Harry, de entrar debaixo da sua pele e fazer um confrontamento. Desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

- Eu... Simplesmente...

- Você gosta dele. Mas você vai gostar de outras pessoas, porque Harry nunca foi seu grande amor.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque quando você encontra a pessoa certa... Ela simplesmente não te abandona.

- E Harry me abandonou. Mas abandonou Draco também.

- Não abandonar dessa maneira. Eu digo... Quando eu penso o que eu vou fazer amanha, ou daqui a quinze anos, eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em mim. Eu penso aonde Rony vai estar trabalhando, aonde ele vai querer morar, e se ele já vai querer ter filhos. É impossível pensar em si mesmo quando se ama de verdade. Harry terminou o namoro com Draco, mas sempre se viu pensando no que fazer quando o visse no trabalho, ou em situações sociais. Sempre pensando no outro.

- Isso não me parece algo muito divertido...

- Não. Não é. Mas é tudo que nós podemos fazer. – Hermione riu, tímida. – Aparentemente você esta com alguém para fazer ele feliz. E não você.

- Eu não sei se quero amar se for com esses termos. – Gina confidenciou, sem graça.

- Você é nova. – Hermione sorriu. – Esta se especializando, e viajando para estudar, você não deveria querer sentir a mesma coisa.

- Você encontrou Rony tão cedo...

- Um caso em milhões. Ninguém deveria sentar e ficar acreditando nesses romances absurdos, ficar esperando que aconteça a mesma coisa.

- É... Ainda sinto um pouco de inveja de você. – Gina riu, sem graça.

Hermione imaginava como deveria ser difícil para ela ver tudo aquilo acontecer, tanta gente ter alguém e a garota sozinha. Pensou em dizer para ela ter calma, dizer que com certeza, havia alguém no mundo reservado para ela, mas o barulho da lareira fez ambas pularem ansiosa.

- Mione... – Rony saiu das chamas verdes, ainda com o terno do casamento, dessa vez porem, sujo.

- Rony! O que aconteceu? Harry? Aonde ele esta?

- Ele foi detido. – Rony disse meio sem graça – Lucius... Lucius tentou fugir e na perseguição ele acabou jogando um feitiço proibido.

- Harry jogou um feitiço proibido?

- Harry o matou.

- Por Merlin... – Gina disse parecendo sem chão.

- E... ? Não podem prender Harry por matar um monstro! – Hermione protestou, ignorando todos os anos de aprendizado sobre leis mágicas. – Foi defesa pessoal.

- Não foi. Eu também não consegui acreditar. Estão levando ele para o Ministério. Vão fazer um tribunal ainda hoje, os membros de Wizengamot já foram chamados.

- Hoje?

- Precisamos de você, Hermione. Eu não conheço mais ninguém capaz de ter alguma chance em falar com aqueles bruxos velhos e convencê-los de como soltar Harry.

- Céus, eu... Anos que eu não participo de nenhuma daquelas reuniões.

- Hermione! – Gina a chamou. – É isso. Você sempre quis ser ministra, modificar as leis bruxas antiquadas, essa é sua chance. Você precisa ir falar a favor de Harry.

- Sim... E eu já sei quem pode me ajudar. – Hermione concordou, e sabendo que teria que correr contra o tempo, somente alcançou seus sapatos antes de pular para a lareira.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry simplesmente não acreditava. Sentado na parte de fora do tribunal no décimo nível do ministério ele recapitulava todas as suas atitudes que o levaram ali, e ainda não achara de forma alguma coisa errada.

Sempre que pensava em Lucius tinha a lembrança clara do nervosismo de Draco quando ele recebera uma carta do pai, e de como ele ficara sobre as mãos assassinas dele. Era inacreditável que alguém ainda quisesse que ele pagasse algo por ter feito o mundo bruxo se livrar do homem.

Estava sentado la por quase meia hora quando foi chamado para dentro do tribunal.

Os anos não tinham mudado em nada o ambiente, mas com certeza tinham mudado muito os 50 membros. Harry já quase não reconhecia nenhum rosto ali, mas sabia que todos trabalhavam em diferentes áreas do ministério, e com certeza, o trabalho político de conhecer a todos não era algo que fazia parte da vida de Harry fazia um tempo. No centro, havia uma única cadeira, para onde ele se encaminhou, lembrando a audiência que tivera com apenas 15 anos.

Kingsley o encarou com certa duvida antes de começar.

-Sessão disciplinar do dia...

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Kingsley. Sessão disciplinar? - Harry o cortou antes que conseguisse se conter.

-Sr. Potter não posso desprezar suas atitudes, e nossas leis dizem que qualquer pessoa que use alguma dos feitiços proibidos precisa passar pelo Tribunal.

- Mas...

- Nenhuma palavra mais, Potter. – A voz surpreendentemente firme de Hermione o surpreendeu, quando ela entrou, com uma força e seriedade que ele nunca vira antes, mesmo dentro de comuns jeans e camisetas.

- Srta. Granger...

- Sra. Weasley, agora, ministro. Me desculpe pela forma como invado essa sessão, mas estou aqui como defesa de Harry. Aquela que vocês deveriam ter chamado.

- Harry provavelmente só será... – pela segunda vez, Kingsley foi cortado, dessa voz por uma voz masculina e jocosa.

- Indiciado por uma atitude que prezava o futuro da nossa sociedade? – Blaise entrou na sala sorrindo, e Harry não pode deixar de se surpreender como ele parecia um time perfeito, com seu terno caríssimo ao lado de Hermione.

- Temos a obrigação de garantir que as atitudes de Harry foram um fator isolado, e ele tem por lei que prestar contas quanto a isso...

- Prestar contas ao salvar o chefe do Departamento de Luta contra Comensal? – Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

- Ou será que deveria ser melhor deixar ele fugir, não é Granger?

- Agora é Weasley, Zabini. – Hermione o corrigiu parecendo entretida.

- Senhores, chega! – uma mulher de pele morena enrugada pediu, parecendo ter sido acordada no meio da noite.

- Chega, Sra. Jones? – Hermione a perguntou nervosa – Chega de acusar Harry injustamente, de fazer o menino que ajudou a todos esses membros, e que continua salvando nossas peles, sofrer? Me desculpe, mas eu não posso parar de pensar que todos esse tribunal é uma palhaçada sem igual.

- Você deveria medir suas palavras, minha jovem. – um velho de óculos apoiados na ponta no nariz torto entrou no meio. – O Sr. Potter quebrou uma lei, estamos apenas fazendo nosso trabalho.

- O que a senhorita Granger... Weasley – Blaise apressou em corrigir. – esta dizendo com certeza, não é nem a metade do que deve ser dita. O trabalho de vocês não esta sendo feita, como o senhor quis tanto deixar claro. Draco Malfoy é um membro desse ministério, e ajudou e muito na investigação e aprisionamento de diversos Comensais, e mesmo assim varias vezes ele foi desprezado completamente por vocês. E não adianta me interromper, senhor ministro, Draco estava sobre a proteção desse Ministério, após receber diversas cartas perigosas, mesmo com Lucius na cadeia. Me desculpe, mas ao meu ver a única pessoa que realmente tomou conta da situação foi Harry Potter.

- Se bem me lembro, - Hermione pegou o embalo, não deixando nenhum dos membros falarem – foi preciso que Albus Dumbledore interrompesse esse tribunal, exatamente como nós o fazemos agora, para que ele fosse liberado após ser trazido para cá como um verdadeiro criminoso. Assuntos mundanos e normalmente resolvidos com simples agentes. Agora, como sua defesa, eu devo me perguntar, será que esse ministério não esta caçando e punindo as pessoas erradas? Será que vocês não estão perseguindo o único jovem que sempre esteve aqui para ajudá-los?

- Ok, agora chega mesmo. – a primeira bruxa falou. – a atitude de Harry foi horrível, e reprovável, porem também foi a vitima. Por isso, eu digo para considerarmos Harry Potter como inocente, livrá-lo de todas as queixas, desde que ele se apresente a St. Mungus para garantirmos, junto a um especialista que sua atitude revoltada será contida. Quem esta de acordo?

Harry encarou a todos, ainda semi confuso de como aqueles dois tinham convencido o tribunal com tantos argumentos, e viu com muita surpresa todos os membros ergueram suas mãos em aceitação.

- Ok, Potter, então, suas queixas serão retiradas, e esperamos que se apresente ao St. Mungus dentro do período de um mês para uma avaliação psicológica. – Kingsley anunciou sua sentença, parecendo cansado. – Estão todos liberados.

Quase que na mesma hora, a movimentação e o silencio do ambiente foram cortadas por breves conversas e pessoas se erguendo, enquanto seus dois defensores se viravam para ele feliz.

- Conseguimos! – Hermione comemorou, o abraçando enquanto ele se levantava.

-O que acabou de acontecer?

- Salvamos sua pele, Potter. Pode me agradecer mandando uma garrafa de uísque tão boa quanto aquela que você deu para Draco.

- Porque você me defendeu? E como vocês sabiam onde eu estava?

- Rony me avisou, e eu pedi para ele. Precisava do melhor.

- E se for para ajudar o Draco... – Blaise deu de ombros.

- E Draco...?

- Esta na casa dele. Quando eu sai ele estava reagindo bem, mas seu nível de magia ainda estava muito baixo. – Hermione finalmente perdeu o sorriso.

- Na casa. O endereço. Eu preciso...

- Sim. Você precisa. – Hermione concordou – mas... Quando estiver lá, vá com calma com todo esse lance de ainda amá-lo. Ele esta fraco.

- Draco só se tornara forte com um beijo e algumas horas de sexo. – Blaise a corrigiu. – Faça isso.

- Achei que...

- O que?

- Nada. Me da o endereço. Agora. – e Hermione sorriu, aproximando-se de sua orelha e murmurando o endereço.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A sala se criou diante de seus olhos, de uma maneira mágica que Harry já deveria estar acostumado. Talvez estivesse, se ali não fosse a casa em que ansiava ver por tanto tempo.

O ambiente gritava Malfoy, mas mesmo assim, era de uma maneira muito mais simples e sofisticada do que a mansão. A sala era grande, enfeitada com um imenso sofá em L e uma TV que tomava toda a parede ao lado da lareira. Ao seu lado direito uma mesa alta dividia a cozinha delicadamente criada com o mais moderno aparato trouxa. Tudo em prata, feito exatamente para brilhar perto do mármore escuro. Apesar da delicadeza do ambiente, pequenos detalhes lhe davam o indicativo de que Draco morava ali; Um imenso quadro de Narcisa, que se movimentava, com ela sorrindo, sempre maravilhosamente misteriosa; E diversos papeis com o símbolo do Ministério da Magia apoiados na mesa de centro.

Harry tentava absorver cada detalhe, imaginando Draco sentado preguiçoso no sofá, lendo os arquivos do emprego, enquanto brincava com a TV que ele aprendera a usar no tempo de reclusão na Mansão Black. E dessa vez, foi incapaz de sentir uma pontada no coração ao se lembrar que esse apartamento fora comprado não para Draco, mas para ele. Para que começassem a viver juntos sem interferência das famílias.

- Malfoy é com certeza mais bagunçado do que você imagina. – uma voz familiar o assustou, e o rosto calmo e cansado de Gina apoiado na batente da porta piorou ainda mais.

- Gina... Não sabia que... – ele não podia evitar ficar sem graça com a garota.

- Todo o time foi liberado quando soubemos que você ia vir para ca. Fiquei por ultimo só para garantir.

- Draco esta bem?

- Mais ou menos... Seus machucados foram fechados e cuidados, mas o nível de magia dele ainda esta perigosamente baixo.

- A varinha dele...?

- Ninguém consegue encontrar. E a essa altura, existe uma chance dele perder tudo. Me desculpe.

- Por Merlin. – Harry esfregou o rosto, preocupado.

- Ele... Malfoy esta acordado, sabe? Você deveria ir conversar com ele... – e com um sorrisinho misterioso, ela caminhou até a lareira pegando um punhado de pó de flu e desapareceu.

Harry sentiu o coração perder uma batida com o nervosismo. Era realmente possível que Gina estivesse ajudando ele com Draco? E que o loiro estivesse esperando por ele?

Estremecendo, ele soltou todo o ar de uma vez, tentando recuperar toda a coragem que sentira ao ver Draco maravilhoso no casamento, e a passos largos, atravessou o corredor dando de cara com a porta do quarto, somente hesitando para bater 3 vezes, antes de se tocar como era ridículo e entrar.

Draco tinha tido esforços para fazer a sala e a cozinha algo interessante, e bem arrumado, mas com certeza, tinha atingido seu ápice no quarto. O ambiente era pequeno, com a imensa cama de casal, centralizada. Sua iluminação era delicada, feita para deixar o ambiente levemente escurecido, e a luz matutina parecia não atingir o charme e conforto do quarto. Dois pequenos criados mudos ficavam ao lado da cama, e estavam lotados de remédios e curativos.

Harry não podia deixar de se sentir envergonhado com tamanho esforço que Draco fizera, e quase deu um pulo de susto quando o próprio surgiu meio cambaleante de uma passagem aberta a sua esquerda.

- Draco... – o moreno o encarou, e o esquadrinhou. Dois cortes no rosto, um acima da sobrancelha e outro no queixo estavam sendo mantidos fechados por pequenos adesivos, seu olho direito estava levemente arroxeado, e os cabelos pingavam.

- Potter. – Ele pareceu surpreso, terminando de fechar a camiseta rapidamente. – Como você encontrou minha casa?

- Hermione. Ela me contou o segredo, eu precisava vir... – ele queria despejar tudo em Draco, toda a verdade, e não sabia como começar.

- Ela não deveria ter feito isso. Não deveríamos...

- Draco, por favor, não faz isso. – ele deu um passo a frente, vendo o loiro hesitar.

- Potter, eu sei bem o que você quer, mas eu estou machucado e cansado, sem contar que nós dois já entendemos muito bem que esse relacionamento não funciona. Isso é o seu corpo acostumado comigo falando.

- Não! Isso sou eu falando. Meu coração, minha mente. – Harry hesitou, sentindo o turbilhão em sua mente.

- Potter...

- Não me chama assim! – ele gritou. – Não me chama assim, eu odeio quando você faz isso.

- Por favor... Harry. Não temos nada a fazer aqui. – Draco disse caminhando vagarosamente até a cama, seu nível de magia estava o deixando visivelmente fraco.

- Não! Na verdade, nós temos muito o que fazer aqui. Eu... Fudi a coisa toda. – Harry riu nervoso. – Eu estraguei tudo. Eu não sei o que me deu...

- Harry...

- Só...! – o moreno respirou tentando não parecer tão ríspido. – Por favor, me escuta, ok? Eu estava com tanto medo, medo do que eu sentia, do que iam dizer. Eu fiquei pensando... Não em nós, em como estávamos, mas em como você era, como eu me irritava com você, e como você conseguiu falar mal dos meus amigos, e virar um comensal. E eu estava errado em fazer isso.

- Você pensou de maneira pratica e honesta.

- Não. Eu pensei de maneira covarde. – Harry suspirou e notou como o loiro o encarava pesaroso e curioso. – Eu via aquilo, a forma como você bebia, e como você lidava comigo, e eu achava tudo um absurdo, principalmente porque era como eu queria agir. Eu queria beber todas e tacar o foda-se no mundo, mas eu não sabia como, afinal, estavam todos sempre me encarando... Foi por isso que eu fui atrás de você, por isso que eu aceitei as investidas. Eu queria ser como você.

- Um bêbado com medo da própria sombra? – Draco perguntou envergonhado.

- Nenhum de nós estava bem. Nosso 'destino' nos estragou, e muito. Mas quando estávamos juntos. A coisa era diferente, de alguma forma. Eu estava feliz, e isso me assustou. Eu nunca estive tão plenamente feliz. E... Eu tive medo, eu comecei a notar como tudo me lembrava você, todas as coisas mundanas no meu dia a dia me lembrava como eu na verdade queria largar tudo e viver com você. – Draco sorriu, parecendo divertido. – Eu fugi de medo. Rony começou a me contar como o único passo que nós dois deveríamos fazer era nos casar, e me desculpe, mas eu fiquei com medo. Medo dessa felicidade ser única, de ter você na mesma casa, e então notar como nunca daria certo. Medo de você voltar a ser aquele irritante menino.

- Meu eu de 15 anos realmente impressionou você.

- Com certeza. – Harry riu, e sentindo-se mais relaxado sentou-se ao lado de Draco. – Tudo que eu sabia da vida... Nós lutávamos para o bem, e vocês para o mal, um homem tem que se casar com uma mulher, ter filhos, tudo essas idéias foram fixadas em mim, e eu não fui capaz de lidar com o fato de que nada é escrito na pedra. Eu mudei quando fiz 11 anos e descobri todo um mundo bruxo com costumes diferentes. Eu fui burro de não mudar com 21.

- Harry. Você estava certo no fim das contas...

- Eu só errei desde que comecei a namorar você. Errei ao te destratar, errei ao fugir de você, errei ao terminar tudo, errei ao não assumir que nós não estávamos namorando. E... Eu não sei o que eu devo dizer, como eu devo agir para tirar todos esses erros da jogada, para... Ter você de volta.

- Você não quer realmente...

- Eu quero! – Harry voltou a rir nervoso, e respirando fundo, sentou de lado, para poder encarar o fundo daqueles olhos cinzas normalmente tão frios. – Eu quero tudo de volta. Quero poder chegar em casa e saber que você vai estar lá, afundado em algum papel. Quero ver você tomar banho, e ficar observando aquela sua imensa tatuagem. Quero te beijar de novo. Quero morar pra sempre com você, e poder contar com a única pessoa que foi capaz de me fazer feliz.

- Harry... Eu não...

- Eu sei que você esta com Blaise...

- Blaise? – Ele franziu o rosto confuso – Eu nunca estive com o Blaise.

- Nunca? Mas ele foi ser companheiro numas festas, e foi seu namorado no colégio.

- E agora esta muito ocupado dando em cima de qualquer rabo de saia, inclusive tendo um caso com Pansy. Ele só sai comigo porque ele é excelente em situações sociais, e muito melhor em convencer as pessoas que eu não sou um comensal assassino.

- Eu achei que...

- Que eu tivesse perdido você e corrido atrás de Blaise Zabini? Harry Potter, o que você pensa de mim? – porem ele ria, divertido.

- Eu não queria dizer isso...

- Eu amava você Harry. Eu não iria caçar sexo com qualquer um sabendo que eu ia acabar murmurando o seu nome.

- Você me amava?

- Harry... Eu não sei se essa é a melhor das suas idéias.

- Eu amo você. – Harry despejou, corando.

- Eu acho que você... Nunca tinha me dito isso antes.

- Eu também acho que não. Mas eu amo. Sou completamente e totalmente louco por você... E para você pode não significar nada, mas você é único, eu não me sinto atraído por homens, só por você.

- Na verdade... Isso significa. – Draco sorriu, e com um movimento rápido, ele se aproximou dando um breve selinho naquela boca que ele costumava conhecer tão bem. – Eu amava você... E ainda amo, Harry Potter.

-Então você me da uma segunda chance? – Harry perguntou nervoso, aproximando-se e buscando suas mãos.

- Com certeza. – Draco sorriu, e como se selasse suas palavras, voltou a se aproximar, beijando o moreno.

Era incrível, meses haviam passado, mas suas bocas se encontraram de maneira perfeita, se encaixando. Tão perfeito, suas línguas se encontraram, numa dança de sedução que tinha sido feita milhões de vezes e que não deixava de excitá-los.

Harry se aproximou ainda mais, deixando seus braços rodearem aquele corpo, passear pelos cabelos loiros, lisos e sedosos entre seus dedos. O cenário perfeito, e a saudade somente ajudou seu próprio corpo a reagir de forma rápida aquele beijo.

Com um reflexo costumeiro, o moreno o empurrou, jogando o corpo de Draco contra a cama e ainda mais perto de si, mas um gemido de dor o fez se erguer assustado.

- O que foi?

- Me desculpe – Draco voltou a se erguer com uma careta, desabotoando a blusa que tinha acabado de abotoar. – Minhas costelas estão meio destruídas. – ele abriu a camisa, mostrando todo o seu lado esquerdo que fora completamente dominado por uma mancha roxa escura tenebrosa. – Odeio dizer isso, mas o sexo de reconciliação tera que ficar para depois...

- Meu deus... – Harry tocou levemente o machucado, e não pode deixar de notar como a cama era baixa, fazendo o quadril de Draco e sua protuberância estarem bem em frente aos seus olhos. – Vem aqui. – o moreno o puxou, e erguendo-se brevemente beijou a extensão do machucado com carinho.

- Harry, eu realmente não posso fazer nada.

- Nem se... – ele hesitou, alcançado o delicado caminho de pelos loiros claríssimos abaixo do umbigo. – eu ficar por baixo?

- Como? – Os olhos semicerrados de Draco se arregalaram surpresos.

- Ai o meu peso não vai machucar suas costelas, sabe. – Ele comentou, fingindo não se importar, mesmo que seu intestino se revirasse brevemente de medo.

- Harry, você não esta falando isso para me agradar né? – ele perguntou, se afastando, para que a boca e as mãos do moreno parassem de trabalhar tão arduamente no seu cinto e calça.

- Olha, talvez eu não devesse mentir de novo, já que estamos recomeçando... – Harry começou, sabendo que não poderia fingir com ele o encarando abertamente. – eu tenho muito medo de sentir dor. Eu li na minha juventude sobre como é algo incrivelmente doloroso e uma invasão e eu fiquei com isso na cabeça. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sempre me lembro da sua cara quando fazíamos. E com certeza para você fazer aquela cara, não deve ser tão ruim assim.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Eu juro que eu não vou te machucar e vou devagar, mas ainda sim...

- Eu tenho certeza. Se alguém vai me tocar num lugar tão intimo, então que seja você.

Draco hesitou, parecendo nervoso, mas com um delicado sorriso, voltou a se aproximar, beijando com força o moreno.

Harry nunca tinha estado por baixo, e quando Draco o empurrou e apoiou em seu corpo, um breve medo tentou dominá-lo, e talvez essa hesitação de si próprio é que o tenha feito ganhar ainda mais força. Queria desesperadamente sentir metade do prazer que Draco sempre demonstrava sentir, e queria com rapidez.

Puxou o loiro mais para o centro da cama, aproveitando para arrancar a camisa aberta dele. Harry ainda se surpreendia como aquele cheiro cítrico maravilhoso ainda o envolvia, como, ao abraçá-lo, sua pele parecia tão mais morena diante da pele pálida. Ele queria tomar tudo de Draco, e dar tudo pra ele, queria ser capaz de se tornar um só.

Com delicadeza, o moreno virou o jogo, sabendo que havia uma coisa que ele realmente ansiara para fazer, e ajeitando-se para não deixar nenhuma parte do corpo dele se tornar um peso no loiro, ele deixou sua boca traçar o caminho. Foda-se as mulheres, não pode resistir em pensar, aquilo sim era o corpo perfeito. A barriga firme, o peitoral delicadamente malhado, a delicada linha de pelos loiros abaixo do umbigo, e acima de tudo, o grande premio que o esperava em baixo.

Quando puxou as calças de Draco, não pode resistir em se afastar levemente para encarar aquilo que um dia temera. O membro do seu namorado. Tão perfeito e já completamente duro de tanta excitação e nervosismo, e ele sabia que tudo ali pertencia a somente uma boca.

- Você vai ficar realmente encarando? – Draco perguntou, curiosamente corado de vergonha.

- Eu tinha me esquecido como você é simplesmente maravilhoso... – sua boca mordiscou a coxa do loiro fazendo-o estremecer. – E tão... delicioso. – ele disse não se importando em cair com tudo em Draco.

Tinha tido saudades daquilo, do gosto, e das mãos compridas de Draco o apertando, puxando seu cabelo, e o fazendo se movimentar ainda mais rápido, aquilo era como estar em casa.

Um leve estremecimento nos moveis a sua volta o fez hesitar e se afastar com um sorriso, porem.

- Você viu isso? – ele perguntou para um Draco chocado.

- Minha magia... Será?

- Só temos um jeito de saber. – Harry sorriu, e puxou do bolso sua própria varinha dando nas mãos do loiro. Se eles tinham uma conexão, e se a magia de Draco estava voltando, ele precisaria de uma varinha, e a do namorado e amante era com certeza a melhor.

Ele murmurou algumas palavras batendo na mão esquerda e Harry viu um liquido pegajoso surgir.

- Isso é...? – o moreno não pode deixar de temer.

- Agora é a sua vez, Harry.

Com um sorriso faceiro, Draco o empurrou e voltou a assumir o controle, dessa vez com muito mais firmeza. Suas mãos despiram sua camiseta apressadamente, só parando quando um colar vermelho brilhou contra a pele morena, fazendo o loiro sorrir. Harry nunca tinha tirado o colar de conexão dos dois.

O jeito e a forma como o loiro rapidamente arrancava suas roupas enquanto sua boca traçava cada curvatura muscular não tinha mudado em nada, e Harry agradeceu aos céus por isso. Estava tudo perfeito, e quando suas calças caíram dando lugar a uma boca muito animada, não pode segurar em morder sua boca para conter o gemido mais alto.

As mãos de Draco, porem, acariciaram sua pele calmamente, até encontrar o local onde fez o moreno agarrar os lençóis nervoso.

- Eu preciso fazer isso, para não te machucar depois. – Draco explicou, erguendo somente para poder encará-lo, e logo voltando ao seu trabalho.

Era estranho. A boca do loiro estava o tomando inteiro, de uma maneira deliciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo seus dedos, curiosamente gelados e molhados o acariciavam com calma. Eram duas sensações conflitantes e estranhamente complementares.

E mesmo que tudo parecesse meio assustador no começo, Harry se viu gemendo alto quando Draco escorregou o terceiro dedo alcançando um ponto completamente novo.

- Harry... – Draco o chamou subindo seus beijos até seu maxilar. – Eu vou entrar, ok?

O moreno somente concordou, envergonhado, mas não pode deixar de encarar a forma como o loiro murmurou o feitiço, besuntando seu membro, e se aproximando de Harry.

Então, foi como se o medo voltasse, quando ele o tocou.

- Eu preciso que você relaxe, Harry. – Na verdade, não havia outra coisa a fazer, por isso fechou os olhos, deixando seus braços segurarem com força os ombros de Draco. Era facil relaxar, pelo menos até o membro do loiro forçar sua entrada, fazendo Harry gemer de dor. – Ei, calma. – Draco começou a escorregar mais para dentro, abraçando-o de volta – Eu preciso colocar um pouco mais, para você se acostumar...

- Não! – Harry pediu, era como se o rasgasse por dentro, como se estivessem enfiando uma faca em seu corpo. – Esta doendo, para.

- Se você não relaxar vai continuar. – Draco disse tentando acalmá-lo – Respira, Harry. Eu não vou me mexer mais, não até você disser que tudo bem.

Harry concordou, nervoso, e mesmo sentindo dor, não pode deixar de se desconcentrar com um beijo profundo do loiro. Era estranho, talvez fosse fraco demais para aquilo, mas queria entender o que havia de tão bom, o que fazia que Draco fizesse uma cara tão sexy enquanto o cavalgava, e era exatamente por causa daquela expressão, que se viu forçado a continuar.

- Você pode... – Harry começou envergonhado, mas se surpreendeu em ser cortado por outro beijo de Draco.

Estava diferente, o moreno notou quando um movimento leve e delicado começou, ainda doía, mas não era mais como se o rasgasse, incomodava, mas também era excitante de uma forma diferente.

Draco ia devagar, obviamente contrariando todas as suas necessidades, mas fazia com calma, e cuidado de quem realmente se importava, e isso era com certeza sensual em sua própria maneira.

O ritmo aumentou, mas Harry se viu confuso com a falta de sensação, estava tão preocupado com seus próprios movimentos, que quase gritou quando Draco se ergueu, puxando as pernas do moreno para seu ombro.

- Eu preciso... Ir... Não ta doendo? – Draco perguntou, e Harry pode notar como ele estava se contendo, lutando para não perder o controle.

A posição era vergonhosa, mas quando o moreno concordou, e o movimento se reiniciou Harry sentiu uma onda de choque subir seu corpo. Ok, era aquilo. Draco estocou mais e mais fundo, atingindo um ponto que fazia com que o moreno se estremecesse.

Era maravilhoso, fato. Era tantas vezes melhor do que tinha feito, e Harry entendeu por que. Estar por baixo era não ter controle, era receber e sentir o desespero do parceiro em ir mais rápido, mais fundo, e ao mesmo tempo lutar contra a loucura. Por baixo, não havia o que fazer se não deitar e receber o melhor prazer de sua vida, e Harry agradeceu aos céus por isso enquanto suas mãos escorregaram para tocar a si mesmo.

Como, em nome de Merlin, ele fora capaz de evitar aquela sensação? Sim, obviamente havia dor, mas cada vez que Draco estocava havia também um choque de prazer que ia de encontro com todo cuidado e cautela dele. Era delicioso, e antes que pudesse impedir sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando, não sendo nem capaz de murmurar um aviso para Draco, antes de derramar seu liquido sobre seu estomago, apertando-se ainda mais contra o namorado, sentindo que ele próprio o acompanhava.

Então os dois estavam caindo. Afundados em um colchão fofo, e a latência de seu orgasmo, o único barulho sendo o desespero por ar, por calma, e por um pouco de consciência.

- Eu não... Eu não te machuquei né? – Draco perguntou quase 5 minutos depois. Ele tinha se jogado para o lado, e seu único movimento fora virar o rosto em direção a Harry.

- Quem liga? Você acabou de me dar o melhor orgasmo da minha vida! – os dois riram, divertidos e cansados, notando como caiam num silencio confortável. E mesmo se sentindo meio pegajoso, Harry murmurou um feitiço de limpeza em ambos, se virou, e ajeitando-se no ombro de Draco, apoiou a mão em seu peito.

- Foi tão incrível assim? – Draco perguntou o acariciando.

- Muito. – Harry murmurou. – Podemos ficar aqui para sempre agora?

- Nessa mesma posição?

- Desculpa, Draco, mas não sei se eu vou ser capaz de me mover, tudo dói.

- Dói?

- De uma maneira boa, não se preocupe. – mas uma coisa no braço de Draco chamou sua atenção, uma mancha preta que não estava la antes. – Ei, você deixou a pele da Marca Negra crescer...

- É... – Ele ergueu, mostrando o antebraço, a marca que antes tinha sido clara, agora parecia um borrão estranho. – Hermione me contou que elas estavam sumindo, provavelmente não serão para sempre, então resolvi que seria melhor do que aquele machucado horripilante.

- Era horripilante mesmo.

- E você me deixou ficar com ele...

- Você é a pessoa mais teimosa da face da terra, Draco! – Harry riu, apoiando no cotovelo para poder encarar aquele rosto. – Você nunca me escuta.

- Não mesmo... – Draco sorriu, acariciando seu rosto – Mas tem hora que é bom.

- Sua teimosia? Quando?

- Bom, quando eu disser que você tem que pegar suas coisas e se mudar para essa casa agora, ou eu vou fazer sua vida um inferno.

- Isso não é ser teimoso. – Harry comentou, tentando parecer calmo, mesmo que seu coração tivesse parado por cinco minutos. – Isso é ser mandão.

- Outra característica minha que você vai ter aprender a lidar. – Draco sorriu, mas pareceu curiosamente nervoso quando o encarou. – O que me diz?

- Sobre lidar com você ser teimoso e mandão?

- Sobre mudar para cá.

- Hmm... – Harry fingiu uma cara de pensativo – Não sei cara, nós começamos a namorar a o que? Meia hora?

- Prometo que te dou no mínimo uns dois orgasmos iguais a esse por dia.

- Então, com certeza!

Os dois riram, se abraçando, e dessa vez, Harry sabia que era diferente, dessa vez, seria para sempre.

* * *

_**N.A.** EU VOU CHORAR. OH MEU DEUS! ACABOU! Ok, mentira, ainda nao acabou mesmo, tem um pedaço pequenino que será postado semana que vem sem falta. E sim, eu sei, voces nao acreditam em mim porque eu sou malvada e sumo da face da terra, mas em minha defesa, estava tendo minhas proprias ferias felizes com o meu homem. ;D_

_Sim, eu sei, eu vou queimar no marmore no inferno, mas eu quero dizer que todas as interações Draco e Harry neste epi foram tao bem calculadas e pensada, e sentidas, que eu to com ciumes da minha propria historia. _

_Não vou dizer adeus ainda, pq eu vou voltar com o ultimo capitulo, mas desde ja eu agradeço por ter me acompanhado até agora. Ahh, e vamos mandar bastante review pq ta acabando né?_


	29. Epílogo

**Cicatrizes**

Como Harry reagiria se soubesse que Malfoy fora sempre um espião de Dumbledore, e pior, que agora fugindo dos comensais ele precisa ficar na antiga casa de Sirius, junto a Harry?

**Avisos:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, porem essa historia é minha, e se passa três anos após a morte de Dumbledore, excluindo completamente o ultimo livro (Relíquias Mortais) – não eu não gosto dele.

**Atenção:** Esta é uma fanfic Slash, para os pobres inocentes que não sabem o que é isso significa que vai ter muita pegação homem com homem (hihi =D). Então não adianta reclamar dizendo que eu não avisei!

* * *

**Epilogo**

Era sempre o sol matutino tocando seu rosto que o acordava. Harry já tinha se acostumado com aquela forma de despertador, ainda mais porque sua cama, deliciosamente grande e aconchegante, estava sempre curiosamente gelada pela manhã.

Mudara-se para casa de Draco quase que no mesmo momento em que fizera as pazes, levando todas as suas roupas da Mansão Black. E rapidamente, aquela se tornara a casa deles. Draco mantinha uma organização irritante no seu closet, enquanto Harry passava maior parte do dia espalhando roupas e documentos do ministério. Tinham concordado em não pegar um elfo domestico, e concordaram em lavar louças e roupas juntos, e logo os dois tinham caído numa rotina diferente, e engraçada. Brigas, reconciliações e curiosos momentos de intimidade foram se tornando seu ponto comum, e eles completaram 1 ano de namoro antes mesmo do moreno registrar que tanto tempo tinha se passado.

E uma coisa nesse namoro era certa, Draco nunca parecia estar na cama durante os começos da manhã. Assim como Harry aprendera que o namorado adorava tomar um copo de leite pela noite, também aprendera que ele parecia inclinado a levantar cedissimo e ir correr, num parque existente a alguns km de sua casa. Isso quando ele não ia para o escritório em algum desespero de resolver seus relatórios.

Dentro do comando de sua própria área, o loiro tinha ressurgido no mundo bruxo, com firmeza e aquele charme natural ele se tornara rapidamente um porta voz da luta contra os Comensais da Morte, a imagem de um Draco Malfoy ainda levemente debilitado pelo ataque do pai reforçando aquele ideal.

Harry se espreguiçou, gemendo com tristeza em sair da cama, mas ainda sim, se movimentou em direção ao banheiro. Sua rotina de preparação para o trabalho o relaxava, e com isso, ele sentia que sempre sairia de casa com certo animo e concentração.

Tomou um banho rápido, e vestiu sua melhor camisa, sabendo que provavelmente seria alguma das antigas e nunca usadas camisas de Draco. Durante as sextas seu trabalho permitira roupas casuais, para a felicidade de Harry que odiava andar pela cidade com aquele uniforme preto.

Continuando no seu ritual, o moreno atravessou o quarto, indo até a cozinha.

Estava tão concentrado em seu café da manhã que não pode evitar dar um pulo quando uma coruja entrou pela fresta da janela.

"Putz, Tom." Ele não pode deixar de repreender a coruja, rindo de si mesmo por estar tão desatento. Draco instalara secretamente uma gaiola confortável no ultimo andar do prédio deles, e agora Hedwiges passava seu dia lá, na companhia de Tom, uma coruja velha e sistemática da família Malfoy.

Oferecendo um pedaço de torrada, enquanto despregava o profeta diário da coruja, pode sorrir ciente de que muitas vezes a luta pelo jornal entre ele e Draco era intensa, para descobrir quem seria o primeiro a ler e sumir com algumas paginas no processo.

Seu sorriso de contentamento porem travou e sumiu, enquanto seu coração repetia o processo, ao abrir a primeira pagina do Profeta. Em imensas letras garrafais, o titulo chamava a atenção para uma fofoca em particular.

"**DRACO MALFOY TRAINDO SEU HEROI?**"

Se aquela péssima escolha de titulo não fosse suficiente, uma imagem de um Draco sorridente entrando num quarto de hotel junto a um homem. Um homem que não era Harry.

O moreno suspirou, tentando manter a calma, mas não precisava ler o resto do artigo para saber que nada faria seu sangue parar de ferver.

Agarrando o jornal quase ao ponto de rasgar, Harry pulou para a lareira, voando com um ódio crescente para o ministério. A velocidade com que ele atravessou o átrio, elevador e os corredores do seu andar surpreenderia qualquer um, se sequer houvesse alguém lá.

Com uma única porrada, Harry abriu a porta do escritório de Draco, fazendo-o dar um pulo de susto.

- Por Merlin, Potter. – Draco disse, mostrando-se irritado. Seu cabelo ainda molhado deixava claro que ele tinha acabado de chegar da corrida, provavelmente tomado um banho no centro dos aurores.

- O que você ta pensando?

- Deixa eu ver... Estou pensando em porque você entrou na minha sala socando portas... – Draco comentou, voltando a recuperar a compostura.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, Malfoy.

- Bom, Potter, você vai ter que me ajudar aqui. – Draco comentou fingindo parar de prestar atenção no moreno, e voltar a ler um de seus milhões de arquivos.

- Isso, seu grande babaca. – Harry tacou o jornal, em cima do arquivo, esperando, e se surpreendendo ao ver somente um erguer de sobrancelha de Draco.

- Draco Malfoy traindo seu herói... – ele leu o titulo calmo.

- O que você me diz agora?

- Que isso é uma péssima escolha de titulo...

- DRACO MALFOY. – Harry gritou sentindo-se cada hora mais revoltado.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Potter? – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

- Adivinha quem esta nessa foto entrando num quarto de hotel?

- Harry... – Draco começou – a coisa é mais complicada do que parece.

- Você me traindo é complicado?

- Eu não estou te traindo, OK? – Draco se levantou, calmo.

- E isso é o que?

- Harry, você tem que entender que não era para você ver isso. – Draco continuou, se virando para o cofre, disposto para quem quisesse ver em cima de uma mesa de mogno, e abrindo-o com calma.

- Exatamente, se você queria tanto assim me trair, pelo menos deveria ter me avisado antes e pulado fora.

- Eu não quero pular fora. E eu não quero te trair. – ele se virou segurando uma pequena caixa preta. – Você sabe quem é esse cara na foto?

- Eu deveria agora saber o nome do cara com o qual você me traiu?

- Este... – Draco continuou sem se importar com o sarcasmo do namorado – é John Italo Berlusque Neto. Neto do criador das Joias Feitas Sob Encomenda Berlusque.

- E...? – Harry perguntou, sentindo suas duvidas vacilarem.

- E, o velho senhor Berlusque é um grande amigo da família, fez varias das joias que eu guardo de minha mãe, então quando eu o contatei ele se dispôs a enviar seu neto, que esta aprendendo a técnica, para ver se a minha necessidade seria atendida.

- Você espera que eu acredite nessa historia? – Harry perguntou, já sabendo que estava acreditando.

- Tome. – ele colocou o pequeno pacote preto perto de Harry na mesa. – Eu estava esperando te enganar até sábado à noite, mas veja se você acredita nisso.

Harry encarou Draco por um tempo, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Mas nada modificou, ninguém no trabalho tinha chego, e nenhuma coruja entrou. Sabendo que não poderia encará-lo para sempre, porem, ele se aproximou para pegar o pacote.

Era de veludo, e cabia na palma de sua mão, sentindo o coração pular no peito, ele o abriu com calma, e não pode soltar um suspiro de exasperação. Apoiado em veludo vermelho estava uma aliança prateada fosca, com apenas um brilho vermelho de rubi, com inscrições desconhecidas rodeando.

- Draco...? – ele chamou por suporte, sentindo que seus olhos pulavam da orbita.

- Isso é uma aliança de casamento. Sei que você não tem... interesse, mas ainda fui criado com estigmas tradicionais, e isso me diz que quando se tem uma pessoa na qual você ama muito, o próximo passo é o casamento. Eu quero dar esse próximo passo.

- Você esta me pedindo em casamento?

- Obvio.

- E você quer uma resposta agora?

- Com certeza.

- Mas... – Harry voltou a encarar a aliança, surpreso com o ato. – eu não vou precisar que alguém me carregue até o altar né?

- Você não tem ninguém para te carregar para o altar, mas não se preocupe, podemos modificar algumas coisas.

- E... isso que esta escrito aqui...?

- É uma antiga cantiga celta que minha mãe aprendeu. Essa parte significa "Que de amor seja sua vida completa." Achei que talvez seria bom ter algo para tirar o mal olhado.

-Eu...

- Você aceita se casar comigo, Harry Potter? – ele perguntou, pela primeira vez, fazendo o coração do moreno esquecer seu trabalho.

- Eu... claro! – Harry respondeu, sentindo que não havia resposta alguma sem ser essa, e não pode segurar a risada que surgiu quando foi prontamente abraçado por Draco.

Aquilo era... incrível. E estranho em níveis absurdos. Harry sentia-se diferente e só pode segurar o abraço forte do seu namorado sentindo como se aquilo nunca fosse acabar.

- Ei, vocês dois, já não basta todo o sexo naquele antro de vocês? – Blaise perguntou entrando na sala e cortando os dois. Atrás dele um Rony levemente corado o acompanhou.

- Desculpa, Blaise. – Harry comentou se afastando, com um sorriso contido. Sua mão apertando a caixa da aliança.

- Espero que Harry sem sapatos não seja uma nova moda... – o moreno continuou, fazendo os olhares de todos descerem.

- Oh, eu sai meio correndo... desculpa. Eu vou... – Harry riu meio bobo – Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Ele se despediu com um ultimo selinho em Draco e correndo porta afora, sabendo que sua falta de sapato seria muito mais notada a esse horário, mas não pode evitar em hesitar no elevador, tirando o anel da caixa e colocando-o em seu dedo, encarando o resultado daquela atitude.

E dessa vez não havia sorriso que comparasse a felicidade de seu coração. Porque não importava mais nada, somente a forma como o anel se encaixava perfeitamente em sua mão, a mesma forma que Draco encaixava perfeitamente na sua vida.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N.A.** Então é isso... Eu não sei nem explicar o quanto essa historia significou para mim. Foram alegrias e tristezas, e sofrimento, e abandonos, mas aqui esta ela, minha primeira fanfic completa._

_Espero que vocês tenham adorado, e se divertido como eu me diverti. E não se esqueçam, que apesar dessa estar acabada, ainda tenho uma outra em publicação e milhões mais para vir ai. Com certeza!_

_Bom, Obrigada a todos os meus fãs, aos que não são meus fãs e aos que vão ler num futuro próximo. E isso está longe de ser uma despedida ;D_


End file.
